


Огни маленького города

by Clementine_G



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Dogs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fashion Blogger Magnus, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Small Towns, Veterinarian Alec
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 86,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementine_G/pseuds/Clementine_G
Summary: Когда Магнус отправляется в Нэшвилл, Индиана, чтобы присутствовать при оглашении завещания своей матери, он никак не ожидает, что будет вынужден остаться там и провести полгода вдали от Нью-Йорка в сельской глуши. Очень быстро он понимает, что эти шесть месяцев обернутся для него настоящим адом. И то, что у него с первого взгляда возникает неприязнь к местному ветеринару, нисколько не облегчает ему жизнь.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Мой милый дом — Индиана

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bright Lights, Small Town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275387) by [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit). 



> Это не история, а самый настоящий роман, над страницами которого хочется плакать и смеяться, переживая за героев и вместе с ними. Надеюсь, вы получите от его прочтения такое же удовольствие, какое я получаю от перевода.

**«Ничто не вызывает у нас столь мучительных страданий, как резкая и внезапная перемена»**

**Мэри Шелли**

— Добро пожаловать в Индианаполис, сэр. Приятного Вам отдыха!

Магнус покосился на широко улыбающегося белозубого стюарда и пробормотал ему несколько слов в знак благодарности, прежде чем пройти по рукаву в здание аэропорта и направиться к пункту выдачи багажа. Не обнаружив своей сумки среди прочих, он вытащил из кармана телефон и отключил на нем авиарежим — тот сразу же завибрировал у него в руках.

Один из клиентов писал ему на почту, что он может не торопиться со сдачей следующей статьи, но Магнус пропустил его письмо, открыв вместо этого послание от Катарины. Она желала ему хорошего полета и просила сообщить, как только он приземлится. Он быстро ответил ей, что с ним все хорошо, чтобы она не беспокоилась, а следом написал Рафаэлю. Тот в общем-то не просил его об этом, но Магнус знал, что если он напишет Катарине, а Рафаэлю нет, друг будет припоминать ему это всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Заметив на багажной ленте ярко-желтую сумку, Магнус встрепенулся и подхватил её, забросив к себе на плечо. Следующим пунктом в его маршруте стояла комната ожидания, где он должен был встретиться со своими любимцами. Ему не пришлось долго ждать: вскоре в зал ворвалась слегка раскрасневшаяся и запыхавшаяся стюардесса с двумя переносками.

Магнус улыбнулся и склонился к корзинам. Увидев его, Джимми Чо — щенок хаски, — залился радостным лаем и завилял хвостом, а миниатюрная американская овчарка Барк Джейкобс присела, выжидающе замерев.

— Здравствуйте, мои дорогие, — проворковал Магнус. — Хорошо себя вели? — обе собаки гавкнули, заставив его улыбнуться. — Большое Вам спасибо, — от души поблагодарил он стюардессу, когда они направились к выходу и Магнус забрал у неё одну из переносок.

Стоило автоматическим дверям распахнуться, выпустив их наружу, как он увидел Люка. Тот возвышался над толпой на добрую голову, и на губах его играла улыбка, которая сделалась только шире, когда он заметил Магнуса и помахал ему. Магнус неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ. Он глубоко вздохнул и сократил расстояние между ними, опуская сумку на землю, чтобы протянуть Люку руку.

Тот усмехнулся и крепко обнял Магнуса, похлопывая его по спине.

— Магнус! — воскликнул он, отстраняясь, но удерживая его на расстоянии вытянутой руки. — Приятно снова видеть тебя, парень! Как прошёл полет?

— Как очень долгий сон, пока разрывающийся от плача ребенок не разбудил меня, — пожал плечами Магнус.

Люк ухмыльнулся и снова хлопнул его по спине: 

— Идем, уверен, ты хочешь поскорее добраться до дома и отдохнуть перед завтрашним днём.

Магнус кивнул и опустился на корточки, чтобы выпустить собак из переносок. Стоило ему открыть дверцы, как чрезвычайно довольные псы бросились к нему, и он плюхнулся на задницу, громко смеясь и отпихивая от себя повизгивающих от удовольствия щенков, которые, поздоровавшись с ним, кинулись к Люку. Тот добродушно рассмеялся и наклонился, чтобы поприветствовать их, пока Магнус искал в сумке поводки.

Как только они нашлись и были надежно закреплены на ошейниках, Магнус и Люк отправились на парковку. Вскоре они выдвинулись в путь. Псы расположились на заднем сиденье автомобиля, и если Барку Джейкобсу хватало роста, чтобы следить в окно за проносящимися мимо пейзажами, то малютка Джимми Чо принял мудрое решение, заняв возвышение между двумя креслами, и теперь с любопытством осматривался по сторонам.

— Как там Большое Яблоко? — поинтересовался Люк, стоило им выбраться из плотного потока машин и свернуть с магистрали на убегающую вдаль сельскую дорогу, по обеим сторонам которой высились деревья.

В прогретом жарким июньским солнцем автомобиле было душно, и Магнус открыл окно, откидываясь на спинку сиденья, чтобы почувствовать на коже дуновение ветерка.

— Нью-Йорк в порядке, — ответил он просто. — Все такой же. Не изменился.

Магнус был не из тех, кто долго терпит скуку, быть может, поэтому ему пришлась по вкусу жизнь в Нью-Йорке. В городе, который никогда не спал, ему ничто не мешало быть совой. Нью-Йорк был одинаково живым как ночью, так и днем, и Магнусу нравилось, как с наступлением темноты он внезапно преображался, завораживая и обольщая собой всякого, кто выходил на его улицы. Но после смерти матери — месяц назад, — Нью-Йорк отчего-то утратил для Магнуса свое очарование, и он перестал наслаждаться тем, что некогда вызывало у него восторг.

Он понимал, что переживает тяжёлый период, что вскоре всё вернется на круги своя и Нью-Йорк станет для него таким же прекрасным, как и прежде. Ведь несмотря на то, как странно и неуместно он чувствовал себя в этом городе в последнее время, Нью-Йорк был и оставался его домом.

Магнус был в Индиане всего трижды за те пятнадцать лет, что его мать жила здесь, но даже во время своих визитов он не останавливался в её доме надолго.

Они отправились в небольшой поход, когда он впервые приехал в Нэшвилл. Мать хотела, чтобы он воссоединился с природой, потому что считала, что жизнь в Нью-Йорке лишает его возможности любоваться ею в первозданной красоте. Магнусу было девятнадцать, и его не столько занимала сама природа, сколько возможность провести время с матерью. С её новым другом — Люком, — он познакомился именно в тот день. Люк помог Энни устроиться в новом городе, когда она, поддавшись внезапному порыву — каких у неё было множество, — переехала в Нэшвилл. 

Во второй раз Магнус приехал к матери на выходные пять лет назад. То был её день рождения, и Магнус остановился у неё в доме, но они умудрились в пух и прах разругаться, и он улетел в Нью-Йорк на четыре дня раньше задуманного. 

Месяц назад он был здесь в свой третий раз — на её похоронах.

Магнус и сейчас отчётливо помнил, как Люк позвонил ему посреди ночи. В тот вечер он тусил в каком-то баре, был уже прилично пьян и на полпути к тому, чтобы перепихнуться, но высветившееся на экране телефона имя Люка неожиданно встревожило его, и он ответил на звонок.

Люк был предельно учтив и вежлив, когда сообщил Магнусу, что его мать умерла от рака. Магнус даже не знал, что она была больна.

— Она не хотела тебя беспокоить, — объяснил он ему на похоронах.

Магнус фыркнул. Как бы он ни старался побороть в себе эмоции, ему было больно. Он чувствовал себя преданным, вот только не беспокоился больше о том, как будут выглядеть их с матерью отношения со стороны, потому что беспокоиться больше было не о ком.

Стоя среди толпы на погосте, Магнус прикидывал, а не весь ли город собрался здесь — все его восемьсот жителей, — но это было бы просто смешно, потому он решил, что у творчества его матери гораздо больше поклонников, чем он себе представлял.

То был погожий июньский день, и воздух вокруг был жарким и душным. После кремации Магнус отнес урну к матери в дом, решив оставить её там, пока ему не будет ясно, где развеять её прах, и пока он не убедится, что в её завещании нет особых указаний на этот счет.

Теперь он приехал в Нэшвилл в свой четвертый раз, чтобы провести здесь две недели одному. Он не хотел этого. Когда Люк позвонил ему и заговорил о завещании, Магнус как мог просил его самого во всем разобраться. Однако Люк был неумолим и убедил Магнуса, что его присутствие в Нэшвилле на оглашении завещания необходимо. Так он вновь очутился в городе, который всегда находил чрезвычайно унылым и далеким от привычной ему жизни.

Поездка из Индианаполиса в Нэшвилл заняла не больше часа, но у Магнуса был поздний перелет, а потому к моменту, как они въехали в город, почти все уличные фонари были выключены, не считая нескольких у все ещё открытых ресторанов. 

Ночь уже вовсю вступила в свои права, когда Люк остановился на подъездной дорожке к дому Энни, и Магнус был очень благодарен тому одинокому фонарю возле пруда, что находился буквально в нескольких шагах. Только благодаря ему он сумел без проблем добраться до крыльца. Джимми Чо и Барк Джейкобс дружно последовали за ним.

Как только Люк открыл входную дверь, собаки ринулись в дом, принявшись обнюхивать его и изучать углы в поисках места для игр. Остановившись на крыльце, Люк обернулся и передал Магнусу связку ключей.

— Держи, — с улыбкой произнёс он. — Отдыхай. Увидимся утром. Подъедешь в девять ко мне в офис?

Магнус кивнул — хоть это и было несусветной ранью, — прежде чем осознал, что понятия не имеет, где находится офис Люка и как туда добраться.

— Как мне найти его? — спросил он, вертя ключи в руках и совершенно не представляя, что теперь делать.

— Машина Энни стоит в гараже, — ответил Люк. — Она не пользовалась ею в последнее время, но я пробовал завести её два дня назад. Она в порядке. Что же до того, как найти меня в городе, спроси у Саймона утром, он подскажет тебе.

Магнус не стал уточнять, кто такой Саймон, решив, что это вполне может подождать до утра.

— Джоселин и Клэри закупили для тебя продукты, — продолжил Люк, словно не замечая удивленного взгляда Магнуса. — Этого будет достаточно на первые дни, — он замолчал, на мгновение задумавшись над собственными словами. — Честно говоря, зная Джоселин, тебе хватит еды на целую неделю.

— Поблагодари её от меня, — с мягкой улыбкой попросил его Магнус.

Джоселин — жена и единственная возлюбленная Люка, — была художницей, как и мать Магнуса, и именно искусство некогда сблизило этих двоих — абсолютно разное по стилю, но странным образом дополняющее друг друга. Если Джоселин относила себя к реалистам, то Энни больше тяготела к абстракционизму — хаотичному смешению цвета и форм, в котором ей виделся некий смысл. Магнусу — нет.

И все же работы его матери пользовались успехом. Она была признанным и уважаемым художником в Нью-Йорке, пока неожиданно не решила переехать в Нэшвилл, который пусть и был раем для художника, но не предлагал возможностей Нью-Йорка.

И по сей день Магнус не понимал, что заставило мать поселиться здесь.

Поначалу она просто отправилась с визитом к Джоселин, с которой они познакомились на выставке в Нью-Йорке и очень быстро подружились. Прогостив у неё месяц вместо двух недель, она вернулась домой и сообщила Магнусу, что они переезжают.

Магнус отказался. Препирались они долго и со вкусом, но в конце концов ему удалось воззвать к её здравому смыслу, когда он рассказал ей, что его блог понравился представителю _Vogue_ в Нью-Йорке. Магнусу предложили пройти стажировку в одном из крупнейших модных журналов — он просто не мог упустить такую возможность. Мать разрешила ему остаться там, где он чувствовал себя на своём месте, и он съехался с её старым другом — эксцентричным, но очень добрым Рагнором Феллом, который был дирижером и большую часть времени проводил в разъездах по концертным площадкам. 

Магнус надеялся, что следующие две недели помогут ему понять, что заставило его матушку переехать, но он не был уверен, что и впрямь сможет разобраться в её мотивах.

Энни была загадкой даже для её собственного сына. И он сильно сомневался, что она станет менее загадочной после смерти.

— Спокойной ночи, Магнус, — вернул его к реальности голос Люка, и Магнус моргнул несколько раз, прежде чем взглянуть на него. Он улыбался той особенной доброй улыбкой, которая всегда заставляла Магнуса чувствовать себя значимым.

— Извини, я сегодня не очень разговорчив, — вздохнул он, взлохматив волосы. — Просто... мне очень странно находиться здесь. Это ведь её дом. Он никогда не был и не станет моим.

Улыбка Люка потускнела.

— Никогда не говори никогда, — загадочно ответил он, сбегая по ступенькам к машине.

Магнус хмуро проследил за тем, как отъезжает его автомобиль, и развернулся на каблуках, чтобы наткнуться на две пары выжидающих глаз.

— Да-да, — кивнул он собакам, закрывая за собой дверь. — Я тоже голоден, ребята.

Барк Джейкобс заскулил в ответ, и Магнус рассмеялся, прежде чем пройти на кухню — собаки за ним по пятам.

Дав им немного еды и воды, он отправился бродить по дому. В комнатах сильно пахло сандаловым деревом, и Магнуса буквально захлестнуло чувством ностальгии. Пусть этот дом никогда не принадлежал ему, пусть он никогда не был ему домом, но этот запах был рядом с ним всю его жизнь. Сандаловое дерево было любимым ароматом его матери — она повсюду несла его за собой. Потому Магнуса не удивил запах в ее доме — нет, но сердце его сжалось.

Когда Энни купила этот дом несколько лет назад, она сделала небольшую перестановку внутри, но вид снаружи сохранила неизменным. Это был старый готический особняк с двумя верандами — та, что позади дома, вела к пруду, а внешняя в сад. Обрамляющие террасы белые колонны приятно контрастировали с темно-зелёными стенами и узкими, но высокими окнами.

Внутри царил откровенный бардак. Его мать была человеком своеобразным и никогда особо не следила за порядком. Она переделала гостиную под мастерскую, большую часть которой занимали приставленные к стенам и прикрытые белыми простынями холсты и незавершенные полотна.

В углу примостилось большое пианино, при виде которого Магнус не смог сдержать улыбки. Энни была хорошей пианисткой, но играла очень редко. Музицировала она в основном для собственного удовольствия и очень редко — для других. Она много играла для Магнуса в детстве, даже пыталась разучить с ним несколько композиций, но он был чрезвычайно непоседливым и озорным ребенком и с трудом мог высидеть целый урок.

Рядом с пианино расположился внушительный деревянный глобус, что в первую очередь служил баром, и Магнус, скользнув пальцами по тёплому дереву, открыл его. Внутри осталось несколько бутылок, и он выбрал одну наугад. Это был шотландский виски, и пах он просто великолепно, когда Магнус откупорил бутылку, чтобы плеснуть себе немного. Прихватив с собой бокал, он отправился на веранду позади дома.

Здесь белые колонны были увиты гирляндами, и он включил их, прежде чем оглядеться вокруг и тихонько улыбнуться. Бледное пятно луны отражалось в пруду, мягкие волны скользили к берегу, едва-едва набегая и снова устремляясь прочь, и в окутавшей его ночи пруд виделся глубокой черной дырой.

В воздухе всё ещё ощущалось тепло уходящего дня, но зной уступил место вечерней прохладе. Снаружи дышалось легко и свободно, и Магнус недолго думая заглянул в дом за стулом, чтобы вскоре вернуться с ним на террасу. Вздохнув полной грудью, он уселся, забросив ноги на перила, и прикрыл глаза, потягивая скотч и позволяя изредка нарушаемой тихим стрекотом сверчков ночной тишине наполнить его.

Он уже скучал по шуму и суете Нью-Йорка.

***

Его пробуждение было внезапным. Солнце заглядывало в комнату сквозь занавески, и Магнус прикрыл глаза рукой. Он заснул на диване поздно ночью, прикончив второй стакан виски и начав разбираться на кофейном столике, который вот-вот грозил обрушиться под тяжестью хлама, что мать собрала на нем, но в конце концов усталость сморила его.

Магнус застонал и с силой потер лицо руками, прогоняя сонливость. Он потянулся к оставленному на столе телефону, чтобы узнать, который сейчас час, и закатил глаза, увидев время. Семь утра. Да он ни за какие коврижки не встанет раньше восьми, если встреча назначена на девять. Нет. Ему нужен сон.

С этой успокаивающей мыслью он снова закрыл глаза, чтобы через мгновение осознать, что проснулся не из-за бьющего в глаза солнца, а потому что кто-то молотил к нему в дверь кулаком. Он снова застонал, приподнимаясь на локтях и пытаясь продрать глаза, прежде чем поднялся с дивана и поплёлся к входной двери, бормоча что-то о правилах приличия и хороших манерах себе под нос.

Когда Магнус распахнул дверь, Барк Джейкобс выскочил наружу, принявшись обнюхивать незнакомца, что смотрел на Магнуса и широко ему улыбался.

В семь часов утра.

Как будто это было абсолютно нормально.

— Ты кто такой? — буркнул Магнус, но улыбка незнакомца даже не дрогнула.

— Привет! Я Саймон, — воскликнул он жизнерадостно. — А ты сын Энни, верно? Будешь теперь жить здесь?

— Всего две недели, — пробормотал Магнус, но громче добавил: — Было приятно познакомиться с тобой, Саймон. Но я, пожалуй, вернусь ко сну.

— Нет-нет, постой, — Саймон придержал дверь, прежде чем Магнус успел захлопнуть её у него перед носом, и помахал бумажным коричневым пакетом. — Я принёс тебе завтрак.

Магнус приподнял брови, с сомнением на него покосившись, но промолчал.

— Я работаю в местной пекарне. По правде говоря, она принадлежит моей матери, — объяснил Саймон, и Магнус не припомнил, чтобы интересовался этими подробностями, но смиренно слушал — больше из вежливости, чем из интереса. — Раньше я каждое утро приносил Энни свежую выпечку. Она всегда платила вперед, и поскольку её теперь нет, наверное, будет справедливо, если булочки достанутся тебе.

Закончив свою пламенную речь, Саймон глянул на него сквозь очки внимательными карими глазами, полными надежды и участия, и Магнус глубоко вздохнул:

— Хорошо, — проворчал он. — Надеюсь, там найдется миндальный круассан.

Саймон поник.

— Нет, но я постараюсь принести тебе один завтра, — пообещал он. — А Энни больше любила пироги с яблоком.

Что ж, очевидно, этот Саймон знал мать Магнуса лучше самого Магнуса.

— Сделай пока кофе, Шервин. Я иду в душ, — он развернулся, не дожидаясь ответа.

— Меня зовут Саймон, — услышал он, но только небрежно отмахнулся, мол, хорошо-хорошо, поднимаясь в ванную на втором этаже. Он нарочно проигнорировал хозяйскую спальню, сразу направившись в гостевую и решив обязательно устроиться в ней позже. Прошлой ночью у него просто не было сил.

Он стер макияж и быстро принял душ, позволяя теплой воде разбудить себя. Вернувшись из ванной в спальню, он выбрал свои любимые рваные джинсы, что буквально мерцали и заставляли его — и его задницу, — выглядеть фантастически, и рубашку от Ив Сен-Лоран. Солнце уже начало прогревать дом, когда он отложил одежду на кровать, все ещё замотанный в полотенце. Одевшись и слегка подкрасившись, он спустился вниз.

Запах свежесваренного кофе привел его во двор — на веранду позади дома. По пути ему встретился чрезвычайно довольный Джимми Чо, который приветствовал его радостным прыжком. Магнус рассмеялся и наклонился, чтобы приласкать его. 

— Здравствуй, Джимми, дорогой, — поздоровался он. — А где твой брат?

Джимми Чо гавкнул и исчез за дверью, вильнув хвостом.

— Позже увидимся! — прокричал Саймон кому-то у кромки воды.

Магнус нахмурился и проследил за его взглядом, но тот, с кем он говорил, уже исчез за склонившейся над водой могучей ивой, и Магнус успел разглядеть только растрёпанную темную шевелюру и высокую крепкую фигуру.

— Магнус! — воскликнул Саймон, когда он присоединился к нему на веранде. Барк Джейкобс расположился у ног Саймона, устроив голову у него на коленях. 

— Я не знал, с чем ты пьешь кофе, поэтому принес все, что нашел на кухне, — заметил Саймон, смущенно потирая шею. — Здорово, что Джоселин закупила для тебя продукты.

Магнус кивнул, но ничего не ответил: он до сих пор не проснулся. Было все ещё непозволительно рано, он ещё не выпил свой кофе и был совершенно не настроен на разговоры. Улыбка Саймона увяла впервые за утро, и Магнус невольно почувствовал себя виноватым, когда тот осторожно отодвинул Барка Джейкобса и поднялся на ноги.

— Что ж... не буду мешать и дам тебе спокойно позавтракать, — сказал он, откашлявшись. — Раньше я оставался и завтракал с Энни, но, наверное, это странно для кого-то вроде тебя, для кого-то из города, я имею в виду.

Магнус усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Глупости, Сальмон, — вздохнул он. — Ты принес столько булочек, что один я с ними не справлюсь. Присаживайся и угощайся. Только не болтай так много, пока я не выпью хотя бы одну кружку кофе.

Саймон быстро кивнул и снова сел, изображая, что застегнул рот на молнию и выбросил ключ. Магнус закатил глаза, устраиваясь напротив и вытягивая свои босые ноги. Он налил себе кофе, добавив в него молока и кусочек сахара, и не смог сдержать довольного вздоха, когда сделал первый глоток, расслабляясь на стуле. Он наугад выбрал себе булочку из пакета и надкусил её, ощутив на языке сладковатый привкус ванильного крема.

— Черт, это очень вкусно, — выдохнул он, удивленно глядя на остатки булочки у себя в руках.

— Спасибо! — оживился Саймон, склонив голову набок, и Магнус почти фыркнул, когда Барк Джейкобс проделал то же самое. — Я сделал их сам. Энни всегда нравилось, когда я готовил для неё. Я имею в виду, не мама и не Бекки — Ребекка, моя сестра, — они больше по части хлеба и пирогов. А мне нравятся булочки и печенье. Завтра я принесу тебе миндальные круассаны. Как раз будет возможность вспомнить, как они делаются.

— Завтра? — переспросил Магнус, приподнимая брови.

— Да, — ответил Саймон, набивая рот черничным пирогом. — Я же сказал. Завтрак каждое утро. Энни проплатила их минимум на два месяца вперёд.

— Но я не останусь здесь на два месяца, — поспешил спустить его с небес на землю Магнус. — Совсем скоро я вернусь в Нью-Йорк.

— А Люк сказал... — начал было Саймон, но замолчал, явно расстроившись. Магнус находил это несколько странным и забавным одновременно, ведь они были знакомы от силы полчаса. — Неважно, — проговорил Саймон, снова широко улыбаясь. Он вопросительно покосился на кружку Магнуса, словно пытался понять, можно ли уже болтать. Та даже близко не была пуста, но Саймона это не остановило — видимо, он ничего не мог поделать с рвущимся из него потоком слов. — Так как тебе живётся в Нью-Йорке? Какой он из себя? Я никогда там не был. После выпускного мы с Клэри путешествовали по Западному побережью, знаешь, взяли в Лос-Анджелесе поддержанный автомобиль и вернулись на нем домой, но до Нью-Йорка я так и не добрался. Чем ты занимаешься?

Магнус одним глотком допил кофе и обжег себе язык, но ему это было нужно, если он собирался выносить этого парня и отвечать на его вопросы с самого утра.

— Нью-Йорк... волшебный, — ответил Магнус с улыбкой, чувствуя наконец, как разум его проясняется. — Трудно объяснить. Этот город невозможно описать словами. Он выше и сложнее их. А я блоггер. Работаю для нескольких модных журналов фрилансом. 

— Круто, — одобрительно кивнул Саймон, прежде чем неопределённо мотнуть головой в сторону Магнуса: — Ты вроде как очень модный, так что в этом есть смысл.

Магнус удивленно моргнул. Он был почти уверен, что это был комплимент. Странный, очень неловкий, но все же комплимент.

— О, черт! — воскликнул Саймон, и Барк Джейкобс и Джимми Чо, устроившиеся у Магнуса в ногах, оба подскочили и залаяли. — Я совсем забыл, но Люк просил рассказать тебе, как добраться до его офиса.

— Да, — ответил Магнус, наливая себе вторую порцию кофе. — Я должен быть там к девяти.

Саймон кивнул и, к счастью, проглотил кусок булки, прежде чем снова открыть рот.

— Это очень просто, — начал он. — Тебе нужно вернуться в город. Пекарня находится прямо на въезде в него, но тебе нужно проехать немного дальше. Ты увидишь бар — у него большая терраса и неоновая вывеска _Java Jace_ , — не ошибешься. Свернешь направо сразу после него и наткнёшься на нужное здание.

Магнус постарался запомнить эти нехитрые ориентиры, но Нэшвилл сам по себе был таким крошечным, что он не сомневался, что сможет найти все ему необходимое без особых проблем. 

Магнус откинулся на спинку стула, наслаждаясь прохладным утренним ветерком, взъерошившим ему волосы, и указал на дом на противоположном берегу пруда. Он стоял там с тех самых пор, как Энни заняла дом по соседству, но был не таким старым, хоть и выполненным в том же стиле, с точно такими же большими верандами, ведущими в сад и к пруду.

— А кто там живет? — спросил Магнус, потому что не хотел сидеть в неловком молчании. Не из любопытства.

— Алек, — ответил Саймон, отпивая из кружки. — Тот самый парень, с которым я разговаривал, пока ждал тебя. Ты встретишь его уже очень скоро. Он классный.

За последние полчаса Магнус услышал слово «классный» больше раз, чем за прошедшие пять лет. Он задумчиво кивнул, но промолчал, снова взглянув на Саймона, только когда тот звонко хлопнул в ладони и поднялся.

— Мне нужно вернуться в пекарню или мама убьёт меня, — объявил он с улыбкой. — Заглядывай сегодня к нам, она приготовила кое-что особенное для тебя.

— Правда? — откликнулся Магнус.

— Да. Хочет поприветствовать тебя в городе, — кивнул довольный Саймон. — Все будут очень рады познакомиться с сыном Энни.

— Великолепно, — процедил Магнус сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Просто великолепно.

— Заглядывай в _Java Jace_ в районе восьми и сможешь встретиться почти со всеми, — добавил Саймон, поглаживая Барка Джейкобса, на что тот благодарно вильнул хвостом. — Увидимся! — попрощался он после и исчез в доме, чтобы выйти через входную дверь.

Как только он ушёл, обе собаки уселись перед Магнусом, умоляюще глядя на него. 

— О, нет, — неодобрительно покачал он головой. — Я прекрасно видел, как Стивен подкармливал вас под столом печеньем, мальчики.

Псы заскулили в унисон, и Магнус тихонько выругался, проклиная свою слабость к их жалобным мордашкам.

— Так и быть, — проворчал он. — Идемте завтракать.

Он бросил последний взгляд на пруд, наслаждаясь его неподвижностью и тишиной вокруг. 

Быть может, у него был шанс продержаться здесь некоторое время, не умерев со скуки.

***

Гараж его матери был таким же захламлённым, как и весь остальной дом. Холсты и полотна здесь были расставлены между пыльными коробками со всяким барахлом, которое она собирала на протяжении своей жизни. Энни всегда была сентиментальной, что означало, что она никогда ничего не выбрасывала. Гараж был видимым доказательством её безалаберной натуры. Магнусу буквально пришлось пробираться через коробки, чтобы добраться до прикрытой брезентом машины.

Он быстро стащил его, кашляя от взметнувшегося в воздух облачка пыли. Автомобиль был темно-синим Вольво девяносто седьмого года выпуска. Краска на капоте местами облупилась, но Магнус улыбнулся ее состоянию — ничего другого он не ожидал. Энни купила эту машину только потому, что она была достаточно широкой, чтобы с опущенными задними креслами вмещать в себя десяток холстов.

Он повозился немного с ключами, прежде чем забраться за руль и завести двигатель. Чихнув несколько раз для порядка, тот взревел, и Магнус усмехнулся, прежде чем вывести автомобиль из гаража. Выехав на подъездную дорожку, он помахал собакам, которые были заперты в огороженном саду. Они жалобно тявкнули, и Магнус закатил глаза, потому что его питомцы вне всяких сомнений унаследовали его любовь к драматизму, но он не жаловался. Это делало их ещё более чудесными, чем они уже были.

Следуя указаниям Саймона, он буквально через десять минут выехал из леса и свернул направо у так называемого бара _Java Jace_ , о котором Саймон тараторил все утро.

Офис Люка располагался в прекрасном ярко-голубом здании, неотличимом по цвету от неба над головой. Припарковавшись напротив, Магнус вышел из машины и направился к входной двери, но постучать не успел: та распахнулась, а в следующее мгновение радостно взвизгнувшая Клэри бросилась к нему на шею.

Магнус удивлённо моргнул, но осторожно обнял её в ответ.

— Здравствуй, бисквитик, — тихо пробормотал он.

— Магнус! — воскликнула она весело. — Как я рада тебя видеть!

— И я тебя, — ответил он. Искренне на этот раз.

Ему всегда нравилась Клэри, хоть она и шастала за ним по пятам, если приезжала к ним в гости в Нью-Йорк. Она была милым ребенком, добрым и вежливым, и характер её ничуть не изменился, когда из нескладной малышки она превратилась в красивую молодую женщину. Рыжие волосы волнами струились по её плечам, а зеленые глаза светились неподдельной радостью, когда она оглядела Магнуса. 

Переехав, Энни изредка навещала сына в Нью-Йорке — обычно на Рождество или День благодарения, — и иногда брала Клэри с собой. Это стало обычным делом, когда Клэри задумалась о том, чтобы пойти по стопам матери и стать художником. Теперь они проводили множество вечеров в Музее современного искусства или в арт-галереях на Манхэттене.

Магнус всегда радовался, когда мать привозила Клэри, но в этом году они отменили визит, и теперь он знал, что виной тому была болезнь Энни. 

Эта мысль вернула его к реальности и причине его нахождения у офиса Люка.

— Мне нужно идти, — проговорил он. — Увидимся позже? Может, поужинаем завтра вместе?

Клэри с готовностью кивнула, её улыбка засияла ещё ярче.

— Саймон сказал, что ты заглянешь сегодня в _Java Jace_ , чтобы выпить с нами, — ответила она. — Не терпится тебя со всеми познакомить!

Магнус не помнил, чтобы подписывался на нечто подобное, а потому с трудом подавил желание вздохнуть, но кивнул.

— Вот и славно, — обрадовалась Клэри, приподнимаясь на цыпочках, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку. — Увидимся там.

Она чуть не свалилась с лестницы, когда сбегала по ступенькам. Схватив оставленный у перил велосипед и помахав Магнусу на прощание, Клэри покатила вниз по улице. Рассеянно махнув ей вслед, Магнус развернулся и зашел в здание.

Зал, в котором он очутился, был приемной, где у стен располагалось несколько десятков кресел, а прямо напротив центрального входа — пустующий стол со звонком. С мгновение поколебавшись, Магнус нажал на кнопку. Раздался мелодичный звон.

— Иду, — прокричал женский голос из соседней комнаты.

Магнус терпеливо ждал, спрятав руки за спину и закусив губу. Он понятия не имел, почему нервничает, но с волнением своим совладать не мог. Его терзало смутное предчувствие, узлом скручивая ему желудок.

Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем обладательница женского голоса присоединилась к нему. Она была небольшого роста, с темно-золотистой кожей и тёплыми карими глазами, а её кудрявые волосы забавно подпрыгивали при ходьбе. В руках она несла тяжелую на вид коробку, и Магнус поспешил к ней на помощь.

— Привет! — воскликнула она, отдуваясь, и благодарно улыбнулась, когда Магнус забрал у нее коробку и водрузил ее на стол. Взглянув на девушку, которая по-прежнему улыбалась, Магнус вздохнул. Быть может, в местную воду что-то добавляли? Кроме шуток. Жители этого города казались слишком счастливыми, чтобы это выглядело нормально. 

— Привет, — ответил он, откашлявшись, после чего добавил: — Я Магнус Бейн. У меня встреча с Люком Гарроуэем.

— О, так ты сын Энни, — просияла она, ненавязчиво прикасаясь к его предплечью, и он лишь с большим трудом не отпрянул. — Я Майя, — продолжила она. — Очень тебе соболезную. Мы все по ней скучаем.

Магнус осторожно улыбнулся и провёл рукой по волосам:

— Спасибо.

— Твоя встреча, конечно, — вспомнила она, указывая на закрытую дверь слева от него. — Люк ждёт тебя. 

Магнус кивнул и без промедления прошёл в нужный кабинет.

Сидевший за широким письменным столом Люк перебирал какие-то документы, но вскинул голову на звук открывшейся двери и улыбнулся при виде Магнуса. 

— Магнус! — воскликнул он, поднимаясь со стула, чтобы обнять его.

Похоже, Магнусу оставалось просто смириться с их манерой общения.

— Пожалуйста, присаживайся, — Люк жестом указал ему на один из стульев. — Хочешь чего-нибудь? Чай? Кофе?

— От кофе не отказался бы, — признался Магнус, присаживаясь. — Я уже выпил две кружки, но мальчишка-пекарь разбудил меня в несусветную рань. Если бы его выпечка не была такой великолепной, я бы утопил его в пруду.

Люк рассмеялся и покачал головой, подходя к кофе-машине в углу кабинета.

— Саймон хороший парень, — ответил он, и в голосе его безошибочно угадывалась нежность. — Иногда он немного перебарщивает, но только потому, что хочет добра. У него золотое сердце.

Магнус задумчиво кивнул и с благодарностью принял у него из рук чашку кофе.

— Кажется, он хорошо знал маму, — заметил он. — И Майя в приёмной упомянула её. Я и не знал, что она общалась здесь с кем-то, кроме тебя и Джоселин.

Перебиравший в шкафу папки Люк удивленно оглянулся на него через плечо.

— Магнус, — медленно произнёс он, будто неуверенный, что должен это говорить. — Весь город пришёл на её похороны.

Магнус моргнул, потирая пальцы правой руки.

— Я знаю, что на похоронах было много людей, но я решил, что в основном там собрались её друзья-художники или поклонники её творчества, которые узнали о смерти матери из новостей и решили поприсутствовать на похоронах.

Найдя наконец нужную папку, Люк прошел к столу, чтобы усесться в кресло напротив Магнуса и наклониться к нему.

— Здесь все её очень любили, — проговорил он тихо, заглядывая Магнусу в глаза. — И мы все скучаем по ней.

— Конечно, — выдохнул Магнус, потому что не знал, что ещё сказать. 

Он был слегка ошарашен. К нему медленно приходило понимание того, что он не имел ни малейшего представления о последних годах жизни Энни. И пусть он знал, что вины матери в этом не меньше его собственной, это не мешало обиде копошиться у него в груди.

После той ссоры пять лет назад, когда он вернулся в Нью-Йорк на четыре дня раньше положенного, они стали общаться гораздо меньше. Нет, они все ещё созванивалось или болтали по Скайпу хотя бы раз в месяц, но говорил в основном Магнус — о своей работе, о последних модных показах, на которых ему удалось побывать, о новых проектах, — и Энни внимательно его слушала, но о себе практически не рассказывала.

Изредка она упоминала Люка и Джоселин и свои долгие прогулки по лесу, но гораздо больше её интересовала жизнь Магнуса. Он сбился со счета, сколько раз она спросила его, счастлив ли он. Он всегда улыбался, мол, да, а как же иначе, но они оба понимали, что отвечает он так только ради её спокойствия.

— Магнус?

Голос Люка вернул его к реальности, и он поднял на него глаза. Люк смотрел сочувственно и немного грустно, и от этого взгляда у Магнуса мурашки поползли по коже.

— Прости, — быстро произнёс он, натягивая на лицо улыбку.

— Уверен, что хочешь сделать это? — тихо спросил Люк. — Мы можем подождать.

— Ерунда, — вскинулся Магнус. — Я проделал весь этот путь из Нью-Йорка не просто так. Мне хотелось бы поскорее со всем разобраться и вернуться домой. Пожалуйста, начинай.

Сомнение отразилось на лице Люка, но в конце концов он кивнул и открыл папку. Прочистив горло, он снова взглянул на Магнуса и начал зачитывать завещание — его серьёзный голос как нельзя лучше подходил к ситуации.

— Я, Анниса Бейн, настоящим заявляю, что это моя последняя воля и завещание, тем самым отзывая, аннулируя и отменяя все ранее представленные мною к рассмотрению завещания или договора. Я заявляю, что достигла совершеннолетия, имея тем самым право изъявлять свою волю, и нахожусь в здравом уме, трезвой памяти и ясном сознании (настолько, насколько это в принципе возможно, хотя меня несколько раз и называли сумасшедшей стервой).

Магнус рассмеялся со слезами на глазах — причина его нахождения в этом кабинете внезапно обрушилась на него. Резко. Больно. Люк сделал паузу и улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Она и правда была сумасшедшей, — с любовью заметил Магнус, и сердце его снова сжала невидимая рука.

— Пожалуй, — согласился Люк, и в голосе его прозвучала изрядная доля веселья. — Я никогда не рассказывал тебе о том, как решил как-то раз навестить её и обнаружил, что она забаррикадировалась в доме? Мне пришлось выломать окно, чтобы забраться внутрь, когда она не ответила на четвёртый звонок и я начал беспокоиться. Я нашёл её в мастерской. Она рисовала флуоресцентными красками и вытолкала меня взашей, потому что, видите ли, я потревожил её Моджо.

Магнус рассмеялся, и на этот раз ему даже не пришлось заставлять себя. Это было так похоже на его мать. Ему не составило труда представить, как она запирается в кромешной темноте, чтобы поработать над картинами. 

Несколько секунд в комнате царила приятная тишина: каждый предавался своим воспоминаниям, пока Люк не откашлялся.

— Это завещание выражает мою последнюю волю. Настоящим я назначаю Люка Гарроуэя её исполнителем. Мой дорогой друг, я надеюсь, ты проследишь за тем, чтобы мои последние желания были уважены, какими бы странными они ни были.

Люк снова остановился и сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем продолжить:

— Тебе, Люк, я оставляю свою коллекцию древних книг. Я знаю, как сильно ты любишь их, и уверена, что они окажутся в надежных руках. Книги твои, если ты, конечно, сможешь найти их, потому что я понятия не имею, где оставила их в последний раз. Но думаю, тебе стоит поискать на чердаке.

Магнус громко рассмеялся, и комок в его горле, кажется, растаял во всей той нежности, что он испытал.

Люк усмехнулся вместе с ним и покачал головой:

— Клянусь, она была самым неряшливым человеком из всех, кого я знал.

— Ты это мне говоришь? — с широкой улыбкой ответил Магнус. — Я не думаю, что мне хватит двух недель, чтобы прибрать этот дом.

В глазах Люка промелькнуло нечто неуловимое, и он едва заметно скривился, прежде чем опустить голову и продолжить читать. Магнус нахмурился, озадаченный его реакцией, но промолчал.

— Джоселин я оставляю серию картин «Новая Гармония». Я знаю, они очень нравятся тебе, хоть и не понимаю чем. Надеюсь, ты будешь наслаждаться ими и вспоминать меня, когда я уйду. Моей Клэри — дорогой, славной Клэри, — я оставляю свою коллекцию кистей. Они были моими верными друзьями многие годы, и мне очень хочется верить, что они принесут тебе такую же радость, какую приносили мне. Рагнору я передаю свою Страдивари (опять же, если ты сможешь ее найти, но что-то мне подсказывает, что она в гараже) и мою вечную благодарность. Я никогда не смогу отблагодарить тебя за то, что ты заботился о моем мальчике, когда я уехала на поиски своего счастья.

Магнус кашлянул — внезапно ему стало очень-очень неуютно. 

— Я отвезу скрипку Рагнору, когда вернусь в Нью-Йорк, — тихо пообещал он.

Люк кивнул, но продолжил читать.

— Саймону я завещаю все мои DVD-диски. Все равно я покупала их только из-за тебя — смотреть их одной мне даже в голову бы не пришло. Тебе же я завещаю двадцать тысяч долларов на развитие пекарни. Твои слойки всегда были потрясающими, но они ничто по сравнению с тем, каким прекрасным другом ты стал для меня.

Магнус удивился, если не сказать больше, но пожал плечами. Если матери так было угодно — её право, деньги все равно мало его беспокоили.

— Городу Нэшвилл, штат Индиана, — продолжил Люк, и Магнус изумлённо взглянул на него, — я передаю половину своего оставшегося состояния. Люк, как мэр этого прекрасного города, я знаю, ты сможешь эффективно использовать эти деньги. Нэшвилл дал мне больше, чем я когда-либо смогу ему вернуть. Я нашла здесь счастье и настоящих друзей, которых я люблю всех до единого вне зависимости от их возраста. Я надеюсь, мои деньги помогут сохранить это прекрасное место, что всегда встречает гостей широкими объятиями, показывая им, что в жизни все может встать на свои места, даже если прежде она разваливалась на части.

Магнус нахмурился. Такого он точно не ожидал. И что мать имела в виду, когда говорила о жизни, разваливающейся на части? Она всегда казалась ему счастливой, если не сказать блаженной. Перемена с переездом в Нэшвилл была очевидна, но и прежде Энни на свою жизнь не жаловалась.

— Моему дорогому сыну — моей единственной любви, — Магнусу, — продолжил Люк, и голос его едва заметно дрогнул, — я оставляю абсолютно все остальное: оставшиеся деньги, мою машину, мой дом и мою землю. 

Сделав паузу, Люк взглянул на Магнуса, в глазах его промелькнула тревога. Знакомое чувство скрутило Магнусу живот — гремучая смесь из беспокойства, страха и мрачного ожидания неизбежного.

— Все это при одном условии, — продолжил Люк, и сердце Магнуса упало. — Ты должен прожить шесть месяцев в доме, которого не знал, в городе, которому никогда не давал шанса. После этих шести месяцев дом и все остальное будет твоим. Продать его или построить себе счастливую жизнь здесь — решать тебе. Я прошу лишь о шести месяцах.

— Что? — спросил Магнус тупо, но Люк знаком попросил его помолчать.

— Магнус, мой любимый мальчик, — продолжил чтение он. — Я не была возле тебя, когда должна была. Я сделала эгоистичный выбор и пошла на поводу у своих желаний, когда должна была быть тебе матерью, и я знаю, за это ты все ещё злишься на меня. И ты прав, но мне жаль — жаль, что ты отказался поехать со мной и обрести себя здесь. Ты никогда не говорил мне этого, но я знаю, что ты был глубоко несчастен в Нью-Йорке, и, быть может, я ошибаюсь, быть может, эти полгода ничего не изменят, но есть также возможность, что они научат тебя тому, что счастье не привязано к какому-либо месту, счастье там, где ты сам его себе создаёшь. Будь терпелив, добр и сохраняй веру, и это место и чудесные люди, что живут здесь, укажут тебе верный путь. Я люблю тебя. Твоя мама.

Люк опустил завещание на стол и взглянул на Магнуса, что смотрел на него пустым взглядом, неспособный что-либо сказать. Глаза его были широко раскрыты, а сердце бухало в груди, оглушая его ударами, которые эхом отзывались у него в ушах. 

— Что? — повторил он, не узнав собственного голоса.

— Всего шесть месяцев, Магнус, — примирительно заметил Люк.

— Целых шесть месяцев, — поправил его Магнус. — Я из Нью-Йорка. Не отсюда. Что я буду делать здесь шесть месяцев? И как же мои собаки? Они привыкли к жизни в Нью-Йорке. Кто позаботится о моей квартире? Черт, у меня есть работа. Люк, это безумие. Я не могу остаться здесь на шесть месяцев.

Люк приподнял брови, внимательно глядя на него. Мягкая улыбка тронула его губы.

— Твои собаки будут гораздо счастливее здесь, где они могут носиться в своё удовольствие, не боясь оказаться под колёсами автомобиля. Уверен, Рагнор польёт твои цветы, если ты попросишь его об этом. Как и любой из твоих друзей. Я знаю, ты работаешь из дома, и тебя это, возможно, удивит, но у нас здесь тоже есть интернет, так что все должно быть в порядке и с этим. А теперь скажи мне, — остановился он, наклоняясь, чтобы заглянуть Магнусу в глаза, — ты не можешь или не хочешь?

Магнус дал себе несколько секунд, чтобы переварить ситуацию. Голова его шла кругом, и он спрятал лицо в ладонях, издав невразумительный звук — что-то среднее между криком и плачем. 

— Это её место, — уныло пробормотал он. — Не моё. Она сделала свой выбор, переехав и оставив меня в Нью-Йорке, а теперь она пытается сыграть на моем чувстве вины и заставить меня сделать то, на что не смогла уговорить, пока была жива? — его голос становился все громче, пока в конце концов Магнус не перешёл на крик. — Это бред какой-то, Люк! Она не имеет права требовать этого от меня!

— Это не требование, — мягко возразил Люк, постукивая пальцами по обложке папки, — а желание. Одно из последних её желаний.

Магнус с трудом проглотил ком в горле, подавляя свою злость, обиду и страх. Им на смену пришло ощущение неизбежности, словно Дамоклов меч зависнув у него над головой.

Он и без того винил себя за то, что отдалился от матери и не был рядом с ней, возможно, в самые страшные её дни. Он не был уверен, что сможет жить с осознанием того, что не выполнил её предсмертное желание.

— Ладно, — выдохнул он. — Ладно.

***

Час спустя, когда Магнус вошёл в дом своей матери, настроение у него все ещё было паршивым. Ошарашенный условиями завещания Энни, он был сам не свой, и в движениях его сквозила растерянность, когда он бросил ключи в вазочку у входа и вытащил из кармана телефон, чтобы позвонить Рафаэлю.

Тот ответил на втором гудке. Поначалу с его стороны доносился только шорох, но затем на экране возникло его хмурое лицо, а рядом с ним — мягко улыбающаяся Катарина. Магнус прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы сдержать слезы. Они проводили его только вчера, а он уже невозможно скучал по ним и всем своим существом желал, чтобы они были рядом.

— А вот и он, — невозмутимо поприветствовал его Рафаэль. — Я думал, ты давно в пасти у крокодила. Удивлён, что ты смог продержаться так долго.

Магнус усмехнулся, но ничего не ответил, и этого было достаточно, чтобы на лицах его друзей отразилось беспокойство.

— Что случилось? — тихо спросила Катарина, отодвигая Рафаэля в сторону и приближаясь к экрану, чтобы лучше видеть Магнуса.

— Моя мать случилась, — вздохнул он, проходя к бару в гостиной и наливая себе виски. Они не ответили, явно ожидая от него продолжения, и Магнус глубоко вздохнул и сделал большой глоток из бокала, скривившись, когда алкоголь обжег ему горло. — Я только вернулся от Люка. Мы обсуждали её завещание.

— Неужели она отреклась от тебя? — усмехнулся Рафаэль, хоть на этот раз ему не хватило его обычного мрачного воодушевления. — Поняла наконец, насколько ты ужасен, и решила не оставлять тебе ничего, кроме безвкусных сервизов?

Магнус лишь взглянул на него и криво ухмыльнулся. Зато Катарина отвесила Рафаэлю хорошую оплеуху, заставив его сдавленно охнуть.

— Что случилось, Магнус? — с тревогой взглянула на него подруга.

— Она практически все оставила мне, — признал он, не в силах скрыть своего уныния. — Дом, машину... Все. При одном условии.

— Ты прекратишь носить эту дурацкую одежду? — невинно поинтересовался Рафаэль и пригнулся, уворачиваясь от очередного подзатыльника. — Потому что в таком случае я полностью её одобряю.

Магнус усмехнулся: слабое подобие улыбки скользнуло по его губам, но он был слишком расстроен, чтобы она коснулась его глаз. 

— Она оставит мне все, если я проживу в этом доме шесть месяцев, — ответил он, и Катарина с Рафаэлем замерли на экране. На мгновение Магнус забеспокоился, что пропал сигнал, но затем Катарина моргнула, и он понял, что они просто-напросто испытали тот же шок, что он перенёс в офисе у Люка.

— Что? — воскликнули они в один голос.

— Вы слышали, — пробормотал Магнус, прикончив виски и направившись в сад, где утром он оставил собак.

Уже охрипший от лая Барк Джейкобс носился за белкой, а Джимми Чо спал, свернувшись под деревом.

— Шесть месяцев? — переспросил Рафаэль. В голосе его на этот раз не было ни намёка на веселье.

— Да.

— В Нэшвилле, Индиана?

— Да.

— О, Магнус, — сочувственно произнесла Катарина. — И что ты собираешься делать?

— Это её последнее желание, — только и ответил он, но для его друзей этого было достаточно.

— Мы можем навестить тебя? — спросила она. — Или ты полгода должен держаться подальше от всего, что связывает тебя с Нью-Йорком?

— Боже, приезжайте и поживите со мной, — взмолился он, спускаясь по ступеням в сад. Он знал, это было невозможно, потому что у обоих его друзей была работа: Катарина не могла оставить больницу, а Рафаэль свой отель «Дюморт» в Бруклине, — но попробовать ведь было можно. — Я не знаю, как мне прожить здесь шесть месяцев. Это место не для меня. Жители здесь такие... приветливые. И все говорят со мной о матери. Энни — то, Энни — это. Как если бы они были её семьей. А мне только и остаётся думать о том, что она прожила здесь пятнадцать лет, и они все знают её гораздо лучше меня, а ведь я её сын.

— Возможно, это пойдёт тебе на пользу, — осторожно заметила Катарина. — Поможет тебе лучше узнать её. Чем она жила, кого любила, что делала.

Магнус задумчиво кивнул и улыбнулся, когда Барк Джейкобс, заметив его, совершенно позабыл про забравшуюся от него на дерево белку и помчался к нему навстречу, радостно гавкая. Магнус рассмеялся, когда пёс принялся скакать вокруг него с высунутым языком.

— Поздоровайся, малыш, — развернул он к нему экран. Катарина тут же заворковала с псом, а вместе с ней и Рафаэль, хотя последний скорее умер бы, чем признался в этом. 

Связь ненадолго прервалась, и какое-то время на экране не было ничего, кроме больших квадратов, прежде чем там снова возникли лица его друзей. Магнус мысленно чертыхнулся, проклиная плохое соединение.

— А где крошка Джимми? — спросила Катарина, голос её спотыкался на каждом слове из-за медленной связи. Магнус улыбнулся экрану и направился к щенку.

— Эй, Джимми, — позвал он.

Нехотя разлепив глаза, Джимми взглянул на него и тихонько заскулил в ответ — ни намёка на обычную жизнерадостность в его голубых глазах.

Магнус нахмурился.

— Ну же, дорогой, — мягко пожурил он его. — Разве ты не рад видеть папочку?

— Как же я надеялся никогда от тебя этого не услышать, — не удержался Рафаэль. 

Но Магнус не обратил на него внимания, снова взглянув на щенка, и беспокойство его только усилилось, когда Джимми Чо даже не шелохнулся под его осторожными прикосновениями.

— Мне кажется, с ним что-то не так, — явно страшась каждого своего слова, пробормотал Магнус, поглаживая Джимми за ухом. — Он очень часто дышит.

Щенок попытался подняться, но лапы внезапно отказали ему, и он взвизгнул и повалился на землю.

— О боже, он умирает, — задохнулся Магнус. — О Господи, малыш, пожалуйста, не надо!

— Магнус, немедленно отключайся и позвони ветеринару, — оборвал его нахмурившийся Рафаэль.

— Я не знаю ни одного ветеринара! — воскликнул Магнус. — В этом городе я не знаю никого, кроме Люка и его семьи!

— Тогда позвони им, — велела Катарина. — Но не забудь сообщить нам, как Джимми. Все будет хорошо, Магнус. Мы любим тебя. До скорого.

Она отключилась, прежде чем он успел ответить, но сейчас Магнуса это мало волновало: Джимми снова попробовал подняться, но рухнул в траву, и Магнус судорожно принялся искать в телефоне номер Люка.

— Люк! — закричал он, как только тот ответил на звонок.

— Магнус? Что стряслось?

— Джимми Чо, — объяснил он, стискивая в пальцах телефон — руки у него неудержимо тряслись. — С ним что-то не так, мне кажется, он умирает. Он очень быстро дышит и не может подняться...

— Хорошо, Магнус, не волнуйся, — попробовал успокоить его Люк. — Я пришлю тебе адрес ветеринарной клиники, хорошо? Она недалеко от моего офиса. Поезжай прямо туда. Я позвоню тебе, как только закончу с работой.

— Хорошо, — ответил Магнус, делая несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов, чтобы угомонить своё колотящееся сердце. — Так я и сделаю.

— Отлично. Увидимся.

Он не стал дожидаться сообщения и подхватил Джимми Чо: тот показался ему гораздо тяжелее обычного, возможно, потому, что обмяк у него в руках.

Магнус свистнул, чтобы Барк Джейкобс следовал за ним, и помчался к машине, открывая заднюю дверь для пса, что без промедления забрался внутрь. Схватив плед и укрыв им Джимми Чо, Магнус устроил его на пассажирском сидении, а сам уселся за руль, чтобы через мгновение завести машину и помчаться через лес. Немного сбросил скорость он лишь на въезде в город: руль в одной руке, телефон с указаниями от Люка — в другой.

Ветеринарная клиника находилась в здании, очень похожем на офис Люка, вот только оно было абсолютно белым и большая вывеска на нем гласила: «Ветеринарная клиника Лайтвудов — для наших пушистых друзей», — с силуэтами кота и собаки по обеим её сторонам. 

Припарковавшись настолько удачно, насколько позволяло его нынешнее состояние — то есть наполовину заехав на тротуар, — Магнус выскочил из машины, прижимая Джимми Чо к груди. Выпустив Барка Джейкобса, он рванул в клинику, но приемная, в которой он очутился, оказалась пуста.

— Помогите! — в отчаянии закричал он. — Пожалуйста!

Ближайшая к нему дверь тут же распахнулась, и высокий темноволосый мужчина вышел в зал. Он явно был встревожен, но у Магнуса не было времени его разглядывать.

— Вы ветеринар? — бросился он к нему.

— Да, — ответил незнакомец, приподнимая брови. — Вы ведь в ветеринарной клинике, — не без иронии заметил он.

— Не время для сарказма, — рявкнул Магнус. — Моя собака умирает.

Ветеринар нахмурился и подступил ближе, потянувшись к Джимми Чо, но Магнус отпрянул от него, только сильнее вцепившись в щенка.

— Вы должны позволить мне взглянуть на него, — мягко заметил мужчина.

— Я останусь с ним, — покачал головой Магнус, прижимая собаку к груди. 

По ветеринару было видно, что он думает об умственных способностях некоторых владельцев, но в конце концов он тяжело вздохнул. 

— Пойдемте, — смирился он, указывая на соседнюю дверь. 

Это была большая комната с широкими окнами, сквозь которые лился солнечный свет, просачиваясь сквозь занавески и наполняя собой помещение. Пахло здесь больницей, и это отчего-то обнадёживало. Магнус побывал в нескольких ветеринарных клиниках в Нью-Йорке, но там воняло мочой и мокрой собачьей шерстью — он ни за что на свете не вернулся бы ни в одну из них.

— Положите его на стол и расскажите, что случилось, — велел ветеринар.

Магнус собрался было ответить, но сидевший возле него Барк Джейкобс внезапно гавкнул и жалобно заскулил. Ветеринар обернулся и взглянул на миниатюрную американскую овчарку, заметно смягчившись.

— Я знаю, приятель, — наклонился он к нему, потрепав пса по голове. — Я позабочусь о твоём младшем брате, не волнуйся.

Магнус шумно вздохнул, немного успокоившись, когда Барк Джейкобс, который всегда хорошо чувствовал людей, заметно расслабился под чужим прикосновением.

Мужчина выпрямился, и Магнус осторожно опустил Джимми Чо на смотровой стол, мягко целуя щенка в макушку, прежде чем отстраниться.

— Что случилось?

— Я не знаю, — вновь запаниковал Магнус, стараясь припомнить, как всё произошло. — Я остановился в доме у пруда. Сегодня утром у меня была встреча в городе, и я оставил собак в саду, решив, что там с ними ничего не случится. Когда я вернулся, Джимми будто бы спал, но не откликнулся, когда я позвал его. Он часто-часто дышал, а весил, наверное, с добрую тонну.

Магнус остановился, переводя дыхание: 

— Утром с ним все было хорошо. Эта зараза развивается так быстро? Он навсегда останется парализованным? Я его в любом случае не оставлю, куплю ему инвалидное кресло для собак, если понадобится, но Вы должны сказать мне, что с ним. Только честно. Я все приму.

Мужчина собрался было ответить, но Магнус жестом остановил его — глаза его расширились.

— О, нет, я не готов это услышать, — быстро пошёл на попятную он, а после затараторил: — У меня было откровенно паршивое утро, и если ты собираешься сказать, что мой малыш умрет, то я скорее всего запрусь где-нибудь и проплачу там все эти шесть месяцев. Это может быть рак? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это не рак.

Мужчина многозначительно взглянул на него. Магнус понимал, что ведет себя глупо и уж точно ничем не помогает, но не мог остановиться, потому что просто-напросто не понимал, как ему быть.

— Дыши, — велел ему ветеринар, и Магнус сделал глубокий вдох.

— Я из Нью-Йорка, — выпалил он на выдохе, снова начиная заводиться. — О Боже, это какая-то странная болячка, которую собаки подхватывают только в деревнях? Я уже видел много чего странного, а ведь я приехал только вчера.

— Нет, это...

— Я не должен был приезжать, — продолжил Магнус, слишком встревоженный, чтобы обратить внимание на пытающегося заговорить мужчину. — Я должен был остаться в Нью-Йорке, а сюда даже носа не совать. Это место — ад. А теперь моя собака подхватила какую-то странную местную заразу и...

— О Господи, это клещи! — не выдержал мужчина, и Магнус вздрогнул и застыл.

Ветеринар тем временем схватил с лотка хирургический пинцет и принялся обследовать Джимми Чо: вскоре он уже держал меж щипцов извивающееся насекомое, и Магнус скривился, отступая от стола.

— Всего лишь клещ, — уже спокойнее, но всё ещё недовольно повторил ветеринар, помещая клеща в пластиковый контейнер. Занявшись Джимми Чо, мужчина опустил голову, не обращая больше на Магнуса внимания. — Хороший мальчик, — ласково пробормотал он. — Ты был очень смелым, приятель.

— Его зовут Джимми Чо, — влез Магнус.

Мужчина поднял голову и вздернул брови, глядя на него.

— Это ирония. Как Джимми Чу, — объяснил Магнус снисходительно. — А это Барк Джейкобс, — продолжил он, указывая на собаку, которая сидела возле него. Ветеринара, казалось, потряс его выбор имён. — В честь Марка Джейкобса. Это модные бренды.

— Я знаю, что это, — закатил глаза мужчина. — Только то, что мы не в Нью-Йорке, не означает, что мы живём в Средневековье, горожанин.

— Магнус, — выпалил он, прежде чем успел остановить себя. — А кто ты такой? Есть у тебя имя или мне можно ограничиться грубияном?

Явно удивленный его ответным выпадом мужчина фыркнул и отвернулся к столу за салфетками.

— Я Алек, — ответил он нехотя. — И я знаю, кто ты, ты...

— Сын Энни, верно, — кивнул Магнус, и в голосе его прозвучала досада.

— Я собирался сказать, что ты мой новый сосед, но, видимо, ты и это тоже, — с ухмылкой ответил Алек. И продолжил, не дав Магнусу вставить и слова, чем окончательно вывел его из себя: — Мне нужно понаблюдать за малышом сегодня, — проговорил он, обрабатывая укус на теле Джимми Чо. — И за этим парнем тоже, — добавил он, потрепав Барка Джейкобса по голове, когда тот поднялся на задние лапы, чтобы проверить щенка на столе. — Утром я сделаю им прививки от болезни Лайма, и завтра вечером ты сможешь их забрать. Ты ведь не делал им прививки в Нью-Йорке, верно?

Магнус нахмурился, скрестив руки на груди:

— Я не сделал им прививки только потому, что в Нью-Йорке нет клещей.

Алек усмехнулся, покачав головой в той снисходительной манере, от которой у Магнуса едва не закипела кровь. 

— Есть, горожанин. Уж извини, если я только что лопнул твой мыльный пузырь.

— Ты со всеми владельцами собак такой высокомерный засранец или только со мной? — прищурился Магнус, чувствуя, как кожа его буквально холодеет от накатывающего на него гнева.

— Только с тобой, — с ухмылочкой ответил Алек. — А ты всегда такой зазнавшийся сноб или только в нашем скромном селе, Ваше Высочество?

— Послушай, красавчик, у меня был отвратительный день, — прорычал Магнус. — И ради твоего же блага, не нужно мне его усложнять.

Алек закатил глаза и отошёл, чтобы взять планшет со стола у окна.

— Заполни это, — велел он. — Просто укажи свой номер телефона. Где ты живёшь, я и так знаю.

Магнус приподнял брови, с сомнением взглянув на него и на бумагу, и будто бы невзначай огладил свои бедра. 

— Если тебе нужен был мой телефон, мог бы прямо сказать, — насмешливо протянул он. — Знаешь, это больше не работает, ну, когда дергаешь кого-то за волосы, потому что он тебе нравится? Порядком устарело для детей и совсем уж неприемлемо, если ты большой мальчик.

Алек раздраженно фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди, приближаясь к Магнусу, так что в конце концов тому пришлось задрать голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядами. Он не осознавал до этого момента, насколько Алек высок, но тот был очень высоким — выше самого Магнуса, который никогда прежде не жаловался на свой рост. И это странным образом только усилило его неприязнь.

— Мы оставляем собак здесь. Нам нужен твой номер, чтобы сообщить, когда их можно будет забрать, — фыркнул Алек.

— Как скажешь, красавчик, — подмигнул ему Магнус, потому что это, казалось, раздражало мужчину сильнее всего. — Успокаивай себя и дальше.

— Прекрати, — угрожающе прошипел Алек.

Магнус сухо усмехнулся и записал свой телефон в нужную графу, прежде чем вернуть Алеку бланк. Тот забрал его с хмурым видом и уселся, чтобы сделать в нем какие-то пометки самому.

Магнус воспользовался моментом и подошёл к смотровому столу. Джимми Чо взглянул на него с несчастным видом, и Магнус вздохнул и склонился над столом, чтобы успокоить щенка.

— С тобой все будет хорошо, малыш, — пробормотал он, нежно поглаживая его между ушей. 

Джимми Чо вытянул шею и лизнул ему пальцы, вызывая у Магнуса нежную улыбку.

— Папочка заберет тебя и твоего брата завтра, — пообещал он, и Джимми Чо перестал лизать ему руку, уткнувшись в неё влажным носом. — Веди себя хорошо, ладно?

Он развернулся и присел, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Барком Джейкобсом, который тут же подбежал к нему. Магнус обнял его. 

— Позаботься о младшеньком, хорошо? — попросил он, проклиная свой дрогнувший голос.

Он ненавидел этот день и ненавидел этот город, что вывел его на эмоции, которые он обычно мастерски скрывал. Барк Джейкобс, видимо, почувствовал его грусть, потому что заскулил и подступил ближе, уткнувшись Магнусу в грудь.

Магнус обнял пса и прижался щекой к его макушке, поглаживая его и находя успокоение в мягком тепле собаки.

Он вздрогнул, когда Алек у него над головой откашлялся. Ветеринар стоял у смотрового стола с Джимми Чо в руках. Выражение его лица по-прежнему было непроницаемым, но выглядел он гораздо доброжелательнее, чем на протяжении всего их разговора.

Магнус вздохнул и поднялся.

— Позаботься о них, хорошо? — прохрипел он. — Мне нужно, чтобы с ними все было в порядке.

Алек сдержанно кивнул, но ничего не ответил, указав головой на дверь. Они снова вышли в приёмную и прошли в соседнюю комнату, очутившись в большом помещении, вдоль стен которого тянулись клетки со стеклянными дверьми. Магнусу очень не хотелось оставлять здесь собак, но клетки, по крайней мере, выглядели уютными: в каждой были игрушки, миска и подстилка.

Магнус завел Барка Джейкобса в одну из клеток, а Алек опустил Джимми Чо на одеяло в соседнюю. Но когда они закрыли дверцы, Магнус остался стоять перед клетками, наблюдая за тем, как его собаки обнюхивают и исследуют новое место.

— С ними все будет хорошо, — заметил Алек мягко, и тон его голоса разительно отличался от того резкого, почти оскорбительного обращения, какое он использовал прежде.

Магнус задумчиво кивнул и помахал своим мальчикам, прежде чем выйти из комнаты. Желудок его болезненно сжался. Он остановился в холле, доставая из кармана кошелёк. Заметив его состояние и поджатые губы, Алек нахмурился.

— Ничего страшного, правда, — успокоил он его. — Такое происходит очень часто. Я дам тебе буклет о том, как избавиться от клещей, когда ты вернешься за собаками.

— Сколько я тебе должен? — спросил Магнус, почти не слушая его.

— Мой помощник сегодня объезжает фермы с осмотром. Обычная процедура, — пожал плечами Алек. — Но ты можешь уладить с ним этот вопрос завтра.

Магнус кивнул, пряча кошелёк в карман.

— Послушай, — вздохнул Алек.

— О, нет, — оборвал его Магнус, качая головой. — Мне не нужна твоя жалость.

— Я не...

— Пока, Алек, — бросил Магнус, разворачиваясь и выбегая из клиники, пока его не одолел соблазн украсть своих собственных собак и сесть на первый самолёт до Нью-Йорка.

Он уже собирался забраться в машину, когда заметил под дворниками квитанцию. Он нахмурился, забирая и быстро просматривая её.

— Просто замечательно, — выдохнул он, засунув штраф за неправильную парковку в карман. — Черт бы побрал этот город.

Он уселся за руль и свернул на дорогу, направившись к дому. Когда за окном у него промелькнула булочная, Магнус вспомнил слова Саймона и резко затормозил. Он вздохнул, с мгновение глядя в пустоту перед собой, а затем вернулся к пекарне, на этот раз осторожно припарковавшись напротив. 

Он не то чтобы хотел кого-то видеть, но внезапно почувствовал, что ему как никогда необходима вкусная еда, чтобы успокоиться, и это желание было куда сильнее нехарактерной ему потребности запереться в доме и ни с кем не разговаривать следующие шесть месяцев.

Когда Магнус распахнул дверь в булочную, над головой у него прозвучал мелодичный колокольчик и темноволосая женщина выглянула из подсобки.

— Здравствуйте! Чем могу Вам помочь? — приветливо улыбнулась она.

— Здравствуйте, — растянул он губы в улыбке, стараясь быть хоть сколько-нибудь дружелюбным. — Саймон просил меня заглянуть к Вам сегодня. Я Магнус Бейн.

— О, дорогой, — воскликнула женщина и быстро вышла из-за прилавка, чтобы крепко обнять Магнуса. Глаза того расширились.

Что, черт возьми, не так с жителями этого города?

Он мягко отстранил женщину от себя, стараясь не измениться в лице. Магнусу всегда нравилось обниматься, но не с незнакомцами и не в откровенно паршивом настроении.

— Ты очень красивый молодой человек, — хмыкнула женщина тем временем, беря его лицо в ладони и внимательно осматривая. — Точь-в-точь Энни, — добавила она, и сердце Магнуса упало. — У тебя точно такое же золото в глазах.

Магнус через силу улыбнулся.

— Так говорят, мэм, — пробормотал он.

— Зови меня Элейн, — воскликнула она, выпуская его из рук. — Я приготовила для тебя кексы, — объявила она воодушевлённо, возвращаясь за прилавок. Опустившись на колени, она исчезла на мгновение, прежде чем снова возникнуть за стойкой с плетёной корзинкой в руках. 

Та была полна кексов и фруктов, и Элейн просияла, передавая её ему. 

— Я положила туда немного ягод из нашего сада, — сказала она, подмигнув, — в основном чернику и ежевику, но есть и немного вишни. 

Магнус неуверенно принял корзину у неё из рук:

— Вам не стоило беспокоиться.

— Ерунда, — возразила она, легонько потрепав его по плечу. — Ты сын Энни, а значит — член семьи.

— Семьи? — переспросил Магнус, приподнимая брови.

— Нэшвилла, конечно же, — с широкой улыбкой ответила Элейн.

Внезапно все обрело смысл. Этот город был сектой — здесь всем было велено улыбаться и быть приветливыми (местному ветеринару, видимо, не досталось инструкции или его просто-напросто изгнали, когда разглядели в нем редкостного осла). У Магнуса не было других объяснений.

— Хорошо, — ответил он. — Спасибо.

На мгновение он застыл с корзиной в руках, не зная, что теперь делать.

— Хорошо, — повторил он негромко, отрывая взгляд от выжидающих глаз Элейн. — Мне нужно идти, — пробормотал он. — Созвониться с друзьями из Нью-Йорка.

— Ладно, — ответила она, оставаясь невозмутимой. Улыбка все ещё играла на её губах, но она не была достаточно заразительной, чтобы передаться Магнусу. — Ещё увидимся, дорогуша.

Магнус кивнул и вышел из пекарни. Он поставил корзину на заднее сиденье и снова уселся за руль, но едва проехал несколько метров, прежде чем шумно вздохнуть и вернуться, остановившись на сей раз у _Java Jace_ и стараясь не раздумывать над своими поступками.

Здание, возле которого он припарковался, больше напоминало небольшой уютный коттедж, нежели бар. Он был довольно большим, хоть и несколько деревенским, с обшарпанной неоновой вывеской и большим крыльцом. Так себе перспектива, но у Магнуса был очень плохой день, и он понимал, что если сейчас поедет домой, то опустошит бар матери, какими бы дорогими и старыми не были в нем напитки, потому он прихватил из корзины кекс, запер машину и направился в _Java Jace._

Внутри было очень просторно, но уютно. По левой стороне тянулся длинный бар с мириадами бутылок на полках. Остальное помещение было разделено на две части, в одной из которых находилось несколько мягких диванов и столиков, а в другой — небольшая деревянная сцена и танцплощадка.

Магнус тут же прошел к бару и занял высокий стул у выходящей в сад стеклянной двери, сделав себе пометку заглянуть туда позже.

— Виски со льдом, пожалуйста, — попросил он, подпирая голову кулаком и подцепляя ногтем немного отслоившейся краски с барной стойки.

— Плохой день? — спросил бармен, опуская перед ним стакан.

Магнус схватил его и опрокинул в себя, чуть поморщившись. 

— Возможно, худший в моей жизни, — пробормотал он, жестом попросив снова наполнить бокал.

— Ты сын Энни, верно? — спросил бармен. — Ты похож на неё.

Магнус застонал, потирая руками лицо:

— Да. Да, это я.

— Я Джейс, — представился он, протягивая Магнусу руку.

Это был до того нормальный жест — ничего общего с теми преувеличенно крепкими объятиями, что Магнус получал весь день. И да, он улыбался, но спокойно, а потому Магнус едва сдержал вздох облегчения.

Бармен был довольно симпатичным малым с темно-русыми волосами, что спадали к нему на лоб, несмотря на явные попытки их забрать. Глаза его не были похожи ни на одни, что Магнус когда-либо видел: один из них был голубым, второй — наполовину карим, наполовину голубым. Он был хорош собой, и Магнус решил, что, наверное, это второе правило секты Нэшвилла — нужно быть красавчиком. Не иначе.

— Магнус, — ответил он, пожимая ему руку.

— Хочешь поговорить? — предложил Джейс.

Магнус глотнул виски, на этот раз посмаковав его немного на языке, прежде чем шумно вздохнуть.

— Мне нет здесь места, — признался он по непонятной ему причине. — Я ненавижу этот город, но застрял здесь на полгода. Мое безразличие почти убило мою собаку, а ветеринар оказался тем ещё козлом. Я заработал штраф за неправильную парковку, и будто бы этого недостаточно, все вокруг постоянно говорят о моей матери, а я не хочу — совершенно не хочу, — о ней говорить. А теперь я здесь — изливаю душу бармену, которого прежде никогда не видел. 

— Могло быть хуже, — ответил он, облокачиваясь на барную стойку и склоняясь к нему. Магнус приподнял брови. — Бармен мог оказаться страшненьким, — усмехнулся Джейс.

Магнус фыркнул, почувствовав, что не может сдержать ответной улыбки.

— Наверное, — ответил он без особого энтузиазма.

— А кто был ветеринаром? — вдруг нахмурился Джейс.

Прежде чем Магнус успел ответить, кто-то окликнул Джейса, и он выпрямился, чтобы подойти к столику. 

— Оставь бутылку, красавчик, — велел ему Магнус, прежде чем тот успел отойти. — Она мне понадобится.

С сомнением на него взглянув, Джейс пожал плечами и оставил бутылку рядом с бокалом Магнуса. Тот налил себе стакан до краев.

— За шесть месяцев ада, — отсалютовал он сам себе, прежде чем сделать глоток.

***

К вечеру Магнус был безбожно пьян. В ушах у него приятно гудело — не столько от тихих голосов переговаривающихся у него за спиной посетителей, что с наступлением темноты начали подтягиваться в бар, сколько от алкоголя. Напивался он без малейших угрызений совести, если таковым вообще было место в его нынешнем положении.

Они с Джейсом поболтали ещё немного, но посетители все прибывали, а потому вскоре у того не осталось времени, чтобы продолжать их беседу, но Магнус не жаловался и с удовольствием топил свои горести в бокале виски.

Этот день, помимо всего прочего, запомнился ему чередой незнакомцев, что подходили поприветствовать его, без устали причитая о «сыне Энни» и о том, какой замечательной женщиной была его мать, даже несмотря на её чудаковатость, и травили анекдоты, о которых он не просил и которых не хотел слышать. Они говорили и говорили. Из каждого угла звучало: «Энни, Энни, Энни, Энни, Энни, Энни...» — и Магнусу казалось, он сходит с ума.

В какой-то момент он перестал притворяться, что слушает, и просто кивал невпопад, медленно опустошая стакан за стаканом, и к моменту, когда он прикончил свою первую бутылку, к нему уже не рисковал подойти никто, кроме Джейса.

Было начало восьмого, и Магнус как раз возвращался из уборной, что оказалась на удивление чистой, и шел — нет, не спотыкался, — пробираясь к своему месту, когда заметил, что в бар заходит ветеринар.

Алек сразу же направился к стойке и занял свободное место рядом со стулом Магнуса.

— Привет, Джейс, — окликнул он бармена с улыбкой, потому что, разумеется, они не могли не знать друг друга, будучи членами одной секты. — Принеси мне пива, пожалуйста.

Магнус вздёрнул подбородок, проходя к своему месту и взгромождаясь на стул настолько грациозно, насколько позволяло его нынешнее состояние.

— Алек, — с усмешкой обратился к нему Джейс, опуская на стойку бутылку пива, — ты уже знаком с Магнусом?

Он ухмыльнулся, отчего Магнус внезапно почувствовал себя преданным и прищурился, с трудом подавляя желание показать ему язык, потому что пусть он и был в стельку пьян, но все ещё оставался взрослым мальчиком. Или кем-то вроде того.

Алек коротко взглянул на Магнуса, и тот уставился на него в ответ. Прежде Магнус не отдавал должного цвету глаз Алека, и если у Джейса глаза были необычными, то глаза Алека полнились мягким очарованием — так свет легко подсвечивает изнутри листву, танцуя в кронах деревьев окружающего город леса, — и сияли в искусственном освещении бара.

— О да, мы встречались, — тем временем заметил Алек. — Как прошел Ваш день, Ваше Высочество? Надеюсь, наши дикие земли не доставили Вам больших неудобств?

— Всё было идеально, пока я снова не увидел твою глупую физиономию, — огрызнулся Магнус, и пусть это было по-детски, но Алек одним своим видом выводил его из себя, а свое остроумие Магнус давно утопил в бутылке виски.

— Так... — протянул Джейс, приподнимая брови и вопросительно глядя на них.

— Тупой ветеринар, — объяснил Магнус, указывая на Алека пальцем, но демонстративно не глядя на него.

— Собачник с клещами вместо мозгов, — парировал Алек, в свою очередь указывая на Магнуса.

— О, — рассмеялся Джейс, и в глазах его мелькнуло понимание. — Так ты парень с клещами.

— Откуда мне было знать, что это клещи? — зло вскинулся Магнус и крутанулся на стуле, чтобы взглянуть Алеку в лицо. На мгновение перед глазами его все поплыло.

Алек пожал плечами.

— Я и не говорю, что ты должен был знать, — пояснил он. — Но я бы объяснил тебе все с самого начала, если бы ты не налетел на меня со своими городскими заморочками, словно какой-то хипстер.

— Хипстер? — недоверчиво переспросил Магнус. — Хипстер? Серьезно?

Алек демонстративно оглядел его, скользнув взглядом от носков ботинок от Джимми Чу и рваных джинсов до рубашки от Ив Сен-Лоран, и многозначительно приподнял брови, словно этого было достаточно.

Магнус сощурился.

— О, прошу прощения, — выплюнул он, всплескивая руками и указывая на него. — В следующий раз я натяну пару резиновых сапог, клетчатую рубаху и нелепые синие джинсы. Этого будет достаточно, чтобы вписаться, или мне стоит прикупить ковбойскую шляпу?

— Сделаешь это, — процедил Алек, — и на день я превращусь в невоспитанного сноба и прокричу с каждой крыши, что Нью-Йорк — лучший город на земле!

— Я думал, моя собака умирает! — не выдержал Магнус, срываясь со стула и тыча пальцем Алеку в грудь. — У меня было дерьмовое утро, а, вернувшись домой, я обнаружил, что мой пёс едва дышит. Прошу прощения, если задел тебя, но в тот момент мне было не до заботы о твоем раздутом эго!

Алека, казалось, его выпад совершенно не впечатлил. Он кивнул:

— Ага, уверен, твоя реакция на стресс нормальна в Нью-Йорке, но здесь мы называем это грубостью.

— О да, потому что сам ты гребаный лучик солнца, — скривился Магнус и покачнулся, ухватив бутылку за горлышко. Вытянув из кармана несколько купюр, он шлёпнул их на стойку, а, обернувшись, внезапно обнаружил, что в баре стоит гробовая тишина, а все эти незнакомые лица пялятся на него.

— Да! Да, я сын Энни! Простите, если разочаровал! — выплюнул он, прежде чем промчаться к двери и лишь чудом не споткнуться на пороге.

Как только Магнус оказался на улице, он глубоко вздохнул и выдал разочарованный стон, запуская руку в волосы и слегка оттягивая их, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться.

Он пошел по левой стороне дороги, держась в тени, чтобы скрыться от любопытных прохожих. Ночь постепенно вступала в свои права, а, может быть, всему виной были тяжелые свинцовые тучи, висевшие над городом, но в сумерках Магнусу удавалось оставаться незамеченным, и это было единственной хорошей новостью за сегодняшний день.

Он порылся в карманах, только чтобы понять, что не может найти телефон, и остановился, привалившись к стене. Он прикрыл глаза, проклиная все население этого чертового города разом, и прикусил губу, чтобы не разрыдаться самым позорным образом.

— Эй, — раздался мягкий, чуть хрипловатый голос у него над ухом, и Магнус открыл глаза и увидел роскошную шатенку, что соблазнительно ему улыбалась.

Глаза у неё были глубокого карего цвета, она без малейшего смущения рассматривала Магнуса, и того передернуло: то ли от её откровенно голодного взгляда, то ли от злости, то ли от алкоголя, привкус которого всё ещё держался у него на языке.

— Это было сексуально, — пробормотала она, медленно приближаясь к нему и проводя пальцем по его груди.

Женщина была очень красивой, и, если выходка Магнуса её возбуждала, то, вероятно, она сама была немного ненормальной, а Магнус четко выучил свой урок и старался держаться подальше от сумасшедших особ. Безумств Камиллы ему хватило на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Ему не нужны были нездоровые отношения, а потому он совершенно точно винил виски за следующие свои слова:

— Хочешь переспать?

И по той же самой причине он заканчивал вечер, целуя абсолютно незнакомую женщину у обшарпанного паба в городе, что должен был стать его пристанищем на следующие полгода, если ему, конечно, удастся выжить.

Поскольку Вселенная, очевидно, была против него, целовалась женщина отвратительно — слюняво и излишне торопливо, оглаживая руками всё, до чего могла дотянуться, и кожа Магнуса горела, но от виски, а не от её прикосновений.

Он и без того позволил этим мучениям затянуться, но, когда она принялась посасывать ему язык, он почувствовал, как желудок его сжимается, и оттолкнул её, склоняясь над первым же кустом и опорожняя в него желудок.

«Скатившись в яму, ты не достигаешь дна», — подумал Магнус. «Можно копнуть и глубже».

Дамочка испустила вздох отвращения, и Магнус не мог с ней не согласиться, лишь коротко махнув ей через плечо, когда она засеменила вниз по улице, оправляя свое короткое узкое платье, что оказалось просто ужасным теперь, когда Магнус на самом деле взглянул на него.

Он вытер рот и свои слезящиеся глаза и сплюнул на землю.

Выпрямившись и отчаянно ненавидя свою жизнь, Магнус направился к машине, похлопав по карманам в поисках ключей, чтобы после отпереть автомобиль, достать из него бутылку воды, которую он оставил в салоне утром, и хорошенько прополоскать рот.

Он уже собирался усесться за руль, когда почувствовал, как кто-то крепко хватает его за руку, удерживая на месте, и обернулся, чуть пошатнувшись.

Подняв глаза, отчего мир перед ним на мгновение закружился, Магнус взглянул в обеспокоенные каре-зеленые глаза.

— Ты не можешь вести в таком состоянии, — отрезал Алек, едва заметно нахмурившись, и Магнус дернулся, пытаясь вырваться из его рук.

— Тебе-то какое дело? — огрызнулся он.

— Ты пьян и расстроен, — продолжил Алек терпеливо. — Ты можешь причинить вред себе или кому-нибудь ещё.

— О, это как раз то, что мы делаем в Нью-Йорке, — ответил Магнус. — И нам ни до кого нет дела. Поздравляю, Алек, ты был прав насчет меня! Я грубый, эгоистичный и безмозглый. А теперь отвали. Не дай Бог заразишься.

Алек вздохнул и отпустил его, потирая шею и смущенно глядя на Магнуса из-под ресниц.

— Послушай, извини, — выдохнул он. – Я…

— О, заткнись, — скривился Магнус и попытался оттолкнуть его, но Алек был словно скала. — Что такое? Джейс заставил тебя извиниться? Не утруждайся. Я здесь не для того, чтобы заводить друзей. У меня есть друзья в Нью-Йорке, и они точно такие же грубые и невоспитанные, как и я.

— Магнус…

— Знаешь что? — выдохнул Магнус. — К черту это. К черту этот город. К черту тебя!

Он взглянул на небо, чувствуя, как уголки его глаз начинает пощипывать от слез:

— И к черту тебя, мам! Надеюсь, ты счастлива!

С этими словами он забрался в машину, не обращая внимания на встревоженных Саймона и Клэри, что только-только показались из-за угла бара и стали свидетелями его истерики.

— Магнус? — окликнула его Клэри, и знакомый звук её голоса заставил одинокую слезу скатиться по его щеке.

Больше Магнус не мешкал ни секунды: завел машину и вжал педаль газа в пол, выруливая на дорогу.

Как только бар остался позади, он в отчаянии ударил кулаками по рулю.

Он ехал слишком быстро и знал, что не должен был садиться за руль, но был слишком зол, чтобы остановиться.

Он как раз выбрался за черту города, сворачивая в лесную полосу, когда автомобиль начал кашлять и замедляться, пока не остановился совсем, выпустив клуб дыма из-под капота.

— Да брось ты! — закричал он всем и никому сразу. — Серьезно?!

Он попытался провернуть ключ в замке зажигания, но машина не завелась, и Магнус разочарованно застонал, дрожа от усталости и гнева. Он распахнул дверь и выбрался наружу, чтобы развернуться и от души пнуть доставшуюся ему колымагу, на мгновение задохнувшись от боли.

Он снова взглянул на небо, отметив тяжелые грозовые тучи, что явно не предвещали ничего хорошего. Не то чтобы капля дождя могла что-нибудь изменить: этот день и без того был худшим в его жизни.

— Да, мама, ты угадала! Я так счастлив здесь! — что было силы прокричал он в небо. — Что я, блять, такого тебе сделал, чтобы заслужить это? Это ты оставила меня ради этой дыры! Ты меня бросила!

Он захлебнулся рыданиями, тут же попытавшись взять себя в руки, но было уже слишком поздно. Слезы заструились по его щекам, и он не смог им помешать — силы внезапно покинули его.

Он сполз на землю, дрожа от ярости, и даже не пошевелился, когда первые тяжелые капли дождя упали с неба, смешиваясь со слезами на его щеках.

Он не знал, как долго просидел так — дрожа и хлюпая носом, жалкий и несчастный, — но в конце концов он поднялся на ноги. У него больше не было сил плакать: он просто хотел вернуться в дом матери, соорудить себе пещеру из одеял и проспать в ней следующие полгода.

Он снова открыл дверь, собираясь забраться в машину, когда чей-то автомобиль остановился позади него.

— Ну, разумеется, — пробормотал он себе под нос, захлопывая дверь. — И только я подумал, что хуже быть не может.

Полицейская машина погасила мигалки, и из неё выбралась женщина в форме.

— Сэр, пожалуйста, отойдите от машины, — велела она, и он повиновался с тяжелым вздохом. — Вы употребляли спиртные напитки?

Она подошла ближе, внимательно его изучая, и Магнус знал, что нет смысла врать: он наверняка выглядел так, словно уже начал подготовку к Хэллоуину.

— Да, — признался он. — Море мне сейчас по колено.

Она приподняла брови:

— И Вы все равно сели за руль?

— Ну, я слышал, метро здесь нет поблизости, — пожал плечами Магнус, потому что этот день было уже не спасти.

Она подошла ещё ближе, и Магнус улучил момент, чтобы рассмотреть её. Униформа не скрывала её шикарной фигуры. У неё были большие карие глаза, окруженные невероятно длинными ресницами, и густые темные волосы, забранные в высокий хвост.

Она была очень хороша собой, и Магнус был бы рад пофлиртовать с ней, если бы не чувствовал, что вот-вот свалится в траву.

Она прищурилась, снова окидывая его взглядом:

— Ты парень с клещами, не так ли?

Магнус тяжело вздохнул, признавая свое поражение.

— Я не знаю, что ненавижу сильнее — парня с клещами или сына Энни, — пробормотал он, и она озадаченно нахмурилась.

Но Магнус лишь мотнул головой и приподнял руки, делая шаг ей навстречу:

— Идем уже, — вздохнул он, понимая, что спорить бесполезно.

Он ни за что не продержится в этом городе шесть месяцев.

***

Когда Магнус снова открыл глаза, на миг ослепнув от солнечных лучей, просачивающихся через зарешеченное окошко под потолком, он был уверен в трех вещах.

Во-первых, во рту у него что-то сдохло. Других объяснений ужасному вкусу на языке, от которого ему хотелось блевать, он не находил.

Во-вторых, голова его пульсировала с такой силой, словно готова была вот-вот взорваться.

И, в-третьих, он находился в тюремной камере. Для него это, откровенно говоря, было не впервой, но просыпаться в участке оттого не становилось приятнее.

— Давай, Леди Гага! Проснись и пой! — воскликнул веселый голос, и вот такого на его памяти, пожалуй, ещё не случалось.

— Можно я просто умру здесь? — простонал Магнус, закрывая лицо руками, чтобы отгородиться от окружающего мира.

Он вспомнил, что действительно во все горло распевал песни Гаги, чтобы позлить одного из офицеров, который высмеял его, когда патрульный — та девушка, — доставила его в участок. Потому что это этот мудак заслужил.

И именно та девушка стояла сейчас напротив его камеры.

— Идем, Люк внес залог, — поторопила она его, заходя в камеру и легонько тряся Магнуса за плечо.

— Иду-иду, — пробормотал он, отталкивая её руки, чтобы подняться.

Он покачнулся, но она поддержала его за локоть, дождавшись, пока он твердо встанет на ноги, чтобы отойти.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Магнус. — И прости за вчерашнюю ночь.

— Всё в порядке, — ответила она, а после заговорщически понизила голос — озорная улыбка заиграла на её губах: — Ты довел Джордана до белого каления своим пением, так что мне грех жаловаться.

Магнус усмехнулся — ему всё ещё было не по себе.

Он чувствовал себя ребенком, которого вызвали на ковер к директору, когда они прошли к центральному входу участка, и он увидел Люка, что, скрестив руки на груди, расхаживал по коридору взад и вперед.

Заметив его, Люк тут же расслабился, черты его лица заметно смягчились.

— О, Магнус, — выдохнул он, и сердце Магнуса сжалось.

В одном из окон Магнус поймал свое отражение и понял беспокойство Люка: выглядел он так, словно прошел через ад и обратно. Его рубашка была измята, а ботинки от Джимми Чу и джинсы измазаны в грязи, но это ни шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, во что превратилось его лицо. Макияж размазался, и темные полосы подводки красовались под глазами Магнуса и на его щеках, а волосы, что немного примялись с той стороны, на которой он спал, небрежно спадали к нему на глаза.

Люк подошёл ближе и притянул его к себе в объятия, и Магнус растаял в них, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею.

— Я не выдержу здесь шесть месяцев, — дрожащим голосом пожаловался он.

Люк успокаивающе погладил его по спине.

— Ты в городе только два дня, — заметил он. — Все наладится, я обещаю.

— Я не она, Люк, — пробормотал Магнус. — Все говорят со мной о ней, рассказывают мне, какой чудесной она была, забавные истории о её жизни здесь, а я… я просто не она. Я не могу быть ею.

— Никто и не просит тебя, Магнус, — вздохнул Люк, отстраняясь, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, но Магнус отвел взгляд. — Магнус, — мягко пробормотал Люк. — Я абсолютно серьезно. Никто не просит тебя быть ею. Мы все любили твою мать, и люди здесь просто хотят любить тебя так же, как любили её, но по другим причинам — из-за тебя. И они говорят о ней, но лишь потому, что хотят разделить с тобой свои воспоминания об Энни, и ты не обязан их слушать. Если ты не готов к этому, просто скажи, и они поймут и примут твое решение.

Магнусу это даже в голову не приходило. Все жители этого города казались ему такими взбудораженными, до того жаждущими поделиться с ним своими историями, что он даже не пытался их остановить.

К тому же он был пьян большую часть дня.

— Перестань, все будет хорошо, — пробормотал Люк, обнимая его за плечи. Он улыбнулся офицеру, что арестовала его прошлой ночью. — Спасибо, Изабель.

— Без проблем, — с улыбкой ответила она. — На самом деле с ним было весело. Он ужасный певец, но я насладилась его пением… ты знаешь, из профессиональных соображений.

Магнус недоверчиво фыркнул, поднимая на неё глаза как раз вовремя — Изабель игриво ему подмигнула.

— Я сообщу тебе дату следующего концерта, дорогая, — усмехнулся он, но ему не удалось придать своим словам тот особенный кокетливый оттенок, на который он надеялся.

— К сожалению, я не могу отвезти тебя домой, — признался Люк, и Магнус взглянул на него, — и твою машину оттащили в мастерскую в центре города, но я нашел человека, который согласился подбросить тебя.

Магнус кивнул и последовал за Люком из полицейского участка, прежде чем остановиться и замереть на месте, увидев того, кто ждал его в старинном черном Порше, нервно барабаня по рулю пальцами.

— Я позвоню тебе позже, — пообещал Люк, на прощание сжимая Магнусу плечо. — Мне нужно бежать, иначе я опоздаю.

— Я никуда с ним не поеду, — прошипел Магнус и прошел мимо автомобиля, гордо вскидывая голову и вышагивая по тротуару так, словно тот нанес ему глубокое личное оскорбление.

Он слышал, как Люк что-то прокричал ему вслед и как ему вторил ещё один голос — мужской, чуть хрипловатый, — но не обернулся и не замедлил шаг, несмотря на то, что голова на каждое его движение отзывалась мучительной болью.

Он прошел около пятидесяти метров, прежде чем скорее почувствовал, чем увидел машину, что кралась за ним по дороге, приноровившись к темпу его ходьбы.

— Прости, — окликнул его Алек, склоняясь к пассажирскому сидению, чтобы заговорить с Магнусом. Он крепко держал руль, но смотрел на Магнуса, и лишь изредка взгляд его возвращался к дороге.

— Просто оставь меня в покое, — выдохнул Магнус. — Почему ты вообще здесь?

— Потому что я хочу извиниться, — несколько застенчиво заметил Алек. — Я вел себя отвратительно, и мне очень жаль.

— Что ж, рад за тебя, — парировал Магнус, сжимая челюсти. — Я бы сказал тебе, куда ты можешь засунуть свои извинения, но не хочу, чтобы ты подумал, что я грубый нью-йорковец.

— Да ладно тебе, — снова попробовал Алек. — Позволь хотя бы подвезти тебя. До пруда никак не меньше часа пути, а ты выглядишь уставшим.

— Потому что так оно и есть, — огрызнулся Магнус, резко останавливаясь, чтобы развернуться и взглянуть Алеку в лицо. — Вчера был худший день в моей жизни, и я даже не преувеличиваю. Так и было. Моя собака заболела, ветеринар оказался конченым мудаком, а мать практически распорядилась следующими шестью месяцами моей жизни из могилы. Но нет, этого оказалось недостаточно — моя машина сломалась, и я провел ночь в полицейском участке, так что прошу прощения, если не выгляжу, как свежая ромашка.

— Это не то, что я имел в виду, — вздохнул Алек. — Дай мне шанс все исправить, хорошо? Я был несправедлив к тебе.

— Ты был мудаком, — поправил его Магнус, снова начиная идти.

Алек — за ним.

— Я был мудаком, — признал он. — А теперь, пожалуйста, сядь в машину.

Магнус не ответил и продолжил идти, упрямо игнорируя автомобиль и его владельца.

— У меня твой телефон, — продолжил Алек. — И ты окончательно испортишь свои ботинки.

Магнус сделал глубокий вздох и раздраженно фыркнул, прежде чем взглянуть на почти убитые ботинки от Джимми Чу. Ещё раз шумно вздохнув, он развернулся и открыл пассажирскую дверь, забираясь внутрь.

— Пусть будет по-твоему, — проворчал он, скрещивая руки на груди. — А теперь заткнись и смотри на дорогу.

Алек кивнул и передал Магнусу его телефон, который тот тут же вырвал у него из рук.

— Какая-то Катарина звонила тебе не меньше десяти раз.

Магнус промолчал, мысленно сделав себе пометку перезвонить ей, как только он примет душ и немного поспит.

— Послушай, Магнус, мне правда очень жаль, — вздохнул Алек. — Но ты ворвался ко мне в клинику весь расфуфыренный и принялся швырять мне в лицо все эти идиотские клише…

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что это худшее извинение в истории извинений? — перебил его Магнус. — Ты снова оскорбляешь меня.

— Черт, — буркнул Алек себе под нос и нахмурился. 

Он открыл было рот, но Магнус не дал ему заговорить — он устал препираться.

— Как мои собаки?

Алек моргнул, когда Магнус снова перебил его, и челюсть его едва заметно напряглась.

— Они в порядке. Джимми Чо гораздо лучше. Я сделаю им обоим прививки, когда вернусь в клинику, и понаблюдаю за ними в течение дня, чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке. Я могу завезти их сегодня после работы, раз у тебя больше нет машины, чтобы забрать их.

Магнус только кивнул и даже не подумал сдержать вздоха облегчения, когда дом его матери показался за поворотом. Телефон Алека, что лежал в небольшом углублении у рычага переключения передач, дважды прозвонил, и Магнус взглянул на него. Он прочел сообщение, прежде чем успел остановить себя, и фыркнул.

Притормозив у гаража, Алек обернулся к нему — его руки все ещё крепко сжимали руль.

— Магнус, я...

— Если ты снова вздумаешь извиняться, я тебе врежу, — вскинулся Магнус. — Ты не чувствуешь за собой никакой вины, так что прибереги извинения для того, кто будет в них заинтересован.

И он вылез из машины, захлопывая за собой дверь.

— И с чего же ты взял, что я не считаю себя виноватым? — крикнул Алек ему вслед, выглядывая из окна.

Магнус развернулся и ухмыльнулся, продолжив отступать к крыльцу.

— Джейс прислал тебе сообщение, — ответил он насмешливо, посылая Алеку многозначительной взгляд. — Очевидно, я тот самый «приличный» парень, о котором идет речь, так что ты должен «засунуть свои обиды» в одно место и извиниться, ибо наши ссоры «огорчают» Клэри.

— Ты та ещё заноза в заднице, ты в курсе? — ответил Алек. — Я пытаюсь извиниться. Кого волнует, честен я или нет?

Магнус послал ему воздушный поцелуй, демонстрируя средний палец следом, и развернулся, поднимаясь по ступенькам. Он намеревался хлопнуть дверью, чтобы поставить жирную точку в их с Алеком разговоре, но остановился, очутившись на веранде.

Здесь его поджидали бумажный пакет и несколько посудин с записками. Сначала он взялся за пакет. Записка была нацарапана от руки, и Магнусу пришлось прищуриться, чтобы разобрать почерк, но когда он это сделал, в его груди будто разросся огромный мыльный пузырь.

_«Миндальные круассаны специально для тебя! Слышал, вчера у тебя был плохой день. Может быть, они немного поднимут тебе настроение. Саймон»_.

Магнус не смог сдержать улыбки и присел, чтобы проверить остальные посудины. В них он нашел различные пироги и даже несколько сэндвичей — все с небольшими записками, в которых его либо приветствовали в городе, либо желали как можно скорее почувствовать себя лучше, как если бы прошлым вечером он был болен, а не пьян.

Он вздрогнул, когда кто-то прочистил горло прямо у него над головой, поднимая глаза, чтобы наградить Алека убийственным взглядом.

— Что? — прорычал он.

Алек опустил плетёную корзину рядом с Магнусом и нахмурился. 

— Это было в твоей машине прошлой ночью. Люк забрал её.

— Ага, — ответил Магнус, почёсывая нос и чувствуя, как голова у него снова идёт кругом.

— Знаешь, они ведь просто пытаются быть дружелюбными и дать тебе возможность почувствовать себя хорошо на новом месте, — продолжил Алек тем покровительственным тоном, от которого Магнус неизбежно начинал чесаться. — Иногда они могут докучать, но они стараются для тебя. Это хорошие люди. 

Он выдержал небольшую паузу:

— И ты бы понял это, если бы дал им шанс.

Когда Алек ушел, Магнус вздохнул, внезапно почувствовав вину, ведь в _Java Jace_ он накричал на всех этих людей, что были добры к нему. Да, они слишком старались, и он был поражен всеми этими знаками внимания, но положа руку на сердце — обычно он наслаждался ими и только от жителей этого города презирал. Как бы не больно ему было это признавать, Алек был прав: они пытались помочь ему почувствовать себя родным в Нэшвилле, пусть и в своём неуклюжем стиле.

Магнус поднялся на ноги и открыл дверь. Когда он перенёс всю еду с крыльца на кухню — большинство из неё отправилось в холодильник, потому что он ни за что не съел бы столько за один раз и в одиночку, — он поднялся в спальню, чтобы набрать ванну. Он смыл тот ужас, в который макияж превратил его лицо, и схватил телефон, чтобы позвонить Катарине. Раздевшись, он забрался в наполнившуюся ванну.

— Магнус! — завопила подруга, подняв трубку. Она, казалось, немного запыхалась, словно бежала, чтобы ответить на звонок. — Мы так волновались!

— Кэт, — выдохнул Магнус шёпотом, ненавидя свой несчастный голос, — вчера был худший день в моей жизни.

— Хуже того, когда умерла Энни? — спросила она мягко.

— Хуже, чем день, когда мы порвали с Камиллой и когда моя мать умерла. Хуже, чем эти дни в одном.

— О, дорогой, — сочувственно пробормотала Катарина.

Магнус глубоко вздохнул, расслабляясь в ванной, и начал свой рассказ.

***

Когда Магнус выбрался из ванной, где пробыл никак не меньше часа, изливая Катарине душу, и немного поспал, на улице уже чуть посвежело. Полуденный зной отступил, а потому Магнус оделся и отправился на веранду, прихватив с собой ноутбук, домашний лимонад и кусок черничного пирога, который кто-то оставил для него на крыльце этим утром.

Он начал работать над статьей — её нужно было сдать на этой неделе, — и вскоре с головой погрузился в задание. Работа, как ничто другое, помогала ему отвлечься, и вскоре Магнус почти позабыл о событиях прошедшего дня и о терзавших его сомнениях, поместив воспоминания о них в самые отдаленные уголки своего сознания.

Он как раз заканчивал вычитывать статью, когда услышал звонок в дверь и с трудом подавил стон. Сказать, что местные жители были навязчивыми — все равно что ничего не сказать, а если ему принесли очередной пирог, то он заберет его позже. Сейчас он не был настроен на разговоры. 

Магнус опустил ноутбук на землю рядом со своим стулом и вытянул ноги, устраивая их на перилах и прикрывая глаза, чтобы насладиться солнечными лучами, что ласково скользили по его лицу. Он почти подскочил на месте, чудом успев опустить ноги на землю, чтобы не свалиться со стула, когда услышал, как кто-то прочистил горло у него над ухом.

За перилами — прямо напротив него, — стоял мужчина в сером костюме-тройке и отвратительном голубом галстуке, который Магнусу тут же захотелось сорвать с него и утопить в пруду. Глаза у мужчины были темными, а хмурое выражение его лица придавало им ещё больше мрачности, и даже лысина не могла этого исправить. 

— Здравствуйте, — проговорил он так серьезно, словно был на деловом совещании. — Я Роберт Лайтвуд. Вы Магнус Бейн?

Магнус выпрямился на стуле. Имя показалось ему знакомым, но сколько он ни пытался, так и не вспомнил, где его слышал. 

— Вы принесли ещё один пирог? — спросил он. — Послушайте, это очень мило, но мой холодильник уже переполнен и…

— Нет, пирогов у меня нет, — ответил мужчина, поджимая губы. — Я агент по недвижимости, и мне хотелось бы поговорить с Вами об этом доме, — он указал на здание за спиной Магнуса.

— Ох, в таком случае позвольте мне сделать нам кофе.

Роберт сдержанно кивнул и огляделся по сторонам, явно не зная, где ему пристроиться.

— Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста, — попросил Магнус, прежде чем исчезнуть в доме.

Он запустил кофеварку и прислонился к кухонной тумбе, глядя через окно на веранду. Роберт занял свободный стул и теперь сидел с идеально ровной спиной, сложив руки на коленях, словно примерный мальчик, но выглядел сосредоточенно, если не сказать свирепо, будто готовился к бою. Его верхняя губа слегка подергивалась.

Магнус опустил на поднос две кружки, сахар, молоко и кофейник и нахмурился, недоумевая, что же не так с его гостем. Он с мгновение помедлил, прежде чем добавить на поднос две порции черничного пирога и вернуться на крыльцо.

— Итак, — начал он, жестом попросив Роберта угощаться. — Чем я могу Вам помочь?

— Вообще-то всё ровным счетом наоборот. Думаю, это я могу Вам помочь.

Магнус приподнял брови, глядя на него поверх своей кружки.

— Как я уже говорил, я агент по продаже недвижимости, — пояснил он. — И я хотел бы купить Ваш дом.

— Это не мой дом, — тут же поправил его Магнус. — Это дом моей матери.

— Верно, но в скором времени он наверняка станет Вашим, раз уж она столь скоропостижно скончалась, — ответил Роберт.

Магнус стиснул зубы. Было нечто неестественное в том, как он говорил об этом, нечто в его бесцветном, бесстрастном тоне, что так разительно отличало его слова от тех искренних соболезнований, что Магнус принимал в последние дни. Это внезапно помогло ему понять, что в Нэшвилле далеко не все любили его мать, и осознание этого принесло ему огромное облегчение, словно его внутренняя боль наконец нашла себе внешнюю поддержку. Хоть и ненадолго: очень быстро вина снова овладела им — внезапно и сокрушительно, — пригибая его к земле.

— Думаю, так оно и будет, — ответил Магнус, когда Роберт чуть склонился к нему, явно обеспокоенный затянувшимся молчанием.

— В таком случае я хотел бы купить его, — повторил он, прежде чем потянуться к своему портфелю, достать из него визитку и передать её Магнусу.

Тот опустил кружку и принял карточку, но даже не взглянул на неё.

— Я предложу Вам лучшую цену на рынке, не сомневайтесь, — продолжил Роберт. — Но разумеется, учитывая работы по реконструкции, которые нужно будет произвести…

— Послушайте, мистер Лайтвуд, всё это очень здорово, — прервал его Магнус, — но в ближайшее время я не смогу продать дом. 

— Почему нет? — спросил Роберт, нахмурившись, но вместе с тем явно заинтересовавшись.

— Такова последняя воля моей матери, — признался Магнус, и от одной только мысли о её завещании его желудок сжался. Или, возможно, его всё ещё мутило от виски, он не был уверен. — Я получу дом, только если проживу в нем шесть месяцев.

— Вот как, — было ему единственным ответом.

— Да, — вздохнул Магнус. — Мать была немного… не от мира сего. Она пребывала в уверенности, что я полюблю этот город и захочу остаться здесь.

— Вот как, — повторил Роберт, но голос его едва заметно изменился. Он откашлялся и поднялся, расправляя невидимые складки на брюках. — Что ж, подумайте о моем предложении. Если Вас устраивает продажа дома мне, мы можем начать собирать все необходимые документы прямо сейчас, чтобы они были готовы к моменту истечения полугодового срока.

Магнус кивнул, рассеянно вращая визитку в пальцах.

— До свидания, мистер Бейн.

— До свидания, мистер Лайтвуд, — ответил Магнус на рукопожатие.

Роберт ушел, оставив Магнуса на веранде одного, и тот взглянул на визитку.

— Шесть месяцев, — пробормотал он сам себе. — Шесть месяцев. Я смогу это сделать.

***

Свой день Магнус посвятил домашним хлопотам. Он разобрал чемодан, заняв гардероб в спальне для гостей, что был почти пустым, не считая печально известной Страдивари, которую его мать завещала Рагнору, и вороха старых рубашек, что сгодились бы разве что на тряпки.

Он сложил их в мешок для мусора и спустился по лестнице, чтобы выбросить его в контейнер у дома. Подоспел он вовремя: на подъездной дорожке как раз останавливался автомобиль — старый красный джип. Выглядел он так, словно вот-вот должен был развалиться на части.

Замерев от неожиданности, Магнус наблюдал за тем, как из машины выбралась Клэри, а следом за ней и Саймон. Возможно, ему пошел на пользу сон и разговор с Катариной, возможно, он был рад, что у него наконец появилось время на себя (и перспектива продать дом), но Магнус внезапно обнаружил, что ему не нужно выдавливать из себя ответную улыбку, когда Клэри бросилась к нему навстречу и крепко обняла его.

— Тебе лучше? — обеспокоенно спросила она, отступая на шаг.

Магнус кивнул и мягко ей улыбнулся, коротко взглянув на подошедшего Саймона.

— Привет, Сэм. Спасибо за миндальные круассаны.

— Меня зовут Саймон, — нахмурившись, ответил тот. — Ты снова перевираешь мое имя.

— Правда? — с ухмылкой ответил Магнус, прежде чем обернуться к Клэри. — Что привело тебя сюда, бисквитик?

Клэри удивлённо взглянула на него.

— Ты пригласил меня на ужин, и я решила взять Саймона с собой. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, — ответила она, и Магнус мысленно выругался.

— О, черт.

Или он выругался вслух, потому что, очевидно, был ужасным человеком и далеко не самым гостеприимным хозяином.

— Ты против? — испугался Саймон. — Тогда я пойду. Не буду вам мешать.

— Нет-нет, останься, Сэм. Мне так жаль, бисквитик, — продолжил он, снова обращаясь к Клэри. — Я совершенно забыл об этом ужине.

— Ох, — выдохнула Клэри так разочарованно, что ему тут же захотелось закопать себя заживо в саду. — Тогда в другой раз.

— Нет, останьтесь! — воскликнул Магнус торопливо. — У меня в холодильнике около двадцати пирогов и сэндвичи со свининой. Так много еды, что я просто не знаю, что с ней делать. Мне жаль, что я забыл о встрече, но, серьезно, оставайтесь. Я вполне могу накормить армию.

Клэри и Саймон обменялись нерешительными взглядами, но, видимо, мысленно о чем-то договорились, потому что в конце концов Клэри кивнула и снова улыбнулась ему.

— Отлично! — воскликнула она.

И улыбалась она так широко и радостно, что Магнусу немного полегчало.

***

Они устроились на веранде на заднем дворе, что медленно становилась для Магнуса самым любимым местом в доме. С неё открывался поистине захватывающий вид на пруд, особенно в эти вечерние часы, когда солнце начинало медленно садиться и раскрашивало небо в розовые, оранжевые и жёлтые цвета, а луна выглядывала из-за облаков.

Им удалось расправиться с половиной сэндвичей и целым пирогом, — в основном благодаря Саймону, — и Магнус наконец почувствовал, что начинает наслаждаться происходящим. И пусть Саймон все ещё слишком много болтал, но под вечер это и вполовину не так раздражало, как в семь часов утра, и он все же позволял другим вставить слово, если они того хотели.

Магнус уже совсем расслабился на стуле, потягивая лимонад — тот был просто божественным, и он должен был во что бы то ни стало найти приготовившую его миссис Лавлейс и поблагодарить её, — когда раздавшийся неподалеку лай привлек его внимание. Он поднялся и едва успел спуститься с крыльца на тропинку, ведущую к пруду, когда из-за угла дома показался Алек. И что самое главное — два абсолютно счастливых пса, несущихся к нему на всех парах, при виде которых он не смог сдержать широкой улыбки. 

— Мои дорогие! — воскликнул Магнус и присел, чтобы поздороваться с Барком Джейкобсом и Джимми Чо, когда они бросились к нему, разразившись звонким лаем.

Он рассмеялся, когда Барк принялся вылизывать ему руки, и подхватил Джимми Чо, обнимая и целуя его в макушку. Облегчение, накрывшее его в этот момент, было таким всепоглощающим, что ему захотелось плакать.

Через некоторое время Магнус обнаружил, что к ним присоединилась ещё одна собака — преданно заглядывающая ему в глаза дворняжка, шерсть которой в лучах закатного солнца отливала бронзой. Магнуc усмехнулся и подался вперёд, чтобы погладить и её. Она тут же завиляла хвостом.

— Что ж, здравствуй, дорогуша, — пробормотал он, немного ошеломлённый таким вниманием со стороны собак. — Ты не мой пёс.

— Он мой, — объявил Алек, что стоял немного позади и наблюдал за разворачивающейся сценой, скрестив руки на груди, и Магнус поймал себя на мысли, что пес ему по-прежнему нравится, несмотря на его владельца.

— Привет, Алек, — окликнул его с веранды Саймон. 

— Привет, — несколько смущённо откликнулся Алек, и Магнус почувствовал мрачное удовлетворение, когда он не решился подойти ближе, чтобы поприветствовать своего друга или брата — Магнус все ещё не был уверен, что они не принадлежат одной секте.

В конце концов Магнус поднялся на ноги и вернулся на веранду, оставив собак возиться друг с другом и радостно кувыркаться в траве.

Алек прислонился к перилам и теперь болтал с Саймоном и Клэри. У него явно не хватило духу пойти до конца и шагнуть на крыльцо, тогда как Магнус ухмыльнулся и поднялся по ступеням, чтобы присоединиться к своим гостям. 

— Я приду, — говорил тем временем Алек Саймону. — Прекращай уже.

— Магнус! — воскликнул Саймон, сияя улыбкой, когда тот присоединился к ним. — Совсем забыл тебе сказать, что моя группа играет в _Java Jace_ в конце месяца. Не хочешь прийти?

Все это чрезвычайно походило на старшую школу, а потому Магнусу пришлось постараться, чтобы не измениться в лице. Он не станет одним из тех, кто уничтожит надежду в щенячьих глазах Саймона.

— Конечно, — пожал плечами он.

Алек громко фыркнул, и Магнус быстро взглянул на него, только чтобы наградить его убийственным взглядом.

— Что?

— Постарайся не орать на весь бар на этот раз, — ухмыльнулся он, и уголки его губ предательски дрогнули.

— На самом деле я довольно цивилизованный, пока не сталкиваюсь с неотесанными болванами, — огрызнулся Магнус в ответ.

Это просто безумие, как быстро Алеку удавалось выводить его из себя. Магнус и без того был импульсивным человеком, легко поддающимся эмоциям, но он не знал ещё никого, кому бы с такой легкостью удавалось действовать ему на нервы.

— И пока не выпиваешь весь запас виски Джейса, — добавил Алек.

— Почти уверен, это не твоя забота, дорогуша, — сухо ответил Магнус.

Алек усмехнулся, но в звуке этом не было и намека на веселье:

— Ты был очень любезен сегодня утром, когда не поблагодарил меня за то, что я подбросил тебя до дома.

— Только потому, что тебя заставили это сделать, — скривился Магнус.

— Ничего подобного, — заорал Алек в ответ. — Я пытался извиниться, придурок!

— Алек! — охнула Клэри, но Магнус едва её слышал.

— А я видел сообщение от Джейса, — выплюнул он. — Идиот!

— Магнус! — воскликнула Клэри укоризненно.

— Может быть, он подтолкнул меня к этому, — признал Алек, не понижая голоса. — Но это не означает, что мне не было жаль. Возможно, я паршиво извиняюсь, но я хотя бы попытался извиниться, а значит, уже сделал больше, чем ты!

— С чего бы мне извиняться? — не поверил своим ушам Магнус. Рот его слегка приоткрылся от шока.

— Серьезно? — переспросил Алек, прежде чем недоверчиво взглянуть на Саймона и Клэри, а затем снова остановить свой взгляд на Магнусе. — Ты серьезно?

— Да, я серьезно!

— Ты оскорбил меня дважды в первые десять минут нашей встречи, после чего продолжил высмеивать этот город, жители которого только и делали, что пытались помочь тебе с тех самых пор, как твоя королевская задница приземлилась здесь! — рявкнул Алек. — Ты смотрел на меня сверху вниз, потому что был абсолютно уверен, что мы все здесь некультурные и невежественные пещерные люди, ведь мы не приехали из большого города!

За его пламенной речью последовала долгая тишина, нарушаемая лишь тяжелым дыханием Алека и лаем вдалеке — собаки перебрались на противоположную сторону дома.

Магнус какое-то время молча всматривался в Алека, в его каре-зеленые глаза, сверкающие гневом, в сжатые кулаки и нахмуренное лицо.

— Ох, — выдохнул он через какое-то время, проиграв в голове свой визит в клинику накануне. — Я и правда был груб, не так ли?

— Да, — ответил Алек и глубоко вздохнул, но взгляда не отвел. — Да, это так.

— То есть вы оба болваны, — смело вступил в их перепалку Саймон, скрещивая руки на груди и смеряя их обоих взглядом. — Вы ведете себя, словно дети, вместо того, чтобы разобраться со своими проблемами, как подобает взрослым. И я вижу два выхода из этой ситуации: или вы оба извиняетесь друг перед другом — как положено на этот раз, — заметил он, прежде чем Алек успел возразить, — или отправляетесь куда-нибудь и занимаетесь страстным сексом, чтобы выплеснуть накопившееся между вами напряжение. Разумеется, с согласия обеих сторон. Защищенным.

— Я тебя умоляю, — фыркнул Магнус, указывая на Алека. — Я не сплю с натуралами.

Ещё одна долгая пауза последовала за его драматичным — он готов был это признать, — заявлением. А затем Клэри хихикнула — и этот легкий и чистый звук тотчас развеял напряжение между ними. Стоявшему рядом с ней Саймону по крайней мере хватило совести сдержать смех, он закусил губу. 

— Что? — спросил Магнус, переводя изумленный взгляд на закатывающего глаза Алека. — Что не так?

— Я гей, — просто ответил Алек, как будто это было самой очевидной вещью на свете.

У Магнуса отвисла челюсть, и он уставился на Алека, разглядывая его немного дольше, чем это было прилично.

— Но твои гомофобные выходки по отношению ко мне… — заикнулся он обвинительно.

Алек нахмурился:

— Никаких гомофобных выходок. Может быть, тебе трудно в это поверить, но ты нравишься далеко не всем.

Магнус бы обязательно обиделся, если бы все ещё не был в шоке.

— И о чем вообще речь? — продолжил Алек, приподнимая брови. — Это ведь ты натурал.

Если Алек хотел его оскорбить, то эта попытка была самой удачной за все время их знакомства.

На этот раз Магнус не смог сдержать обиженного вздоха:

— Ничего подобного!

— Ты сосался с Сарой прошлой ночью, — ответил Алек, награждая его многозначительным взглядом. — Конечно, если ты не был пьян до такой степени, чтобы не понимать, что происходит.

— Это потому, что я бисексуал, — возразил Магнус.

— О, — ответил Алек, и глаза его озарились пониманием. — В этом есть смысл.

Очередная пауза повисла в воздухе, которая на сей раз была лишена напряженности, но полна задумчивости — каждый переваривал услышанное.

— И кто такая Сара, черт возьми? — выпалил Магнус неожиданно, и Клэри рассмеялась, опустив голову Саймону на плечо.

Алек недоверчиво взглянул на него:

— Та девушка, с которой ты вчера целовался? Прежде чем тебя стошнило на её туфли?

Магнус нахмурился, прокручивая в голове вчерашний вечер, чтобы восстановить цепочку событий: прошлая ночь, _Java Jace_ , сладострастная брюнетка, которая просто отвратительно целовалась.

— Её туфли в любом случае были ужасны, — ответил он в отчаянной попытке сохранить лицо.

— Как ты умудрился рассмотреть её туфли, если вы целовались? — не без веселья поинтересовался Саймон.

Магнус обернулся к нему и приподнял брови:

— Дорогуша, я фэшн-блогер. Это моя работа. 

— Критиковать обувь людей, — влез Алек.

— Обращать внимание на детали, — поправил его Магнус.

Алек усмехнулся и закатил глаза, в ответ на что Магнус стиснул зубы и прищурился, ткнув в него пальцем.

— И что же это значит? — прошипел он.

Саймон не сдержал тяжелого вздоха:

— Только не снова…

— Пусть ты и разобиделся вчера вечером, но это не отменяет того, что ты хипстер, знаешь ведь? — фыркнул Алек. — Ты фэшн-блогер. 

И то, как он произнес это — зло, с нескрываемой насмешкой, — заставило Магнуса спуститься с крыльца и встать напротив Алека, вызывающе взглянув ему в лицо. 

— Это вообще работа или ты сам себе её придумал? — продолжил тот тем временем.

— Это совершенно нормальная работа, которая позволяет мне прилично зарабатывать, дорогуша, — надменно ответил Магнус. — А что насчет тебя? Мамочка с папочкой подарили тебе твою пафосную машинку, после того, как ты закатил им истерику?

Магнус скорее услышал, нежели увидел, как Клэри и Саймон поморщились от его слов, но был слишком занят, удерживая яростный взгляд Алека на себе, чтобы обратить на них внимание.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь, — прорычал Алек, подступая к нему. — Так что тебе лучше заткнуться, прежде чем я потеряю остатки терпения.

Магнус скрестил руки на груди и нахально ему улыбнулся:

— И что тогда?

Он стоял достаточно близко, чтобы видеть, как у Алека на скулах заиграли желваки, губы его сжались в тонкую полоску, а глаза сверкнули неприкрытым гневом. Но в конце концов он все же покачал головой и отступил. Магнус не шелохнулся, продолжая смотреть на него всё с той же холодной яростью.

Алек проигнорировал его и отвел взгляд, прежде чем изо всех сил свистнуть, отчего Магнус едва заметно вздрогнул. Не прошло и минуты, как к ним примчалась дворняжка, а вместе с ней и Барк Джейкобс с Джимми Чо. 

— Давай, Бак, — сказал Алек, поглаживая пса по голове. — Пойдем домой, пока я не убил соседа.

— Бак? — фыркнул Магнус. — Тебя перекосило, когда ты услышал имена моих собак, но сам ты дал псу кличку в честь порнозвезды?

Алек замер, плечи его внезапно напряглись, и он сжал кулаки, развернувшись к Магнусу, чтобы смерить того бешеным взглядом.

— Нет, — обманчиво спокойным тоном произнес он, но прозвучало это гораздо страшнее его крика. — Оставь мою семью и собаку в покое. Проблемы у тебя со мной, вот со мной и разбирайся.

— Ты сам до этого довел! — вскинулся Магнус.

— Потому что ты невыносим!

— Ты идиот!

— А ты придурок, — выплюнул Алек, прежде чем развернуться и умчаться вместе со своей собакой, что устремилась за ним с беспокойным лаем.

Магнус фыркнул и закатил глаза, оборачиваясь к ошарашенным Клэри и Саймону, что смотрели на него с приоткрытыми ртами.

— Чувак… — только и выдохнул Саймон, прежде чем захлопнуть рот.

— Ненавижу его, — выплюнул Магнус и уселся на стул, всё ещё кипя от злости.

— Что это было? — недоуменно спросила Клэри. — Что только что случилось?

— Он случился, — огрызнулся Магнус, указывая на место, где только что стоял Алек. — Он высокомерный засранец, который только и делает, что бесит меня с тех самых пор, как мы встретились.

— Но это ведь Алек, — пробормотал Саймон.

Он произнес этот так, будто это всё объясняло, но Магнус послал ему недоуменный взгляд и пожал плечами.

— И?

— Я никогда не видела Алека таким, — мягко заметила Клэри. — Он всегда спокойный и собранный. Он никогда ни с кем не спорит.

Магнус рассмеялся:

— Да конечно.

Клэри хотела было возразить, но, видимо, поняла, что это бесполезно, и рот закрыла. А Магнуса тем временем привлек крутящийся возле его ног щенок, и он склонился к Джимми Чо, чтобы приласкать его и забыть на время о несносных ветеринарах.

***

— Уверен, ты преувеличиваешь. Иногда тебе нравится разыгрывать драму.

— Но не на этот раз, — проворчал Магнус, что загружал тарелки в посудомоечную машину. — Я ненавижу этот город и ненавижу этого человека. Я хочу вернуться домой и наесться фастфуда, напиться в хлам в Пандемониуме и притащить к себе на квартиру первого встречного, чтобы на утро пожалеть об этом. Такой мне нравится моя жизнь! А не… — он опустил тарелку на металлическую решетку гораздо сильнее, чем это было необходимо, — не этот кошмар. Клянусь, Рафаэль, это не город, а секта!

— Это не секта, Магнус, — ответил Рафаэль, и Магнус был почти уверен, что друг закатил глаза. — А маленький город.

— Что одно и то же, — упрямо ответил Магнус.

Он закрыл посудомоечную машину и направился к плите, чтобы поставить на неё чайник, прежде чем принялся рыться в шкафах в поисках чая. Его мать пила огромное количество чая, так что он был уверен, что наверняка найдет что-нибудь.

— Ты просто смешон.

— Я отправлю тебе фотографию своего холодильника, когда мы договорим, и ты сам во всем убедишься, — ответил Магнус, зажимая телефон между плечом и щекой, чтобы освободить руки и переставить несколько банок в шкафчике. — Он полон пирогов. Они испекли мне пироги, Рафаэль! И кексы! Бесплатно.

— О да, это действительно ужасно, — простонал тот.

— Ха-ха! — весело воскликнул Магнус, когда наконец нашел чай. Он был в одном из верхних шкафов, и ему пришлось подняться на цыпочки, чтобы достать коробку. Интересно, как её доставала его мать, что была гораздо ниже его, если только не забиралась на стремянку всякий раз, как ей хотелось чая?

— Что? На тебя снизошло озарение? Ты наконец сообразил, что рубашку можно застегивать до самого горла? 

Магнус закатил глаза, откручивая крышку, когда божественный запах специй достиг его ноздрей. 

— Нет, я нашел…

Он замер, глядя в коробку.

— Магнус? — позвал его Рафаэль. — Магнус? Ты здесь?

—…чай, — шепотом закончил он. — И здесь письмо.

— Что? О чем ты говоришь?

— В коробке с чаем письмо. И на нем мое имя, а почерк матери.

И действительно, письмо было аккуратно сложено, чтобы поместиться в коробку, а на светло-зеленом конверте значилось его имя, выведенное аккуратными буквами — «С», украшенную характерной завитушкой, он узнал бы где угодно. 

— Черт, — пробормотал Рафаэль. — Ты в порядке?

— Почему в коробке с чаем мать оставила адресованное мне письмо?

— Есть только один способ это узнать, — мудро заметил Рафаэль, но в голосе его прозвучала нотка беспокойства, которую Магнус предпочел не заметить.

Он кивнул, на мгновение позабыв, что Рафаэль не может его видеть, и трясущимися пальцами вытащил из коробки конверт. Опустив телефон на тумбу, Магнус переключил его на громкую связь, и уставился на письмо. Поразительно, но простой клочок бумаги в его руках казался ему гораздо более устрашающим, чем самый острый нож.

— Я не могу, — выдохнул он наконец и прикрыл глаза, не в силах больше смотреть на тонкие плавные линии, образующие его имя. — Я не могу открыть его.

— Можешь, — заверил его Рафаэль.

— Что если в нем говорится, каким ужасным сыном я был, потому что почти не навещал её? — озвучил он свои самые страшные предположения, отчего в горле его тут же встал ком. — Что если она не рассказала мне о своей болезни именно поэтому? Потому что я был отвратительным сыном, который ждал звонка от нее, но никогда не звонил первым?

— Магнус, ну же, не глупи, — мягко попенял ему Рафаэль.

— О Боже, что если она попросит меня остаться здесь на год? — ужаснулся Магнус.

— Черт, да открой ты его уже, — проворчал Рафаэль. — Всё не может быть так плохо.

— Да, — вздохнул Магнус. — Да, хорошо.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем распечатать конверт и осторожно достать из него письмо, внутренне содрогаясь от страха того, что всего одно неловкое движение, и он порвет бумагу, разорвав тем самым что-то очень ценное, что-то, что его мать оставила для него. Для него.

Ему понадобилось все его мужество и даже больше, чтобы наконец заскользить глазами по строчкам. 

_«Это лучший чай в моей жизни»_ , — прочел он вслух, и горло его неожиданно сдавило от непролитых слез. _«Я не знаю, откуда он. Обычно мне приносила его Элейн и её сын Саймон. Спроси у них, где его можно достать, если он вдруг закончится. Знаю, ты предпочитаешь кофе, но дай этому чаю шанс, Магнус. С любовью, мама»._

Некоторое время он недоуменно смотрел на письмо, перечитывая его снова и снова, выискивая между строк какой-то подтекст, но его не было. 

— Вот видишь? — спросил Рафаэль. — Всё не так плохо.

Молчал Магнус долго, прокручивая в голове слова матери, запоминая их и пряча в тот уголок сознания, в котором он всё ещё скорбел по ней.

— Нет, — прошептал он. — Не так уж плохо.

Послание было нелепым и странным, очень похожим на его мать, но оно не было плохим. Оно было теплым, любящим и добрым, какой была и Энни, когда он знал её лучше, чем жители этого города.

И Магнус подумал, что, возможно, Рафаэль прав. Могло быть хуже. 

И пусть на первый взгляд зачастую виделось обратное — всё равно. Всё было не так уж плохо.


	2. Война и мир

**«Горе — лучший учитель — научило меня понимать, что было в вашем сердце. Жизнь ломала меня и била, но мне хочется думать, что я стала лучше»**

**Чарльз Диккенс**

Следующие две недели пребывания Магнуса в Нэшвилле прошли более-менее спокойно.

Конечно, Саймон по-прежнему будил его в несусветную рань, чтобы вместе позавтракать, но в остальном все было в порядке, во многом благодаря тому, что он больше не сталкивался со своим соседом. Он видел Алека, что выходил на пробежку к пруду, по утрам, когда Саймон вытаскивал его из постели, но они не разговаривали, а значит, и не ссорились, а потому Магнус ни с кем не спорил две недели.

Летние дни были достаточно погожими, чтобы они могли завтракать на веранде даже ранним утром, а потому Магнус практически поселился там. Тонкий голосок на задворках его сознания нашептывал ему, что он избегает дома, потому что тот все ещё пропитан присутствием его матери, но Магнус научился мастерски его игнорировать.

Он несколько раз видел Клэри, даже навещал её в галерее в центре города, которой она владела вместе с Джоселин. Она познакомила — или скорее заново представила, — его с Джейсом, который был её женихом и, как он позднее узнал, братом Алека. Они собирались пожениться в ноябре, что было очень странным выбором, потому что лето позволило бы им сыграть великолепную свадьбу на свежем воздухе, но, увидев оживленность в их глазах, он понял, что, должно быть, время и место не имеет значения, когда ты находишь правильного человека.

Помимо этого он пару раз заглянул в пекарню, из которой его выпустили только с полными булочек руками, так что он невольно задумался, как Элейн до сих пор не прогорела, если она с такой лёгкостью расставалась со своей выпечкой. Когда он рассказал ей о чае, она пообещала ему найти его, хоть он и не просил её об этом, и Саймон принёс его через три дня вместе с завтраком, от которого Магнус, к счастью, был освобождён в выходные, что были священны даже в таком странном городе, как Нэшвилл.

Джимми Чо и Барк Джейкобс приспособились к жизни в сельской местности просто блестяще, чего не скажешь о Магнусе, который все ещё регулярно проклинал медленное интернет-соединение, постоянную грязь на ботинках и скудные развлечения, которые ограничивались тем, чтобы пропустить стаканчик в _Java Jace_ и отправиться домой в районе полуночи без возможности найти поблизости открытый бар, чтобы продолжить там веселье.

Он скучал по сумасшедшему ритму Нью-Йорка и по возможности выйти из дома в любое время дня и ночи и найти место, где у него была бы возможность провести время и проветрить голову. Он скучал по постоянному шуму, что сопровождал его ночи, когда он работал над статьями. Он скучал по грубости жителей этого города, которые, натыкаясь на него в метро, заставляли его извиняться перед ними, словно это он обидел их, и он скучал по людям, занятым своими собственными проблемами, которым не было совершенно никакого дела до того, что он приползал домой на карачках, потому что перебрал. И он скучал по быстрому, ни к чему не обязывающему сексу.

Нэшвилл был тихим и спокойным, а Магнус никогда не искал спокойствия.

Расцветал Нэшвилл только благодаря большому количеству художников, что нашли себе пристанище здесь, и туристам, что временно останавливались в городе по дороге в государственный парк. Это приносило в город некоторую оживленность, но, разумеется, не шло ни в какое сравнение с насыщенностью жизни в Нью-Йорке.

Люди здесь были действительно добры к туристам. Они останавливались на улицах, чтобы указать им дорогу, если те заблудились, и Магнус не понимал почему.

И тем не менее он начинал немного теплеть к этому месту или, по крайней мере, к его жителям, потому что всё ещё не очень хорошо знал сам город. Он до сих пор не был уверен, что не угодил в секту, чей гуру был чересчур доброй версией Санта Клауса, обожавшей клетку.

Серьезно, почему местные так любили клетку? И это его-то прозвали хипстером… Но по крайней мере он был уверен, что на нем клетчатая рубашка будет смотреться, как ни на ком другом.

Последние выходные июля принесли ему некоторое облегчение в виде задумчивого и сварливого лучшего друга, что помимо всего прочего был очень… потным. Быть может, потому, что тащил три огромные сумки вместе со своим багажом.

— Богом клянусь, я тебя ненавижу, — поприветствовал его Рафаэль, когда Магнус встретил его в зале прилета в аэропорту Индианаполиса. — Зачем тебе так много одежды? Почему у тебя так много одежды? Ты ведь не английская королева!

— Но из меня вышла бы прекрасная королева, — парировал Магнус с ухмылкой, прежде чем забрать у него две сумки. — Я даже справлюсь с приветствием, — добавил он, помахав нескольким пассажирам в зале ожидания. Они несколько удивленно взглянули на него, но помахали в ответ.

— Они только что помахали тебе? — удивился Рафаэль.

— Вот видишь, — резко притормозил Магнус, оборачиваясь к нему. — Рафаэль, люди здесь очень вежливы и внимательны друг к другу.

— Ты говоришь так, будто это плохо, — закатил глаза Рафаэль, подталкивая его одной из сумок в спину, чтобы он не останавливался.

Магнус фыркнул, придерживая для него дверь на выходе из аэропорта. 

— Так и есть, дорогой, — усмехнулся Магнус. — Запомни, что ты только что сказал. Запомни свои слова хорошенько, чтобы чуть позже я смог швырнуть их тебе в лицо.

Рафаэль нахмурился, но ничего не ответил, загружая сумки в багажник автомобиля Люка, который любезно предоставил Магнусу свою машину, пока автомобиль его матери находился у автомеханика, который совершенно не торопился с её ремонтом.

***

Предсказания его сбылись через каких-то три часа.

Они вернулись в Нэшвилл, где Рафаэль поселился во второй гостевой комнате и рассказал развалившемуся на кровати Магнусу о последних сплетнях. Возможно, Рафаэль и старался придерживаться невероятно скучной манеры общения большую часть времени, но вместе с тем он знал каждую новую сплетню, так или иначе касавшуюся их общих знакомых. В основном потому, что Рафаэль всегда любил отпускать двусмысленные комментарии на их счет, и Магнусу это нравилось, потому что в такие моменты обычно хмурый Рафаэль был невероятно забавным, хоть Магнус никогда и не признал бы этого вслух. Обменявшись новостями, Рафаэль с полчаса возился с собаками, заново знакомясь с Барком Джейкобсом и Джимми Чо, которые были невероятно счастливы увидеть знакомое лицо. После этого они отправились на небольшую экскурсию по городу, которая завершилась в _Java Jace_.

Этим вечером должна была выступать группа Саймона, и Магнус пообещал ему, что придёт, даже несмотря на то, что его лучший друг приехал в город.

Когда они зашли внутрь, бар уже был полон народу, но Магнуса это не удивило. _Java Jace_ был очень популярен среди всех возрастов, и всякий раз, как Магнус бывал здесь — что случалось не так уж часто, потому что первый его вечер здесь был достаточно запоминающимся, чтобы он избегал бар в вечерние часы, — народу в нем собиралось предостаточно. _Java Jace_ для этого города был чем-то вроде живой и шумной гавани, в которой всегда царила теплая и дружелюбная атмосфера, если, конечно, не появлялось какого-нибудь пьяницы, чтобы её разрушить.

Стоило им зайти внутрь, как Саймон оказался рядом с ними — радостный и взволнованный одновременно.

— Магнус! — воскликнул он, обнимая его безо всякого предупреждения.

За две недели у Магнуса было достаточно времени, чтобы привыкнуть к странной привычке жителей этого города игнорировать личное пространство других людей.

— Привет! Ты, наверное, Рафаэль! — продолжил Саймон, отстранившись от Магнуса, чтобы после притянуть в объятия замершего от удивления Рафаэля и дважды хлопнуть его по спине. — Добро пожаловать в Нэшвилл!

Рафаэль обернулся к Магнусу с круглыми от удивления глазами и приоткрытым ртом:

— Он обнял меня!

— Ты говоришь так, будто это плохо, дорогой, — с едва заметной усмешкой спародировал его Магнус, окидывая друга полным превосходства взглядом.

Рафаэль прищурился, сверкнув в его сторону глазами.

— Идемте, — потянул их за собой Саймон, явно не обратив внимания на разыгравшуюся у него на глазах схватку взглядов. — Мы сидим вон там.

— Я принесу нам выпить, — объявил Магнус. — Пиво?

Рафаэль кивнул, однако, по его лицу было понятно, что он все ещё планирует в голове убийство Магнуса, хоть и позволил Саймону увести себя. Магнус усмехнулся и направился к бару, склонившись над стойкой, чтобы его голос был слышен за громкой болтовней у него за спиной.

— Мистер Бейн, — окликнул его знакомый голос, прежде чем он успел привлечь внимание Джейса или одной из его коллег — Майи, что помогала в баре в свободное от работы у Люка время.

Магнус обернулся. Рядом с ним стоял Роберт Лайтвуд, который выглядел так неловко в этой обстановке, как только было возможно. Он заставлял Магнуса чувствовать себя раздетым, потому что был одет в совершенно неуместный костюм, который нисколько не сочетался с уютной атмосферой вокруг.

— Мистер Лайтвуд, — ответил Магнус, вежливо кивнув.

— Итак, Вы уже устроились у нас? — излишне отчужденным тоном спросил тот.

— Я в порядке, — ответил Магнус, поразившись искренности в своем голосе. — Не так плохо, как в первые мои дни здесь.

— Вы подумали о моем предложении? — продолжил Роберт, явно не желая долго ходить вокруг да около.

Магнус невозмутимо приподнял брови:

— Я дам Вам знать, когда приму решение. У меня есть Ваша визитка. Я пробыл здесь только две недели, а вынужден остаться на шесть месяцев. Прямо сейчас я планирую насладиться своим вечером, а не обсуждать продажу дома матери.

— Привет, Магнус, — окликнул его Джейс, остановившись напротив. Он немного запыхался, бегая от одного клиенту к другому, но огонек в его глазах подсказывал, что он готов был заниматься этим ещё десять часов подряд. — Что тебе предло… Отец?

Роберт только кивнул, поджав губы. У Магнуса не было времени, чтобы обдумать новую информацию — теперь он понял, почему фамилия Роберта звучала знакомо, такая же была указана на входной двери клиники Алека; он не потрудился вспомнить об этом в прошлую их встречу, слишком занятый перепалкой с соседом, — потому что Джейс заговорил снова:

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — недоуменно спросил он. — Ты ведь ненавидишь это место.

— У меня была встреча с клиентом в Индианаполисе, и я заехал сюда по дороге домой, — ответил Роберт спокойно. — Увидел толпу и решил узнать, что здесь происходит.

— У нас концерт сегодня вечером, — ответил Джейс. — Играет группа Саймона.

— О, пекаря, так? — он дождался кивка от Джейса, прежде чем продолжил. — Должно быть, это идет на пользу бизнесу?

— Ещё как, да, — криво ухмыльнулся Джейс.

Магнус взглянул на них — напряжение между отцом и сыном было настолько очевидным, что его с легкостью можно было разрезать ножом, — и повернулся к Джейсу.

— Два пива, пожалуйста, — попросил он тем тоном, который прямо говорил, что, если Джейс хочет закончить этот разговор, то вот ему возможность.

Джейс стиснул зубы и тихонько выдохнул, чтобы успокоиться, прежде чем послать Магнусу одну из своих фирменных ухмылок:

— Неужто у тебя свидание, Бейн?

Магнус скривился:

— Иу, нет. Мой лучший друг приехал из Нью-Йорка на неделю.

Джейс рассмеялся, наполняя пивом две большие кружки.

— А ты и правда не можешь выдержать жизнь в сельской местности в одиночку, не так ли? — поддразнил он его, опуская кружки на стойку.

Они оба знали, что Роберт покинул бар, не проронив больше ни слова, но Магнус постарался не упоминать об этом. Было в глазах Джейса нечто такое, что подсказывало ему не делать этого.

— Эй, я постепенно обживаюсь, — возразил Магнус, но усмешка Джейса была доброй. — И ношу клетку, — добавил он, касаясь пальцами воротника своей рубашки.

Джейс рассмеялся:

— Только посмотри на себя — настоящий деревенский парень. Будь осторожен: следующий шаг — покупка ковбойских сапог, — продолжил он, и смех его только усилился при виде гримасы отвращения на лице Магнуса. — Мне надо идти, — извинился он, заметив, что Майя разрывается, пытаясь поскорее обслужить клиентов, наполнивших бар.

Магнус кивнул и подхватил две пинты пива, чтобы пробраться с ними сквозь толпу к Рафаэлю и остальной компании. Они сидели на нескольких диванах, с которых открывался прекрасный вид на сцену, и Магнус замедлил шаг, когда увидел, с кем разговаривает Рафаэль. Потому что, конечно, лучший друг должен был предать его, стоило только Магнусу отвести от него взгляд.

Алек сидел в кресле рядом с диваном, на котором расположился Рафаэль, чуть наклонившись к нему, и о чем-то рассказывал ему, оживленно жестикулируя.

Магнус полностью проигнорировал его и чуть подтолкнул Рафаэля, чтобы тот подвинулся и освободил ему место между собой и — потому что в последнее время ему феерически везло, — офицером, что задержала его.

— Эй, Гага! — радостно воскликнула она, прежде чем с подозрением взглянуть на пиво в его руках. — Не заставляй меня снова тебя арестовывать. 

Магнус покраснел и опустил кружки на столик.

— Обычно я так себя не веду, — проворчал он. — Но здесь нет общественного транспорта, а у меня был очень плохой день.

— Знаю, знаю, — с успокаивающей улыбкой ответила она. — Кстати, я Изабель.

— Магнус, — тут же ответил он.

— Я в курсе, — ответила она, и озорная улыбка заиграла на её красивых губах. Теперь, когда Магнус обратил внимание на её внешний вид, он понял, что она выглядит совершенно иначе, чем в полицейской форме. Одежда очерчивала каждый изгиб её превосходного тела, а волосы её струились по плечам свободными локонами вместо того, чтобы быть забранными в тугой хвост. — Это ведь я арестовала тебя.

Но Магнус даже не слышал её слов, взгляд его сосредоточился на её туфлях.

— О Боже мой, — воскликнул он, прижимая руку к сердцу, чтобы убедиться, что оно всё ещё бьется. — Это ведь Лабутены? Я женюсь на тебе прямо сейчас, если это они. За последние две недели я встретил слишком много рейнджеров.

Изабель рассмеялась, перекидывая свои длинные темные волосы за спину.

— Алек, я не знаю, о чем ты говорил, — пошутила она, и озорная искорка мелькнула в его глазах. — По-моему, он очарователен.

Алек, которого Изабель окликнула на середине предложения, остановился и быстро взглянул на неё, прежде чем осознать, о чем идет речь, и с сомнением приподнять брови.

— Ага, подожди немного, — невозмутимо ответил он.

Магнус прищурился, коротко взглянув на него, но решил быть выше этого и схватил пиво, делая глоток, чтобы занять себя и не ответить Алеку чем-нибудь, что приведет к их ссоре.

— Не беспокойся о моем старшем брате. В глубине души он большой плюшевый мишка, — заверила его Изабель.

На мгновение Магнус растерялся, прежде чем понял, о чем она говорит, и рот его слегка приоткрылся.

— Он твой брат? — недоверчиво переспросил он, и Изабель кивнула, широко улыбаясь. — Но вы с Джейсом такие… приятные и милые, а он такой… нет.

— Ты в курсе, что я тебя слышу, так ведь? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Алек. — Я сижу рядом с тобой.

— К сожалению, — холодно откликнулся Магнус.

— Эй, перестаньте, — воскликнула Клэри, нахмурившись. — Это ночь Саймона. Не вздумайте всё испортить.

Она сидела на диване напротив Магнуса и была одета в футболку со слегка психоделическим, но всё же красивым логотипом группы Саймона. Рядом с ней сидела ещё одна девушка, чьи светлые волосы были собраны в небрежную косу, а взгляд сосредоточен на экране телефона.

Магнус склонил голову, чувствуя себя так, словно получил выговор от строгой матери, но ощутил мрачное удовлетворение, когда краем глаза заметил, что Алек проделал то же самое. 

— Он мне нравится, — неожиданно объявил Рафаэль, указывая на Алека. — Он не ведется на тебя.

— Эй! — воскликнул Магнус, тут же вскидывая голову, чтобы наградить обиженным взглядом своего так называемого лучшего друга. — На чьей ты стороне?

Но Рафаэль не успел ответить, потому что освещение внезапно потускнело, погружая комнату в приятный полумрак, и группа вышла на сцену, начав выступление.

Они были и в половину не так плохи, как Магнус ожидал, но не были и очень хороши. Однако Саймон, казалось, наслаждался происходящим, как и зрители, что очень быстро заполнили танцплощадку, хотя Магнус никогда в жизни не назвал бы это танцами.

Песни в основном были акустическими каверами, и голос у вокалиста был достаточно приятным, так что все было не так уж страшно.

Магнус воспользовался моментом, пока толпа танцевала, чтобы пробраться к бару и взять себе стакан воды, потому что не мог снова усесться пьяным за руль. У него было не так уж много жизненных правил, но не оказываться за решеткой два раза в месяц явно было одним из них.

Алек уже был там. Он облокотился на барную стойку и болтал о чем-то с Джейсом, потягивая пиво, и Магнус поборол тяжелый вздох, прежде чем подойти ближе. 

— Эй, деревенский парень, — с добродушной усмешкой окликнул его Джейс.

Магнус фыркнул и закатил глаза.

— Можно мне стакан воды, пожалуйста?

Джейс кивнул, и Магнус на мгновение отвернулся от него, чтобы поймать скептический взгляд Алека, вопросительно изогнувшего брови.

— Я ношу клетку, — объяснил ему Магнус. — Прогресс.

Алек хотел было ответить, но Магнус опередил его, заметив:

— Это шутка, — проворчал он. — Обойдёмся без нотаций, Лайтвуд.

— Я только хотел заметить, что эта клетка делает тебя ещё более похожим на хипстера, — с презрительной ухмылкой заметил Алек.

Магнус застыл, глаза его потемнели.

— Прекрати называть меня так, — произнес он угрожающе.

Он ненавидел тот факт, что ему пришлось вскинуть голову, чтобы заглянуть Алеку в глаза, потому что сама мысль о том, что Алек мог смотреть на него сверху вниз как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле, откровенно его нервировала.

— Называть тебя как? — с невинной улыбкой пробормотал Алек, но она не обманула Магнуса ни на секунду. — Хипстером?

— Ты такой ребенок, — прошипел Магнус.

— А ты хипстер. Просто признай это, — ответил Алек, доказывая тем самым точку зрения Магнуса.

— Скажи это ещё раз, — с угрозой пробормотал Магнус, ткнув Алека пальцем в грудь. — Давай, попробуй.

Алек склонился к нему чуть ближе, озорная искра блеснула в его глазах. Теперь Магнус видел, что эти трое действительно были родственниками. 

— _Хип-стер_ , — практически по слогам произнес Алек, и в тоне его не было ни намека на шутку, какая слышалась в словах его брата или сестры.

— Вот держи, — объявил Джейс, пододвигая к Магнусу стакан воды, прежде чем взглянуть на них, угрожающе уставившихся друг на друга.

— Можно мне ещё один? — попросил Магнус, не отводя взгляда от Алека.

— Э, да, — с некоторым недоумением ответил Джейс. — Но у тебя уже есть один, приятель.

Магнус обернулся к нему и мягко улыбнулся, прежде чем взять стакан и выплеснуть его содержимое на Алека.

— Этот пуст, — заявил он спокойно.

Джейс уставился на Магнуса круглыми от удивления глазами и закусил губу, с трудом сдерживая смех.

Тот с нескрываемой гордостью ухмыльнулся Алеку, что стоял с открытым ртом. Волосы его прилипли ко лбу, и вода стекала с них к нему на плечи и на грудь.

Он дважды моргнул, прежде чем убрать с лица мокрые волосы, и шок в его каре-зеленых глазах сменился на уже хорошо знакомую Магнусу ярость.

— Я убью тебя, — пообещал он.

— Это незаконно, дорогуша, — усмехнулся Магнус. — Твоя сестра носит значок, кому как не тебе знать об этом.

— Завязывай со своим представлением, — прошипел Алек, и глаза его сверкнули, когда он взглянул на Магнуса. — Меня ты не обманешь.

Искренне удивленный Магнус приподнял брови:

— С каким представлением?

— Ты строишь из себя невесть что, и ты приехал в этот город, чтобы очаровывать окружающих, когда на самом деле ты и в половину не так хорош, как хочешь казаться, — холодно откликнулся Алек.

— Ты не знаешь меня, — сквозь стиснутые зубы прошипел Магнус.

— Я знаю достаточно, — ответил Алек, не обращая внимания на Джейса, что принес очередной стакан воды, на этот раз осторожно опустив его на стойку.

— Алек, не стоит, — начал было он, но тот не дал ему закончить.

— Я знаю, что твоя мать была больна три месяца, а ты ни разу не навестил её, — продолжил он, и Магнус буквально задохнулся воздухом. — Ты хоть знаешь, кто заботился о ней, пока ты вел свой глупый модный блог? Я. Мы, — добавил он, указывая на толпу, что, к счастью, была слишком занята танцами, чтобы обращать на них внимание. — Ведешь себя так, будто ты весь из себя идеальный, но даже глазом не моргнул, когда твоя мать заболела. А ты в курсе, что она только и делала, что говорила о тебе? Хвалила тебя. Рассказывала о тебе. Гордилась тобой. А ты ни разу не навестил её.

Магнус отшатнулся от него, пытаясь вдохнуть немного воздуха, но все равно не смог дышать, и голова у него пошла кругом. Он чувствовал, как слезы собираются в уголках его глаз, но подавил их, чувствуя слова Алека на себе, словно пощечину. Или удар под дых.

— Я не знал, — пробормотал он.

Алек едва заметно смягчился, в глазах его отразилось смятение, но он продолжил возвышаться над Магнусом и буравить его своими безжалостными каре-зелеными глазами. 

— Я не знал, — повторил Магнус чуть громче, и голос его предательски дрогнул. — Она не рассказала мне о своей болезни, потому что, очевидно, все население Нэшвилла заслуживало знать об этом больше, чем её собственный сын. Я не знал.

Он глубоко вздохнул, но у него снова перехватило дыхание, и он выбежал на улицу, чтобы не дай Бог не расплакаться перед толпой незнакомцев, которые окрестили его бессердечным, даже не зная его.

Прежде чем дверь за ним закрылась, он услышал, как Алек глухо выругался у него за спиной.

Ночь была темна, а небо мерцало миллионами звезд. Магнус проклял их все.

Было поистине несправедливо то, как мир продолжал навязывать ему свое великолепие, когда он чувствовал, как погибает под тяжестью своего собственного сердца. От красоты звезд не должно было захватывать дух, когда у него и так были проблемы с дыханием.

Он глубоко вздохнул, а затем ещё раз, пытаясь совладать с собой и начать нормально дышать. Он закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на вдохах и выдохах, но слова Алека все ещё звучали у него в ушах — равнодушные и жестокие, — и он закусил губу, с шумом втягивая в себя воздух и молясь, чтобы раздавшиеся у него за спиной шаги принадлежали тому, кого он на самом деле ценил.

— Магнус.

Он выдохнул, почувствовав, как Рафаэль обнимает его, и уткнулся ему в шею. Слезы заструились по его щекам, и Рафаэль крепче прижал его к себе и начал осторожно поглаживать по спине, отчего в груди у Магнуса что-то сжалось. Если Рафаэль был до того обеспокоен, чтобы забыть о своих предрассудках по поводу нарушения чужого личного пространства, значит, с Магнусом всё было гораздо хуже, чем он себе представлял.

Магнус не ругался и не хныкал. Он тихо плакал, тяжело дыша Рафаэлю в шею, а когда, наконец, отстранился от него, вытирая слезы со своих щек, то чувствовал себя гораздо спокойнее, как если бы слезы вытянули из него все силы и злобу. Но гнев остался — холодный и мрачный.

— Черт, — пробормотал Магнус, вытирая размазавшийся по его щекам макияж рукавом рубашки.

— Хочешь вернуться домой и посмотреть мексиканскую теленовеллу? — предложил Рафаэль, слегка сжимая его ладонь.

Магнус рассмеялся, осторожно вздыхая.

— Да, — слабо кивнул он.

— Поехали, — ответил Рафаэль, протягивая руку за ключами.

Магнус полез за ними в карман, когда дверь бара снова открылась и на улицу вышел Алек. Он увидел Магнуса и стоявшего позади него Рафаэля и медленно направился к ним, засунув руки в карманы джинсов.

— Привет, — робко произнес он. — Мы можем поговорить?

— Зачем? — выдохнул Магнус, вскидывая подбородок так гордо, как только мог, хотя прекрасно знал, что на щеках его все ещё видны следы от слез. — Я не достоин твоего драгоценного времени, Алек. Я не настолько хорош.

Он обернулся к Рафаэлю, перебрасывая ему ключи.

— Поехали, — сказал он, не удостоив Алека взглядом.

— Постой, — окликнул его тот, вскидывая руку в попытке удержать Магнуса, хоть и стоял слишком далеко, чтобы действительно дотянуться до него.

— Спокойной ночи, Алек, — холодно ответил Магнус и забрался в машину.

***

Время Рафаэля в Нэшвилле пролетело слишком быстро. На пару дней они с Магнусом съездили в Индианаполис, затем в Блумингтон, а остаток его визита лениво провалялись в доме.

Они по-прежнему вставали рано утром, чтобы позавтракать вместе с Саймоном. В отличие от Магнуса Рафаэль был ранней пташкой и всегда просыпался на рассвете, потому что владел отелем в Нью-Йорке. Тем не менее он стал таким же сварливым, как и Магнус, когда Саймон принялся болтать обо всем на свете, яростно жестикулируя руками. Рафаэль так часто закатывал глаза, что Магнус забеспокоился, что это обернется для него каким-нибудь редким заболеванием.

Почти неделю Магнус не встречал Алека даже на его утренних пробежках, зато часто видел его собаку. Алек отсутствовал большую часть дня, занимаясь своими ветеринарными делами, а это означало, что Бак оставался в доме один, пока Алек не возвращался вечером. И так как Баку с первого взгляда понравились собаки Магнуса, он частенько прибегал к его дому после обеда, чтобы поиграть с ними или поваляться на солнце на заднем дворе. Может быть, дело было также в том, что Магнусу нравилось баловать Бака, потому что тот был очень милым, когда радовался чему-либо, а у Магнуса всегда была слабость до щенячьих глаз. 

Так или иначе большую часть времени Бак проводил в доме Магнуса, пока громкий свист с противоположной стороны пруда не звал его домой. Пес, как правило, тут же оживлялся и убегал по тропинке, ведущей к дому Алека, за несколько секунд исчезая за плакучими ивами.

Этим утром Магнус отвез Рафаэля в аэропорт, и пусть ему было очень хорошо в Нэшвилле, пока его лучший друг гостил здесь, теперь дом казался ему совсем пустым, несмотря на присутствие в нем Джимми Чо и Барка Джейкобса. Поздним вечером Магнус выбрался на веранду с бутылкой вина и книгой, пока его собаки тихонько дремали возле него.

Это было лучшим развлечением, какое он нашел для себя, чтобы не думать о том, каким одиноким он чувствовал себя в Нэшвилле, несмотря на все усилия его новых знакомых. Это место не было его домом, и пока он наблюдал за тем, как его друг исчезает в здании аэропорта, он пришел к выводу, что никогда им и не станет. И три недели пребывания здесь не заставили его чувствовать себя лучше, чем первые несколько дней.

Всего было чересчур и недостаточно одновременно. Присутствие матери, ощущавшееся в доме, только делало всё хуже, как и резкие слова Алека, что до сих пор звучали в голове Магнуса. Мать не только не рассказала ему о своей болезни, она заставила всех этих незнакомцев поверить, что Магнус бросил её страдать в одиночестве.

Честно говоря, он не знал, как бы поступил, если бы знал о её болезни, но точно не остался бы в Нью-Йорке, пока его мать погибала от рака. 

Испытываемая им в первые дни вина постепенно превратилась в горечь, а затем и в гнев. Он не был единственным виновником того, что их отношения сошли на нет. Магнус не так часто звонил матери, да, но это она лгала ему о том, что у неё все хорошо, когда они разговаривали по телефону в последние месяцы её жизни.

Теперь же, когда он думал об этом — а думал он об этом постоянно с тех самых пор, как Алек обвинил его в так называемом отсутствии, — то вспоминал, каким слабым порой казался её голос. Магнус списывал это на усталость или на её волнение о том, что он несчастен в Нью-Йорке, которому она частенько предавалась.

Он также вспоминал, что в последнее время она все чаще интересовалась, счастлив ли он. Тогда он не принял её настойчивость за предупреждение или даже за прощание, но теперь он знал, что так оно и было. Она хотела, чтобы он был счастлив, но настаивала на том, что Нью-Йорк не то место, где он сможет свое счастье обрести. И это раздражало, а не удивляло его, как когда-то. Потому что она решила за него. Она навязала ему жизнь в Нэшвилле из могилы, не оставив особого выбора, и он возненавидел этот город, чего, собственно, и следовало ожидать.

Да, он отдавал себе отчет, что фактически не дал этому месту шанса. Ему нравились Люк и Джоселин, ему была дорога Клэри, и он начал привыкать к Саймону и Джейсу, но они не были его друзьями. У него не было здесь друзей, а Магнус всегда полагался на дружбу как на некий столп своего счастья.

Его мать должна была догадаться. Если она хоть немного его знала, то она должна была предвидеть это, и то, что она все же проигнорировала его желания и заставила его жить в месте, которое он ненавидел, было очередным доказательством её вздорной натуры. Мысли об этом оставляли горький привкус у него на языке. Его мать была привязана к жителям этого города сильнее, чем к своему собственному сыну, и это была её вина, не его. Она решила оставить его в Нью-Йорке, когда он всё ещё был подростком, чтобы отправиться в своё «собственное приключение», как она его называла, хотя Магнус никак не мог понять, что захватывающего могло быть в переезде сюда и в устройстве себе скучной и повторяющейся изо дня в день жизни.

Книга забытой лежала у него на коленях, когда он осознал, что в десятый раз перечитывает один и тот же абзац, но он не мог перестать размышлять о том кошмаре, в котором очутился.

И все же Магнуса отвлекли от его мыслей, но сделал это тот, кого бы он с удовольствием проигнорировал, продолжив размышлять о беспорядке, в который превратилась его жизнь.

Магнус заметил неясный луч фонаря, показавшийся из-за плакучей ивы, и Бак бросился к нему, прежде чем он увидел Алека, следующего за своей собакой. Бак без предупреждения запрыгнул на крыльцо и залился радостным лаем, когда Магнус ласково потрепал его по голове. Он думал, что Алек пройдет мимо, продолжив прогулку с собакой вокруг пруда, но вместо этого он остановился у крыльца, нервно закусив нижнюю губу. В одной руке он держал стакан воды, а другой потирал шею.

— Привет, — поздоровался он и неловко откашлялся.

Магнус не ответил, окинув его безразличным взглядом.

— Твой друг уехал?

— А что такое? — рыкнул Магнус, захлопывая книгу. — Хочешь высказаться и на его счет? Я могу дать тебе его номер телефона, если это единственное развлечение в твоей жизни, но сдается мне, ты предпочитаешь публичные выступления, не так ли?

Алек глубоко вздохнул, чуть приподнимая голову, прежде чем нервно облизнуть губы и взглянуть на Магнуса.

— Мне жаль, — пробормотал он, и Магнус усмехнулся, с сомнением взглянув на него, прежде чем глотнуть из бокала вина. — Я знаю, ты мне не веришь, и у тебя есть на это полное право, но мне очень жаль.

Алек остановился, чтобы погладить проснувшегося Джимми Чо, который бросился к нему и принялся облизывать ему пальцы. 

— Я… Я думал, ты знаешь об Энни, — продолжил он, хотя его внимание было полностью сосредоточено на собаке, которая теперь перевернулась на спину, подставляя ему живот, который Алек тут же принялся почесывать.

— И ты решил, что я ужасный человек, который бросил свою мать умирать от рака, оставив её одну ради того, чтобы вести свой «глупый модный блог» и наслаждаться радостями городской жизни, — закончил за него Магнус, посылая обиженный взгляд щенку, что, казалось, слишком наслаждался своей жизнью, чтобы обратить на него внимание.

— Что-то вроде этого, да, — признался Алек. — Мне очень жаль. Я и не подумал выдать тебе кредит доверия. Я построил свое мнение о тебе, прежде чем ты приехал в город, и осудил, даже не зная тебя… так что да, прости.

Он снова прочистил горло, отрываясь наконец от собаки, чтобы взглянуть на Магнуса. Глаза его сияли, и огоньки гирлянд, обвивающих колонны, отражались в них, заставляя его выглядеть ещё более удрученным, и Магнус в очередной раз проклял свою слабость к жалобным взглядам.

Тем временем Алек поднялся на ноги и указал ему на стакан у себя в руках.

— Итак, эм, мне жаль, что я был ослом, так что я принес тебе этот стакан воды в знак примирения, чтобы ты мог выплеснуть его мне в лицо? — предложил он.

Магнус приподнял брови, не в силах сдержать ухмылку.

— Ты принес мне воду, чтобы я мог выплеснуть её на тебя? — переспросил Магнус, в безуспешных попытках скрыть своё всё возрастающее веселье за очередным глотком вина.

— Ага, — пожал плечами Алек. — Кажется, в первый раз тебе это понравилось.

— Ну, в первый раз все не обязательно проходит плохо, — парировал Магнус и опустил бокал на пол, прежде чем подняться.

Он подошел к ступенькам, но спускаться не стал. Хоть раз он был в состоянии взглянуть на Алека сверху вниз, и он не собирался упускать такую возможность.

Он скрестил руки на груди.

— Ты ведь не побьешь меня, если я это сделаю? — с сомнением поинтересовался он. 

— Нет, — пообещал Алек, и было в его голосе или, возможно, в его глазах нечто такое, что заставило Магнуса ему поверить.

— Подожди здесь, — велел он и зашел в дом.

Он скрылся на кухне, но из окна увидел, как Алек остался стоять у крыльца, наклонившись к Барку Джейкобсу, который тоже решил подойти, чтобы поприветствовать его. 

Когда Магнус вернулся на веранду и Алек взглянул на него, он слегка изменился в лице, увидев в руках того наполненный до краев кувшин.

— Ой, да брось, — воскликнул он, глядя на довольного Магнуса. — Серьезно?

— Что ж, ты был большим засранцем, — невинно пожал плечами тот, — так что ты заслуживаешь большого кувшина.

Алек покачал головой и шумно вздохнул, проводя руками по лицу.

— Отлично, — проворчал он. — Полагаю, ты прав.

Магнус усмехнулся и направился к перилам, жестом указав Алеку, куда ему нужно подойти. Алек повиновался, хоть и неохотно, встав перед Магнусом и взглянув на него. Он был достаточно высоким, чтобы Магнус всего на голову возвышался над ним, хоть и стоял на веранде.

— Можно мой телефон пока побудет у тебя? — спросил Алек, передавая его Магнусу с тем обреченным видом, который заставил того вспомнить о приговоренному к смертной казни преступнику.

Магнус забрал телефон у него из рук и засунул его в задний карман джинсов.

— Готов? — с озорной усмешкой поинтересовался он.

— Не мог бы ты выглядеть менее довольным? — проворчал Алек, но быстро закрыл рот, когда Магнус начал нарочито медленно выливать воду ему на голову.

Алек недовольно взглянул на него сквозь струи воды, что стекали по его лицу, вымачивая ему волосы, плечи и футболку, но Магнус и не подумал поторопиться. Он закусил губу, но не смог сдержать довольного смешка.

— Помни, это была твоя идея, милый, — издевательски пропел Магнус и сам удивился тому, каким довольным был его голос.

Он с сожалением вздохнул, когда последние капли воды вылились на Алека, а кувшин оказался пустым. 

— Моей идеей был один стакан, — ответил Алек и потряс головой, как делали собаки Магнуса после ванны, и капли воды разлетелись во все стороны.

Магнус потянулся, чтобы взъерошить его мокрые волосы, и самодовольная ухмылка заиграла на его губах.

— Никогда не переставай мечтать о большем, Алек, — заметил он и рассмеялся, когда тот наградил его убийственным взглядом.

— Я хотя бы прощен? — пробормотал Алек, передернув плечами в мокрой футболке, прежде чем стянуть её через голову.

Магнус застыл, слова замерли у него на языке. Прежде он и подумать не мог, чтобы присматриваться к Алеку, потому что неприязнь к нему была слишком велика, но теперь, когда Магнус по-настоящему смотрел — или точнее, когда для него открылся вид на него, — у него не осталось выбора, кроме как пялиться на Алека.

И его нельзя было винить за это, потому что грудь Алека просто требовала к себе внимания, и Магнус готов был оказать ей такую небольшую услугу. Мускулы его напряглись, когда Алек принялся выкручивать футболку, чтобы выжать из неё воду, и его широкие руки заблестели от воды в тусклом свете веранды.

И Магнус совершенно точно не уставился на его рельефный пресс, на волосы у него на груди и на дорожку их же, спускающуюся под пояс его джинсов. Совершенно точно нет. Потому что он мог себя контролировать и не отвлекаться на прекрасное тело перед собой — на сильные руки и крепкие плечи, ведь у Магнуса нет и не было пунктика на плечи, — когда он всё ещё испытывал сильную неприязнь к Алеку. Несмотря на то, как офигенно тот выглядел и как Магнусу это нравилось.

— Магнус? — с некоторым беспокойством окликнул его Алек.

Магнус отвел взгляд от его обнаженной груди и взглянул ему в глаза — в его потрясающие каре-зеленые глаза, полные сомнения и надежды, — и едва не застонал вслух. 

— Скажем так: ты на полпути, — дипломатично ответил Магнус.

— Согласен. Мне правда очень жаль, — повторил Алек серьезно.

— Да, я знаю, — ответил Магнус. — Мне тоже жаль, — добавил он неохотно. — Я не должен был пренебрежительно отзываться о Нэшвилле.

Алек кивнул, скрестив руки на груди и приподняв брови, многозначительно глядя на Магнуса. 

— И я сожалею, что назвал тебя придурком. Дважды. Хоть это в некотором роде правда.

Алек хмыкнул, возводя глаза к небу, что заставило вены на его шее напрячься, отчего Магнус снова мысленно заскулил. Почему самые горячие парни всегда оказывались такими невыносимыми засранцами?

— Ты никак не можешь успокоиться, так ведь? — заметил Алек, и его низкий голос был полон досады.

Магнус усмехнулся:

— У тебя есть шесть месяцев, чтобы привыкнуть к этому.

Алек не ответил, в очередной раз закатив глаза, чтобы после взглянуть на их собак, что тихонько сидели все вместе — Джимми Чо в центре, окруженный своими телохранителями, что переглянулись между собой, словно разыгравшаяся у них на глазах сцена была им всем очень интересна.

— По крайней мере они поладили, — заметил Алек, взглянув на Магнуса.

Он собирался ответить, но что-то завибрировало у него в кармане и он вздрогнул от неожиданности, прежде чем вспомнил о телефоне Алека. Он вытащил его из кармана и взглянул на экран, на котором высветилось имя Джейса.

Алек попытался выхватить телефон у него из рук, но Магнус криво ему ухмыльнулся и ответил на звонок.

— При…

— Алек, я только что вернулся с дегустации тортов, и я вот-вот взорвусь в прямом и переносном смысле, — затараторил Джейс, прежде чем он успел закончить фразу. — Меня стошнит, если я съем что-нибудь ещё, так что я надеюсь, что ты не начал готовить ужин. Но я загляну к тебе с пивом, так что мы сможем посмотреть игру. Джоселин сводит меня с ума, мужик. Она хочет все эти странные украшения для торта, а Клэри, кажется, согласна с ней, тогда как я хочу обычный шоколадный торт, но никого это не волнует. Организация свадьбы — это сплошная головная боль. Ты сходил к Магнусу? Пожалуйста, скажи, что на этот раз ты извинился по-человечески, иначе я надеру тебе задницу.

Магнус фыркнул, отпихивая руки Алека, когда тот попытался отнять у него телефон.

— Его извинения были не так уж плохи, — ответил он, и Алек закатил глаза. — Но не нужно надирать ему задницу. Я и сам справлюсь.

— Магнус? — удивился Джейс.

— Ага.

На том конце провода повисла тишина:

— Ты убил Алека и выбросил его тело в пруд? Потому что я точно надеру тебе задницу, если это так.

Магнус рассмеялся:

— Нет, я не убивал его, но получил заслуженный реванш. И Алек не купался в пруду, хоть и остался немного мокрым.

Джейс брезгливо фыркнул в трубку.

— Ничего не хочу знать о тех странных извращенных делах, что ты вытворяешь с моим братом, Магнус, — ответил он дрожащим от ужаса голосом.

— Отдай мне телефон, Магнус, — прорычал Алек, поднимаясь наконец на крыльцо и протягивая руку, но Магнус отвернулся от него.

— Вы одеты? — бесцветным голосом поинтересовался Джейс. — Потому что я не приду, если рискую застать вас без одежды. Я слишком молод, чтобы заработать себе психологическую травму.

— Я одет, — ухмыльнулся Магнус. — Твой брат… не то чтобы.

Джейс застонал.

— А ведь я был добр к тебе, — пожаловался он. — Я не заслуживаю всех этих мысленных картинок у себя перед глазами.

— И, кстати, шоколад слишком скучен для свадьбы, — заметил Магнус, снова отталкивая руку Алека. — Возможно, для украшения, но не для торта.

— Но я люблю шоколад, — вздохнул Джейс. — Все любят шоколад.

— Именно поэтому он и скучен, — подтвердил Магнус. — И я бы не доверял Джоселин с Клэри. Творческие люди иногда перебарщивают в этом вопросе.

— Именно! — воскликнул Джейс. — Ты должен помочь мне, приятель. Ты ведь работаешь в модной индустрии? Это тоже своего рода искусство. А художники прислушиваются друг к другу. Я уверен, она послушает тебя, если ты подскажешь ей немного сбавить обороты.

Магнус рассмеялся:

— Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать.

Он наклонился, чтобы поднять свой бокал, и Алек воспользовался этим моментом, чтобы отобрать у него телефон.

— Джейс, — проговорил он в трубку. — Что? Конечно, я одет. Ну, я без футболки, но… Нет, я не занимался сексом с Магнусом, — пробормотал он немного тише, и голос его дрогнул от возмущения. — Я не поэтому без футболки. Боже, перестань! Мы с трудом можем не подраться, оставшись в одной комнате, о чем вообще речь.

Магнус скривился, вызывающе приподняв брови, но в конце концов кивнул.

— Я отключаюсь, — пригрозил Алек Джейсу, понизив голос. — Да, хорошо. Увидимся в десять. Нет, я не приглашу Магнуса. И я ничего не хочу слышать о свадьбе, этим вечером мы смотрим игру. Хорошо. Пока.

Алек сбросил звонок и глубоко вздохнул, качая головой с той особенной нежностью, какая свойственна общению между братьями и сестрами.

— Мне нужно идти, — проговорил он после, взглянув на Магнуса и убирая телефон в карман. — Он говорит, что не голоден, но я знаю его, и мне придется заказывать пиццу, если я ничего не приготовлю.

Магнус рассеянно кивнул, снова устраиваясь на стуле и вытягивая ноги.

— Увидимся, Алек.

— Да, — пробормотал тот, прежде чем спуститься с крыльца и свистом подозвать к себе Бака.

Магнус смотрел, как Алек уходит, как мышцы перекатываются на его спине и как он мнет вымокшую футболку в кулаке, пока Бак бежит рядом с ним, и позволил своему взгляду опуститься ниже, тихонько выругавшись.

— Конечно, у него потрясающая задница, — проворчал он, наливая себе ещё вина. — И почему Вселенная ненавидит меня?

Он вздохнул и снова открыл книгу, решив по крайней мере закончить главу, на которой застрял перед приходом Алека.

***

Прошло ещё две недели его пребывания в Нэшвилле, и Магнус постепенно начал понимать, что, возможно, ему действительно удастся прожить полгода в сельской глуши, пусть он и по-прежнему с нетерпением ждал окончания этого срока. С Алеком они почти не разговаривали, но, по крайней мере, не ссорились. Тот перестал игнорировать Магнуса и, проходя мимо его дома по утрам, здоровался и с ним, и с Саймоном, прежде чем скрыться в лесу.

Магнус все ещё жил в гостевой спальне, так и не наведя порядок в доме, и оттягивал этот момент до последнего. Он не был уверен, медлит ли потому, что не хочет прикасаться к вещам матери, или потому, что боится того, что может среди них найти. Он накопил в себе уже достаточно злобы, а непрерывно крутящиеся в голове мысли только усиливали привкус предательства на его языке. Тот был слишком свежим, и Магнус боялся, что малейшего толчка будет достаточно, чтобы он сорвался и выпустил наружу все то, что накопил в Нэшвилле и задолго до него.

Так что он сократил пребывание в доме до минимума. Он спал в комнате для гостей и пользовался хозяйской ванной, потому что она была просто потрясающей, но большую часть времени проводил на веранде, если медленное интернет-соединение ему это позволяло и не загоняло его обратно в гостиную.

За эти две недели его несколько раз навестила Изабель. Впервые она заглянула, потому что хотела «скрыться от своих глупых братьев, что переругивались из-за спортивного матча, словно два неандертальца». Она пришла по тропинке со стороны дома Алека и уселась с Магнусом на крыльце безо всякого приветствия.

— Ив Сен-Лоран или Диор? — спросила она в лоб.

Магнус приподнял брови и многозначительно коснулся воротника своей рубашки от Ив Сен-Лоран.

Всё ещё немного раздраженная Изабель усмехнулась.

— Хороший ответ, — кивнула она и быстро завела разговор о предстоящей неделе моды. Впервые за месяц Магнус почувствовал себя на своей волне.

Отсутствие развлечений и тот факт, что Саймон продолжал будить его в семь утра, сделали дни Магнуса гораздо длиннее, и он очень быстро покончил со всеми своими заданиями, будь то статьи или его собственный блог, и вскоре заскучал. Но, конечно, тот факт, что ему было скучно, не означал, что ему позволяли спать дольше, так как жителям этого города явно не было никакого дела до того, что крепкий сон — залог хорошего внешнего вида.

В тот день Магнуса разбудила настойчивая трель дверного звонка, и он громко выругался, прежде чем перевернуться на другой бок и снова завернуться в одеяло. Стояла середина августа, и в воздухе висела невыносимая жара. Зной терпимо переносился в доме, который был оборудован кондиционерами, но стоило Магнусу высунуться на улицу, как у него создавалось впечатление, что он вот-вот начнет плавиться.

Он застонал, когда снова услышал дверной звонок, и открыл глаза.

— Проваливай, Соломон, — завопил он, хотя знал, что тот никак не услышит его, если стоит у входной двери. — Воскресенье, — проворчал он, вылезая из постели настолько неуклюже, насколько это только было возможно. — Никаких завтраков по воскресеньям.

Он кое-как выбрался из комнаты и спустился по лестнице в холл, чтобы после резко распахнуть входную дверь, почти срывая её с петель.

Он ожидал увидеть на пороге Саймона, и тот действительно был там, но вместе с Люком, Клэри, Джослин и Джейсом. Последний впрочем выглядел не намного счастливее Магнуса от необходимости стоять возле его дверей в девять часов утра в воскресенье.

— Я атеист, — проворчал Магнус, протирая глаза. — Я не пойду с вами в церковь.

— А я еврей, — усмехнулся Саймон. — И тоже не посещаю службы. Но мы здесь не поэтому.

— Мы здесь, чтобы помочь тебе навести порядок, — сказал Люк, сжимая плечо Магнуса, прежде чем пройти мимо него в дом. — Ты ещё не разбирал вещи Энни, поэтому мы подумали, что тебе может понадобиться помощь. Это большой дом.

Магнус застонал, опуская голову Клэри на плечо, когда та подошла, чтобы обнять его.

— Но сегодня воскресенье, — захныкал он. — Воскресенье — ленивый день.

— На неделе мы все работаем, — ответила ему Джослин с теплой улыбкой. — И можем собраться только в воскресенье.

— Я принес тебе несколько миндальных круассанов, — вмешался Саймон, снимая в холле ботинки и тут же присаживаясь снова, чтобы поприветствовать Барка Джейкобса и Джимми Чо, что до ужаса быстро к нему привязались и привыкли встречать с такой радостью и энтузиазмом, какая показалась бы пугающей для кого угодно, только не для Саймона, что отвечал им взаимностью.

— Это единственная причина, по которой ты вообще допускаешься под эту крышу, — проворчал Магнус, прежде чем вырвать у него из рук бумажный пакет, достать из того круассан и надкусить его.

Когда Магнус поплелся на кухню, чтобы включить кофеварку, Люк отправился следом, вынимая из шкафа кружки, прежде чем обернуться к нему.

— Это была моя идея, — пробормотал он достаточно тихо, чтобы только Магнус смог его услышать. — Но если ты ещё не готов к этому, мы уйдем.

Магнус вздохнул, снова потирая глаза. Был ли он готов разобрать вещи матери и попрощаться с ними, закрыв тем самым дверь, которую он больше никогда не в состоянии будет открыть?

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил он. — Это все ещё её дом. 

— Именно поэтому мы и здесь, — тихо заметил Люк. — Он никогда не станет твоим, если ты будешь хранить здесь все её вещи. Ты практически живешь на крыльце, Магнус.

— Просто… Она везде, Люк, — прошептал он. — В каждом углу. В каждой картине на стене. Веранда — единственное место, которое не пропитано её присутствием.

— Я знаю, — ответил Люк, обнимая его за плечи. — Но мы не будем торопиться, хорошо? Будем разбирать по одной комнате за раз. Почему бы нам не начать с чердака?

Магнус на мгновение задумался, а затем кивнул.

— Вы можете начать. А мне понадобится десять кружек кофе и душ, чтобы прийти в себя и начать командовать Джейсом и Саймоном.

Люк рассмеялся, прежде чем разлить кофе по двум кружкам, добавить в одну из них молоко и сахар и передать её Магнусу:

— Звучит отлично. И не жалей Джейса. Кажется, они с Клэри поругались, но я не могу отыграться на нем, потому что тогда Джослин точно обвинит меня в том, что я слишком пекусь о Клэри.

Магнус ухмыльнулся, чокаясь с Люком кружками:

— По рукам.

***

— Алек, ты куда? — донесся до Магнуса голос Джейса, когда он одевался после душа. — Вернись!

Магнус приподнял брови и подошел к окну спальни, чтобы узнать, что происходит. Алек стоял на лесной тропинке, которую выбирал каждое утро для своих пробежек, но, видимо, уже возвращался с тренировки, если его растрепанный и запыхавшийся вид хоть о чем-то говорил. Он бросил взгляд на крыльцо, и на лице его застыл вопрос. Бак был здесь же, резвясь неподалеку с собаками Магнуса.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — прокричал Алек Джейсу, но ближе не подошел.

— Меня затащили сюда против моей воли, — пожаловался тот. — Мы помогаем Магнусу навести порядок в доме.

— Хорошо, — пожал плечами Алек, разворачиваясь. — Тогда увидимся позже.

— Быстро иди сюда и помоги нам или я расскажу Иззи, что ты нарочно испортил рубашку, которую она подарила тебе на Рождество!

Алек замер.

— Это не я, а Бак, — возразил он. — И он был абсолютно прав, потому что та рубашка была отвратительна.

— Ха! Я передам Иззи твои слова! — торжествующе воскликнул Джейс. — А теперь тащи сюда свою задницу и помоги нам.

— Не думаю, что Магнус будет рад меня видеть, — возразил Алек, что, очевидно, было его последней надеждой.

Магнус дьявольски ухмыльнулся, а затем открыл окно и высунулся наружу:

— Я не против, — прокричал он, наслаждаясь тем, как солнце пригревает его обнаженную грудь. — Ещё одна пара рук нам точно не помешает.

Алек наградил его убийственным взглядом, смягчить который не смогло даже расстояние между ними.

— Ты слышал его, — обрадовался Джейс. — Тащи свою задницу сюда.

— Сначала мне нужно принять душ, — проворчал Алек. — Я скоро вернусь.

— Лучше бы тебе так и сделать или я вытащу тебя из дома сам, — парировал Джейс.

Алек махнул ему через плечо и снова перешел на бег, скрываясь среди деревьев.

Магнус ухмыльнулся. Злобное удовлетворение затрепетало в его груди, когда он подумал, как, должно быть, раздражает Алека. Он натянул майку и повязал на голову красную бандану, что подходила под цвет его ногтей, потому что если человек мог выглядеть хорошо, он должен был всегда выглядеть хорошо, прежде чем выйти из гостевой спальни. Широкая улыбка не желала покидать его лица.

Чердак выглядел так, словно по нему прошлось торнадо и перевернуло все с ног на голову, и Магнус пожалел, что согласился начать с него, когда увидел, в каком плачевном состоянии он находится.

Подошедший к нему Люк мягко похлопал его по спине:

— Готов?

— Более чем, — вздохнул Магнус и подхватил одну из коробок, чтобы отнести её в гостиную, где Клэри и Джослин должны были разобрать её и отобрать всё, что ещё могло ему пригодиться.

Он спускал вниз уже третью коробку, когда в дом вошел Алек, волосы которого всё ещё были немного влажными после душа. Джимми Чо следовал за ним по пятам.

«Отлично», — подумал Магнус. Его щенок был влюблен в человека, на которого он был все ещё немного обижен. Предатель.

— Ты не можешь просто взять и зарыть топор войны в землю, не так ли? — сказал Алек, когда они столкнулись у лестницы.

Магнус одарил его милой и невинной улыбкой, которая никого не обманула.

— Тебе ведь нужно заслужить ещё половину прощения, — ответил он, передавая коробку Алеку. — И прекращай очаровывать мою собаку! — прокричал он через плечо, прежде чем снова ступить на лестницу.

— А ты не думал, что я просто больше ему нравлюсь, потому что я не раздражающий маленький засранец? — возразил Алек, но это больше походило на беззлобное поддразнивание, нежели на настоящее оскорбление, какими они обменивались, впервые встретившись. 

Магнус остановился, склонившись над перилами, чтобы взглянуть на Алека. 

— Бедняжка, он никогда не умел разбираться в людях, — с притворной жалостью заметил он.

Алек закатил глаза и опустил коробку на пол, чтобы освободить себе руки, прежде чем показать Магнусу средний палец.

Магнус усмехнулся и исчез на чердаке.

***

У них ушло все утро на то, чтобы перенести вещи с чердака в гостиную, которая медленно начинала походить на место военных действий. К полудню Джослин и Люк отправились на кухню, чтобы приготовить ланч, пока остальные разместились в саду, окружённые счастливыми собаками, что носились друг за другом с радостным лаем.

Магнус ссутулился на одном из стульев, с наслаждением вдыхая летний воздух. Он весь вспотел, но они все были потными и уставшими, так что он не мог жаловаться. Саймон развалился на земле, раскинув руки и ноги. Магнусу было приятно знать, что он не единственная королева драмы в округе.

Чуть поодаль на траве сидела Клэри и вместе с Джейсом играла с Джимми Чо, который бросил своих собратьев, чтобы ему почесали живот. Он был той ещё манипулирующей малявкой, и Магнус невольно ухмыльнулся, когда заметил, как Джейс склонился к щенку, заворковав с ним.

На соседний к нему стул упал Алек, и Магнус взглянул на него.

— Не этим я обычно предпочитаю заниматься по выходным, — пробормотал он.

— Так ты, наверное, и одежду обычно другую предпочитаешь? — приподнял брови Магнус. — Или у тебя всегда ужасный вкус?

Алек смерил его многозначительным взглядом, но затем фыркнул и покачал головой:

— Тяжело поддерживать его на таком высоком уровне, но я справляюсь.

— Очевидно, — насмешливо заметил Магнус, подцепляя пальцем дырку на футболке Алека.

Алек даже не дрогнул, и Магнус был странно разочарован, обнаружив, что он ни капли не боится щекотки.

— Или может быть я ношу эти футболки, чтобы действовать тебе на нервы, Ваше Высочество, — ответил он, озорно сверкая глазами.

— Да ну, — усмехнулся Магнус, — Никто не напялил бы на себя такой кошмар только ради этого.

— Они не так уж плохи, — нахмурился Алек.

— Уверен, что рубашка, которую Изабель подарила тебе на Рождество, была гораздо лучше.

— О, нет, — выдохнул он. — Она была покрыта странными бабочками, Бейн. Бабочками. Кто в здравом уме согласился бы надеть такое?

Глаза Магнуса расширились, и он выпрямился на стуле, недоверчиво глядя на Алека:

— Ты позволил своей собаке уничтожить рубашку от Александра МакКуина? — воскликнул он.

Алек удивленно моргнул:

— Хорошо, давай попробуем ещё раз, — медленно проговорил он. — Кто согласился бы надеть такое, кроме тебя?

Магнус закатил глаза:

— Поверить не могу, — всё ещё недоверчиво пробормотал он.

— Заткнись, — проворчал Алек, отстраняясь от Магнуса, когда тот снова потянулся к нему, чтобы поддеть дырку на воротнике его футболки. — Мне нравится моя одежда.

— Но она вся такая… скучная, — настаивал Магнус. — Она либо черная, либо серая, и я не вполне уверен, что серая прежде не была черной.

— Всё, довольно о моем гардеробе. Ты должен благодарить меня за то, что я помогаю тебе, а не издеваться надо мной.

— Ну, ты все еще должен мне за то, как обращался со мной на первых порах, Лайтвуд, — ухмыльнулся Магнус. — Может, это ты должен благодарить меня за то, что я даю тебе возможность искупить свою вину?

— Я спас жизнь твоим собакам. Это должно было даровать мне помилование.

— У них всего лишь были клещи, — возразил Магнус с хитрой улыбкой. — Серьезно, дорогой, ты же ветеринар, ты должен разбираться в таких вещах.

Алек хмыкнул, прикрывая глаза и откидывая голову, подставляя лицо лучам солнца:

— Ты такая заноза в заднице.

— Это одно из множества моих достоинств.

— Прямо после скромности, да?

— Нет, очевидно, что скромность — главное мое достоинство.

Алек фыркнул, но не открыл глаз, намек на ухмылку застыл в уголках его губ.

Не похоже было, что он собирался ответить, но у него и не было бы такой возможности, потому что Люк вернулся в сад и Магнус только при виде огромной посудины в его руках осознал, насколько же он проголодался.

— Самсон, прекрати притворяться мертвым и поешь.

— Я не притворяюсь, я и правда мертв. И ничто меня не оживит.

***

День они провели, разбирая коробки и решая, что отдать на благотворительность, что оставить, а что отправить прямиком в мусорное ведро.

Это было очень странно. Большинство вещей Магнусу было незнакомо, но тоже самое можно было сказать и о тех, что он видел прежде. Время от времени кто-то доставал из коробки какую-нибудь вещицу и начинал смеяться или улыбаться, вспомнив что-то приятное, и рассказывать связанную с ней историю о его матери. Даже у Джейса и Алека были такие воспоминания, хотя последний явно был не склонен ими делиться.

Очень быстро Магнус понял, что они рассказывают все это для него, чтобы он мог лучше понять, как его мать жила в Нэшвилле, но он бы предпочел, чтобы они этого не делали.

Он не хотел думать о всех тех счастливых историях, что произошли с ней здесь. О тех моментах её жизни, что она прожила без него.

Всего за несколько часов он снова стал «сыном Энни». Магнус был брошен и забыт, а дом стал походить для него на тюрьму, в которой он задыхался больше чем когда-либо.

Он не был готов к этому дню, но понял это слишком поздно, чтобы заговорить об этом с Люком, потому что Люк был слишком хорошим человеком, чтобы не почувствовать вину за то, что Магнус пуще прежнего возненавидел необходимость быть здесь.

— Магнус, это ты? — окликнул его Саймон.

Тот поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, что Саймон ему показывает, только чтобы громко застонать и спрятать голову в коробку перед собой, отступая и кашляя, когда пыль забилась ему в ноздри.

— О, ты был таким милым, — заворковала Клэри, глядя через плечо Саймона на фотографию, которую он нашел.

Магнус резко поднялся и вырвал рамку у него из рук, прежде чем кто-нибудь ещё смог увидеть довольно нелепое изображение в ней.

— Нет, не был, — пробормотал Магнус.

— Думаю, мы должны судить об этом сами, — проговорил Алек прямо у него за спиной, и Магнус вздрогнул больше от неожиданности, чем от страха, что дало Алеку прекрасную возможность отобрать у него рамку.

— Нет! — возразил Магнус, но Алек уже уставился на фотографию.

Он внимательно вгляделся в неё, вытягивая руку с рамкой над головой, чтобы Магнус не смог до неё дотянуться, и закусил нижнюю губу, с трудом сдерживая смех. Было бы намного проще, если бы Алек не был чертовым гигантом.

— Отдай, — угрожающе прорычал Магнус.

— Ты и правда был довольно милым, — прокомментировал Алек, но ему не удалось скрыть веселья в своем голосе. — Мне нравится это трико. Из чего оно было сделано? Из картин Поллока?

Магнус закатил глаза.

— Нет, это венец творения моей матери в тот её период, когда она думала, мол, я могу рисовать, а значит, вероятно, смогу придумать одежду моему сыну, — объяснил Магнус ворчливо, прежде чем ухватить Алека за бицепс, чтобы опустить его руку, но тот не сдвинулся с места. — Серьезно? — воскликнул Магнус разочарованно. 

Алек не ответил, а только подмигнул ему, довольно улыбаясь.

— Попроси вежливо, — поддразнил он его, и в голове Магнуса тотчас наступила пустота. _Нет._

— Отдай, — прошипел он.

— Это разве вежливо?

— Мне плевать, если придется отрубить тебе руку, Геркулес, — предупредил Магнус. — Я не собираюсь подпрыгивать, чтобы дотянуться до неё. Я не ребенок.

— Может и нет, — парировал Алек, задирая рамку выше и помахивая ей над головой. — А может и да, и, кстати, у меня появились кое-какие подозрения. Это трико очень похоже на рубашку, которая была на тебе на днях.

Магнус прищурился, а затем взглянул ему за спину. Глаза его расширились от удивления. Алек нахмурился и оглянулся, чтобы увидеть, что привлекло его внимание, и Магнус тут же запрыгнул ему на спину, потянувшись к фотографии и заставив Алека удивленно вскрикнуть.

— Отдай её, — потребовал Магнус, обхватывая его талию ногами, чтобы забраться выше.

— Ты ненормальный? — выдохнул Алек, и голос его невольно дрогнул, когда он свободной рукой ухватил Магнуса за бедро, чтобы остановить его восхождение на гору Лайтвуд.

— Ненормальный и упрямый, — подтвердил Магнус, закрывая Алеку глаза. — Клянусь, я укушу тебя.

— Я ветеринар, — не менее упрямо откликнулся Алек. — Меня кусали звери и пострашнее, Бейн.

— Сомневаюсь, дорогой, — соблазнительно промурлыкал Магнус ему на ухо, и Алек застыл, задохнувшись воздухом.

Магнус хихикнул и подался вперед, вырывая у него фотографию с торжествующим возгласом, после опуская ноги и осторожно соскальзывая на пол с победной улыбкой на лице. Кончики ушей Алека заметно покраснели, когда он снова взглянул на Магнуса.

Тот круто развернулся на каблуках, но усмешка его тут же померкла, когда он увидел, что Люк, Джослин, Клэри и Саймон недоуменно на них пялятся. Джейс был слишком занят, чтобы разделить с ними свое изумление, снимая всю эту сцену и тихонько хихикая.

— Джейс, — простонал Алек угрожающе.

— Слишком поздно, — самодовольно усмехнулся его брат. — Уже отправлено Иззи.

Алек закатил глаза, но промолчал, возвращаясь к своим коробкам, а Магнус поднялся в гостевую спальню, чтобы оставить там фотографию, и глубоко вздохнул, глядя на свое детское изображение. Он был рад, что в конце концов его мать осознала, что не создана для дизайна одежды. Хотя бы в этом она была права.

***

Было уже темно, когда Магнус наконец остался в доме один. Они так и не расчистили гостиную, но по крайней мере вещи были разобраны и разложены по местам. Всё, что должно было пойти на благотворительность, они сложили в подвал до тех пор, пока он не наведет порядок в остальной части дома. То, что Магнус хотел оставить, было сложено в углу за массивным пианино, а то, что собирался выбросить — в противоположном углу. Он устал — физически и морально, — измученный воспоминаниями, которые не принадлежали ему, но все же его терзали.

Он вздохнул и подошел к деревянному глобусу, чтобы налить себе немного материнского скотча, и его взгляд остановился на простыне, прикрывающей несколько полотен у стены. Ему все ещё нужно было решить, что делать с картинами Энни, что были расставлены по всему дому. Конечно, их можно было убрать на чердак, раз тот теперь был свободен, но мысль о том, чтобы оставить их там покрываться пылью и предаваться забвению, не очень его радовала.

С очередным тяжелым вздохом он стянул простыню и застыл, когда его взгляд упал на конверт, который был спрятан между двумя полотнами — его имя было выписано аккуратными буквами, а «С» отличалась характерной завитушкой, которую он не мог не узнать. Он нерешительно вытащил его и испустил дрожащий вздох, думая о том, чтобы позвонить Рафаэлю или Катарине, хотя знал, что они оба посоветовали бы ему прочесть письмо. Он прикончил скотч одним глотком и медленно вскрыл конверт, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как сжался его желудок. 

_«Я назвала их серией Магнуса»_ , — говорилось в письме, и Магнус почти слышал голос матери в своей голове, когда скользил глазами по строчкам. _«Не бойся быть верным себе, мой дорогой. Тебе никогда не удастся оправдать ожидания каждого. Будь самим собой. С любовью, мама»._

Мир перед глазами Магнуса поплыл.

— Быть самим собой? — перечитал он вслух, но ответом ему была мертвая тишина. — Я был самим собой пятнадцать лет и без твоих посмертных записок, мама!

Он взялся за первый холст, повернул его к себе и замер. Схватил следующую картину и перевернул и её, только чтобы почувствовать, как потрясение и злость, смешавшиеся в его груди, увеличились в десятки раз.

Картины были абстрактными, какие его мать рисовала в последнее время, но даже это не могло скрыть ошеломляющей печали, которая в них сквозила. Они были темные, резкие и грубые.

Они были совершенно не похожи на Магнуса.

Они были его матерью, даже из могилы говорившей ему, что она знала, что он был несчастен в Нью-Йорке и что он должен был с самого начала отправиться с ней в Нэшвилл.

Они были его одинокими ночами, которые он провел в квартире Рагнора после того, как она уехала, а Рагнор отправился за границу на гастроли. 

Они были предательством, которое он почувствовал, когда она решила уехать, несмотря на отказ Магнуса поехать вместе с ней.

Они были тем ощущением в его груди — признанием, которое он себе запрещал, — что, возможно, Нью-Йорк действительно не был его домом, что, возможно, он действительно не был счастлив там. 

Они были злостью, снедающей его изнутри и ослепляющей до отсутствия связных мыслей.

Они были бурей, свирепствующей у него в голове.

Он сжал бокал, снова и снова глядя на картины — серию Магнуса, — и сердце его дернулось в груди. Если мать видела его таким, значит, с ними всё было гораздо хуже, чем он себе представлял.

— Да пошла ты! — закричал он призраку матери, который все ещё ощущался в доме.

Гнев лишил его остатков самоконтроля, и, прежде чем он успел понять, что делает, он принялся хватать наваленные в углу вещи и вышвыривать их в сад. Заглянув на кухню за спичками, он торопливо вышел на улицу и поджег коробки.

Выбежавшие за ним наружу Джимми Чо и Барк Джейкобс залились громким лаем, но Магнус не обратил на них внимания и вернулся внутрь за оставшимися коробками. Когда костер достаточно разгорелся, он выволок в сад картины, чтобы даровать им участь, которой они заслуживали.

— Я был самим собой пятнадцать лет! — закричал он в небо. — Я приехал сюда, и теперь я лишь сын Энни! Я был так счастлив, как только мог, учитывая, что ты бросила меня, а потом обвинила в том, что я оставил тебя, и заставила меня чувствовать себя каким-то монстром, который ни грамма не волновался о тебе. К черту все это. К черту тебя!

Он уже собирался шагнуть к костру, чтобы швырнуть первую картину в огонь, когда почувствовал, как кто-то тянет его за штанину. Он взглянул под ноги, чтобы увидеть Барка Джейкобса и Джимми Чо, вцепившихся зубами ему в брюки и оттягивающих его назад. Он не знал, было ли это ради того, чтобы уберечь его от огня или чтобы помешать ему уничтожить то, что создала его мать.

— Всё в порядке, мальчики, — заверил он их, хотя его дрожащий от ярости голос говорил об обратном. — У папы просто небольшой нервный срыв.

Он обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на огонь, в котором уже вовсю погибали коробки, а вместе с ними воспоминания о жизни, которая прошла и исчезла, оставив после себя только пепел.

Магнус покачал головой и снова шагнул вперед, осторожно оттесняя собак в сторону. Он взглянул на картину у себя в руках, на притаившиеся в её темных тонах и резких линиях грусть и отчаяние.

У него не было времени, чтобы обдумать то, что произошло после. Сильные руки обхватили его за талию и оттащили назад. На несколько мгновений Магнус был настолько дезориентирован, что пытался понять, как его собакам удалось отрастить пару рук, чтобы защитить его от самого себя.

А затем в его ушах зазвучал голос Алека, вырывая его из оцепенения.

— Что, черт возьми, ты делаешь? — прокричал он.

Магнус моргнул, и ярость хлынула по его венам, придавая ему сил.

— Я просто веду дружескую беседу с моей прекрасной матерью! — взревел он, вырываясь из крепкой хватки Алека. — Пусти меня!

— Нет! — заорал на него Алек. — Ты обгоришь!

— Пусти! — снова завопил Магнус, но Алек только крепче обхватил его за талию, оттаскивая подальше от огня, который все ещё безжалостно пожирал воспоминания о его матери.

— Тебе нужно успокоиться, — пробормотал Алек ему на ухо, и его тяжелое дыхание рассыпалось по коже Магнуса множеством искорок.

— Я абсолютно спокоен, — возразил Магнус пылко, но его трясущееся тело выдавало его даже больше, чем дрожащий голос. — Со мной все в полном порядке!

— Нет, не в порядке.

— И я был в полном порядке в Нью-Йорке, мама! — закричал он в огонь. — Ты бы об этом знала, если бы не сбежала и не спряталась здесь!

— Её больше нет! — резко оборвал его Алек. — Магнус, прекрати вырываться и успокойся! Её больше нет.

Магнус застыл, внезапно выбившись из сил, и тело его обмякло в объятиях Алека.

— Она ушла, — прошептал Алек, хоть и не ослабил хватку на его талии. — Мне очень жаль.

Она ушла. Это был финал их истории, от которого он не мог спрятаться, как бы ни старался. Энни умерла, и Магнус остался один на один со своим горем и осознанием того, что их отношения не стоили и гроша. Или же они значили для него гораздо больше, чем он признавал, и именно поэтому ему было так больно. Они проживали свои жизни по отдельности. Магнус рос без нее и стал человеком, которым был теперь. Он принимал как должное те часы, которые они проводили вместе, когда она приезжала к нему в Нью-Йорк один или два раза в год, но он никогда не прекращал дорожить ими. 

Больше этого не повторится. Больше не будет возможности исправить то, что было разрушено между ними, потому что Энни была мертва и Магнус больше не мог взращивать в себе надежду на то, что однажды она вернется.

Она ушла. 

Он судорожно выдохнул, дрожа с головы до пят, и привалился к Алеку, который ослабил свою хватку на талии Магнуса, чтобы просто обнять его.

Он ничего не сказал, но держал Магнуса в своих руках, пока тот плакал, и успокаивающе поглаживал его по спине. Это было странно. Запах Алека и его прикосновения были Магнусу незнакомы, но было что-то успокаивающее в том, как он мягко поглаживал его спину и пах сосновым лесом, будто так давно жил возле него, что насквозь пропитался его ароматами. И это успокаивало Магнуса несмотря ни на что.

Когда он наконец отстранился от Алека, дыхание его успокоилось, хотя сердце все ещё болезненно билось в груди, а огонь за спиной утих, не найдя, чем бы поживиться ещё. Картины — его картины, — забытыми валялись на земле, Джимми Чо и Барк Джейкобс лежали здесь же, глядя на него печальными глазами. Они заскулили, когда он взглянул на них и усмехнулся, вытирая влажные щеки ладонями, прежде чем протянуть к ним руку. Они тут же вскочили и рванули к нему, нежно утыкаясь влажными носами ему в ладонь.

— Я позабочусь о том, чтобы огонь снова не разгорелся, — тихо проговорил Алек, как будто боялся, что спровоцирует у Магнуса новую истерику, если будет говорить слишком громко, — а после сделаю тебе горячий шоколад, хорошо?

Магнус хлюпнул носом и взглянул на него — каре-зеленые глаза Алека светились искренним участием и беспокойством.

— Хорошо, — прошептал он, потому что у него больше не было сил держать на лице маску.

Алек осторожно опустил руку к нему на плечо и легонько сжал его, прежде чем отойти к пепелищу. Магнус вздохнул и опустился на корточки, проводя пальцами по холсту и чувствуя, как царапается под ними краска.

Он заставил себя проглотить комок в горле и взмолился Богу, в которого не верил, чтобы его боль наконец прекратилась.

***

— Держи, — сказал Алек, передавая ему дымящуюся кружку.

Вкусный аромат шоколада достиг его ноздрей, и Магнус довольно вздохнул, прежде чем взглянуть на Алека:

— Спасибо.

Алек занял стул рядом с Магнусом и скопировал его позу, забрасывая ноги на перила веранды.

— Хочешь поговорить?

— Не то чтобы, — тихо признался Магнус. — Не думаю, что смогу найти подходящие слова.

Алек понимающе кивнул и склонил голову, взглянув на него:

— Можно тогда я расскажу тебе кое-что? — спросил он через некоторое время, и неуверенность мелькнула в его глазах. — Это об Энни, но если ты не хочешь ничего знать, я промолчу.

Магнус ответил не сразу, пожевав нижнюю губу и отпив немного горячего — и божественного, — шоколада из кружки. Он был спокоен и собран, но не уверен, что при малейшем упоминании матери не сорвется снова.

— Говори, — все же ответил он.

— Я жил в Нью-Йорке четыре года, — сказал Алек, и Магнус замер, изумленно глядя на него.

— Что? Но ты с таким презрением отзывался о нем, когда мы впервые встретились.

— В основном для того, чтобы заткнуть тебе рот, — ответил Алек с ухмылкой, и Магнус закатил глаза. — Я учился там. Четыре года, в Бруклине. Честно говоря, иногда я скучаю по тем временам и по Нью-Йорку.

— Почему тогда ты здесь? — мягко спросил Магнус. — Не похоже, чтобы тебя заставили жить в Нэшвилле, как меня?

— Я счастлив здесь, — пожал плечами Алек. — Это мой дом. Здесь моя семья, моя клиника, мои друзья. И ты не найдешь такой красоты в Нью-Йорке, — добавил он, указывая на пруд. 

Этим вечером открывающийся с веранды вид был особенно красивым. Летние звезды отражались в спокойной воде, создавая поистине умиротворяющую картину. Магнус должен был признать, что Алек прав. Пейзаж перед ними был совершенно уникальным.

— Мне нравился Нью-Йорк, потому что там я был свободен, — продолжил Алек, и казалось, он больше говорил с собой, чем с Магнусом. — Мне не нужно было прятаться. Я встретил в Нью-Йорке своего первого парня и мог гулять с ним по улицам, держась за руки, и не бояться, что на меня косо посмотрят. На тот момент я ещё не признался родным в своей ориентации. Я сделал это, только когда вернулся, потому что Нью-Йорк научил меня, что это нормально — быть тем, кто ты есть, что не нужно прятаться. Но Иззи и Джейс, конечно, уже обо всем знали, — он сделал паузу и на секунду задумался, прежде чем добавить: — И Энни.

Магнус вопросительно приподнял брови, но перебивать его не стал.

— Она говорила со мной о тебе, — признался Алек, и удивление Магнуса только возросло. — Вообще-то она говорила о тебе постоянно. Когда я рассказал ей, что буду жить в Нью-Йорке, она дала мне твой номер телефона и велела позвонить тебе, когда я буду в городе. Она сказала, что у тебя доброе сердце и ты поможешь мне устроиться, если мне понадобится помощь. Но у меня в Нью-Йорке жил кузен, а потому я так и не позвонил тебе. Каждый раз, когда я возвращался домой на праздники, она спрашивала, видел ли я тебя, и каждый раз я отвечал ей, что нет. Теперь я думаю, она просто хотела, чтобы я присмотрел за тобой, а не наоборот.

Магнус рассеянно кивнул, уставившись в кружку, над которой все ещё поднимался пар, и тихонько улыбнулся.

— Я просто хочу сказать… — начал Алек и остановился, его взгляд немного побродил по окрестностям, прежде чем остановиться на Магнусе. — Она любила тебя. Я понимаю, ты злишься на неё. Поверь мне, я знаю, что это такое — злиться на родителей. Но она любила тебя. Безоговорочно. И она была хорошим человеком, пусть и немного загадочной, эксцентричной и… сумасшедшей.

Магнус хмыкнул, хоть и печально.

— Она бы сказала, что быть загадочным, не значит быть сумасшедшим, — поддразнил он его и удивился самому себе — так легко прозвучали его слова.

— О, она всегда говорила загадками, — улыбнулся Алек. — Клянусь, я не мог понять, о чем она говорит, большую часть времени.

— Расскажи мне об этом, — хихикнул Магнус, качая головой. — Однажды она полчаса распиналась о том, как гниют фрукты, прежде чем я понял, что так она намекает, что я должен расстаться со своей девушкой.

Алек рассмеялся, удобнее устраиваясь на стуле.

— Я завидовал тебе, — признался он, усевшись.

Магнус застыл, глядя на него расширившимися от удивления глазами. Алек пожал плечами и опустил голову:

— Когда я рассказал ей о своей ориентации — хоть я уже знал, что она обо всем догадалась, — она поддержала меня. Приняла. И я часто думал о тебе, о её сыне, о котором она так часто говорила, но которого я никогда не видел, о том, что если бы ты был гомосексуалистом, она бы и глазом не моргнула. Она бы любила тебя точно так же, может, даже больше за то, что ты откровенен с ней. Я завидовал этому. Её безусловной любви к тебе. Во что бы то ни стало.

— Твои родители…

— Мы почти не разговариваем, — откликнулся Алек, прежде чем Магнус успел закончить. — Больше нет. Скажем просто, что они не такие понимающие, как Энни.

— Потому ты был так резок со мной? 

— Отчасти, да.

— Зачем ты рассказал мне об этом? — тихо спросил он.

Алек потер подбородок большим пальцем.

— Я понимаю, сейчас ты так не считаешь, но что бы она ни сделала, чтобы так разозлить тебя, что ты едва не спалил себя, собак и дом дотла, я уверен, она не имела в виду ничего дурного. Она слишком тебя любила, чтобы намеренно причинить тебе боль.

Магнус не ответил, обводя пальцем ободок своей кружки. Сердце болезненно колотилось в его груди, и его стук эхом отдавался у него в ушах, словно расстроенные часы.

— Прости, — пробормотал Алек немного смущенно. — Это было чересчур?

— Нет, — прошептал Магнус, качая головой. — Нет, это… Это было…

Он вздохнул, не сумев подобрать нужных слов, поэтому просто сказал:

— Спасибо, Александр.

— Никто не зовет меня так, — удивленно пробормотал Алек.

— Никто, кроме меня, — возразил Магнус с высокомерной ухмылкой, цепляясь за эту возможность не возвращаться к предыдущей теме.

— Подожди, — воскликнул Алек, выпрямляясь на стуле. — Что ты только что сказал? Прежде чем назвал меня Александром?

Магнус приподнял брови:

— Спасибо?

— Ах, — вздохнул Алек, откидываясь на спинку стула и прикрывая глаза в притворном блаженстве. — Музыка для моих ушей, — поддразнил он его. — Благодарность от великого Магнуса Бейна!

Магнус закатил глаза и шлепнул его по руке. 

— Заткнись, — проворчал он, но его выдала медленно расползшаяся по губам улыбка.

— Значит ли это, что я прощен? — спросил Алек, ухмыляясь. 

Он открыл глаза и склонил голову набок, выжидающе уставившись на Магнуса. Тот изобразил глубокую задумчивость, коснувшись подбородка пальцами:

— Допустим, ты почти у цели, — объявил он наконец с довольной улыбкой. 

Алек фыркнул и покачал головой:

— Ты невыносим.

— И все же ты здесь, — возразил Магнус.

— Я увидел огонь из окна на кухне, — ответил Алек. — Я не мог не придти. Это было бы не оказанием помощи в состоянии смертельной опасности. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы моя собственная сестра меня арестовала.

— Ох, так ты сделал это, чтобы спасти свою задницу?

— Очевидно, — весело откликнулся Алек.

— Что ж, я не могу тебя винить, — насмешливо ответил Магнус. — Мы говорим об отличной заднице.

— Именно, — ухмыльнулся Алек. 

Магнус многозначительно взглянул на него:

— Просто признай, что я нравлюсь тебе, Александр, — улыбнулся он, закатывая глаза.

Алек уставился на Магнуса. Его глаза бесцеремонно взирали на него, пока Алек медленно изучал его взглядом. 

— Я думаю, ты ничего, — признался он наконец.

Рот Магнуса приоткрылся:

— Прошу прощения? — резко и немного драматично выдохнул он, чтобы отвлечься от ощущения того, как запылали его щеки. — Я великолепен.

— Трудно сказать, когда ты такой засранец, — парировал Алек, и Магнус пихнул его, отчего тому пришлось крепко ухватиться за подлокотники стула, чтобы сохранить равновесие, и опустить ноги на землю. 

— Ты только что доказал мою мысль.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, — ответил Магнус с широкой улыбкой.

Алек усмехнулся и снова устроил свои ноги на перилах рядом с ногами Магнуса. 

Они оставались на веранде, разговаривая и подшучивая друг над другом, так долго, что к моменту, когда Алек засобирался домой, ком в горле Магнуса исчез, но он не осознавал этого, не осознавал этого даже тогда, когда забрался в постель и тут же уснул, погружаясь в спокойный и мирный сон.

***

На следующее утро Магнус проснулся ещё до будильника и запрыгнул под душ, распевая _John, I’m Only Dancing_ Дэвида Боуи так громко, что почти пропустил трель дверного звонка. Он быстро выбрался из ванной и обмотался полотенцем, бросившись вниз, чтобы открыть дверь, пока его желудок громко бурчал в предвкушении завтрака.

— Чувак, что случилось с твоим садом? — удивленно спросил Саймон, прежде чем взглянуть на Магнуса. — Почему ты голый?

— Я в полотенце, расслабься, — закатил глаза Магнус. — И я могу ходить голым, если захочу. Это мой дом.

Саймон, казалось, на мгновение остолбенел, но затем просиял и протиснулся мимо него в холл.

— Итак… твой сад? Что случилось?

— Вчера вечером у меня немного сдали нервы, но все в порядке.

Саймон бросил на него ещё один изумленный взгляд, но быстро справился с собой и рассмеялся, покачав головой:

— Ты точно сын своей матери.

Магнус застыл на пороге кухни.

— Да, наверное, так и есть, — вздохнул он.

Он включил кофеварку и поднялся в спальню, чтобы натянуть штаны, не утруждая себя рубашкой, потому что уже принял решение устроить себе ленивый понедельник вместо испорченного ленивого воскресенья и проваляться весь день на плетеном лежаке, что они нашли на чердаке и оставили в саду накануне. 

Пару минут спустя он присоединился к Саймону на веранде и тут же вытащил слойку из бумажного пакета.

— Как тебе удается оставаться таким подтянутым, если ты почти не выходишь из дома? — спросил Саймон, тыча Магнуса пальцем в пресс, чтобы проверить, реальны ли его мускулы.

— Йога, тай-чи и секс, — довольно ухмыльнулся Магнус. — Много секса.

— Ты одинок и сам себе никак не помогаешь, — заметил Саймон. — Я знаю, потому что на прошлой неделе ты целый час жаловался на отсутствие личной жизни.

— Ага, но она у меня была, пока я не приехал сюда. Меня бы не разнесло за полтора месяца, хотя твоя выпечка очень этому помогает.

Саймон усмехнулся, разливая кофе по кружкам и поглаживая Барка Джейкобса по голове.

— Перестань кормить моих собак сладким. Они заработают себе сердечный приступ, — отругал Магнус Саймона, шлепая того по руке, когда он потянулся к Барку Джейкобсу, чтобы скормить ему кусок пирога.

— С ними все будет в порядке, — проворчал Саймон, слегка надувшись.

— Я могу спросить местного ветеринара, — ответил Магнус. — Уверен, он со мной согласится.

— Алек этого не сделает только тебе назло, — возразил Саймон.

— Кстати, о нем, — кивнул Магнус, указывая на опушку леса, где только что показался Алек со следующим за ним по пятам Баком.

Заметив их, Алек направился к крыльцу. 

— Александр, скажи Стэнли, чтобы он перестал кормить моих собак сладким.

Алек недоуменно взглянул на Магнуса. Взгляд его скользнул по его обнаженному торсу, задержавшись на нем немного дольше положенного, прежде чем он прочистил горло, повернувшись к Саймону:

— Перестань кормить сладким собак Магнуса, Стэнли, — послушно проговорил он и тихонько усмехнулся.

— Нет, — вскинулся Саймон. — Прекрати. Это фишка Магнуса. И я не против, потому что, во-первых, понимаю, что это бесполезно, а, во-вторых, я знаю, что таким странным образом он говорит мне, что я ему нравлюсь.

Магнус насмешливо фыркнул:

— Ты нравишься мне не больше, чем могли бы нравиться очень раздражающие и разговорчивые часы.

— О, так ты говоришь, что я причина, по которой ты просыпаешься по утрам? — обрадовался Саймон, преувеличенно хлопая ресницами. — Я тоже тебя люблю, Магнус.

Магнус закатил глаза и повернулся к Алеку:

— Кофе?

— Мне нужно идти. Джордж думает, что его лошадь больна.

— Понятия не имею, кто такой этот Джордж, но развлекайся, — равнодушно откликнулся Магнус и взмахнул рукой, отчего браслеты на его запястьях мелодично зазвенели.

Алек на мгновение задержал на украшениях взгляд, после чего осторожно кивнул Магнусу и Саймону и вернулся к пробежке, вскоре скрывшись за ивами.

— Джордж — это фермер, который живет недалеко от города, — объяснил Магнусу Саймон. — Он тот ещё козел. К нему ездит только Алек, потому что Лидия скорее всего оторвет ему голову, если увидит снова. Он постоянно читает им длинные лекции на тему того, как это неправильно — быть гомосексуалистом.

— Я и Лидию не знаю, но она мне уже нравится, — покачал головой Магнус. — И ей точно стоит оторвать этому парню голову.

— Лидия — девушка Майи, — пробормотал Саймон с набитым ртом. — Она работает в ветеринарной клинике вместе с Алеком. Переехала сюда из Индианаполиса после колледжа. Они познакомились с Алеком ещё тогда, и, когда Алек предложил ей работу у себя в клинике, она согласилась. Она живет в Нэшвилле уже четыре года и была в клубе на концерте моей группы. Странно, что ты её не знаешь.

Магнус пожал плечами:

— Не так уж странно. Я мало с кем общаюсь.

— Может быть, у тебя была бы хотя бы видимость личной жизни, если бы ты не проводил все свое время здесь, — заметил Саймон, но его дружелюбный тон убил малейший намек на издевку. — Может быть, ты бы понял, что тут не так уж плохо. Нам нравится жить здесь, а ты слишком гордый и упрямый, чтобы признать, что просто боишься изменить свое решение.

— О, замолчи и ешь, Скотт, — проворчал Магнус, швыряя ему кусок пирога.

— Как скажешь, Маркус.

***

Хоть Магнус и пообещал себе, что обязательно проучит Саймона за его слова, они продолжали крутиться у него в голове, как бы он ни пытался от них избавиться. После обеда он был слишком встревожен, чтобы оставаться на месте, а потому в конце концов отказался от бездельничанья на шезлонге. Ему нужно было двигаться, делать хоть что-то, потому он подозвал собак, нацепил на них поводки и забрался в машину. Ремонт стоил Магнусу немалых денег, но механик выглядел таким несчастным, когда Магнус забирал автомобиль, что у него не хватило духу накричать на него за задержку.

Он поехал в город. Улицы здесь были заполнены туристами, которые хотели посетить городской парк, но Магнус без проблем припарковался возле _Java Jace_. 

Если Нэшвилл чем и был хорош, так это тем, что с собаками здесь пускали почти везде, и Магнусу не приходилось оставлять их одних, если ему хотелось выбраться куда-нибудь. Доказательством тому было то, как просиял Джейс, когда Магнус вошел в бар. Магнус постарался не слишком измениться в лице, когда понял, что энтузиазм того был направлен исключительно на Барка Джейкобса и Джимми Чо.

— Посмотрите-ка, кто выбрался из своей пещеры, — усмехнулся Джейс, после того как нежно потрепал по голове Барка Джейкобса, опустившись перед ним на корточки.

— Мне сказали, что я должен общаться с людьми, — неохотно признал Магнус.

— Какая досада, — поддразнил его Джейс. — У нас ведь нет местного отшельника с тех самых пор, как Старый Джон скончался два года назад. Ты отлично продолжаешь его дело.

Магнус закатил глаза:

— И с чего же мне лучше начать осматривать город?

— На главной улице много магазинов, торгующих всякой всячиной, — ответил Джейс. — Там полно разного старья. Изредка попадаются забавные штуки.

— Винтажные безделушки? Ясно, — ответил Магнус. — Кто бы мог подумать? Может, мне понравятся сувениры для туристов?

Джейс рассмеялся:

— Нет, ты их возненавидишь. Я бы с удовольствием составил тебе компанию, только чтобы заснять твое лицо, но у меня ещё полно работы, — обвел он бар рукой.

— Увидимся позже, — усмехнулся Магнус, слегка потянув собак за поводки, чтобы они последовали за ним к двери.

— Эй, послушай, Клэри и Джослин на рынке в центре города выбирают цветы для свадьбы, — воскликнул Джейс, поднимаясь на ноги. — Ты можешь встретиться с ними, они тебе все покажут, а ты, быть может, не дашь им превратить нашу свадьбу в гребаный Версаль.

— Не знаю, думаю, тебе пойдет парик.

Магнус рассмеялся при виде абсолютного ужаса на лице Джейса и вышел из бара, направившись на центральный рынок.

До него было всего десять минут ходьбы, и Магнусу не составило труда отыскать Джослин и Клэри. Их цвет волос разительно отличался от нежного буйства цветов вокруг.

— Мистер Бейн, — окликнули его, прежде чем он успел присоединиться к ним, и высокий мужчина преградил ему путь.

— Мистер Лайтвуд, — ответил Магнус, стараясь скрыть свое раздражение. — Как дела?

Роберт моргнул, заметно удивленный, но прочистил горло, быстро собираясь с мыслями:

— Всё более-менее, — нерешительно ответил он, словно не был уверен, что это приемлемый ответ. — А у Вас? Как… дела?

Магнус похлопал его по плечу, широко улыбаясь.

— Я решил дать этому городу шанс, — радостно объявил он. — Моим парням здесь, видимо, нравится, — добавил он, указывая на собак, что уже в нетерпении натянули поводки, желая как можно скорее всё на рынке облазить — возможно, обнюхав и уничтожив несколько цветочных горшков.

— О, — откликнулся Роберт, нахмурив брови. — Мне казалось, Вам здесь не нравится.

— Я люблю все новое, — честно ответил Магнус. — И я отпирался от жизни в этом городе, но кто знает? Может быть, Нэшвилл приятно меня удивит. Здесь не так уж плохо.

— Нет, здесь не так уж плохо, — мрачно откликнулся Роберт.

— О, и я познакомился с Вашими детьми, — добавил он, потому что имел на это полное право. — Они чудесные. Я бы рад ещё поболтать, но мне нужно идти.

— Постойте, мистер Бейн!

Магнус с трудом подавил тяжелый вздох и обернулся, не успев помахать Клэри и Джослин, которые как раз заметили его.

— Да?

— Думаете, нам удастся назначить встречу? Мне бы хотелось поговорить с Вами о моем предложении. Касаемо дома.

— Конечно, — ответил Магнус. — Но как я уже говорил, я не собираюсь продавать дом прямо сейчас. Быть может, я оставлю его себе даже после возвращения в Нью-Йорк. Будет приятно иногда приезжать сюда на отдых.

Роберт поджал губы, и Магнус лишь неимоверным усилием воли подавил ухмылку. Серьезно, это было слишком просто.

— Мне нужно идти, — весело продолжил он. — Хорошего дня, Роб!

— Вам тоже… мистер Бейн, — пробормотал Роберт, наполовину шокированный, наполовину раздраженный.

Магнус подмигнул ему и помахал рукой, прежде чем наконец поддаться своим собакам и позволить им утащить себя от мужчины, который уныло смотрел ему вслед.

О, как же Магнус любил доводить гомофобов!

***

— У меня нос чешется от этих цветов, Кэт. Их было слишком много.

— Но, судя по всему, ты очень даже хорошо проводишь время, — заметила Катарина, и в голосе её прозвучала улыбка.

Магнус убрал последнюю тарелку в посудомоечную машину и захлопнул ту ногой.

— Да, это было весело, — признал он. — Мальчикам тоже понравилось. Наверное, потому, что им удалось добраться до парочки горшков с тюльпанами, за которые я чудом не заплатил. Мне удалось очаровать цветочницу, так что в конце концов мне отдали их даром.

— Почему я не удивлена? — усмехнулась Кэт. 

— Это всё мое природное обаяние, дорогуша, — проговорил Магнус, включая посудомоечную машину. — Я великолепен, что здесь поделаешь?

— Ужасный ветеринар тоже так думает? — усмехнулась она.

— Нет, но мы… теперь друзья. Во всяком случае неплохо ладим. Оказалось, он не такой уж придурок. 

— Ты начинаешь привыкать к жизни в Нэшвилле, правда? — спросила Катарина тем особенным ласковым тоном, который всегда использовала, когда его выходки её забавляли.

— Здесь… не так уж плохо, — пробормотал Магнус.

— Я знала! — со смехом воскликнула Катарина. — Ты такой предсказуемый!

— Что? — задохнулся от возмущения он, направляясь в гостиную, чтобы налить себе бокал вина. — Сейчас же забери свои слова обратно!

Он включил свет, только чтобы удивленно и вместе с тем испуганно вздрогнуть, когда где-то в отдалении раздался треск, и всё внезапно погрузилось в темноту.

— Черт!

— Что случилось? — взволнованно спросила Катарина.

— Перегорели предохранители, — объяснил Магнус, нащупывая стену гостиной, чтобы вернуться в холл. — Наверное, блок питания где-то в подвале.

— Надеюсь, твоя мать не спрятала там чье-нибудь тело, — пошутила Катарина. — Это было бы неловко.

— Не надо, — проворчал Магнус. — Ты знаешь, я верю в привидений.

— Знаю-знаю, извини, — рассмеялась Катарина.

— Ты ужасный друг. Надеюсь, ты в курсе.

— Представь, что было бы, если бы ты разговаривал с Рафаэлем, — справедливо заметила она.

— Он бы уже завывал, как привидение, — вздохнул Магнус, проходя на кухню и принимаясь перебирать ящики в поисках фонарика.

Кухня была залита лунным светом. Его легендарная удача явно решила немного поспособствовать тому, чтобы он случайно не проткнул себя штопором. 

— Останься на телефоне со мной, — попросил Магнус подругу, прежде чем включить фонарь и вернуться в холл к ведущей в подвал двери.

Воздух внизу был спертым, и Магнус сморщил нос, прежде чем отыскать глазами распределительный щит и подойти ближе. Он осторожно открыл его, зажимая фонарь во рту, чтобы заглянуть внутрь.

Чего бы он ни ожидал — сложных кнопок, переключателей, всего того, чего обычно ожидаешь от распределительного щита, — в перечне явно не было конверта, что мягко спланировал к его ногам.

— О, ты, должно быть, шутишь, мам, — недоверчиво пробормотал он.

— Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что ты увидел призрак своей матери, — подала голос Катарина.

— Нет, — усмехнулся Магнус. — Но здесь ещё одно письмо.

— Ох.

Магнус покачал головой и вскрыл конверт, удерживая телефон плечом. Он быстро пробежался глазами по аккуратным строчкам, и рот его слегка приоткрылся от изумления. Он недоверчиво выдохнул.

— Ну? — не выдержала Катарина. — Что там?

— Похоже, моя мать решила заняться сватовством из могилы, — бесцветно сообщил Магнус.

— Э-э?

_«Магнус»_ , — начал зачитывать он вслух, не скрывая своего веселья, — _«иногда здесь бывают проблемы с электричеством. Ты уже познакомился с Алеком? Он живет по соседству и у него золотые руки. Алек частенько помогал мне и точно знает, что делать, если электричество в доме шалит. Уверена, вы поладите. О да, и он очень красивый молодой человек. С любовью, мама»_.

— О, боже, — выдохнула Катарина, с трудом сдерживая смех. — Она и правда сводит вас.

— Не могу поверить, — фыркнул Магнус, прежде чем на самом деле рассмеяться.

— Что ж, тогда тебе лучше пойти к соседу, — усмехнулась Катарина. — Мы ведь не хотим рассердить призрака твоей матери.

Магнуса бросило в дрожь.

— Перестань, — прорычал он и закатил глаза, когда Катарина рассмеялась на другом конце провода.

Он вернулся в холл, прежде чем попрощаться с ней, повесить трубку и направиться по тропинке к дому Алека. Одинокий уличный фонарь почти не разгонял ночную темноту, и Магнус снова включил карманный фонарик, освещая себе путь. Однако это не помешало ему споткнуться о камень и полететь в грязь.

— Конечно, — проворчал он себе под нос. — Это не было бы и в половину так весело, если бы ты не был покрыт грязью, Магнус.

Он вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, даже не пытаясь отряхнуть свою одежду или оценить нанесенный ей ущерб. Теперь он отчасти понимал, почему людей здесь так мало заботила мода. Очень скоро одежда все равно начинала походить на непонятно что, так что не было никакого смысла носить джинсы, которые стоили не меньше месячной аренды.

Ему все же удалось добраться до входной двери Алека, не свалившись снова, и он выключил фонарик. Громкий лай донесся из-за двери, как только он постучал.

Дом Алека был меньше дома Энни. Он был покрашен в бордовый цвет, что идеально сочетался со старомодными деревянными окнами. На подъездной дорожке стояло два автомобиля — Порше Алека и грузовик, который он использовал, когда объезжал близлежащие фермы.

Дверь отворилась, но у Магнуса не было даже возможности взглянуть на Алека, потому что к нему тут же бросился очень радостный пес, вскочивший на задние лапы и чуть ли не опрокинувший его снова.

— Магнус? — удивился Алек. — Что с тобой случилось?

В его голосе слышалась изрядная доля веселья, и Магнус многозначительно кашлянул. 

— Тебе запрещено смеяться надо мной, — прошипел он, переводя взгляд с Бака на Алека.

На Алеке были только мягкие домашние штаны. И это было абсолютно нормально. Он определенно не выглядел, как чертов Бог.

— Я упал, — угрюмо проворчал Магнус.

— Да, я заметил, — откликнулся Алек, оглядывая Магнуса. — Ты весь в грязи.

— Серьезно? — сухо проговорил Магнус, закатывая глаза.

Алек усмехнулся и протянул руку, чтобы стереть что-то с щеки Магнуса большим пальцем.

— У меня проблемы с электричеством, — сказал тот, вытирая щеку тыльной стороной ладони на случай, если Алек убрал не все. — Я сижу в темноте. В прямом и в переносном смысле. Даже не знаю, что делать.

— Дай мне только надеть рубашку, — кивнул Алек.

Магнус усмехнулся:

— О, дорогой, тебе вовсе необязательно одеваться, — промурлыкал он, подмигнув ему для пущего эффекта.

Алек фыркнул, жестом попросив Магнуса пройти в дом. 

— Обязательно, если я хочу, чтобы ты слышал, что я говорю, — поддразнил его Алек и быстро скрылся за одной из дверей.

— Не моя вина, что твое тело так отвлекает! — прокричал Магнус ему вслед.

Единственным ответом, который он получил, был приглушенный смешок.

Магнус медленно прошел по коридору, похлопав льнущего к нему Бака по голове. Дом Алека разительно отличался от дома Энни. Здесь всё было выполнено в темных тонах — коричневый и черный смешались друг с другом, но создали не мрачную, а теплую и гостеприимную атмосферу. 

Он прошел в гостиную, где вдоль стены тянулись книжные шкафы, а возле камина лежал толстый ковер и стояло чертовски удобное на вид кресло. Чуть поодаль, напротив телевизора, расположился кожаный диван.

Дом был очень уютным. Он идеально подходил Алеку.

— Идем, — объявил тем временем возникший у него за спиной Алек, но Магнус не обернулся, продолжив рассматривать фотографии на каминной полке.

Почти всех изображенных на них людей он знал: Изабель, Джейс, Саймон, Клэри, Майя и блондинка, которая скорее всего была той самой Лидией, о которой рассказывал Саймон. Здесь был и маленький мальчик — на фотографии вместе с Алеком; они смеялись, обнявшись, и мальчик этот выглядел до нелепого маленьким рядом с Алеком. Бак преданно замер у их ног. Тогда он был ещё совсем щенком, но его задорные глаза невозможно было не узнать.

— Магнус, — снова позвал его Алек, и Магнус обернулся. 

Алек надел футболку и худи и теперь терпеливо ждал его в коридоре, спрятав руки в карманы. Он кивнул в сторону двери, и Магнус повиновался, выходя вслед за ним на улицу.

— Сидеть, — велел Алек Баку, поглаживая того по голове. — Хороший мальчик. Я скоро вернусь.

Алек включил фонарь, и Магнус повёл его по тропинке к дому.

— Что случилось? — спросил Алек.

— Я хотел включить свет в гостиной, но тут раздался какой-то странный звук, и все погрузилось в темноту.

Алек чуть замедлился и обернулся к Магнусу. Слабый луч фонаря едва освещал его лицо, но невозможно было не заметить, как тот нахмурился. 

— Странно, — размышлял Алек вслух. — Я думал, что все исправил. Раньше такое случалось примерно раз в неделю, но затем прекратилось. 

— Может быть, я проклят, — проворчал Магнус.

— Или сам по себе ходячее несчастье, — поддразнил его Алек.

— Придурок, — хмуро откликнулся тот.

— Эй, — возмутился Алек, но усмешка смягчила его тон, — будь милым или я оставлю тебя без электричества. А что-то мне подсказывает, что без него ты не продержишься и дня.

— Продержусь, если утоплю тебя в пруду и заберу твой дом, — возразил Магнус.

Алек фыркнул:

— Так мило, что ты думаешь, что у тебя хватит на это сил.

Магнус закатил глаза, но не ответил. Они как раз подошли к дому Энни, где Барк Джейкобс и Джимми Чо преданно ждали их у порога и тут же оживились, приподнимаясь на задние лапы, заметив Алека. Алек приласкал их, прежде чем пройти за Магнусом в дом.

Они осторожно спустились в подвал, и Алек нахмурился, остановившись перед щитом.

— Очень странно, — пробормотал он самому себе. — Я уверен, что всё починил.

Он щелкнул несколькими кнопками, и Магнус попытался было понять, что он делает, но быстро сдался. Он был абсолютным чайником в подобных вещах.

— Ты всё починил, но света все равно... нет?

Алек кивнул. 

— Теперь все должно быть нормально. Давай проверим наверху.

Магнус только и рад был выбраться из подвала. Он так торопился оказаться в гостиной, что чуть не споткнулся на ступеньках.

— Да будет свет! — радостно воскликнул он, когда загорелись лампы, и развернулся, чтобы широко улыбнуться Алеку. — Спасибо, Александр!

Алек ухмыльнулся и скрестил руки на груди, опираясь плечом о дверной косяк.

— Мне всё ещё кажется странным то, что у тебя возникли проблемы с электричеством, — задумчиво проговорил он.

— Может быть, у тебя и не такие золотые руки, — подмигнул ему Магнус, прежде чем направиться к бару и наполнить два бокала.

Виски оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, но он решил, что Алек его заслужил.

Алек усмехнулся, закатывая глаза:

— Может, твой дом одержим, — пошутил он, но Магнус внезапно замер, побледнев.

Он откашлялся и передал один из бокалов Алеку.

— Глупости, — ответил он и мысленно выругался, когда его голос дрогнул.

Каре-зеленые глаза Алека скользнули по его лицу, и Магнус отчетливо увидел тот момент, когда тот понял, что к чему, и во взгляде его поселилось веселье.

— Нет, — покачал головой Магнус, прежде чем Алек успел открыть рот. — Ничего не говори.

— Ты боишься призраков.

— Я не боюсь, — возразил он. — Я просто верю в них, а потому меня не слишком радует идея о том, что какая-то заблудшая душа разгуливает по моему дому.

Алек закусил нижнюю губу, и Магнус прищурил глаза.

— Не смейся, — прошипел он. — Клянусь, я сброшу тебя в пруд, если ты засмеешься.

— Я не смеюсь, — заверил его Алек, приподнимая обе ладони в знак защиты. Стакан с виски был зажат между тремя его пальцами.

Это прозвучало бы гораздо более убедительно, если бы он не скалился во все тридцать два зуба. 

— Тебе повезло, что ты полезен, — заметил Магнус, разочарованно качая головой. — И сексуален. Твое счастье. Если бы на тебя не было так приятно смотреть, я бы давно убил тебя, ибо ты действительно невыносим.

Алек ухмыльнулся и подошел ближе, отпивая немного из бокала, прежде чем наклониться к Магнусу:

— Но тогда я вернулся бы за тобой, — насмешливо прошептал он.

И с этими словами он принялся медленно обходить гостиную, осматривая её, словно это был его первый визит в дом Энни. Он нежно улыбнулся при виде пианино, и Магнус понял, что он проводил здесь гораздо больше времени, чем могло казаться.

— Если твой призрак будет без рубашки, думаю, я смогу с этим справиться, — ответил Магнус.

Алек усмехнулся, но не обернулся, подходя к пианино и скользя пальцами по лакированному черному дереву почти с благоговением. На мгновение он погрузился в раздумья, и мягкая улыбка поселилась в уголках его губ.

А затем он заговорил, и от его нежного, чуть хрипловатого голоса Магнуса невольно бросило в дрожь, и направление его мыслей тут же изменилось.

— Энни много играла, — начал тем временем Алек. — Она часто устраивала званные обеды, на которые приглашала чуть ли не весь город.

Магнус тихонько усмехнулся. Он всегда знал, откуда в нем любовь к шумным вечеринкам, но слышать об этом и понимать, что общей у них с матерью была не только фамилия, было приятно.

Он подошел ближе и присел на скамеечку перед пианино, подперев кулаком подбородок и выжидающе уставившись на Алека.

— Заканчивались эти обеды на рассвете, — продолжил Алек. — Когда гости расходились и оставались только мы — твоя мать, я, Иззи и Джейс, Люк, Джослин, Клэри, Саймон, Элейн, Майя и Лидия, когда переехала сюда, — Энни обычно устраивалась за пианино и играла что-нибудь. Одно оставалось неизменным: она всегда заканчивала свое выступление музыкальной темой из «Звездных войн» специально для Саймона. 

Магнус улыбнулся, но больше самому себе:

— Предсказуемо, — пробормотал он, но сердце его бешено стучало. — Была одна мелодия, которую она часто играла, когда я был ребенком. Она говорила, что она напоминает ей обо мне.

— И что же это? — спросил Алек, тоже облокачиваясь на пианино.

— _On the Sunny Side of the Street_ , — ответил Магнус с беззвучным смешком.

— О, — Алек выдохнул так удивленно, что Магнус вскинул голову и вопросительно приподнял брови. — Она часто играла эту пьеску. А я никогда не понимал, почему в эти моменты она была такой… задумчивой, ведь это очень веселая мелодия, но теперь в этом есть смысл.

Магнус опустил голову и провел по клавишам пианино, чувствуя их гладкость, представляя на них другие пальцы — длинные и элегантные руки, которые были такими нежными, но такими невыносимыми в своем отсутствии. 

Если пребывание в Нэшвилле и научило его чему-то, так это тому, что его мать не забыла о нем. Она не позабыла свою жизнь в Нью-Йорке, не уничтожила разом все воспоминания о ней. Если в этом городе его и знали, то только потому, что Энни действительно очень много говорила о нем. Но оставалось слишком много вопросов без ответов. Почему она так жаждала уехать, что не раздумывая оставила Магнуса при всей своей любви к нему? 

И тут же на границе его сознания возник и разросся вопрос, заполняя собой все его сознание: что если?

Что если бы она осталась в Нью-Йорке вместе с ним? Что если бы Магнус поехал за ней с самого начала? Что если бы он звонил ей чаще? Что если бы он осознал, как она дорога ему, до того, как лишился последнего шанса показать ей это? Что если бы он знал о её болезни и был возле нее всё это время?

Прожила бы она дольше?

Поправилась бы?

Что если бы Магнус был хорошим сыном для Энни? Что если бы они с матерью наконец поняли друг друга?

Что если? Два простых, но почти смертельных в своем сочетании слова. Они оставляли открытыми множество вопросов, ответы на которые ему никогда не найти, оставляли место для множества сожалений, с которыми он никогда не сможет распрощаться.

Сердце Магнуса сжалось в груди, и он с трудом проглотил ком в горле.

Он бы с радостью отдал дом, машину, чертово пианино, свою квартиру в Нью-Йорке, всю свою жизнь, лишь бы ещё раз поговорить с ней. Чтобы понять, что пошло не так, почему она уехала и как ему продолжить жить со всеми этими вопросами, оставшимися без ответов.

Конечно, он не был идеальным, но он не заслуживал того, чтобы оставаться в этой темноте.

— Эй, — раздался над ним обеспокоенный голос. — Ты в порядке?

Магнус моргнул и поднял глаза на Алека, который обеспокоено глядел на него. Он почти забыл, что тот был здесь.

Он кивнул, но Алека не так просто было одурачить, а жалобно заскулившие Барк Джейкобс и Джимми Чо выдали его окончательно. Барк Джейкобс опустил голову Магнусу на бедро, а Джимми Чо приподнялся на лапах, заставив Магнуса рассеянно потрепать их обоих по головам.

— Прости, — скривился Алек. — Я не хотел…

— Все в порядке, — оборвал его Магнус, качая головой.

— Нет, не в порядке, — возразил Алек. — Ты…

— Почему тебя это волнует? — вскинулся Магнус, сжимая челюсти. — Почему кого-то из вас это вообще волнует? Вы меня не знаете. Мы не друзья. Я знаю, что вы пытаетесь мне помочь, облегчить мое пребывание здесь, но вы ничего мне не должны. Сколько вы меня знаете? Полтора месяца? Почему вас волнует, в порядке я или нет? Вы помогаете мне, потому что я сын Энни и потому что вы заботились о ней, но вы ничем не обязаны ей, а тем более мне.

Честно говоря, он знал, что несет какой-то бред, что вымещать злобу на Алеке было несправедливо, что это было откровенной трусостью с его стороны и попыткой сбежать от своих собственных чувств и своей боли, но так ему было проще, и Алек был прямо здесь со своими добрыми глазами и теплыми словами; он был идеальной жертвой.

— Дело не в этом, — смутился Алек, в глазах его мелькнуло замешательство.

— Тогда в чем? — тут же спросил Магнус. — Ты, Саймон, Люк и вся ваша счастливая компания. Вы меня не знаете. Я не отсюда. Вся моя жизнь в Нью-Йорке. Я вернусь туда, как только мои шесть месяцев здесь истекут, и вы забудете обо мне, а я о вас. Так что я действительно не понимаю, почему вы все прилагаете такие усилия, чтобы подружиться со мной — готовите пироги и пытаетесь быть чертовски милыми, когда я совершенно этого не заслуживаю.

Он поднялся на ноги, приканчивая одним глотком остатки своего виски и направляясь к бару, чтобы налить себе ещё. Алек проводил его изумленным взглядом.

— Я этого не стою, — продолжил Магнус, сжимая в пальцах бокал. — Я говорил тебе, что не знал о её болезни, и это правда, но почему, ты думаешь, она не сказала мне, Алек?

Он обернулся к нему, прищурившись.

Алек моргнул:

— Я… Я не знаю, — тихо пробормотал он. — Но…

— Она не знала, есть ли мне до неё дело, — проговорил Магнус с холодной и безжалостной ухмылкой. — Но она знала кое-что другое. Ты был прав с самого начала, Алек. Я не такой хороший, каким притворяюсь.

— Нет, не был, — возразил тот. — Я не знал и половины, но…

Он шагнул к нему, но Магнус приподнял руку, и Алек замер, слегка похожий на вспугнутого оленя со своими ошеломленными каре-зелеными глазами.

— Она была больна три месяца, — сказал Магнус. — Знаешь, сколько раз я позвонил ей за это время? Два. И я ничего не заметил. Последний раз я звонил за две недели до её смерти. К тому времени она должна была быть уже очень слаба. Но я не обратил внимания. Все, что я испытывал — это раздражение, потому что она продолжала повторять, как я несчастен в Нью-Йорке.

— Магнус… — вздохнул Алек. — Ты говоришь это из злости.

— Конечно, я злюсь! — закричал Магнус. — Но это моя проблема! Моя мать умерла, но какими бы ни были между нами отношения, они умерли ещё задолго до этого. Для чего я застрял здесь? Ради наследства, которое мне даже не нужно? Она оставила мне все, но мы даже не знали друг друга! — воскликнул он, тыча пальцем в сторону холстов с «Серией Магнуса», которые снова были прикрыты простынями и приставлены к стене. — Я не был рядом с ней, когда было нужно, и я уеду от нее так скоро, как только смогу, так чего ради ты со мной возишься?

— Мы просто пытаемся помочь, — поджал губы Алек.

— Не надо! — закричал Магнус, и браслеты на его запястьях звякнули. — Я жил сам по себе пятнадцать лет! Мне не нужна твоя помощь!

— Ты прав, — пробормотал Алек, качая головой. — Чего ради я вообще распинаюсь?

Он опустил бокал на пианино и развернулся. Ударившаяся о косяк задняя дверь вывела Магнуса из оцепенения.

Гнев немедленно покинул его. Звук захлопнувшейся двери эхом отдавался у него в ушах, и он подумал было, чтобы пойти и извиниться перед Алеком, но только за то, что был груб с ним, потому что ничего из того, что он сказал, не ощущалось неправильным.

Эти люди не были его друзьями. Этот город не был его домом, как бы он ни старался вписаться.

Теперь он не только был здесь один, но был ещё и невероятно одинок.

Он сел на пол, дожидаясь, пока собаки подойдут к нему, чтобы поцеловать их в макушки.

— У меня больше нет сил, дети мои, — пробормотал он больше для себя, чем для них. — Я устал и не хочу больше быть сильным.

Потому что его сердце сжималось, сжималось и снова сжималось, но переживало все выпавшие на его долю неприятности, так и не сломавшись, а теперь какая-то его часть просто исчезла — та, что из раза в раз помогала ему выздоравливать. Теперь она исчезла навсегда.


	3. Дурная кровь, дурные решения

**«Продолжать невозможно. Но я буду продолжать»**

**— Сэмюэл Беккет**

**«Жизнь моя упивается горькой тоской»**

**— Гийом Аполлинер**

Магнус проснулся от шершавого, но влажного прикосновения к лицу, и ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что это Барк Джейкобс вылизывает ему подбородок.

Тогда он застонал, слепо отпихивая от себя пса:

— Фу, Барк Джейкобс. Это отвратительно.

Тот только гавкнул в ответ, и Магнус лениво приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы взглянуть на собаку: та выжидающе уставилась на него своими большими карими глазами, свесив язык изо рта.

— Чего ты хочешь? — проворчал Магнус, морщась от резкой головной боли.

Причина, по которой никто, даже его собственные собаки, не уважали тот факт, что Магнус ни в коем виде не был жаворонком, должно быть, навсегда останется для него загадкой. Почему так сложно было дождаться десяти часов утра и минимум двух поглощенных им чашек кофе, прежде чем его трогать?

Барк Джейкобс снова гавкнул, вильнув хвостом, и Магнус застонал, потирая лоб. Безнадежно.

— Я ведь сплю, Барк, — вздохнул он.

Как по команде ожил дверной звонок, дребезжание которого эхом отозвалось у Магнуса в ушах, и Барк Джейкобс ухватил его за рукав пижамы, вцепившись в ткань зубами, чтобы попытаться стащить хозяина с дивана, на котором тот заснул прошлой ночью.

— Серьезно? — проворчал он. — Всё это ради Саула?

Магнус потащился к входной двери, и Барк Джейкобс последовал за ним, принявшись радостно скакать вокруг, пока его хозяин сражался с дверным замком. На пороге, вопреки обыкновению, стоял не Саймон. Это были Джослин и Люк, приветливые улыбки которых заметно увяли, когда они увидели Магнуса, и он оглядел себя, чтобы понять, что не так. И понял.

Вчера вечером он напился до невменяемого состояния и не потрудился раздеться, прежде чем рухнуть на диван, что означало, что грязь на его одежде засохла и выглядел он ещё плачевнее, чем прошлой ночью.

— Я упал, — пробормотал он, чувствуя себя ребенком, которого отчитывают родители, хотя ни Джослин, ни Люк не произнесли ни слова.

— Ты пахнешь, как ликероводочный завод, — приподняла брови Джослин. 

— Потому что примерно столько я вчера и выпил, — откликнулся Магнус, скрещивая руки на груди. Он был уверен, что выглядел бы гораздо внушительнее, если бы не был в грязи.

— Можем мы зайти? — осторожно поинтересовался Люк, хотя его тон не оставлял большого пространства для переговоров.

— Мы принесли завтрак, — добавила Джослин. — Саймон не смог зайти к тебе сегодня, так что мы заглянули в пекарню сами.

За полтора месяца, что Магнус провел в Нэшвилле, Саймон ни разу не пропустил их завтрака, но Магнус предпочел об этом не упоминать.

— Конечно, — пробормотал Магнус. — Располагайтесь, а я пока приму душ.

Люк и Джослин прошли внутрь, остановившись в дверях гостиной, и Люк встревожено оглядел теснящиеся на кофейном столике пустые бутылки и нахмурился. Его плечи напряглись, и Магнус поспешил подняться наверх, прежде чем его начали отчитывать.

Когда он вернулся, освежившийся и больше пахнущий жасмином, чем виски, кофейный столик был пуст, а Джослин с Люком сидели на веранде позади дома и пили кофе с булочками, пока собаки носились вокруг, гоняясь за бабочками у себя над головами. 

Люк и Джослин о чем-то тихонько переговаривались, склонившись друг к другу, что сразу выдавало в них влюбленных, которые просто не в состоянии подолгу находиться вдалеке друг от друга. Ладонь Джослин покоилась на руке Люка тем непринужденным образом, что ясно давал понять, что она даже не отдавала себе отчета в том, где находится её рука. Магнус улыбнулся — но что-то болезненное, странно напоминающее зависть, шевельнулось у него в груди, — и присоединился к ним на крыльце. Шепот их тут же стих, и Магнус приподнял брови, но промолчал, присаживаясь на свободный стул и наливая приготовленный Люком кофе.

— Итак, как поживаешь, Магнус? — спросила Джослин с широкой улыбкой — слишком широкой, чтобы она была искренней.

— Превосходно, — в сердцах ответил Магнус, сопровождая свои слова ухмылкой, которая, кажется, не обманула ни одного из них. Его плечи напряглись, а затем опустились, когда он признал свое поражение. — Вы скажете мне, зачем на самом деле пришли, или мы продолжим притворяться, что вы не подговорили Саймона не появляться, чтобы самим поговорить со мной?

С тяжелым вздохом Люк откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди. 

— Прошлой ночью мне звонил Алек, — признался он, и Магнус что было сил стиснул зубы.

— Да, я был груб с ним, и мне жаль, — прервал он Люка, прежде чем тот смог продолжить, голос его все ещё хрипел с похмелья. — Он позвонил тебе, чтобы пожаловаться?

— Он волновался за тебя, — строго взглянул на него Люк, что действительно заставило Магнуса почувствовать себя ребенком. — По крайней мере так мне показалось после того, как он перестал всячески отчитывать тебя и твою глупость. И он рассказал мне о том, как ты чуть не поджог свой дом пару дней назад.

Магнус вздохнул, подтягивая колени к груди и обнимая их руками. 

— Я с ума схожу, — пробормотал он, глядя в пустоту перед собой. — Это место… оно заставляет всплывать на поверхность все то, что я так долго хранил внутри себя, заставляет меня думать о всех тех незаконченных делах, что остались между нами… И у нас никогда больше не будет возможности исправить это, потому что по какой-то непонятной причине она не захотела сообщить мне, что больна. 

— Магнус, — мягко обратился к нему Люк, прежде чем подняться и переставить свой стул поближе к Магнусу, после беря его за руку и мягко сжимая его пальцы. — Какое у тебя последнее воспоминание о матери?

Магнус нахмурился, перебирая в голове варианты, прежде чем ответить, пожав плечами:

— Наверное, наш с ней последний разговор… за несколько недель до того, как она скончалась. Она снова завела беседу о том, что хотела бы быть уверена, что я счастлив в Нью-Йорке. Я подумал, что она звучала устало, но когда я спросил её, все ли в порядке, она ответила, что всё хорошо и что волноваться сейчас нужно только обо мне.

Люк задумчиво хмыкнул, глаза его едва заметно сверкнули.

— Теперь выбери любое воспоминание, — сказал он. — Старое или недавнее — это неважно. Что приходит на ум?

Злость. Боль. Потеря. Одиночество.

Магнус отодвинул все это в сторону, сосредоточившись на остальном, и он был удивлен, обнаружив, что это остальное было совсем близко. Они — эти воспоминания, — были прямо здесь, легко находимые в уголке его сознания, но он и не пытался обратиться к ним прежде, потому что был сосредоточен исключительно на злости, что пожирала его изнутри.

— Тот день, когда она принесла мне Барка Джейкобса, — сказал он, обернувшись, чтобы увидеть, что его собаки по-прежнему наслаждаются игрой на свежем воздухе. — Она навещала меня в Нью-Йорке, а я как раз расстался со своим парнем. На тот момент я перестал жить с Рагнором, и в квартире было очень одиноко. Я рассказал ей об этом, и уже на следующее утро она отвела меня в приемник в Бруклине. Я влюбился в Барка, как только его увидел, и она купила его для меня, чтобы мне больше никогда не было одиноко. Так и вышло. Теперь в моем доме был тот, кто ждал моего возвращения каждый вечер.

Люк улыбнулся, тепло и мягко, но улыбка эта не достигла его глаз. Они были полны грусти и непролитых слез. Тоска эта до того странно смотрелась в его глазах, что на мгновение Магнусу стало тяжело дышать.

И только тогда Магнус понял, что он был не единственным, кто потерял близкого человека одним ранним июньским днем. Ведь и Люк, и Джослин, и Саймон, и Алек, и все остальные жители этого города, что близко знали Энни, сожалели о её кончине, им тоже было, что сказать ей, было, что разделить с ней.

Он не был одинок в своем горе.

Но осознание этого не принесло ему облегчения, на которое он рассчитывал.

— Магнус, — начал Люк, прежде чем прочистить горло и продолжить, голос его был хриплым — он с трудом сдерживал эмоции, — твоя мать жутко исхудала за последние три месяца. Она потеряла аппетит, кожа её посерела. Она едва могла что-то сделать, прежде чем становилась до того усталой, что ей нужно было присесть. Ей было очень больно, порой она с трудом дышала. Она потеряла все свои волосы. 

Глаза Магнуса наполнились слезами, и он покачал головой, крепче обхватывая свои колени.

— Зачем ты говоришь мне это?

— Потому что я знаю, что тебе это кажется несправедливым и ты хотел бы что-то сделать, но ты не смог бы это исправить, — тихо ответил Люк. — У неё была агрессивная форма рака, которая съела её буквально за три месяца. Ничто не изменило бы этого. Именно поэтому она не рассказала тебе о своей болезни. Она знала, что конец её неизбежен, доктор был предельно честен с ней, и она хотела, чтобы ты сохранил о ней другие воспоминания. Она хотела, чтобы ты помнил о том дне, когда она купила тебе собаку, чтобы помочь пережить тяжелое расставание. О том, как она заботилась о твоем благополучии. Не о ней, бледной, измученной и умирающей. Мы родители, мы должны заботиться о своих детях, а не наоборот. И я думаю, именно это она и сделала, хоть тебе сейчас так и не кажется. Она заботилась о тебе.

Магнус шумно выдохнул и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но вместо этого только крепче обхватил себя руками. 

— Я скучаю по ней, — признался он и напрягся, когда Люк обхватил его за плечи и притянул к себе на грудь. — Я так сильно скучаю по ней.

— Мы все скучаем по ней, — пробормотал Люк.

Магнус хлюпнул носом, прижимаясь к Люку. Он позволил укачивать себя до тех пор, пока злость внутри него не погасла, оставив после себя лишь ощущение потери, которое чувствовалось в каждой комнате, в каждой клеточке его тела, в каждом воспоминании об Энни.

— Магнус, — тихо позвала Джослин.

Он чуть отстранился от Люка, чтобы вскинуть голову и посмотреть на неё. Она стояла на пороге дома с холстом в руках, и он знал, что на нем было изображено, прежде чем она заговорила.

— Так она меня видела, — выдохнул он надтреснутым голосом. — Грустным, мрачным и резким, — он замолчал, принимая от Люка дрожащими пальцами салфетку. — Может, я и правда такой.

Джослин нахмурилась, удивленно взглянув на картину. Но затем, что-то сообразив, она грустно, но все ещё нежно улыбнулась. Это была одна из тех особенных улыбок, на которые способны только матери, и это сделало отсутствие Энни ещё более невыносимым.

— О, дорогой, — пробормотала она. — Это не то, как она видела тебя. Это то, как ты увидел себя.

Магнус нахмурился и недоуменно на неё взглянул.

— О чем ты говоришь? Она прямо-таки кричит о боли, — ответил он, указывая на холст.

Джослин покачала головой:

— Это не так. Эти картины кричат о надежде. Посмотри на них снова. Забудь, что они о тебе. Посмотри на них так, словно ты никогда не видел их прежде и ничего о них не знаешь.

В нем проснулось любопытство, и он поднялся, преодолевая расстояние между ними в два шага. Он осторожно забрал холст у Джослин из рук и перевернул его с той осторожностью, которая была ему свойственна в обращении с самыми драгоценными вещами.

В глаза ему бросились темные и резкие линии, которые, кажется, боролись друг с другом за превосходство, и он вздохнул.

— Посмотри снова, — мягко велела ему Джослин. — Посмотри внимательнее.

Магнус закусил нижнюю губу и снова уставился на картину.

Черная бездна отчаяния, сожалений и невысказанного страдания. 

Но прямо посреди всего этого хаоса было и кое-что ещё. Он не понимал, как не заметил этого раньше, потому что теперь, когда он обратил на это внимание, это было всем, что он в действительности видел. В центре всей этой бездны, которую изобразила его мать, трепыхался маяк света, словно луч солнца, проглядывающий сквозь массивные свинцовые облака после бури.

Это была надежда в чистом её виде, если не больше. Это была сама жизнь — светлая и простая.

Магнус ахнул и вернул Джослин картину, прежде чем рвануть в гостиную к остальным полотнам, что его мать произвела со своей музой.

На первый взгляд они все были такими же мрачными, угрюмыми и полными отчаяния, но теперь, когда он знал, куда смотреть, он чувствовал, что впервые по-настоящему видит их. 

На самом деле они были полны света, радости и счастья, если ты знал, где искать их.

Как и сам Магнус.

Возможно, Энни знала его гораздо лучше, чем он представлял. Возможно, они не были так далеки друг от друга, как он думал.

Возможно, ещё была надежда склеить его разбитое сердце.

— Нам пора на работу, — произнес Люк у него за спиной. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, — ответил Магнус и с удивлением понял, что это не было ложью.

— Дай мне знать, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится. И в следующий раз, когда тебе захочется напиться до беспамятства, позвони мне. Или кому-нибудь ещё. Мы просто хотим помочь тебе, и я знаю, что твоя гордость всегда при тебе, но я говорю это не из жалости. Мы правда хотим, чтобы с тобой все было хорошо.

Магнус кивнул, хотя глаза его все ещё были прикованы к картинам, но сердце с облегчением билось в его груди.

— И извинись перед Алеком, — продолжил наставлять его Люк, отчего Магнус невольно улыбнулся.

— Он любит выпечку, — прошептала Джослин ему на ухо, прежде чем поцеловать его в висок.

Магнус усмехнулся:

— Но я не умею печь.

— Попроси Саймона помочь, — подмигнул ему Люк. — Он очень расстроился из-за того, что пропустил сегодня ваш завтрак.

Магнус закатил глаза, но не смог скрыть улыбки. Он направился к двери, чтобы проводить их, чувствуя себя гораздо лучше, чем в тот момент, когда он открыл эту дверь час назад. 

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил он.

— Позвони мне, — просто ответил Люк, указывая на него. — Не жди следующего срыва.

— Не буду, — пообещал Магнус и помахал им рукой на прощание, наблюдая за тем, как они забираются в машину Люка.

Он обернулся и замер, когда увидел Бака, что сидел прямо напротив него и с энтузиазмом вилял хвостом, каким-то образом найдя путь к нему в дом.

— Привет, дорогой, — улыбнулся Магнус, потрепав его по голове. — Как мне что-то испечь? И что испечь, чтобы попросить прощения у своего не то чтобы друга, но возможного друга, если я, конечно, не испортил все к чертям?

Бак гавкнул в ответ.

— Да, хорошо, — согласился Магнус. — Я позвоню Сэту. Но, серьезно, он твой отец. Ты мог бы и помочь мне. Особенно после всех тех угощений, что я давал тебе.

Восторженный лай был единственным ответом, который он получил.

***

Оказалось, что самым любимым десертом Алека, если верить Саймону, был чизкейк.

Саймон около пятнадцати минут болтал о том, как жизнь в Нью-Йорке пристрастила его к ним, отчего порой Алек упрашивал Саймона приготовить его для него. 

Повар из Магнуса был так себе. Было два или три блюда, которые выходили у него вполне съедобными, но пекарь из него точно был никакой.

Поэтому он позволил Саймону диктовать рецепт по телефону, послушно следуя его инструкциям. Конечно, он кое-что изменил, потому что у него не было сливочного сыра и такое количество сахара должно было быть запрещено законом, но во всем остальном он был довольно уверен. Он даже не закатил глаза, когда Саймон принялся перечислять лучшие чизкейки, которые он пробовал в своей жизни.

К тому моменту, как шедевр Магнуса отправился в духовку, Саймон добрался до пункта под номером двенадцать, который был хорош, хотя в нем, пожалуй, было слишком много ванилина, что не так уж плохо, но ты должен быть осторожен с ванилином, чтобы все не испортить. Магнус был готов засунуть голову в духовку, только чтобы это испытание наконец прекратилось.

— А, да, Иззи сказала, что ты скоро возвращаешься в Нью-Йорк, — в конце концов не выдержал Саймон, когда закончил свой хит-парад из двадцати наименований десерта, Магнус заслуживал медаль уже за то, что выдержал и не повесил трубку раньше.

Саймон явно был расстроен, и Магнус не смог сдержать улыбки, хотя он никогда бы в этом не признался. Саймон заботился о дорогих ему людях так искренне, что невозможно было к нему не привязаться.

— Всего на неделю, — ответил Магнус. — Максимум десять дней. Я не могу пропустить неделю моды.

— Ты встретишься с Сучмиллой? — спросил Саймон таким нехарактерным для него тоном, что сразу привлек к себе внимание Магнуса. Он совершенно забыл, что рассказал Саймону о Камилле.

— Вероятно. Раньше она была моделью, а теперь работает модным обозревателем для _Elle_. Я частенько натыкаюсь на неё во время показов.

Саймон задумчиво пробормотал что-то себе под нос, и это только сильнее обеспокоило Магнуса. 

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? И почему ты такой тихий? Что с тобой происходит?

— Я не знаю, — пробормотал Саймон. — Но ты рассказал мне о том, как она ранила тебя, а ты… сейчас у тебя не самый лучший период в жизни, и я не хочу, чтобы она воспользовалась этим. 

А вот и оно — легендарное чувство такта Саймона. Но Магнус не мог винить его за это, потому что на этот раз внутри него затрепыхалось что-то очень-очень теплое. 

— Ты хороший парень, Саймон, — искренне ответил он. — Не меняйся. Но я могу позаботиться о себе и могу справиться с Сучмиллой, поверь мне.

— Хорошо.

— А теперь скажи, когда я должен вытащить чизкейк из духовки?

— И не думай, что я не заметил, как ты назвал меня по имени, — сообщил Саймон с тихим смешком.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, Спенсер.

***

Магнус прежде ел чизкейк, а потому был абсолютно уверен, что тот не должен выглядеть так, как получившийся у него, но десерт казался вполне съедобным, и это всё, что от него было нужно, потому Магнус выложил его на тарелку, вынул из ящика нож и вышел из дома.

Стояла середина августа. Из-за отсутствия даже намека на ветерок, казалось, что воздух вокруг задыхается, а Магнус ступает прямо в раскаленный ад, тогда как пруд сияет в солнечных лучах, словно расплавленное зеркало.

Магнус медленно направился к дому Алека, трава жгла его босые ступни, а три собаки беспечно бежали за ним следом. Казалось, их совершенно не беспокоила жара. Однако, это было не так, и Бак при первой же возможности доказал это, бросившись в пруд и с радостным лаем подняв волну брызг.

Глаза Магнуса расширились, и он шагнул было к пруду, чтобы проследить за собакой, но был остановлен звонким смехом, прозвучавшим сквозь капли воды.

— Эй, Баки, — усмехнулся плававший в пруду Алек, когда его собака рванула к нему.

Волосы его прилипли к голове, а тело блестело от воды, и Магнус обязательно бы застыл на месте, если бы невыносимая жара ему это позволила. Вместо этого он растаял.

— Магнус? — окликнул его Алек.

— Чизкейк, — прокричал Магнус в ответ, думая только о том, что прозрачная вода давала ему идеальную возможность, чтобы рассмотреть тело Алека. 

Он винил во всем жару. И отсутствие у себя секса.

— Что? — недоуменно переспросил Алек.

— Я пришел извиниться, — объяснил Магнус, прочищая горло, а вместе с ним и голову, прежде чем кивнуть на тарелку у себя в руках. — Я испек для тебя чизкейк. Саймон сказал, что это твой любимый десерт.

— Ты испек для меня чизкейк, — повторил Алек. — Чтобы извиниться. Кто ты такой и что ты сделал с моим чрезвычайно раздражающим и чрезмерно гордым соседом?

Магнус театрально закатил глаза и подошел ближе, ступая на деревянный причал, ведущий к воде. 

— Прости, что накричал на тебя, — сказал он, присаживаясь и опуская ноги в воду. Она была прохладной и освежающей, и на мгновение он прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. — Ты пытался помочь, а я отреагировал слишком бурно. В последние дни я очень легко срываюсь и понятия не имею, что с этим делать. Раньше я контролировал свои эмоции, и я… вообще-то не злой человек, так что я просто не знаю, как с этим справиться. И я прошу прощения, а раз, очевидно, люди здесь любят готовить друг для друга, я испек для тебя чизкейк.

Какое-то время Алек молча разглядывал Магнуса — достаточно долго, чтобы тому пришлось бороться с желанием неловко поерзать на месте. Затем Алек медленно подплыл к Магнусу, и легкая улыбка скользнула по его губам, когда он облокотился на причал, отчего его бицепсы заметно напряглись, и склонился над тарелкой, что Магнус опустил перед ним. Не то чтобы Магнус пялился.

— Спасибо, — проговорил Алек. Зелень в его глазах в лучах вечернего солнца сверкала ярче, чем когда-либо. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что с этого момента я жду чизкейк за каждый твой проступок. А это очень много чизкейков. 

Ухмылка с его губ исчезла, как только он обратил внимание на содержимое тарелки. Он отрезал себе кусок и откусил от него, с жадностью и каким-то детским волнением, которое Магнус, конечно же, не находил привлекательным, его пережевывая.

— Магнус, — пробормотал Алек с набитым ртом и сморщил нос. — Это худший чизкейк, который я когда-либо ел.

Магнус задохнулся от возмущения:

— Что? Да как ты смеешь? Я потратил на его приготовление несколько часов и четко следовал инструкциям Шона. Я, может быть, изменил кое-что, но в остальном был точным и…

Алек прервал его, сунув кусок чизкейка ему в рот, и многозначительно приподнял брови, когда Магнус принялся жевать и его лицо медленно вытянулось в гримасу отвращения.

— О Боже, это ужасно, — признал он, сглатывая слюну, чтобы избавиться от затхлого привкуса у себя на языке.

Алек фыркнул и приподнял уголки губ, прежде чем немного переместиться в воде и ухватить Магнуса за лодыжки. Хватка его была твердой и сильной, но вместе с тем осторожной, и Магнус не позволил своему воображению разбежаться по возможностям, которые могла открыть для него эта информация, потому что эти мысли были недопустимы о его «пока что нет, но возможном друге».

— Помнишь, что произошло, когда я извинился перед тобой? — поинтересовался Алек, и в глазах его загорелась озорная искорка, освещая его завораживающий взгляд.

— Когда? — ответил Магнус, вызывающе приподнимая брови. — Когда ты забрал меня из полицейского участка и извинился самым неискренним образом или во второй раз?

— Во второй раз, — просто ответил Алек, но взгляд его не сулил ничего хорошего. — Вытащи свой телефон из кармана, Бейн.

Магнус нахмурился, озадаченный, пока понимание наконец не настигло его и он не вспомнил, как вылил кувшин воды Алеку на голову, довольно смеясь под его убийственным взглядом.

— О, нет, — выдохнул он, качая головой. — Нет, нет, нет.

— О да.

— Нет, — вскинулся Магнус отчаянно. — Я одет. И на мне макияж.

— Что ж, это печально, — задумчиво проговорил Алек, но ухмылка его сделалась только шире, а хватка на лодыжках Магнуса — крепче, когда тот попытался подняться. — Твое извинение было, конечно, ничего, но чизкейк был отвратительным, так что нам придется найти для тебя другой способ извиниться, ты так не думаешь?

Магнус хмуро взглянул на него, но вытащил из кармана телефон и осторожно отложил его на деревянные доски, потому что что-то ему подсказывало, что эту битву он проиграет. 

— Ты не утянешь меня в воду, Александр. Там могут водиться разные животные. И я не имею в виду тебя. Я имею в виду аллигаторов!

Он вскрикнул, когда Алек потянул его за лодыжки, и ухватился за края причала.

— Нет! — закричал он. — Алек! На мне дизайнерская одежда!

— Прости, — усмехнулся Алек. — Я не слышу тебя, наверное, мне вода попала в уши.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — мрачно откликнулся Магнус, стараясь вырваться из его рук, но что бы он ни делал, ничего не помогало.

Когда Алек на мгновение выпустил его правую лодыжку из пальцев, Магнус торжествующе вскрикнул, стараясь отстраниться от Алека, но тот просто подтянулся на одной руке над причалом, чтобы другой рукой обхватить Магнуса за плечи, и он замер, ошарашено всматриваясь в лицо Алека, что так внезапно вторгся в его личное пространство, голый и прижимающийся к нему своей мокрой грудью.

— Ты ужасный человек, — пробормотал он твердо, когда Алек потянул его на себя.

— Я знаю, — с ухмылочкой ответил Алек. — Это не дает мне спать по ночам.

— Я бы с удовольствием не давал тебе спать по ночам, если бы ты не был таким ослиной, — возразил было Магнус, но голос его предательски дрогнул.

— Задержи дыхание, — было единственным предупреждением от Алека, которое он получил, прежде чем тот резко стащил его с пристани, заставив Магнуса вскрикнуть и с головой погрузиться под воду.

Когда Магнус вынырнул, волосы липли к его лбу и лезли ему на глаза, а Алек уже немного отплыл от него, кусая губы и с трудом сдерживая смех, и Магнус откинул со лба волосы с единственной целью — чтобы послать ему самый убийственный взгляд, на который он только был способен. 

— Этот твой вид гораздо лучше всех тех чизкейков, что ты мог бы испечь, — объявил Алек, наполовину погружаясь в воду, чтобы скрыть свою широкую улыбку.

— Если меня сожрет аллигатор, то это останется на твоей совести, Лайтвуд, — прошипел Магнус, но он чувствовал, как и на его губах возникает улыбка.

— Я смогу с этим жить.

Магнус выпутался из своей промокшей рубашки и брюк, небрежно отбросив их на причал. Бак, Джимми Чо и Барк Джейкобс, что были заняты обнюхиванием забытого чизкейка вздрогнули, но быстро сориентировались и поглотили остатки торта.

— По крайней мере он не пропадет, — фыркнул Алек.

Раздевшийся Магнус хмуро взглянул на него и плеснул в него водой со злорадным удовлетворением. Алек похлопал глазами, смаргивая с ресниц воду.

— Скажи, что мне показалось и ты не сделал этого только что.

— О, но я сделал, — ответил Магнус с невинной улыбкой. — И что же ты будешь делать?

Алек лишь усмехнулся и подплыл ближе. Магнус попытался было удрать от него, но Алек ухватил его за ногу, свободной рукой окуная Магнуса под воду, но почти сразу же отпуская его.

Магнус шумно вздохнул, снова выныривая на поверхность, и оборвал смех Алека на середине, утягивая того под воду.

***

— Сдаюсь! — вскричал Магнус полчаса спустя, когда живот его уже болел от смеха. — Хватит!

Он забрался на причал, тяжело дыша и чувствуя, как его кожу обдувает прохладным летним воздухом. Джимми Чо возник рядом, с любопытством рассматривая его своими голубыми глазами, и Магнус поднял руку, чтобы погладить его по голове.

— Фас, — задыхаясь проговорил он, указывая на Алека, что рухнул рядом с ним, все ещё смеясь.

Алек усмехнулся, когда Джимми Чо едва заметно тявкнул в ответ, тычась носом в ладонь Магнуса. Барк Джейкобс и Бак лежали немного дальше, под ивами, купаясь в их внушительной тени.

— Джимми и мухи не обидит, — заметил Алек.

— Джимми Чо, Александр, — невозмутимо откликнулся Магнус. — Прояви к нему немного уважения.

Алек закатил глаза:

— Ты просто смешон.

Магнус не ответил, но улыбнулся, глядя в небо, по синему атласу которого скользили белые мраморные облака, пропускавшие тонкие лучи вечернего солнца.

— Я есть хочу, — прохныкал Магнус. — Алек, сделай что-нибудь. Не уверен, что смогу пошевелиться. 

— И что я должен сделать? — недоуменно ответил тот.

— Это ведь твоя вина, — продолжил Магнус. — Ты измотал меня. И не в приятном смысле этого слова.

— Интересно, — усмехнулся знакомый голос у них над головами.

Они одновременно вскинули головы, но не попытались сесть. Одетая в униформу Изабель смотрела на них сверху вниз, скрестив руки на груди, и дьявольски усмехалась. 

— Я пытался утопить Магнуса в пруду, — объяснил Алек. — Ничего не вышло. С этой малявкой не так-то просто сладить.

Магнус пнул его в голень. 

— Только попробуй ещё раз назвать меня малявкой, громила, — угрожающе пробормотал он, потирая стопу.

— Ты повредил ногу? — насмешливо поинтересовался Алек и приподнялся на локтях, глядя на него.

— Заткнись и покорми меня. Мне нужна еда, — проворчал Магнус.

— Ты можешь съесть то, что осталось от твоего чизкейка, если не боишься за свою жизнь, — ухмыльнулся Алек и громко рассмеялся, когда Магнус продемонстрировал ему средний палец.

— Я принесла пиццу, — насмешливо вмешалась Изабель. — Её хватит на троих.

— Пицца, — мечтательно вздохнул Магнус.

— Пойдем, — велел Алек, усевшись. — Я поделюсь с тобой пиццей, если ты обещаешь больше никогда для меня не печь.

— Важно внимание, Александр, — ответил Магнус, слегка надувшись. — Я ведь пытался порадовать тебя. Уважай это.

— Хорошо, — ответил он, протягивая Магнусу руку и помогая ему подняться. — Магнус, с твоей стороны было очень мило испечь для меня этот отвратительный чизкейк, — добавил Алек с нескрываемым сарказмом, но после улыбнулся. — Спасибо.

— Не за что, Александр, — с усмешкой откликнулся Магнус. — И я заранее прошу прощения.

— За что?

— За это, — ухмыльнулся Магнус, с силой толкая его. 

Довольная улыбка заиграла на губах Магнуса, когда Алек удивленно вскрикнул и взмахнул руками, прежде чем с плеском рухнуть в воду. 

Магнус обернулся к Изабель и мило ей улыбнулся:

— Иззи, дорогая, мне нравится твой лак для ногтей. Это точно твой цвет.

Изабель многозначительно взглянула на него, поджимая губы и с трудом сдерживая смех.

— Бейн, я убью тебя, — воскликнул Алек у него за спиной.

— Лейтенант, — театрально вздохнул Магнус. — Вы это слышали? Мой сосед только что угрожал убить меня. Пожалуйста, арестуйте его.

— Дорогой, я бы помогла своему брату закопать твое тело, если бы он попросил меня об этом, — ухмыльнулась Изабель.

— Я еду на неделю моды через пару дней, — заметил Магнус, потирая подбородок в напускной задумчивости. — Что же мне делать со всеми этими бесплатными образцами? И со всеми этими сумочками?

Изабель с мгновение рассматривала его, приподняв брови.

— Валентино, Иззи, — добавил он искушающее. — Даже на мне ботинки от него не будут смотреться так хорошо…

Это было ложью: он точно мог покрасоваться в ботинках от Валентино, но с легкостью мог забыть об этом, если это означало утереть нос некоторым заносчивым ветеринарам.

— Перестань подкупать мою сестру, — отчитал его Алек, присоединяясь к ним. Его влажная кожа мерцала в свете вечерних огней. — Кровь важнее, чем…

— Прости, Алек, — оборвала его Изабель, мягко похлопывая его по плечу. — Но я просто обязана встать на сторону Магнуса. В конце концов не могу же я позволить тебе его убить.

— Ты продашь родного брата за пару ботинок? — изумился Алек.

— Разумеется, нет, — ахнула явно обиженная Изабель. — Я служитель закона, а убийство противозаконно. Я просто делаю свою работу. 

Она сделала паузу, переводя взгляд с Алека на Магнуса:

— К тому же это не просто ботинки. Это ботинки и шарфик от Валентино.

— Я ничего не говорил о шарфике, — возразил было Магнус, но быстро захлопнул рот, когда Изабель смерила его уничижающим взглядом. — Что ж, мне наверняка удастся что-нибудь придумать, — вздохнул он. 

— С тобой приятно иметь дело, Магнус, — широко улыбнулась Изабель и вернулась к своей машине, чтобы достать из неё коробки с пиццей. Три собаки нетерпеливо скакали вокруг неё.

— Правило номер один, когда речь идет об Изабель, — самодовольно заметил Алек, опуская руку Магнусу на плечо. — Никогда не заключай с ней сделок.

— Ты мог бы предупредить меня заранее.

— О, простите, Ваше Высочество, — усмехнулся Алек. — Я был слишком занят, выбираясь из пруда, в который Вы меня столкнули. 

Магнус ухмыльнулся, награждая его высокомерным взглядом.

— И я ни о чем не жалею.

Он подобрал свою одежду, что была все ещё влажной, хоть и немного обсохла на солнце, и последовал за Изабель в дом Алека.

Если он и вилял бедрами немного призывнее обычного, то никто не смог бы этого доказать.

***

Если август и пролетел, то Магнус этого не заметил. Для него время замедлилось до тоненькой струйки песка, позволяя наверстать все то, что он упустил, когда впервые приехал сюда.

Магнус снова начал выходить на люди. Клэри официально — хоть и не на бумаге, конечно, — наняла его, чтобы организовать большую свадьбу, о которой она — а скорее Джослин, — мечтала, и он проводил большую часть своих вечеров с ней и с Джослин, тогда как каждое его утро было отмечено визитами Саймона, к которым изредка присоединялся и Алек. Вечера Магнус чаще всего проводил на веранде, или за разговорами со своими друзьями по телефону, или, что гораздо чаще, с Алеком и теми из его друзей, кто решал к ним присоединиться.

Жизнь Магнуса менялась со скоростью, за которой он не поспевал, но это были хорошие перемены, и он знал это, а поэтому не слишком беспокоился о происходящем.

Жара все ещё стояла в воздухе душной завесой, но каким-то образом дышать теперь стало проще. Медленно и, конечно, неосознанно он начал привыкать к жизни в Нэшвилле и странной доброте его жителей. Это все ещё не был Нью-Йорк, это все ещё не был его дом, но он понимал, что уже не так ненавидел это место, как хотел бы.

Было начало сентября, когда Магнус вернулся с городского рынка, чтобы войти не в дом, а в раскаленную печь. Как бы дом Энни не был красив, как бы поразительно он не смотрелся на фоне пруда, он был также старым и плохо изолированным, что означало, что жара с легкостью находила путь в комнаты, если система кондиционирования была выключена, нагревая их.

Так оно и было, когда Магнус ступил в прихожую, но он не был до того сумасшедшим, чтобы самому выключить кондиционер. С тяжелым вздохом Магнус оставил набитые продуктами пакеты в кухне и спустился в подвал — деревянные ступени поскрипывали под его ногами. 

С мгновение он просто смотрел на кондиционер и наслаждался прохладой в подвале, прежде чем пришел к единственному заключению, на которое был способен: он понятия не имел, что с этим делать.

Магнус хорошо владел руками в случаях, когда речь шла о написании статей или о горячих телах, желательно освобожденных от одежды, но это, к сожалению, был не один из тех моментов.

Раздался громкий лай, и Магнус испуганно вздрогнул, прижав руки к груди и с трудом выровняв дыхание.

— Да-да, — кивнул он Барку Джейкобсу, возвращаясь к лестнице. — Я уже ему звоню.

Пес моргнул, явно довольный решением Магнуса. Тот закатил глаза и вытащил из кармана телефон, ничуть не удивившись, обнаружив Алека одним из первых в списке последних набранных номеров.

Алек поднял трубку со второго гудка.

— Привет, — откликнулся он. — Я сейчас немного занят. Давай я перезвоню тебе?

— Я могу умереть, Александр, — ответил Магнус.

— Уверен, это не так, — возразил Алек.

— Но так и есть. Мой кондиционер сломался. И теперь я буквально живу на Роковой горе*. 

— Прошу прощения, — тихо проговорил Алек кому-то на фоне, прежде чем в трубке раздался какой-то шорох, а затем Алек продолжил: — Ты проводишь с Саймоном слишком много времени, — заметил он. — Я бы точно заметил, если бы над твоим домом полыхал огромный огненный глаз.

— Ты точно такой же задрот, как и Саймон, — возразил Магнус. — Ты просто слишком горд, чтобы это признать. 

— Я кладу трубку.

— Нет! — в отчаянии вскричал Магнус, выходя на веранду позади дома. Здесь воздух был гораздо прохладнее, и Магнус вздохнул с облегчением, когда легкий ветерок обдул его разгоряченную кожу. — Ты не можешь позволить мне умереть, Александр!

— Ничего с тобой не случится, — ответил Алек, закатив глаза. Конечно, Магнус не мог его видеть — он просто знал, что тот это сделал. — Послушай, просто оставайся снаружи, возьми льда из холодильника и пей прохладную воду, пока я не вернусь. Я посмотрю, что не так. И прихвачу бургеры из _Java Jace_ , хорошо?

— Ага, если я ещё буду жив, — согласился Магнус, чем вызвал у Алека смешок. — Эй, ты ведь можешь чинить мой кондиционер без рубашки? Ты ведь знаешь, я люблю совмещать приятное с полезным.

— Пока, Магнус, — с нескрываемым весельем ответил Алек, прежде чем повесить трубку. 

Магнус усмехнулся и последовал его совету, наполнив большой кувшин водой со льдом и устроившись на веранде с ноутбуком, чтобы поработать над статьей о неделе моды, которую он должен был сдать на следующей неделе. Джимми Чо устроился возле него на лежаке, опустив голову к Магнусу на бедро, а Барк Джейкобс примостился на верхней ступеньке крыльца, оглядывая сад и выжидающе уставившись на тропинку, ведущую к дому Алека, явно дожидаясь своего нового друга Бака, который вскоре должен был к ним присоединиться.

Магнус ласково ему улыбнулся и сосредоточился на пустой странице на экране ноутбука.

От работы примерно через час его отвлекло рычание Барка Джейкобса. Магнус нахмурился, опуская ноутбук на пол и поднимаясь на ноги как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть возникшего из-за угла дома Роберта Лайтвуда.

Магнус громко и совершенно беззастенчиво застонал, но его раздражение быстро сменилось любопытством, когда он увидел следующего за Робертом молодого человека — светлые волосы подчеркивали бледность его лица, а высокие скулы и зеленые глаза резко контрастировали с мрачностью Роберта.

— Мистер Бейн, здравствуйте, — поприветствовал его Роберт с излишне вежливой улыбкой.

— Роберт, — нахмурился Магнус, — мне начинает казаться, что Вы меня преследуете.

— Прошу прощения, но это я хотел встретиться с Вами. Наверное, нам нужно было позвонить, — проговорил молодой человек, протягивая ему руку. У него была приятная внешность, а солнце теплыми золотыми бликами отражалось в его глазах, но все же от его улыбки у Магнуса мурашки поползли по коже. — Я Себастьян Моргенштерн. Мы с Вами прежде не встречались. Я был занят кое-какими делами в Нью-Йорке. 

Магнус пожал руку Себастьяна, но пробежавший по его телу холодок оттого только усилился.

— Я бы пригласил Вас внутрь, но с системой кондиционирования возникли небольшие неполадки, — криво улыбнулся гостям Магнус.

— Можем мы присесть? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Себастьян.

Магнус спрятал руки в карманы брюк и небрежно пожал плечами, жестом предложив им устраиваться.

Было что-то странное в голосе Себастьяна — в вежливости, которая находила отражение в мягкости его зеленых глаз. На первый взгляд он казался приличным парнем, возможно, даже слишком приличным, но двигался и говорил он неестественно, словно ему положено было вести себя именно так и никак иначе, но если бы на то была его воля, он давным-давно избавился бы от своей маски. 

И то, что Барк Джейкобс продолжал рычать на незнакомцев, не могло расположить к ним Магнуса.

— К нему так просто не подступишься, не так ли? — с ухмылкой поинтересовался Себастьян, указывая на пса.

— Обычно он очень дружелюбный, — возразил Магнус, скрестив руки на груди. — И отлично разбирается в людях.

Что-то промелькнуло в глазах Себастьяна, но оно исчезло слишком быстро, чтобы Магнус смог понять, что это было. 

Он наклонился, упираясь локтями в колени, и внимательно посмотрел на Магнуса.

— Вы мне не доверяете, — усмехнулся он.

— Я не знаю Вас, — пожал плечами Магнус, — но Вы не нравитесь моему псу, а ему я доверяю.

— Справедливо, — кивнул Себастьян. — Но нам ведь не обязательно нравиться друг другу, чтобы вести совместные дела, не так ли, мистер Бейн?

Чего Магнус не ожидал, так это откровенности, которую начал источать Себастьян, словно бы понял, что фальшивые улыбки и отточенная вежливость с Магнусом не сработают, и выбрал другую стратегию.

— Нет, не обязательно, — согласился Магнус.

Улыбка Себастьяна стала только шире, и он откинулся на спинку шезлонга, сцепив пальцы на животе.

— Я работаю на мистера Моргенштерна и его отца, — вмешался Роберт. — Это они заинтересованы в покупке Вашего дома.

— Я пришел, чтобы сделать Вам первое предложение, — добавил Себастьян уверенно. — Конечно, обговариваемое, но мне кажется, оно должно показаться Вам достаточно интересным уже сейчас.

Он порылся во внутреннем кармане пиджака и достал аккуратно сложенный лист бумаги.

— Это работы, которые планируется провести с внутренним убранством дома, — объяснил Себастьян. — Здание старое, потому я уверен, что Вы заметили скрипящие половицы и, конечно же, проблемы с электричеством.

Магнус развернул смету и взглянул на сумму, внезапно ощущая легкое головокружение. Там было очень много нулей.

Себастьян ухмыльнулся:

— Как видите, мы очень заинтересованы.

— Что Вы собираетесь делать с домом? — спросил Магнус самым отстраненным тоном, на который был способен.

Все это попахивало откровенным бредом, но он понимал, что смета и чек были настоящими, и по виду Себастьяна Моргенштерна можно было сказать, что ему ничего не стоило выбросить огромное количество денег на ветер. Он был воплощением богатства и высокомерия, а Магнус не слишком любил людей, сочетающих в себе эти качества, особенно когда речь заходила о бизнесе.

— Ничего особенного, — ответил Себастьян. — Просто хотим обновить его. Может, превратить в небольшой отель. Туристов притягивают прекрасные сельские пейзажи, а это место может ими похвастаться.

Он указал на пруд, волны которого мирно накатывали на берег. Это было действительно потрясающе, и Магнус видел множество захватывающих пейзажей, но в этом пруду было что-то уникальное, что-то волшебное и действительно бесценное. 

Магнус задумался на мгновение, прежде чем вернуть Себастьяну чек.

— Нет, спасибо.

Тот моргнул, рот его слегка приоткрылся от шока.

Он выглядел как человек, который не привык к отказам, и Магнус был рад оказаться одним из первых. 

— Здесь много денег, — удивился он.

— У меня больше денег, чем я могу потратить, — пожал плечами Магнус. — Мне начинает нравиться это место, и я не хочу, чтобы сюда приехали туристы и испортили все волшебство, что в нем есть.

— Вы имеете в виду развалины, в которые этот дом начинает превращаться? — губы Себастьяна скривились в презрительной ухмылке. — Вы разве не заметили, что часть крыши обветшала? Не говоря уж о проблемах с электричеством и системой кондиционирования. Все это должно быть исправлено, и мы готовы за это заплатить. Дом не превратится в огромный отель, так что никакого ущерба от туристов не будет.

Магнус поджал губы, потирая большой и средний палец вместе.

— Вы не должны ничего подписывать прямо сейчас, — заверил его Себастьян тем успокаивающим тоном, что оставил Магнуса в недоумении. — Вы ведь не можете ничего подписывать, пока не прожили здесь полгода и не вступили в права наследования, насколько я понимаю, — он дождался, пока Магнус кивнет, и улыбнулся. — Я прошу лишь обдумать наше предложение.

— Я подумаю, — согласился Магнус, хотя уже сейчас он знал, что ни за что не согласится. — Но это все.

— Мне этого достаточно, — ответил Себастьян, улыбка которого сделалась такой широкой, словно Магнус только что согласился отдать ему дом бесплатно.

Магнус не ответил. Его внимание привлек раздавшийся неподалеку лай, и он взглянул в сторону пруда, чтобы увидеть, что Барк Джейкобс и Джимми Чо перестали играть друг с другом, потому что Бак уже на полной скорости мчался к ним по траве. Магнус понял, что происходит, но было уже слишком поздно. Он услышал, как Алек рассмеялся, только когда Роберт застыл на месте.

— Итак, ты всё-таки жив, — ухмыльнулся Алек, завернув за угол дома и увидев Магнуса, но пока не заметив сидящих на шезлонге Роберта и Себастьяна. — Или ты призрак? — добавил он игриво, дотронувшись до плеча Магнуса, словно проверяя, действительно ли он здесь.

Магнус округлил глаза, пытаясь предупредить его взглядом о том, что не мог произнести вслух. Он не был уверен, что за история была между Алеком и его отцом, но помня о тоне, которым Алек рассказывал, что больше не общается со своими родителями, можно было понять, что между ними не было ничего хорошего.

— Что? — спросил Алек, приподнимая брови. Он шагнул ближе, прежде чем Магнус успел остановить его, и замер, оборвав сам себя на полуслове.

— Александр, — сухо проговорил Роберт, словно приветствовал делового партнера, а не родного сына.

— Алек, — сквозь стиснутые зубы поправил его Алек. Плечи его заметно напряглись. — Что ты здесь делаешь? 

— Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос.

Магнус фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди, награждая Роберта многозначительным взглядом, ясно давая понять, что присутствие только одного Лайтвуда на этом крыльце желанно и это несомненно не старший из них.

— Я навещаю друга, — прохладно ответил Алек, и Магнусу потребовалась вся его сила воли, чтобы скрыть свое удивление. — Не то чтобы это твое дело.

Он снова повернулся к Магнусу. Напряжение сквозило в каждом его жесте.

— Держи, — передал он ему пакет из _Java Jace_. — Я буду внутри.

— Алек, — окликнул было его Роберт строго, но замер на месте, потирая пальцы — Магнус не был уверен, было ли это нервное или от злости.

— Мне нечего тебе сказать, — заявил Алек решительно и скрылся в доме, не произнеся больше ни слова.

Последовавшая за тем тишина была тяжелее, чем висевший в воздухе зной. Себастьян, казалось, был несколько удивлен разыгравшейся перед ними сценой, на губах его играла легкая ухмылка, тогда как Роберт выглядел рассерженным, брови его были нахмурены, а челюсти напряжены. 

— Что ж, джентльмены, думаю, вам пора, — заметил Магнус.

Роберт был первым, кто поднялся и кивнул Магнусу, прежде чем решительно направиться к машине. Магнус мог почти представить, как из его ушей вот-вот повалит дым.

Себастьян был нетороплив, беззаботная благосклонность сквозила в каждом его движении. Казалось, ему доставляло огромное и злобное удовольствие доводить напряженность и неловкость в окружающей его обстановке до пика.

— Мистер Бейн, — проговорил он с широкой улыбкой, которая совершенно не вписывалась в ситуацию, — подумайте о моем предложении. Я скоро вернусь, чтобы показать Вам план реконструкции здания.

— Не торопитесь, — сухо ответил Магнус.

Он был бы рад в принципе больше с этими людьми не встречаться.

Себастьяна, казалось, его ответ слегка покоробил, но он ничего не сказал и направился вслед за Робертом, вздернув подбородок и вышагивая так, словно весь мир лежал у его ног.

Как только их автомобиль отъехал, Магнус рванул в дом и спустился в подвал.

Алек стоял перед кондиционером. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на нем. Если бы Магнус не был свидетелем сцены, разыгравшейся несколько минут назад, он бы ни на мгновение не усомнился, что Алек был просто очень сосредоточен, но в этот раз тому не удалось его обмануть. Алек был зол. Магнус был причиной его гнева достаточное количество раз, чтобы распознать особый блеск его глаз.

— Он хочет, чтобы я продал ему дом, — осторожно проговорил Магнус, потому что чувствовал странную необходимость объясниться, хотя и знал, что ничего Алеку не должен.

— Ты можешь делать все, что тебе угодно, Магнус, — отрезал Алек холодным тоном, от которого Магнус совершенно отвык за последние несколько недель. 

И этот тон заставил все его внутренности скрутиться.

— Я не сказал, что сделаю это, — мягко пробормотал он.

Движения Алека были резкими, даже грубыми, и на мгновение Магнусу стало жаль ни в чем неповинный аппарат, так не кстати вышедший из строя и ставший жертвой семейной вражды.

— Ты не должен оправдываться передо мной, — прорычал Алек, но интонации его голоса говорили об обратном. — Если ты хочешь продать ему дом, сделай это. Я не могу решать за тебя.

— Нет, но ты можешь объяснить мне, почему так злишься, вместо того, чтобы окончательно разломать мой кондиционер, — сказал Магнус, опуская руку к нему на плечо.

— Я не злюсь, — огрызнулся Алек, но кажется тут же осознал, что противоречит сам себе. Плечи его ссутулились, и он опустил руки, признавая свое поражение.

Он судорожно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. На какое-то мгновение, казалось, он отстранился от всего, он был далек от подвала Магнуса и погружен в свой мир переживаний и проблем, которые пытался побороть.

Когда он наконец открыл свои каре-зеленые глаза, они были спокойными, но вместе с тем полными загадок, словно опушка леса, манящая путника побродить по лесным дорожкам.

Магнус задавался вопросом, сколько из этих дорог Алек позволит ему изучить.

— Мы позаботимся об этой чертовой машине позже, — тихо сказал Магнус. — Тебе нужно успокоиться.

— И что ты предлагаешь, Магнус? — резко обернулся Алек, впиваясь ногтями себе в бедро, словно это могло помочь ему сдержать гнев. Воздух заколыхался вокруг него, становясь более удушающим и угнетающим, чем когда-либо был из-за жары. — Развести костер и бросить в него моего отца? Это твое универсальное решение всех проблем, не так ли?

Магнус недоуменно моргнул, губы его слегка приоткрылись, но он быстро напомнил себе, что не стоит обижаться на Алека. Тот говорил это из злости и от беспомощности, с которыми Магнус был слишком хорошо знаком. Он как никто другой знал, как непросто бывает совладать с собой. Боль и разочарование были ему второй кожей, а потому отчаянный огонек в глазах Алека о многом ему говорил.

— Я думал о том, чтобы выпить немного Шардоне и съесть те бургеры, что ты принес, сплетничая о твоем отце, но я могу подумать и о том, чтобы сжечь его заживо, если ты будешь достаточно убедительным, — ответил Магнус так спокойно, как только мог. — В чем я, собственно, не сомневаюсь, если ты настолько зол, что припоминаешь мне мои же моменты слабости.

Алек, казалось, на мгновение оцепенел, прежде чем лицо его виновато вытянулось и он качнулся с носка на пятку.

— Прости, — мягко пробормотал он. — Мало кто может вывести меня из себя, но мой отец… Он определенно в числе этих людей.

Магнус игриво надулся:

— А я-то думал, что был единственным. Мне казалось, я особенный.

Скользнувшая по губам Алека улыбка была вознаграждением сама по себе.

— Так и есть, — ответил он, и явная искренность в его словах заставила желудок Магнуса сжаться. — Ты так раздражаешь, что представлен в отдельной категорией.

— Победа! — весело воскликнул Магнус и схватил Алека за руку, чтобы бесцеремонно вытащить его из подвала. — Идем. Ничто из еды так не поднимает настроение, как бургеры. У меня есть и другие идеи о том, как тебя можно было бы отвлечь, но сейчас слишком жарко для этого.

Алек фыркнул и позволил отвести себя на кухню:

— Предлагаешь посмотреть один из тех странных сериалов, что ты мне советовал?

— Конечно, — с нескрываемым сарказмом откликнулся Магнус. — Это именно то, что я имел в виду.

Алек ухмыльнулся и отошел к холодильнику, чтобы достать из него бутылку вина, а после вернуться к Магнусу, что уже вытащил из шкафчика два бокала. Алек оперся бедром о кухонную стойку и открыл бутылку, вторгаясь в личное пространство Магнуса без малейших сомнений.

— Я знаю, что ты имел в виду, — проговорил он, и озорная ухмылка скользнула по его губам. Он передал Магнусу пустой бокал, и тот молча принял его. — И ты прав, — добавил Алек, наливая Магнусу вина. — Сейчас слишком жарко.

Он подхватил свой бокал и направился на веранду.

— Идем, — позвал он. — Еда остынет.

— Погода на улице так же горяча, как и я, — довольно возразил Магнус, следуя за ним на улицу и усаживаясь в кресло. — Я думаю, с едой все в порядке.

Алек вытер пот со лба и устроился рядом с ним.

— Даже ты не настолько горяч, Магнус, — поддразнил он его.

— Но ты должен признать, что я горяч.

— Нет, — закатил глаза Алек. — Я не стану повышать тебе самооценку. 

Он замолчал и откусил от бургера:

— И нет никакого смысла это подтверждать, если ты и так об этом знаешь.

– Я приму это за согласие, — объявил Магнус, принимаясь за луковое кольцо. — Потому что это определенно «да».

— Это «да», — легко согласился Алек, вытягивая ноги и удобнее устраиваясь в кресле.

Они закончили есть в приятном молчании, убаюканные тишиной и легким ветерком, шелестящим в кронах окружавших их деревьев, нарушаемой лишь плеском воды в пруду и дикой мелодией уходящего лета.

Когда они покончили с едой и устроились на ступеньках крыльца, опустив ноги в траву, Магнус снова наполнил бокалы и передал один Алеку.

— Поговори со мной, — мягко предложил он, осторожно подталкивая его плечом.

Алек молчал какое-то время, глядя в бокал у себя в руках, словно мог найти в нем ответы на все свои переживания, но было очевидно, что он просто пытался найти правильные слова или хотя бы набраться сил, чтобы сказать их, потому Магнус дал ему время, которое ему было нужно. Он уставился вдаль, глядя, как их собаки валяются в траве у пруда, где она была достаточно влажной, чтобы им было не так жарко теперь, когда солнце начало садиться.

— Мой младший брат Макс умер от рака четыре года назад, — в конце концов начал Алек, и сердце Магнуса сжалось, а горло его внезапно перехватило так, что он не мог вздохнуть. — Он мучился два года, прежде чем болезнь забрала его.

Магнус придвинулся немного ближе, так чтобы их с Алеком руки соприкасались, и Алек поерзал на месте, устраиваясь удобнее, но не отстранился.

— Мне очень жаль, — пробормотал Магнус.

Алек кивнул, но глаза его были пусты, и он потирал пальцы одной руки пальцами другой, что, Магнус уже знал, он делал, когда был сильно взволнован.

— Первые шесть месяцев болезни Макса я жил в Нью-Йорке, поэтому я редко виделся с ним, но старался приезжать домой при каждой удобной возможности, — продолжил он до того тихо, что Магнус смог его расслышать только потому, что сидел рядом. — Когда я вернулся, он был уже очень слаб, но это все ещё был… Макс. Он всегда был невероятно умным, и даже в больничной палате его окружали книги. Ему удалось очаровать медсестер, и они читали ему, когда он не мог делать этого сам. Он так отчаянно сражался с болезнью, что отнимала у него привычную жизнь, что я невольно задумался о том, почему я — его старший брат, тот, кто должен быть для него примером для подражания, — не могу сделать того же. Поэтому я признался Максу в своей ориентации, затем Иззи и Джейсу и вскоре… моим родителям.

Алек замолчал, голос его дрогнул, и он закусил нижнюю губу, вдыхая через нос. Магнус успокаивающе погладил его по бедру и взял его за руку, мягко лаская большим пальцем его ладонь.

— Мой отец, — начал было Алек, но снова замолчал, лицо его исказилось от гнева. Он сделал ещё один глубокий вдох и сжал ладонь Магнуса. — Моего отца никогда не было рядом. Он постоянно работал и совсем не заботился о Максе. Это всегда были моя мама, Иззи, Джейс и я. Мы проводили в больнице все свое время, тогда как он появлялся в палате раз в две недели, чтобы наорать на докторов, потому что состояние Макса ухудшалось. 

Глаза Алека сверкнули, и внезапно его отношение к Магнусу в момент их первой встречи стало таким же ясным и понятным, как отражавшееся в зеркальной поверхности пруда заходящее солнце. Обвинения, которые он швырял Магнусу в лицо, обрели полный смысл, и Магнус понял, что такую ненависть к нему вызвала отнюдь не личная неприязнь, но семейная история Алека.

— Отец слетел с катушек, когда узнал обо мне, — продолжил Алек, но ему с трудом удавалось сохранять отчужденный тон. — Он мог всячески обзывать меня, даже отречься — все это дерьмо я бы пережил, но…

Слова застряли у него в горле, явно вставая там комом, и Магнус отпустил его руку, чтобы скользнуть пальцами вдоль его шеи, поглаживая её и запутываясь пальцами в волосах на затылке Алека, медленно перебирая их.

— Ты не обязан ничего мне рассказывать, — тихо проговорил он, стараясь вложить в свои слова всю мягкость, на которую только был способен.

Губы Алека сложились в слабую улыбку, до того натянутую, что сердце Магнуса болезненно сжалось.

— Все в порядке, — прошептал Алек, на секунду прикрывая глаза. — Мы спорили с отцом целыми днями, пока однажды я не выдержал и не долбанул в стену кулаком, прежде чем этот самый кулак мог бы полететь ему в морду. На следующий день, когда я отправился навестить Макса, я был остановлен у двери его палаты полицейским.

Магнус недоуменно нахмурился, но дурное предчувствие уже скрутилось в его желудке холодной змейкой. 

— Оказалось, мой отец добился судебного запрета на то, чтобы я навещал Макса, — проговорил Алек так тихо, что Магнусу пришлось склониться к нему ещё ближе.

Он тихонько ахнул, шокировано глядя на Алека:

— Что? На каком основании?

— Домашнее насилие, — выдохнул Алек. — И то, что я пытался прорваться в палату, ничуть мне не помогло. Хорошо, что Джейс был рядом, иначе я бы размазал своего папашу по стенке уже там и все стало бы ещё хуже.

— Что за херня? — пробормотал Магнус.

Алек криво ухмыльнулся:

— К слову о неблагополучных семьях, а? — сухо проговорил он. — Я нанял адвоката. Люка. Мы сразу же отправились в местный суд. Это было ужасно, — Алек спрятал лицо в ладонях, и Магнус лишь крепче сжал его волосы в пальцах, мягко поглаживая его по голове. — Макс все ещё был несовершеннолетним, он был болен, а потому его слово в суде ничего не значило. Показания Джейса и Иззи были приняты к рассмотрению, но моему отцу удалось убедить судью, что я манипулировал ими и заставил их принять мою сторону, так что в итоге и это не помогло. Что же касается моей матери, то она была так сосредоточена на Максе, что была практически безучастна. Но она все равно свидетельствовала против меня, потому что была до того равнодушна к происходящему, что слепо пошла на поводу у моего отца.

Я никак не мог понять, почему мой отец был так серьезно настроен, почему он был готов разорвать нашу семью на части только из-за того, что я долбанул кулаком несчастную стену, пока он не упомянул в зале суда мою сексуальную ориентацию. И происходящее разом обрело смысл. По его словам, я мог склонять своего младшего брата к различным непотребствам, потому что был геем, а нам свойственно не контролировать свои сексуальные желания. 

— Ох, Алек, – не выдержал Магнус. — Мне так жаль.

Алек небрежно пожал плечами, словно все это уже не имело значения, но в его позе слишком легко прочитывалась боль, чтобы ему удалось обмануть Магнуса.

— У него были свидетели против меня, — продолжил Алек, неосознанно прижимаясь к Магнусу, и тот обнял его, притягивая к себе. — Они в голос утверждали, что у меня жестокий характер, что я опасен для Макса, а потому не должен находиться рядом с ним, особенно пока он был болен. Одним из свидетелей был Валентин Моргенштерн. Он отец Себастьяна, — скривился Алек, указывая на место, где ещё совсем недавно сидел белокурый дьявол. — И близкий друг моего отца. Они знают друг друга с рождения, ходили вместе в колледж, после стали партнерами по бизнесу и так далее. Валентин очень богат и могущественен, а ещё чрезвычайно жесток, а потому он был счастлив помочь отцу превратить мою жизнь в настоящий ад.

— Звучит потрясающе, — заметил Магнус с нескрываемым сарказмом.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Алек. — Валентин убедил судью в своей правоте, и мне официально запретили навещать Макса, но это было не самое худшее. Они раскрыли перед присяжными каждую подробность моей личной жизни — сколько парней у меня было в Нью-Йорке, когда и с кем я встречался. У них были показания парня, с которым я как-то раз переспал в колледже, который заявлял, что я преследовал его и угрожал ему физической расправой.

Он ещё раз глубоко вздохнул.

— Я был настолько шокирован, что хотел сдаться, но Люк убедил меня отправиться в суд штата, чтобы оспорить вынесенный приговор. Он нашел доказательства — незначительные, но все же доказательства, — того, что отец подкупил некоторых свидетелей и что Валентин повлиял на судью и заставил того парня из колледжа свидетельствовать против меня. Приговор в конце концов был отменен, потому что хоть у нас и не было неоспоримых доказательств моей невиновности, в этом деле было слишком много пробелов. На повторном слушании множество людей свидетельствовало в мою пользу. Одним из них была твоя мать.

— Он сделал все это, потому что ты гей? — выдохнул Магнус.

— Потому что я гей и потому что послал его нахуй, — мягко поправил его Алек. — Потому что я отказался скрывать свою ориентацию, когда он велел мне молчать о ней. Мне было плевать, повлияет это на его отношения с клиентами или нет. Потому что я сказал ему однажды, что несмотря на мои девиантные и нечестивые пристрастия, я все ещё гораздо сильнее забочусь об этой семье, чем он. Потому что я выступил против него и одержал верх. Потому что он понял, что больше не имеет надо мной власти и решил сдержать меня силами закона.

— А я-то думал, что у меня сложные отношения с матерью, — усмехнулся Магнус, надеясь хоть немного разрядить обстановку.

Губы Алека едва заметно дернулись, но он не улыбнулся. 

— Я потерял больше года, сражаясь со своим отцом в суде за возможность видеть Макса, а когда я наконец смог это сделать, рак уже одержал над ним победу. Он умер полтора месяца спустя. 

Алек сделал ещё один глубокий вдох, и дыхание его перехватило. Он сжал зубы, борясь со слезами, и Магнус обнял его крепче, притягивая Алека к себе на грудь и прижимаясь щекой к его макушке. Алек рассеянно зацепился пальцем за дыру в джинсах Магнуса и лениво погладил его обнаженную кожу.

— Бак принадлежал Максу, — проговорил он, шмыгнув носом. — Я купил его за несколько месяцев до того, как мы узнали о болезни. Макс назвал его Баком, потому что Зов предков был его любимой книгой. Он продолжал повторять, что я должен буду позаботиться о псе, когда он умрет, а я всякий раз отвечал ему, что он будет делать это сам, потому что ему удастся победить болезнь. Он заставил меня дать обещание, так что я забрал Бака к себе, после того как… Макс умер.

— Мне так жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через все это, — тихо проговорил Магнус через какое-то время.

— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я не люблю встречаться со своим отцом.

— Я не продам ему дом, — пробормотал Магнус таким низким голосом, что он показался чужим даже ему самому. — Я думаю оставить его. Будет приятно иногда приезжать сюда на выходные, когда мне нужен будет отдых от Нью-Йорка. 

Алек хмыкнул:

— Хорошая идея, — задумчиво согласился он. — Все будут скучать по тебе. Тебе удалось очаровать даже миссис Верлак из цветочного магазина, а она ненавидит всех. Это невероятно.

— А что насчет тебя? — поддразнил его Магнус, ласково проводя пальцем по щеке Алека. — Ты будешь по мне скучать?

Алек ответил не сразу, но не отстранился, прижимаясь к шее Магнуса, его волосы щекотали тому кожу. 

— Да, — прошептал он в конце концов. — Но не по твоим чизкейкам, это уж точно.

— Что вполне понятно, — откликнулся Магнус, пряча улыбку в волосах Алека.

— Я рад, что теперь мы друзья, — признался Алек, и Магнусу хотелось бы в этот момент видеть его глаза, но он не посмел пошевелиться и нарушить то мирное спокойствие, что между ними установилось.

— Я тоже, — вместо этого ответил он, яростно игнорируя голос на задворках своего сознания, который нашептывал ему, что в этот момент он не был абсолютно искренен. — Хочешь вернуться в дом и посмотреть один из моих глупых сериалов?

— Твой кондиционер все ещё не работает, — справедливо заметил Алек.

— Я знаю, видишь ли, мастер, что должен был помочь мне его исправить, ужасно некомпетентен.

— Вот же кретин, — пробормотал Алек, но в голосе его слышалась улыбка.

— Это небольшое недоразумение, обычно он просто великолепен, — тихо признал Магнус.

Алек задумчиво хмыкнул и пошевелился, но не отстранился, лишь удобнее устраиваясь в объятьях Магнуса.

— Что ж, в таком случае я думаю, он хочет немного задержаться здесь.

— Как пожелаешь, мой дорогой, — ответил Магнус, целуя его в макушку.

«Немного» растянулось на очень долгое время, и его кондиционер был исправлен лишь на следующее утро, потому как ночью в доме было достаточно прохладно, чтобы он мог спать спокойно. Но это не помешало ему проснуться в поту на влажных простынях, и пусть Саймон наградил его понимающим взглядом, когда он спустился к завтраку, Магнус ни о чем не жалел.

***

Следующая неделя пролетела почти незаметно и отличилась лишь несколькими небольшими происшествиями. Когда Магнус провалился в деревянную половицу, Алек почти плакал от смеха, но несколько дней спустя, когда из подвала начали доноситься странные шорохи и Магнус позвонил ему, окончательно убедившись, что дом одержим, Алек уже не так веселился, заявив, что в подвале, наверное, полным-полно тараканов и пауков, а он терпеть их не может, что дало Магнусу прекрасную возможность пожурить его на тему того, какой ужасный он ветеринар, если не любит всех живых существ одинаково, что определённо того стоило. На этот раз к нему на помощь пришли Джейс и Люк.

К концу недели Магнус уже всерьез опасался ходить по дому, боясь столкнуться с призраком, что занял его — теперь он был в этом абсолютно уверен, — и притаился, дожидаясь своего часа. 

Магнус думал об этом постоянно, даже теперь, когда собирал вещи, складывая одежду в лежащий перед ним на кровати чемодан.

— А вчера я пустил воду в ванной, а она оказалась ржавой, — жаловался он, со всей своей обычной сдержанностью размахивая руками. — Ржавой. Если бы я хотел принять грязевую ванну, я бы пошел в СПА.

— С твоим везением ты мог бы утонуть в ней, — фыркнул Рафаэль, губы которого дрогнули в усмешке.

— Мне пришлось вызвать водопроводчика, — продолжил Магнус, игнорируя замечание друга. — Алек ничего не смог поделать. Где-то прорвало трубу. 

— Знаешь, тебе действительно стоит подумать о том, чтобы начать платить Алеку за его помощь.

— Разве плохо, что он может оттачивать на мне свои навыки? — возразил Магнус с хитрой улыбочкой.

— Ты говоришь так обо всех своих друзьях? — спросил Рафаэль, невозмутимость тона которого только подчеркивала с трудом сдерживаемое им веселье. — Потому что если так, то меня это настораживает.

— Только об очень сексуальных, — признал Магнус, внимательно рассматривая две рубашки и решая, какую из них взять, прежде чем запихнуть в чемодан обе. — Ты не один из них.

Рафаэль театрально закатил глаза:

— Благодарю, друг мой.

Магнус усмехнулся и опустил на рубашки свой дорожный несессер, после захлопывая крышку чемодана и пытаясь его застегнуть.

— Зачем ты берешь с собой так много одежды? — поинтересовался Рафаэль, наблюдая за пыхтящим другом. — У тебя здесь полная гардеробная.

— Заткнись, — простонал Магнус, усаживаясь на чемодан. — Твоих познаний в моде хватает лишь на куртки со странными принтами, что прежде, вероятно, принадлежали каким-нибудь мафиози, которые стащили их с тел своих жертв. Ты похож на вампира.

— А ты похож на идиота, который пытается застегнуть чемодан, — заметил Рафаэль, награждая его пренебрежительным взглядом.

— Я не оставлю здесь кроссовки от Кензо, — проворчал Магнус. — У меня почти получилось.

Он испустил победный клич, стоило молнии наконец поддаться и застегнуться, и обернулся, когда от дверей послышалось тихое фырканье, отчего сердце Магнуса на мгновение замерло. Алек стоял в дверном проеме, опершись на косяк и скрестив руки на груди.

— И давно ты здесь? — мрачно поинтересовался у него Магнус.

— Достаточно, чтобы узнать, что мафиози крадут куртки со своих жертв, — ответил тот, улыбаясь. 

— И ты не мог помочь? — возмутился Магнус.

— Мог, конечно, — ответил Алек, заходя в комнату, но пропуская вперёд собак. Он остановился прямо перед Магнусом, и ухмылка его сделалась только шире: — Но какое бы в этом было веселье?

Рафаэль рассмеялся, его лицо на экране ноутбука озарилось неприкрытым торжеством, и Магнус зарычал:

— Не понимаю, почему позволяю тебе сидеть с моими собаками, когда ты такой засранец.

— Потому что я хороший друг, который любезно предложил свою помощь, — ответил Алек. — Да-да, я очень милый.

— Порой ты делаешь что-нибудь хорошее, чтобы подправить свою карму, — согласился Магнус. — Но очень-очень редко. 

— Быть может, в следующий раз, когда ты поймешь, что у тебя нет горячей воды, мне оставить тебя замерзать до смерти?

— Сейчас Магнусу бы пригодился холодный душ, — влез Рафаэль с понимающей ухмылкой. — Очень долгий душ.

— Отвали, — проворчал тот. — Почему вы объединились против меня? Вы проводите секретные собрания, на которых решаете, как довести меня до белого каления?

— Ага, — невозмутимо откликнулся Алек. — У нас встречи каждые две недели.

— И теперь, когда ты знаешь наш секрет, нам придется убить тебя, — добавил Рафаэль.

— Какая жалость, — вздохнул Алек.

Магнус наградил его убийственным взглядом, прежде чем обернуться к экрану и проделать то же самое с Рафаэлем.

— Ненавижу вас обоих, — объявил он и склонился к ноутбуку, чтобы отключить его. — Не забудь забрать нас из аэропорта, мудак.

— Будет сделано, придурок, — фыркнул Рафаэль, и Магнус сбросил звонок, разворачиваясь к Алеку. — И почему я с тобой дружу? — спросил он, качая головой.

— Потому что я помогаю тебе с неполадками в доме и остаюсь сидеть с твоими собаками, приношу тебе еду после работы и в принципе тебя терплю? — предположил Алек. — И все это совершенно бесплатно.

Магнус состроил гримасу, на секунду глубоко задумавшись и закусив губу.

— Не-а, — решил он наконец. — Все дело в твоей потрясающей заднице. 

Алек ухмыльнулся и закатил глаза:

— Так и знал, что тебя волнует только моё тело.

— Я никогда этого не скрывал, — со смешком ответил Магнус. — Это единственное, что хоть немного скрашивает твои ужасные манеры.

— И то непостижимое терпение, что мне приходится иметь, ведь с тобой не так-то просто совладать, ты знаешь?

— Во всех смыслах, дорогуша, — подмигнул ему Магнус.

Алек не успел ответить: громкий гудок эхом разнесся по всему дому.

— Тебе пора ехать, — объявил Алек, подхватывая с постели чемодан.

— И правда пора. Люблю хорошие поездки, — весело добавил Магнус, свистнув собакам, чтобы следовали за ними. — Жаль, что ты так и не предложил мне ни одной.

Алек застыл посреди лестницы, чтобы окинуть его через плечо нечитаемым взглядом, и Магнус лишь чудом не налетел на него. Алек дважды моргнул, прежде чем ему удалось взять себя в руки, и направился к входной двери.

— Может быть, в следующий раз, — тихо ответил он, и на этот раз Магнус потерял дар речи, чувствуя, как невольно начинает заливаться румянцем.

— Привет, ребята, — улыбнулась Клэри, поднимаясь по ступенькам и целуя обоих в щеки. — Я так взволнована, — добавила она, чтобы привлечь внимание Магнуса, но он лишь кивнул, не зная, может ли доверять своему голосу.

Джейс понимающе улыбнулся, глядя на свою невесту, и обнял брата, прежде чем повернуться к Магнусу.

— Пожалуйста, позаботься о том, чтобы она не сбежала в Нью-Йорк с каким-нибудь уличным художником, — попросил он. — Она целыми днями говорит о выставках и галереях, которые собирается посетить.

— Обещаю, — торжественно кивнул Магнус. — Конечно, если она не встретит кого-то умнее, богаче, забавнее и красивее тебя. Тогда я просто обязан буду её поддержать.

— Я был напуган, пока ты не сказал «красивее», — высокомерно ухмыльнулся Джейс. — Такого точно быть не может. 

— Давайте, идем, — нетерпеливо воскликнула Клэри, забирая у Алека чемодан Магнуса, чтобы запихнуть его в багажник автомобиля.

— Вы слышали даму, — улыбнулся Джейс.

Магнус ласково усмехнулся и обернулся к Алеку.

— Позаботься о моих мальчиках, — попросил он. — Не позволяй Джимми Чо одному бродить по лесу, а Барку Джейкобсу нужно…

— Магнус, я знаю, — перебил его Алек, глаза которого теперь смеялись. — Я ветеринар. Я абсолютно уверен, что смогу справиться с двумя собаками, пусть их и вырастил ты.

— Ты ведь будешь присылать мне их фотографии? — смущенно спросил Магнус.

Алек усмехнулся:

— Обещаю. А теперь иди, пока самолет не улетел без тебя.

Магнус провел ещё десять минут, прощаясь с собаками, но даже после этого Джейсу пришлось почти насильно усадить его в машину. Магнус помахал Алеку из салона, бросив на своих питомцев прощальный взгляд, прежде чем автомобиль тронулся с места и исчез в лесу.

Магнус возвращался домой.

***

Нью-Йорк совершенно не изменился за два месяца его отсутствия. Пробки были все такими же ужасными, а причитания и саркастичные комментарии Рафаэля тонули в переругивании клаксонов и уличном гаме. Их окружало море желтых такси, а горизонт был таким же потрясающим, как перед отъездом Магнуса в Нэшвилл, и заходящее солнце отражалось в широких окнах небоскребов Уолл-стрит.

Ему нравился Нью-Йорк — нравились его оживленность и яркая энергетика. Нью-Йорк был полон жизни вне зависимости от сезона, вне зависимости от времени суток. Он жил сам по себе, образуя свой собственный замкнутый мирок, но никогда не был скучным, никогда не был чрезмерным.

Временами он был таким же безумным, как зона военных действий, но Магнус никогда не искал мира.

Город ощущался ему чем-то очень знакомым, словно он воссоединился со старым другом, которого сердце уже почти позабыло, но по-прежнему любило.

Вернуться в свою квартиру тоже было немного странно: знакомая обстановка наполнила его ностальгией, которая немного поутихла, когда он осознал, что лофт больше не ощущается домом в полной мере, потому что здесь не было Барка Джейкобса и Джимми Чо, которые опрокидывали бы кадки с цветами и выбегали бы к нему навстречу.

Мысль эта была гораздо болезненнее, чем он себе представлял, и породила вслед за собой множество других, от которых он поспешил отмахнуться.

Вместо этого он вытащил телефон из кармана, чтобы проверить, есть ли у него новые сообщения, и да, там было одно от Алека. Это было изображение Изабель и Саймона, играющих в гостиной с собаками.

«С ними все в порядке», — говорил Алек, и это успокоило Магнуса, который отложил телефон, быстро напечатав в ответ: «Тебе же лучше, если они не украдут моих собак, Александр». 

Он устроился на диване вместе с Клэри и Рафаэлем, чтобы отметить свое возвращение в Большое Яблоко, и выпил немного больше, чем ситуация требовала, заслужив несколько укоризненных взглядов от Рафаэля, которые, впрочем, успешно проигнорировал, продолжив топить свою радость от возвращения домой в шотах текилы. 

Когда он спустился в метро на следующий день, чтобы отправиться на шоу Веры Вонг — ему наступили на ногу минимум дважды, ох, дом, милый дом, — его ожидало новое сообщение, в котором было видео с очень довольным Баком, выбирающимся из озера в компании Барка Джейкобса — такого же мокрого и счастливого.

«Если кто-то и крадет твоих собак, то это Бак», — усмехался Алек на фоне. «Я оставлю себе Джимми Чо», — поддразнил он его, прежде чем перевести камеру вниз — на свои ноги, возле которых послушно замер щенок хаски, глядя на него сияющими голубыми глазами. В ответ Магнус отправил Алеку сэлфи, на котором он обиженно дулся на них обоих, и отчетливо представил, как Алек закатит глаза, когда его увидит.

Он улыбался, когда добрался до арены, и все ещё улыбался, когда вышел наружу, а после улыбался, когда встретился с Клэри в Челси, чтобы посетить с ней арт-галерею, которую она непременно хотела увидеть. Весь день он ждал новостей от Алека, будь-то фотографии собак или обычные сообщения — саркастичные, потому что Алек оставался Алеком даже в переписке, — и всякий раз они возвращали улыбку на его лицо.

Но он не улыбался, когда лег вечером в постель и не смог уснуть, и не улыбался, когда пялился в потолок, пока усталость не взяла над ним верх и он больше не смог держать глаза открытыми. В его груди зияла огромная дыра, и это было мучительно.

На второй день он мастерски овладел способностью сдерживать смех в общественных местах, замаскировывая его под кашель, когда Алек прислал ему фотографию коровы, голова которой застряла в игрушечной машинке, что, очевидно, принадлежала Тиберию — сыну фермера, который жил по другую сторону леса.

«Она явно была слишком пьяна, чтобы вести», — писал Алек. «Никого не напоминает?»

«Я очень сМУУщен», — ответил Магнус и убрал телефон в карман, прежде чем успел использовать весь свой арсенал шуток, связанных с животными.

Этой ночью он ворочался, ворочался и ворочался в кровати, пока его глаза не заболели — так сильно он сжимал веки. Его постель была холодна, а шелковые простыни ласкали кожу, заставляя то ли плакать, то ли кричать от непонятного разочарования. В итоге он взялся за написание отзывов о тех шоу, на которых успел побывать, пока не заснул со все ещё включенным ноутбуком на коленях.

На третий день он отправился на шоу рано утром, но провел обед с Рафаэлем и Катариной, пока Клэри навещала друга своей матери, и изо всех сил игнорировал понимающие взгляды друзей, когда его телефон вибрировал, оповещая о новом сообщении. Понимающие взгляды, которые превратились в излишне внимательные под вечер, когда они отправились в Пандемониум. Он провел полночи, чувствуя на себе взгляды друзей, пока танцевал среди потных тел, наполнивших клуб, наслаждаясь их близостью и купаясь в ощущении движущихся вместе с ним мужчин и женщин, что слегка касались его разогретой кожи.

Он скучал по этому, скучал по возможности отпустить себя и опьянеть от алкоголя или в объятьях незнакомцев, которые скользили ладонями по его движущимся бедрам и жадно прослеживали линию его шеи, когда он откидывал голову, чтобы насладиться музыкой, стучащей у него в ушах.

Он трахнул миловидную брюнетку в одной из приватных комнат клуба, её большие карие глаза были такими же пьяными, как и его собственные, а губная помада размазалась по её щекам от их горячих влажных поцелуев, и все же это не вызвало в нем того приподнятого чувства, которое обычно вызывал секс. Вместо этого, когда Магнус вернулся к Рафаэлю и забрался на барный стул, он чувствовал себя немного опустошенным. Растерянным. А Магнус Бейн никогда не стыдился чего-то настолько тривиального, как секс. 

— Это всё из-за ветеринара, — заявил Рафаэль, прежде чем он успел открыть рот. — Он нравится тебе, придурок. Переспи ты хоть с сотней мужчин и женщин, которых больше никогда не увидишь, это все равно не изменится.

Магнус не ответил, лишь нахмурился. Только алкоголь — много-много алкоголя, — казался подходящим ответом на вопросы, которыми он так не хотел задаваться. Так оно и было, потому что на следующее утро он не помнил, чем закончился вечер, и определенно не помнил, почему проснулся в чужой постели где-то на Манхэттене. 

Ему без особых проблем удалось найти свою одежду и выбраться из квартиры на цыпочках, а после запрыгнуть в первое попавшееся такси, которое отвезло его к нему на квартиру. По пути Магнус проверил свой телефон, не обращая внимания на то, как пульсирует его голова и сводит желудок.

«Идиот», — писал Рафаэль.

«Береги себя», — просила Катарина.

Клэри надеялась, что он хорошо проведет ночь и что они увидятся утром.

Последнее сообщение было от Алека. Он прислал фотографию собак, сгрудившихся на деревянной пристани у пруда. Магнус хотел было сразу ему ответить, но что-то остановило его, и он убрал телефон в карман. 

В квартире все ещё царила сонная тишина, когда Магнус отпер дверь. Первым делом он отправился проверить Клэри и немного успокоился, когда обнаружил, что она до сих пор спит в его комнате для гостей, выглядя до нелепого маленькой под пурпурными простынями.

Он принял долгий освежающий душ и сделал себе крепкий кофе, который выпил мелкими глотками, сгорбившись на кухонном стуле и бездумно вращая телефон в руке.

Мыслями он невольно вернулся к Нэшвиллу. Ему потребовалось до обидного мало времени, чтобы вернуться к своему привычному образу жизни — ходить по барам, пить, делить постель с незнакомцами и выглядеть великолепно даже после жестокого похмелья. Он жил так годами, отказываясь от любой возможности остепениться, но никогда ещё не испытывал такой апатии, пока желудок его сражался с тем, что было гремучей смесью принятых им неправильных решений и большого количества алкоголя.

Он вздохнул и набрал знакомый номер, прежде чем успел убедить себя, что это очередная ужасная идея. Алек ответил на втором гудке.

— Привет, — выдохнул он, тяжело дыша.

Магнус проверил время на духовке. Алек скорее всего только вернулся с утренней пробежки. Очевидно, у них было два совершенно разных утра. Не то чтобы это было удивительно.

— Привет, — тихо прошептал Магнус, вырисовывая сложные узоры на кухонном столе.

— Что случилось? — в мгновение ока спросил Алек, и по его голосу было слышно, как он нахмурился, отчего в груди у Магнуса невольно потеплело. Когда Алек научился так легко понимать его?

— М-м? Ничего, — пробормотал Магнус, когда ему удалось немного собраться с мыслями. — Просто похмелье.

Алек усмехнулся:

— Мне снова нужно провести с тобой беседу о вождении в нетрезвом состоянии?

— Не думаю, что я вел машину, — ответил Магнус и чуть помедлил, прежде чем продолжить: — Я не ночевал дома.

Последовавшая за тем тишина была тяжелой, но Магнус не был уверен, чем именно она полнилась. Он слышал, как Алек дышит на другом конце провода, и был уверен, что это его собственное сердцебиение отдается в ушах.

— О, — в конце концов выдохнул Алек. — Ты в порядке?

Вопрос этот был до того простым, что Магнус с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не приложиться головой о кухонную тумбу. Зачем он вообще позвонил Алеку? Это была ужасная идея, и он чувствовал себя отвратительно, что никак не было связано с прошлой ночью.

— Я не знаю, — вздохнул он, мысленно проклиная себя за то, что не мог соврать даже по телефону.

Последовала ещё одна пауза, а затем Алек глубоко вздохнул:

— Неужто секс был настолько плох? — пошутил он, и, если честно, его насмешливый тон немного успокоил Магнуса.

— Не знаю, — снова проговорил он, потирая пальцами лоб. — Я не помню.

— Что ж, тогда он точно был паршивым.

Алек шутил, и это должно было заставить Магнуса почувствовать себя лучше, как это всегда было, но все, чего он хотел — закопаться в гору из одеял и забыть обо всем на свете.

— Ты злишься на меня? — выпалил Магнус, прежде чем успел остановить себя.

— Что? — удивился Алек, и легкость, с которой Магнус представил его недоуменное выражение лица, была почти болезненной. — Конечно, нет. Почему я должен злиться на тебя?

— Потому что я глупый и принимаю глупые решения, о которых жалею на следующий день, но которые наверняка повторю снова.

— Магнус, ты не глупый, — успокаивающе ответил Алек таким нежным тоном, что ему захотелось всхлипнуть. — Я твой друг, и я всегда поддержу тебя. Я не стану давить на больное.

— Со мной все хорошо, — автоматически солгал Магнус. Сказывались долгие годы практики.

Алек тяжело вздохнул:

— Это неправда. Не хочешь рассказать мне, что на самом деле не так? С трудом могу поверить, что ты так расстроен только потому, что у тебя был секс на одну ночь.

Магнус закрыл глаза, борясь со слезами, что начали скапливаться в уголках его глаз, и сжал кулак на столе, впиваясь ногтями в ладонь. 

— Я не знаю.

— Магнус, почему ты позвонил мне? — мягко спросил Алек.

— Не знаю, — в который раз ответил он, с трудом сглатывая ком в горле. — Я совсем запутался, — добавил он едва слышным шепотом. — Здесь мой дом, но он… больше не ощущается таковым. Как и Нэшвилл.

— Ты переживаешь тяжелые времена. Это нормально — быть растерянным. Это нормально — ошибаться, — продолжил Алек. — Мы все это делаем. Особенно в такие моменты.

— Мне кажется, я только это и делаю, — признался Магнус. — И до её смерти я не был мастером в принятии правильных решений. Не уверен, что могу доверять себе, решая, что хорошо для меня, а что нет.

— Хочешь меня увиде... — начал было Алек, но Магнус оборвал его, сам не зная почему.

— У нас теперь секс по телефону? — пробормотал он, не сдержав ухмылки. — Потому что мне кажется, я упустил момент, когда это началось, иначе теперь не убивал бы весь настрой.

Алек фыркнул.

— Я серьезно, — сказал он. — Я могу взять неделю отпуска. Отвезу собак в клинику, Лидия присмотрит за ними. Если я тебе нужен, я буду у тебя через несколько часов.

Сердце Магнуса так сжалось, что на мгновение воздух выбило из его легких, и он глубоко вздохнул, так что голова его пошла кругом.

— Нет, — прошептал он сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Не волнуйся за меня.

— Слишком поздно.

Магнус усмехнулся, слабая улыбка скользнула по его губам.

— Я не один. Клэри со мной. Рафаэль и Кэт тоже здесь.

— Ты все равно что один, если не можешь поговорить с ними, — заметил Алек.

— Могу, — заверил его Магнус со всей уверенностью, какую только смог в себе найти, чувствуя копошащуюся в желудке вину при мысли о том, что, возможно, и впрямь избегал своих друзей или по крайней мере уклонялся от их попыток его разговорить. — Я просто хотел поговорить с тобой.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Алек. — Предложение все ещё в силе. Тебе нужно только попросить.

— Правда? — перешел на соблазнительный шепот Магнус. — Помню, как сотни раз просил тебя перестать носить рубашки, но ты все ещё делаешь это. Твои двойные стандарты ужасны, дорогой.

— Если бы ты только знал, как попросить вежливо, — возразил Алек, и улыбка в его голосе вызвала ответную на лице Магнуса.

— Пришлешь фото моих милых, пожалуйста? — пробормотал он, пожевав с мгновение нижнюю губу.

— Конечно, — пообещал Алек. — Позвони мне, когда снова захочешь заняться чем-нибудь глупым, хорошо?

— Ох, Алек, — усмехнулся Магнус. — Я всегда не прочь заняться с тобой всякими глупостями.

Смеха Алека, раздавшегося на другом конце провода, было достаточно, чтобы он искренне улыбнулся.

Когда полчаса спустя Клэри прошлёпала на кухню, заняв стул напротив него — её рыжие волосы торчали во все стороны, а глаза были наполовину закрыты, — первым делом она смерила Магнуса оценивающим взглядом.

— Выглядишь странно, — бесцеремонно заявила она.

Магнус приподнял брови, но ничего не ответил.

— У тебя эта дурацкая улыбка на лице, — пояснила Клэри, — но круги под глазами темнее плащей у Ночного дозора.

— Иногда я забываю, что ты лучший друг Шелдона, — ухмыльнулся Магнус. — Прости, но я выгляжу потрясающе даже после загула. Это в моей ДНК.

Клэри фыркнула и шумно вздохнула, откидывая с лица непослушную прядь волос.

— Конечно, Магнус, — пожала плечами она. — Отрицание так отрицание.

Поскольку Магнус всегда был эффектным человеком, он очень по-взрослому отреагировал на её замечание, выхватив из фруктовой корзины клубнику и бросив её в Клэри. Та весело хихикнула, и Магнус, сам того не ожидая, улыбнулся ей в ответ.

***

Магнус любил шумные мероприятия, особенно те, что ему приходилось посещать во время недели моды.

На них он всегда был окружен потрясающе красивыми людьми, какими бы глупыми они ни были. Он всегда восхвалял красоту, находя её повсюду и нигде, и если та, что окружала его сейчас, была полна холодности и притворства, это не имело значения, потому что эти мероприятия поддерживали образ жизни, который Магнус готов был вести. Он был частью этого мира, он знал его кодексы и нормы. Бесстрастная маска перед лицом нереальной красоты была одной из них.

Всё это дополнялось бесплатной едой. Он никогда не был большим едоком, но званые ужины и бранчи на неделе моды до того славились своими гастрономическими изысками, что невозможно было не поддаться этому искушению. Особенно когда кухня была так же экстравагантна, как и его шестой вечер в Нью-Йорке. Это было празднование показа Луи Виттона, и от присутствующего на нем изобилия французской еды можно было захлебнуться слюной. Хватило бы и запахов.

Такие вечера были прекрасной возможностью обзавестись нужными связями в индустрии моды, потому что их посещали все самые именитые и важные люди, а Магнус всегда умел произвести неизгладимое впечатление.

Однако сегодня внимание Магнуса было далеко от вечеринки. Оно было полностью сосредоточено на его телефоне. И он всячески винил за это Александра Лайтвуда.

«Сегодня турист привел ко мне собаку с клещами. Сразу кое-что вспомнилось».

Магнус так громко хихикнул, что привлек внимание двух проходящих мимо моделей, но стоило ему наградить их многозначительными взглядами, как они тут же испарились.

«Помни, я был твоим первым, дорогой», — быстро напечатал он в ответ.

«Никаких пошлостей в присутствии детей, Бейн», — почти сразу же откликнулся Алек, прикрепляя к сообщению снимок Джимми Чо с его невероятными голубыми глазами.

Ему пришлось закусить нижнюю губу, чтобы не умилиться вслух.

— Магнус, — раздался голос позади него, и он застыл на середине сообщения, его большой палец замер над экраном.

— Черт возьми, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

— Рада видеть тебя, — промурлыкала Камилла, будто бы невзначай обнимая его за талию. — Ты совсем исчез, дорогой. Я целую вечность не встречала тебя на вечеринках.

— Исчезать — это твоя прерогатива, Камилла, — ответил Магнус сквозь стиснутые зубы. — А я всего лишь ненадолго уехал.

— Да, я слышала, — ответила она тем ласковым тоном, который он когда-то любил, а после — ненавидел. — Индиана, так ведь? Собираешься торговать кукурузой?

Очевидная насмешка в её голосе тут же заставила его кровь закипеть.

— Удивлена, что ты не начал рвать на себе волосы от скуки, — добавила она, протягивая руку, чтобы накрутить ярко-красную прядь его волос на палец. — Ты никогда не любил подолгу оставаться на одном месте. Постоянство — это не про тебя.

— Учитывая, что это ты была той, кто постоянно изменял мне, звучит немного лицемерно, дорогая, — прошипел Магнус, отталкивая её руку.

Телефон завибрировал в его руках, отвлекая Магнуса от Камиллы. И он приветствовал его с неприкрытым облегчением.

— О, милый, я скучала по тебе, — продолжила Камилла. — С тобой всегда было так весело. Что ты скажешь, если мы повеселимся где-нибудь прямо сейчас? Если я правильно помню, то тебя всегда заводила идея быть пойманным, так?

— Только когда мне действительно нравится человек, с которым я это делаю, — прохладно ответил Магнус. — Ты не одна из них. Теперь же, прошу меня простить, но мне нужно посмотреть видео с собаками, что гораздо интереснее всего того бреда, которым ты можешь со мной поделиться.

Он попытался было уйти, но она вцепилась в его рукав, притягивая к себе.

— Магнус, любовь моя, — промурлыкала Камилла. — Не будь так груб. Ты знаешь, мне жаль. Ты преувеличиваешь.

Он бы рассмеялся ей в лицо, если бы она заслуживала даже такой реакции с его стороны.

Вместо этого он взглянул на свой телефон, на видео, которое его дожидалось, на фотографию Алека, которую он установил на его контакт — с неё Алек улыбался ему, его каре-зеленые глаза смеялись, а Джимми Чо устроился у него на коленях, — и снова взглянул на Камиллу.

Она была прекрасна. Длинные каштановые волосы спускались по её плечам на грудь, обтянутую темно-красной тканью платья, выгодно подчеркивающего изгибы её тела, а выделенные бронзовыми тенями и тонкой линией подводки темно-карие глаза сияли в огнях вечеринки. Она выглядела красиво и опасно. И была и той, и другой одновременно.

А Магнус принял уже достаточно неправильных решений и достаточно долго отбивался от своего счастья.

Отказаться от присутствия в его жизни отравляющих людей казалось хорошим началом.

— Камилла, — проговорил он с мягкой и сладкой, но насквозь притворной улыбкой. — Почему бы тебе не пойти нахер? Потому что я определенно не собираюсь с тобой трахаться. Ты не стоишь и секунды моего времени, потому что я заслуживаю лучшего, чем ты. Жаль только, что мне потребовалось так много времени, чтобы понять это.

— Магнус, — вскинулась было Камилла, с трудом сдерживая гнев. 

Но Магнус лишь поднял ладонь, призывая её помолчать, и полностью сосредоточился на своем телефоне.

— Видео с собаками, — напомнил он. — Приоритеты.

И он вставил в уши наушники, обрывая её пламенную речь, отчего совершенно шокированная Камилла зло уставилась на него.

Видео начиналось с Барка Джейкобса и Бака, что сидели рядом друг с другом и виновато смотрели в камеру. 

— Парни, я хочу, чтобы вы объяснили мне, кто устроил весь этот беспорядок, — говорил Алек, но строгость в его голосе вот-вот грозил разрушить с трудом сдерживаемый им смех.

Собаки переглянулись, явно проводя меж собой безмолвную беседу, прежде чем снова взглянуть на Алека — умоляющие щенячьи глазки на весь экран.

— Кто это натворил? — повторил Алек, но снова потерпел поражение — голос его смеялся.

Бак заскулил и указал лапой влево, а Барк Джейкобс виновато опустил голову.

Алек усмехнулся и опустил камеру, демонстрируя разбросанную по комнате туалетную бумагу, затем переместил экран влево, где обнаружился замотанный в бумагу Джимми Чо, глаза которого смущенно блестели.

Алек снова усмехнулся, и Магнусу пришлось закусить губу, чтобы сдержать ответный смешок.

— Ты не предупреждал, что оставляешь мне самую настоящую банду, — игриво попенял ему Алек, и на этом видео оборвалось, заставляя Магнуса жаждать продолжения.

Он оглядел комнату и окружавших его людей и их фальшивые и натянутые улыбки. Он был поражен, насколько пустым был тот мир, в котором он жил долгое время, так поразительно отличавшийся от той безграничной искренности, с которой он столкнулся в Нэшвилле.

Камилла все ещё стояла напротив него, и в ней не было ничего, что он находил бы красивым. Она была так же фальшива, как и остальные гости. А самое главное, в её глазах сверкал гнев, но теперь его это совершенно не беспокоило.

Быть может, Нэшвилл был не так уж плох для него. Его глаза наконец открылись, и он смог впервые по-настоящему увидеть и Камиллу, и окружавших его людей. И ему совершенно не понравилось то, что он увидел.

Магнус был бескомпромиссным человеком, его же окружали те, кто готов был закрывать глаза на подлость, если ситуация была удобна.

Магнус к ним не относился. Камилла не была Магнусом, и пусть было время, когда он считал, что они очень похожи, у них не было ничего общего.

Он не был уверен, где ему на самом деле место, но оно явно было не здесь. 

Желудок Магнуса сжался. И ещё раз.

Как долго он будет позволять людям вроде Камиллы отравлять ему жизнь? Решать, кем ему быть, а кем нет?

Он снова уставился на экран своего телефона — в ярко-голубые глаза Джимми Чо. Позволил себе вспомнить, как легко и беспечно звучит голос Алека. Как реально.

Он был сломлен, он был потерян, но, может быть, из лабиринтов его сознания был выход, которого он меньше всего ожидал.

***

— Когда ты вернешься?

Магнус оглядел толпу в зале ожидания аэропорта, безумие которого было головокружительно. Все куда-то торопились, словно попасть на самолет было для них вопросом жизни и смерти, и впервые в жизни Магнус мог с ними согласиться. 

Быть может, там был кто-то, кто любил их, быть может, они собирались на собеседование, которое могло изменить всю их жизнь, или в поездку, которая заставила бы их пересмотреть взгляды на мир.

Может быть, они искали место, которое смогут назвать домом и в котором им будет легко дышаться.

Может быть, они отправлялись туда, где могли излечиться, и, может быть, Нью-Йорк для них этим местом уже не был. 

— Мои шесть месяцев истекают прямо после Рождества, — ответил он растерянно.

— Я не об этом спрашивал, — ответил Рафаэль, улыбаясь.

Магнус пожал плечами:

— Но это мой ответ.

Рафаэль некоторое время молча рассматривал его, едва заметно нахмурившись, размышляя над словами Магнуса. Он покосился на Клэри, что сидела неподалеку, но она была слишком занята рисованием, чтобы обращать на них внимание.

— Не знаю, Нью-Йорк это или Нэшвилл, или какое другое место на земле, — заявил Рафаэль в конце концов, — но ты найдешь свое место, Магнус. Ты заслуживаешь этого больше всех. 

— Это потому что ты ненавидишь всех остальных, — возразил Магнус, но ему не удалось скрыть искренней нежности в своём голосе.

— Что ж, тебя я тоже ненавижу, — ухмыльнулся Рафаэль. — Просто чуть меньше остальных.

Магнус фыркнул и обреченно покачал головой, прежде чем подойти к Рафаэлю и обнять его. Рафаэль на мгновение замер, но затем расслабился и обнял Магнуса в ответ, слегка похлопывая его по спине.

— Приезжай повидать меня в следующем месяце, — пробормотал Магнус ему на ухо. — Я скучаю по твоему нытью.

— Ты такой олух, — проворчал Рафаэль, отстраняясь, и Магнус принял это за согласие. — Позвони, когда приземлишься.

Магнус кивнул, и сердце его сжала печаль, когда он увидел, как его друг уходит, после того как они с Клэри прошли к контрольному пункту. Быть может, не так много значит место, как люди, что рядом с тобой.

Он сел с этой мыслью в самолет, и она не отпускала его ещё долгое время после того, как Клэри заснула у него на плече.

***

Джейс забрал их из аэропорта, и вся поездка в Нэшвилл была наполнена рассказами Клэри своему жениху о тех потрясающих выставках и картинных галереях, которые она посетила за десять дней. Она рассказывала ему о местах, в которые её отвел Магнус, и Джейс изредка кивал, но ничего не говорил, слушая её так, словно каждое её слово было очень важным для него. С Клэри он забывал о своих обычных саркастичных комментариях, вся его самонадеянность испарялась.

Всё, что оставалось — это бесконечная любовь в его глазах, настолько очевидная, что она была бы заметна любому смотрящему на него человеку. Он смотрел на Клэри так, словно она держала в руках его сердце, но он знал, что она никогда не использует свою власть над ним, чтобы навредить ему.

Он улыбался так, словно был счастливейшим мужчиной на земле, и Клэри улыбалась ему в ответ с той же уверенностью во взгляде, словно бы говоря, что она давно прекратила поиски, потому что нашла то, что ей было нужно, прямо здесь, в человеке, который сидел рядом с ней.

Магнус завидовал им.

Он был рад за них, потому что они оба заслуживали счастья, но это не мешало ему завидовать им.

Он попытался не обращать внимание на то, как сжалось его сердце, когда в поле зрения наконец показался дом Энни, потому что не был уверен, что стало тому причиной. Дом был погружен в темноту, не считая огней гирлянд, которыми светилось крыльцо. Он торопливо попрощался с Джейсом и Клэри, но они были слишком поглощены друг другом, чтобы обратить на него внимание.

Он едва успел подхватить свои сумки — все три, потому что, возможно, в ближайшее время он может почувствовать необходимость утолить свои сердечные муки за шоппингом с Клэри, — прежде чем Джейс снова завел машину, очевидно, желая как можно скорее добраться до дома и взяв с Магнуса обещание заглянуть на следующий день в _Java Jace_. 

Магнус дождался, пока машина отъедет, и обошел дом, направляясь прямиком к заднему крыльцу. Он едва сделал несколько шагов по саду, когда ему на встречу бросились три совершенно счастливые собаки, и ему пришлось опустить сумки, чтобы поприветствовать радостно гавкающих и ластящихся к нему псов.

— Дорогие мои, — ворковал он, опустившись на корточки, чтобы поцеловать своих собак. — Я так по вам скучал. И по тебе, Бак, — сказал он дворняге, когда тот ласково ткнулся мордой в его ладонь.

— Я чувствую себя несколько обделенным, — игриво заметил бесшумно подошедший Алек, спрятав руки в карманы джинсов.

Магнус поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся, слишком поздно понимая, что вышло это у него очень легко.

— Хочешь, чтобы я почесал тебе живот или погладил по голове, дорогой? — насмешливо откликнулся Магнус.

— Я был бы рад и простому «здравствуй», — усмехнулся Алек и протянул ему руку, которую Магнус послушно принял, позволив поднять себя на ноги.

Глаза Алека сияли, несмотря на темноту, а ласковая усмешка только согревала его взгляд.

— Привет, — выдохнул Магнус, когда вспомнил, что может говорить.

— Привет, — тихо откликнулся Алек, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Как ты?

Это был обычный вопрос, который Магнус слышал уже миллионы раз, но от Алека он звучал иначе, полный заботы и неподдельного интереса к ответу.

— Я на пути… к тому, чтобы быть в порядке, я думаю, — проговорил он, решая отвечать на искренность искренностью. — Я все ещё запутан, но чувствую себя лучше, просто потому что осознаю это. Это трудно объяснить.

— Я понял, — ответил Алек с одной из своих мягких улыбок. — Ты привез мне подарок? — спросил он после, улыбка его сделалась шире. — Один из тех идиотских нарядов, что ты присылал мне? Знаешь, надеюсь, они хорошо горят. Зима не за горами.

Магнус демонстративно закатил глаза:

— Я и правда размышлял над тем, чтобы купить тебе леопардовый пиджак, дорогуша, но он вряд ли бы тебе подошел. Зато я приберег кое-что для твоей сестры. А тебе принес нечто намного лучшее. 

— Если ты о себе, то я буду немного расстроен, так и знай, — поддразнил его Алек.

— Я та самая вишенка на торте, — подмигнул ему Магнус. — Помоги мне с сумками, и я вручу тебе его. Подарок, конечно же.

Алек фыркнул, нежно качая головой, прежде чем подхватить две его сумки.

— Сколько ты всего накупил?

— Клэри скоро выходит замуж. Мы подбирали украшения к её платью.

— Две сумки, Магнус? — многозначительно откликнулся Алек.

— Просто тащи свою потрясающую задницу в дом и перестань осуждать меня, — ответил Магнус, подбирая последнюю сумку.

Алек закатил глаза, но повиновался.

– Жди меня на крыльце, — велел ему Магнус, когда они опустили сумки в холле.

Алек с подозрением уставился на него, на что Магнус лишь передразнил его и легонько подтолкнул в грудь, чтобы выставить на крыльцо. Алек не выглядел менее взволнованным, но позволил вытолкать себя на веранду.

— Жди меня здесь, — повторил Магнус, похлопывая его по груди, прежде чем снова вернуться к сумкам.

Когда он вышел на веранду, Алек сидел в своем обычном кресле, закинув ноги на перила. Он побрился, но небольшая щетина все равно уже успела пробиться, и Магнус не был уверен, какой вариант он предпочитает. Что было просто глупо, потому что Алек был великолепен в любом виде.

Он наклонил голову и взглянул на Магнуса, тепло ему улыбнувшись, отчего сердце того невольно замерло на мгновение, но он быстро пришел в себя, приближаясь к креслу и пряча руки за спиной.

— Ну же, — простонал Алек, но широкая улыбка выдавала его с головой. — Не дразни меня.

— О, милый, если бы я дразнил тебя, ты бы знал, — промурлыкал Магнус, подмигивая ему для пущего эффекта.

Он передал Алеку вилку, которую держал в левой руке, посмеиваясь над его недоуменным видом, и в конце концов решил прекратить эту пытку, вручив ему заветную коробочку.

Глаза Алека мгновенно засветились, и он поднял на Магнуса изумленный взгляд.

— Это от Эйлин? — спросил он, в предвкушении облизывая губы.

— Ага, — ухмыльнулся Магнус. — Обычный. Я не знал, какой вкус ты любишь.

Алек бесцеремонно выхватил коробку у него из рук, чтобы открыть её и взволнованно уставиться на чизкейк внутри.

— У меня нет любимого. Мне нравятся все, — выпалил он, прежде чем погрузить вилку в десерт.

Он откинул голову, прикрывая глаза, и застонал. Вслух.

Магнус тоже облизал губы, но он не был уверен, что причиной тому был торт. Хотя он определенно пускал слюни.

Алек съел ещё один кусочек и поднял на Магнуса абсолютно счастливый взгляд.

— Черт, прямо сейчас я готов на тебе жениться, — воскликнул он с полным ртом. — Я могу сидеть с собаками в любое время, если в благодарность буду получать чизкейки от Эйлин.

Магнус рассмеялся и присел рядом с ним.

— Я знал, что внутри тебя скрывается та ещё королева драмы, — подколол он его.

Алек усмехнулся, снова тихонько застонав, и Магнус мысленно выругался. Если бы не абсолютное блаженство на лице Алека, он бы уже пожалел о том, что этим утром не поленился заехать в Сохо за чизкейком.

Алек был совершенно неприличен, и это не помогало Магнусу сохранять остатки самообладания.

— Это лучше, чем секс, Магнус, — сообщил он, и так все попытки Магнуса подумать о чем-то ещё пошли прахом. — Это оргазм в виде чизкейка.

— Я немного беспокоюсь о твоей сексуальной жизни, Александр, — ответил Магнус, и мысленно пожал себе руку за то, каким спокойным остался его голос. — Если она была настолько плоха, что чизкейк может превзойти её, то это очень грустно. И я готов исправить ситуацию.

Алек наградил его многозначительным взглядом, но не ответил, вместо этого поднося полную вилку ко рту Магнуса и выжидающе приподнимая брови.

Магнус приподнял брови в ответ, но послушно открыл рот, позволив Алеку накормить себя. Взрыв вкуса на его языке был божественен, но далеко не так волшебен, как сам Алек в свете фонарей.

— Лучше, чем секс, — повторил Алек.

— Однажды я докажу тебе, что ты ошибаешься, — игриво пробормотал Магнус.

Он послушно открыл рот, когда Алек снова поднес к нему вилку.

— А пока у нас есть чизкейк от Эйлин, — усмехнулся Алек. — День прекрасен.

Магнус тихонько усмехнулся:

— Ты так скучал по мне?

— Целую неделю меня никто ничего не просил починить, Магнус, — заметил Алек. — Никаких сломанных кондиционеров, прорванных труб, призраков в подвале. Я начинаю думать, что это из-за тебя в этом доме происходят странные вещи. 

Магнус сглотнул:

— Может быть, я действительно проклят, — проговорил он бесцветным голосом. Алек с сомнением взглянул на него. — И не говори, что ты не думал об этом! С домом все было в порядке, а затем все внезапно пошло не так. Сразу после того, как я развел огонь в саду. Может, я разбудил что-то.

— Магнус, — усмехнулся Алек, и имя его прозвучало так нежно, что сердце Магнуса сделало кувырок, — твой дом не одержим, а в подвале нет никаких призраков.

Как по команде из дома раздался приглушенный вой, и Магнус замер.

— Алек, это не смешно, — прошипел он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Я ничего не делал, — ответил Алек с абсолютно честным лицом.

Вой повторился — громко и душераздирающе.

— Александр, прекрати!

— Это не я! — помотал головой Алек, вскидывая обе руки.

Магнус притих, чувствуя, как кровь пульсирует в его висках, и приблизился к Алеку, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в его запястье. 

— Я говорил тебе, что этот дом одержим, — прошипел он.

Алек вздохнул, закрыл коробку с чизкейком и опустил её на пол.

— Это не так, — ответил он, упрямо нахмурив брови. — И я тебе это докажу.

Он поднялся на ноги.

— Что если там агрессивные призраки? — воскликнул Магнус. — Ты не можешь пойти туда один!

Алек усмехнулся и приподнял брови, протягивая ему руку и довольно ухмыляясь.

Магнус шумно выдохнул, но ухватил его за ладонь, поднимаясь. 

— Надеюсь, ты видишь, на какие жертвы я иду ради тебя.

— О, я благодарен, — ответил Алек с сарказмом. — Ведь ты рискуешь жизнью ради меня.

— Ты не был так высокомерен, когда позвонил и попросил изгнать паука из твоей ванны, — усмехнулся Магнус.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — ответил Алек, но тон его указывал на обратное.

— Конечно, нет, — фыркнул Магнус.

Алек быстро взглянул на него и, прежде чем Магнус успел возразить, затащил его в дом. 

Здесь звук был ещё громче — низкий, звериный рык, который послал волну дрожи по позвоночнику Магнуса. Дом был погружен в темноту, собаки все ещё были на крыльце, но даже если бы они были в доме, они бы не издавали таких звуков.

— Если мы умрем, — пробормотал Магнус, следуя за Алеком на кухню, — мы должны хотя бы поцеловаться, чтобы не погибнуть, сожалея, что так и не сделали этого.

Алек обернулся, скользнув по лицу Магнуса взглядом, а после усмехнулся и притянул его к себе. Все ещё перепуганный Магнус врезался в его грудь, широко распахнув глаза.

— Хорошо, — внезапно смутившись, выдохнул он.

— Ты все ещё не умеешь просить вежливо, — пробормотал Алек игриво. 

Магнус закатил глаза:

— Ох, заткнись, — проворчал он, сминая в кулаках воротник его рубашки.

Алек усмехнулся и склонился к нему. Губы их приблизились друг к другу близко-близко, когда Магнус вскрикнул, запрыгивая на Алека, у которого не было другого выхода, кроме как вцепиться в него в ответ.

— Что-то коснулось моей ноги, — быстро затараторил Магнус, обхватывая Алека руками и ногами, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от земли.

Алек моргнул, явно шокированный, и обеспокоенно заглянул Магнусу за спину, после чего лицо его едва заметно вытянулось, не предвещая ничего хорошего.

— Не паникуй, — пробормотал он, крепче прижимая к себе Магнуса.

— Это худшее, что можно сказать, чтобы кого-то успокоить, — огрызнулся Магнус. 

— В твоей кухне опоссум, — просто ответил Алек.

— О, черт возьми, — захныкал Магнус. — Что я такого натворил в прошлой жизни, чтобы заслужить это? Сначала пауки и тараканы. Теперь это. Этот дом ненавидит меня.

— А сейчас я отпущу тебя, — мягко начал Алек.

— Нет, — возразил Магнус, лишь крепче обхватывая его за шею. — Он набросится на меня.

— Ты в безопасности, если, конечно, не сделан из крекеров, — усмехнулся Алек, и это звучало достаточно разумно, чтобы Магнус медленно кивнул и осторожно его отпустил.

— Он все ещё здесь? — спросил он, расцепив пальцы у Алека на шее и пытаясь погасить панические нотки в своем голосе. — Он смотрит на меня?

— Он все ещё здесь. И нет, он не смотрит на тебя.

Алек аккуратно отошел от него и медленно приблизился к животному.

— Эй, приятель, — мягко обратился он к нему. — Что ты делаешь так далеко от дома?

— Он ест мои крекеры, вот что, — раздраженно проговорил Магнус. — Подонок.

Он покосился на зверя, темные глаза которого опасно блеснули, когда он уставился на подступающего Алека, как будто это он был нежеланным гостем.

— Дай мне свитер, одеяло или что-нибудь ещё, чем я смогу защитить руки, — велел Алек Магнусу.

— О Боже, он укусит тебя, да?

— Нет, если ты сделаешь то, о чем я прошу, — вздохнул Алек. — Давай, Магнус.

Магнус скривил нос, но сделал несколько осторожных шагов, внимательно наблюдая за животным, прежде чем выйти из кухни в гостиную и подхватить с дивана одеяло.

С мгновение он рассматривал его. Он отчетливо помнил это одеяло. Он купил его для матери во время поездки в Перу с Рагнором. Оно было раскрашено яркими мазками краски, которые со временем слегка выцвели.

Он был удивлен, увидев, что она сохранила его, но это согрело ему сердце, напоминая о том, что Энни не вычеркнула его из своей жизни, как он когда-то предполагал. Одеяло было материальным доказательством тому, что когда-то они были очень близки. 

Оно лежало на диване, и Магнус вспомнил, как Люк рассказывал, как Энни проводила холодные длинные ночи, завернувшись в него.

Это было глупо, но оно принадлежало ей, и она берегла его. Но теперь она ушла, и Магнус не мог продолжать держаться за её вещи, если хотел когда-нибудь продолжить жить дальше.

Он подхватил одеяло почти благоговейно, позволив себе вспомнить, каким оно было на ощупь, когда мягкая шерсть скользнула по его пальцам, и вернулся на кухню.

Алек рассеянно выхватил одеяло у него из рук, но замер, опустив глаза и увидев его.

— Уверен? — спросил он, и голос его каким-то образом вернул Магнуса к реальности. 

— Избавься от него, — проговорил он, не зная, что имеет в виду на самом деле.

Алек с мгновение помедлил, но затем кивнул, должно быть, решив, что спорить бесполезно.

Опоссум тихонько сидел у холодильника и настороженно наблюдал за тем, как Алек прикрывает руки одеялом, прежде чем шагнуть ближе.

Тогда животное в панике вскрикнуло и рухнуло на землю.

— У него только что случился сердечный приступ? — неуверенно пробормотал Магнус. — Конечно, я понимаю, твой вид может быть обезоруживающим, но не до такой же степени.

Алек фыркнул и покачал головой, но ничего не ответил, прыгая к холодильнику, чтобы накрыть животное одеялом. Оно сразу начало вырываться, вгрызаясь в тонкую ткань зубами, чтобы освободиться, но Алек держал крепко.

Он бросился на улицу, и Магнус медленно пошел за ним, после наблюдая, как Алек относит животное на опушку леса и опускает его на землю, быстро возвращаясь к Магнусу, прежде чем его успели бы укусить.

Избавившись от разодранного одеяла, Алек нахмурился:

— Все в порядке, — проговорил он успокаивающим тоном. — Все прошло. Успокойся.

Магнус моргнул и опустил глаза на свои трясущиеся руки. Все его тело дрожало, а дыхание перехватило где-то в горле.

— Этот дом ненавидит меня, — пробормотал он, качая головой. — Я не верю в совпадения, и если это не явный признак того, что это место не для меня, то я не знаю, что это.

— Магнус, ты преувеличиваешь, — мягко заметил Алек.

— Неужели? — воскликнул он, внутренне проклиная свой дрожащий голос. — Сколько проблем у меня уже было с этим адским домом? Кондиционер, паразиты, трубы, половицы, а теперь ещё и это. Этот дом ненавидит меня. Он наказывает меня. 

Алек вздохнул и подошел ближе, беря Магнуса за руку, прежде чем тот успел отстраниться.

— Магнус, — пробормотал он, — ты не проклят, как и этот дом. Просто в последнее время тебе не везет, а ты сейчас все воспринимаешь близко к сердцу.

— Я не слабак, — выдохнул Магнус сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Я и не говорю, что это так, — возразил Алек. — Ты не слабак. Ты один из самых сильных людей, которых я встречал. Вся твоя жизнь перевернулась, но ты все ещё здесь, стоишь рядом и встречаешь испытания с улыбкой на лице. Ты все ещё очень добрый, а это требует гораздо больше сил, чем тебе кажется.

Магнус опустил голову:

— Ты видишь во мне больше хорошего, чем я вижу в себе.

— Тогда позволь мне решать за нас двоих, — прошептал Алек с непоколебимой уверенностью. — Иди сюда, — добавил он, раскрывая руки в очевидном приглашении.

Магнус шумно выдохнул и обнял Алека, пряча лицо у него на груди. Он ничего так сильно не хотел, как просто раствориться в его тепле, оставшись защищенным от всего мира, ведь он отчаянно пытался отыскать для себя якорь. Место, которое мог бы назвать домом.

Тут, прямо здесь, в теплых объятьях Алека, ощущая ровное биение его сердца, Магнус чувствовал себя почти вплотную приблизившимся к желаемому, хоть и не позволил себе всерьез задуматься над этим.

***

Если Магнусу казалось, что Нэшвилл был прекрасен летом, то осень превращала его в нечто совершенно иное.

На смену яркой зелени пришло невероятное буйство красок, а пруд украсился ковром из янтарных и бронзовых листьев. Лето было забыто, а вместе с ним и невыносимая жара.

Осень в Индиане поистине таила в себе волшебство. И пусть ночи, как им и было положено, становились все длиннее, а ветер, свистящий в ветвях деревьев — все холоднее и холоднее, открывать для себя это место заново, наблюдая за тем, как одеваются в золото деревья в саду, а тропинки устилает листвой, которую налетающий ветер закручивает в завораживающем танце, было очень увлекательно.

Магнус никогда не был поклонником холода, предпочитая жаркую, тёплую погоду, пока та позволяла дышать. Нэшвилл заставил его пересмотреть свои взгляды.

Что же до Барка Джейкобса с Джимми Чо, то эти двое вовсю наслаждались жизнью, играясь среди опавшей листвы, и если поначалу Магнус пытался их остановить, то вскоре оставил свои попытки, потому что все его усилия оказались напрасными, особенно когда к веселью присоединялся Бак. К середине октября Магнус окончательно сдался и позволил собакам в их удовольствие ворошить листву в саду и возле пруда.

Помимо всего прочего октябрь принес в Индиану фестиваль «У крытого моста».

— Тебе понравится, — заверил его Саймон однажды утром. — Там всегда царит очень дружелюбная атмосфера. В основном, конечно, на праздник собираются жители Нэшвилла, но вместе с ними и туристы, так что это отличная возможность пообщаться и познакомиться с кем-то. И там очень красиво. Октябрь мой любимый месяц в году.

Магнус лишь задумчиво кивнул, пропустив половину его болтовни мимо ушей. Саймон говорил слишком много, в этом не было его вины.

— Почему ты одет так, словно собираешься на модный показ? — тяжело вздохнул оглядевший его Алек, когда приехал забрать Магнуса в день фестиваля. Он открыл дверь грузовика, чтобы собаки могли забраться внутрь и присоединиться к Баку, что приветствовал их дружеским лаем.

Магнус приподнял брови, разглядывая себя. Для поездки он выбрал черные рваные джинсы и толстовку, что была немного ему велика. На ней красовалась разноцветная пятерня — немного розового, лавандового и голубого, а чуть выше «Дай пять» большими жирными буквами.

— Ничего подобного, — возразил он.

— Мы едем в лес, Магнус, — немного спокойнее проговорил Алек. — Они не подходят, — добавил он, с легким раздражением указывая на его туфли.

Магнус опустил взгляд на свои блестящие фиолетовые туфли и фыркнул:

— Они подходят, потому что сочетаются с остальным нарядом, — невозмутимо заметил он.

— Я не потащу тебя на спине, когда ты осознаешь свою ошибку, — проворчал Алек, устраиваясь за рулем.

Магнус фыркнул и, забравшись вслед за ним в грузовик, пристегнул ремень безопасности. 

— Во-первых, мы все ещё можем насладиться поездкой другого рода, — усмехнулся он. — А во-вторых, мы оба знаем, что ты не сможешь устоять перед моими щенячьими глазками, дорогой.

Алек закатил глаза, но не ответил. Поездка в парк Каунти была недолгой, и вскоре Магнус оказался в самом сердце небольшой ярмарки. Здесь повсюду были разбросаны крошечные магазинчики, торгующие свежими продуктами, а вместе с ними одеждой, кошельками, рыболовными снастями и всем тем, чего только душа могла пожелать. В воздухе разливались волшебные запахи: корица и попкорн наполнили своими ароматами воздух, и те преследовали их, пока они бродили среди причудливых лавочек и мастерских.

Барк Джейкобс и Джимми Чо взволнованно натягивали поводки, пытаясь увести Магнуса туда, где им виделось что-нибудь любопытное, пока их внимание не отвлекали, и они не тянули его в совершенно другом направлении. Бак вел себя куда приличнее, но не то чтобы это кого-то могло удивить.

— Где мы встречаемся с остальными? — спросил Магнус, набивая рот нежно-розовым попкорном.

Алек улыбнулся и запустил руку в предложенный Магнусом стакан с воздушной кукурузой, загребая хорошую горсть. 

— По другую сторону моста, — ответил он. — Там гораздо меньше народа, и мы сможем устроиться у реки и спокойно поесть.

Магнус кивнул, пытаясь скрыть свое воодушевление, но совершенно в этом не преуспел, потому как Алек лишь понимающе хмыкнул и ласково ему улыбнулся.

Крытый мост находился на вершине холма, а шумящий возле него водопад наполнял это место непередаваемым умиротворением, которое не могла разрушить даже клубящаяся неподалеку толпа.

— Алек, здесь очень красиво! — почти с детским восторгом выдохнул Магнус, когда они поднялись на мост, деревянная крыша которого идеально сочеталась с окружавшими их деревьями, уже надевшими свои осенние наряды.

— Я знаю, — улыбнулся Алек, подмигивая ему, и у Магнуса на мгновение перехватило дыхание, вот только головокружительный пейзаж вокруг них не имел к этому никакого отношения.

Стоило им сойти с моста, как они наткнулись на разгневанного Джейса в компании не менее взъерошенного Саймона.

— Давай-ка проясним все прямо сейчас, Льюис, — рявкнул Джейс, оборачиваясь к Алеку и Магнусу и награждая их свирепым взглядом. — Ты бы предпочел жить во «Властелине колец» или в «Звездных войнах»?

Алек закатил глаза, а Магнус недоуменно моргнул, отступая от них на шаг. Тем не менее он был первым, кто сообразил, что к чему.

— Если я выберу «Властелина колец», я должен буду быть хоббитом? Потому что я не уверен, что смогу жить с волосатыми ногами.

— Ты можешь быть кем угодно, — вмешался Саймон, — но только в одной Вселенной.

— Тогда я выбираю роль восхитительного бисексуального эльфа, — довольно кивнул Магнус. — Определенно «Властелин колец».

— Что? — воскликнул Алек. — Да ты бы и дня не продержался во «Властелине колец».

— Продержался бы, — возмутился Магнус. — А что бы ты выбрал?

— Конечно, «Звездные войны», — ответил Алек. — Там есть космические корабли! И роботы! И Чубакка!

— И инцест, — спокойно заметил Магнус, приподнимая брови.

Алек собрался было ответить, но, сколько бы он ни хватал ртом воздух, так и не смог подобрать слов.

— Рад, что мы смогли договориться, — обрадовался Магнус, похлопывая его по щеке со снисходительной ухмылочкой, прежде чем обернуться к Джейсу и Саймону. — «Властелин колец».

— Магнус, мужик! — восторженно заорал Джейс, до хруста костей сжимая его в объятьях. — Я знал, что могу на тебя положиться.

Саймон, что сидел на корточках перед Джимми Чо, фыркнул. 

— Все это глупости, — проворчал он. — Магнус наверняка выбрал «Властелина колец» из-за Вигго Мортенсена.

— А вот это хороший довод, — признал Алек, состроив гримасу.

— Я знал, что ты оценишь, дорогуша, — заметил Магнус, ухмыляясь.

Следующие слова Алека заглушил громкий свист. Они одновременно обернулись, чтобы увидеть Изабель, что стояла немного ближе к реке, и машущую им Клэри. Люк и Джослин посмеивались над чем-то рядом с ними. Лидия и Майя тоже были здесь, но они были слишком поглощены друг другом, чтобы заметить подоспевших Алека и Магнуса.

Магнус освободил собак от поводков, и они сразу же бросились к Люку, принявшись ластиться к его ногам, и он поприветствовал их теплым смешком.

Они ели у реки, возле мельницы, и Магнус вынужден был признать, что никогда не видел ничего подобного. Островок был переполнен, и все же красота окружавшей их природы казалась незыблемой. Погода все ещё была достаточно приятной, немного ветреной, но не холодной, и это придавало их пикнику особое удовольствие, золотые листья кружились в воздухе, прежде чем опуститься на землю рядом с ними.

У них получился очень теплый обед, наполненный смехом, радостью и игривыми перепалками, и Магнус был поражен, когда, внезапно оглядевшись, обнаружил, что Лидия ласково поглаживает его собак, Люк играет с Баком, Алек от души смеется над очередной шуткой Майи, а Клэри с Изабель оживленно обсуждают подготовку к свадьбе. Все эти люди, ни на секунду не задумавшись, приняли его в свою жизнь. Они приняли его и сделали частью своей большой и дружной семьи, а он даже не заметил, как это произошло.

— Эй, ты чего взгрустнул? — спросил Джейс, подходя к нему, но говоря так тихо, чтобы только Магнус мог его слышать.

Магнус покачал головой:

— Я просто поражен.

Джейс приподнял брови, мягко подталкивая его плечом:

— Чем же? Моей неземной красотой? Я знаю, передо мной сложно устоять, но ничем не могу помочь, извини.

Магнус фыркнул, закатывая глаза:

— Почему Клэри выходит за тебя? Понять не могу.

— Не стоит, Бейн, — поддразнил его Джейс. — Ревность тебе не к лицу.

Магнус позволил уютной тишине повиснуть между ними — той самой, что возникает в компании людей, с которыми тебе приятно находиться рядом, — и почувствовал, как в горле его становится ком, тихо при этом выругавшись.

— Черт, я так запутался, — пробормотал он, сжимая зубы, чтобы сдержать подступающие слезы.

— Эй, мы все здесь такие, — с убийственной честностью ответил Джейс. — Сам посуди: Саймон и Алек предпочли «Звездные войны» Мордору. Что это о них говорит?

Магнус улыбнулся, пихая его локтем:

— Перестань, — выдохнул он с нескрываемым весельем.

— Ты знаешь, что мы любим тебя, так? — продолжил Джейс, заставив Магнуса лишиться остатков слов.

— О, замолчи, — проворчал он сквозь слезы. — Ты делаешь это нарочно.

Джейс рассмеялся и притянул Магнуса к себе, обнимая его за плечи.

— Да, но это все равно правда.

Магнус украдкой вытер глаза ладонью.

— Клянусь, обычно я не такой эмоциональный, — пробормотал он. — Но в последнее время… ты знаешь.

— Знаешь, что тебе нужно? — спросил Джейс, и Магнус нахмурился, вопросительно приподнимая брови. Красивые черты лица Джейса озарились неприкрытым озорством, и он прижал ладони ко рту рупором:

— У нас здесь чрезвычайная ситуация, — закричал он так громко, что Магнус удивленно вздрогнул. — Код красный! Код красный! Срочно нужны групповые обнимашки!

— Боже, перестань, — прошипел Магнус, шлепая его по руке, но у него не было времени остановить последовавшее за тем безумие, потому что уже буквально через секунду обзор ему закрыла копна темных волос, за которой последовали ярко-рыжие. 

Совсем скоро Магнус был окружен и заключен в знакомые теплые объятья, что заставили его сердце забиться быстро-быстро, а дыхание застрять где-то в горле. Он знал, что взъерошившая ему волосы рука принадлежала Люку, потому что никто другой не посмел бы испортить ему прическу, но не отстранился.

Когда его наконец отпустили, Магнус шумно выдохнул и раздраженно покачал головой.

— Я вас всех ненавижу, — пробормотал он, но было ясно, что это откровенная ложь.

Он почувствовал, как кто-то очень осторожно вытирает ему щеку, и ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что это Алек. Он улыбнулся ему, и Алек улыбнулся в ответ.

— Они испортили мне ботинки, — пробормотал он, не зная, что ещё сказать.

— Так и быть, довезу тебя до машины на спине, если вежливо попросишь, — весело откликнулся Алек.

И Магнус в очередной раз признал, что, должно быть, быть потерянным не так уж плохо, когда рядом есть люди, всегда готовые тебе помочь.

***

Тем же вечером Магнус устроил у себя ужин, и обычно пустые стены его дома быстро наполнились смехом, делая его более гостеприимным, чем он был с тех самых пор, как Магнус вынужден был приехать сюда.

Он улыбался всю ночь, это было так же легко, как дышать, а сам он был так же беззаботен, как прохладный ветерок, изредка заглядывающий к нему на крыльцо. Ему не было холодно. Присутствия людей, которых он научился звать друзьями, было достаточно, чтобы облегчить тяжесть на его сердце, чтобы заполнить, если не залечить, дыру в его груди.

Если жизнь его матери в Нэшвилле с самого начала была такой, возможно, он мог её понять.

Он все ещё хотел вернуться в Нью-Йорк, но теперь он понимал, почему Энни так любила это место. Дело было вовсе не в нем, даже несмотря на то, каким красивым его делала осень.

Все дело было в живущих здесь людях, тепло приветствующих тебя вне зависимости от того, кем ты был и откуда, и заставляющих тебя чувствовать себя так, словно ты очутился дома.

И это именно то, чего им с Энни так не хватало в Нью-Йорке. Конечно, они были семьей, но не хотели, а потому не могли понять друг друга. 

Было что-то очень чистое и честное в том, как жители Нэшвилла вели себя. Они были самими собой, без уловок и притворства. 

Магнус никогда с подобным не сталкивался. Никогда не чувствовал себя частью компании.

Он стоял в одиночестве в темноте кухни и теребил этикетку на бутылке вина, глядя через окно, как его друзья смеются, болтают и спорят о чем-то с такой любовью друг к другу, что это, наверное, должно было его угнетать, но не угнетало, потому что их чувства были искренними.

Алек сидел на ступеньках вместе с Лидией, Изабель устроилась возле его ног, и он рассеянно играл с её волосами, пока Магнус наблюдал за ним, потеряв всякое ощущение времени и пространства.

— Так ты собираешься пригласить его куда-нибудь или мне сделать это за тебя? 

Магнус закатил глаза, тем самым пытаясь скрыть, что его застали врасплох, и снова сосредоточился на бутылке у себя в руках, откупоривая её.

— Ты собираешься пригласить куда-нибудь Изабель или мне сделать это за тебя? — невозмутимо ответил он. 

Шокированный Саймон уставился на него, слегка приоткрыв рот.

— Что? — выдохнул он, вспыхивая румянцем. — Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Мы с Иззи просто друзья. Друзья детства. Да. И ничего больше. Я не влюблен в Иззи, — продолжил Саймон, яростно жестикулируя. — Это просто глупо. Она… мой лучший друг. После Клэри.

Магнус усмехнулся, скрещивая руки на груди, прежде чем многозначительно взглянуть на него и скептически приподнять брови, но ничего не ответил.

Через мгновение Саймон сдался.

— Это так очевидно? — поинтересовался он полным ужаса шепотом.

— Да, — честно ответил Магнус.

— Черт, — выдохнул Саймон. — Блять. В самом деле?

Магнус кивнул.

— Черт, — повторил Саймон, хлопая себя ладонями по щекам.

— Расслабься, Сойер. Ты ей тоже нравишься.

— Что? — воскликнул Саймон, несколько истерично рассмеявшись. — Нет, не нравлюсь. Она же… Иззи! А я — это я.

— Именно, — согласился Магнус, — не говори никому, что я сказал тебе это, потому что я буду все отрицать, но ты потрясающий, и она видит это так же отчетливо, как и я, поверь мне. Она лишь ждет, пока ты поймешь это.

— Ты флиртуешь со мной, Магнус? — поиграл бровями Саймон. — Потому что я, конечно, люблю тебя, но не могу так поступить с Алеком. Он один из моих лучших друзей.

Магнус закатил глаза, отвешивая ему легкий подзатыльник.

— Просто пригласи её на свидание, дурень.

— Приглашу, если ты пригласишь Алека, — откликнулся Саймон, и в его карих глазах отчетливо читался вызов.

Магнус хотел было ответить, но слова застряли в его горле, и он так и остался стоять, просто глядя на Саймона и изображая свою лучшую пародию на золотую рыбку.

— Ага! — провозгласил Саймон торжествующе. — Видишь? Ты такой же трус, как и я.

— Дело не в этом, — возразил Магнус. — Я возвращаюсь в Нью-Йорк через два месяца! В чем смысл?

Саймон застыл, улыбка в мгновение ока стерлась с его лица, уступив место недоумению и обиде, при виде которых желудок Магнуса невольно сжался.

— Ох, — выдохнул Саймон тихонько. — Точно. Я совсем забыл об этом.

Он пожал плечами, но это не выглядело и в половину так небрежно, как он надеялся, и вышел из кухни, прежде чем Магнус успел объясниться или остановить его. 

Снова очутившись в одиночестве, Магнус уставился на бутылку и глубоко вздохнул, проследовав за Саймоном на крыльцо.

— Это было бы идеальным местом для церемонии, но мы не можем себе его позволить, — жаловалась Клэри Майе. — Но нам не так важно, где именно мы будем жениться. Или как. Это мама немного перегибает палку.

— Я все слышу! — прокричала Джослин с веранды, где она болтала с Лидией.

Клэри послала ей милую улыбку, а затем вновь обернулась к Майе:

— Да-да, именно это она и делает. 

Магнус усмехнулся и присел возле Майи, наполняя пустые бокалы девушек.

— О чем речь?

— Я знаю, что мы уже забронировали площадку для свадьбы в центре города, и понимаю, что сейчас не время все отменять, но на прошлых выходных мы с Джейсом были на дегустации вин и нашли просто идеальное место… вот только его аренда сильно превышает наш бюджет, — объяснила Клэри и будто бы легко пожала плечами, но Магнус успел заметить искорку разочарования в её зеленых глазах.

— Где это? — спросил он, отпивая из бокала.

— Блумингтон, — ответила она. — Винодельня Оливера. Там очень красиво. Вокруг одни только виноградники и лес. Ничего больше. 

Магнус задумался на мгновение:

— Я заплачу, — рассеянно объявил он.

— Что? — выпалила Клэри, удивленно моргая. — Магнус, нет. Это очень дорого, и я не уверена, что они до сих пор принимают у себя свадьбы…

— Бисквитик, — перебил он её, заставляя тем самым замолчать. — Ты вся светишься, когда говоришь об этом месте. Конечно, ты хочешь сыграть свадьбу там. И я могу себе это позволить. Но если тебе от этого станет легче, то пусть это будет вашим свадебным подарком от меня.

Он остановился, чтобы заглянуть в лицо все ещё сомневающейся Клэри:

— Позволь мне сделать это, Бисквитик. Пожалуйста.

Единственным ответом, который он получил, был радостный вопль, а затем Клэри сгребла его в охапку и Магнус рассмеялся, чуть покачнувшись в кресле, пытаясь удержать их обоих.

— Бейн, — послышался голос Джейса, что вместе с Люком играл на траве с собаками, — и не пытайся украсть мою невесту!

— Джейс! — завопила Клэри, отпуская Магнуса и подпрыгивая от нетерпения. — Винодельня Оливера!

Джейс замер, после недоуменно нахмурившись:

— Что?

— Винодельня Оливера, — повторила Клэри, словно тем самым прояснила что-то. — Магнус заплатит за её аренду в качестве нашего свадебного подарка.

Джейсу потребовалось очень много времени, чтобы понять, о чем говорит Клэри — и Магнус будет припоминать ему это всю оставшуюся жизнь, когда он наконец оправится, — но, когда он наконец понял, в чем дело, на лице его заиграла широкая улыбка, которая будто бы осветила его изнутри.

Клэри рассмеялась, и сердце Магнуса почти растаяло, когда она соскочила с крыльца и бросилась к Джейсу, что подхватил её на полпути и закружил в воздухе, прежде чем поцеловать.

Наверное, именно в такие моменты ты понимаешь, что принял правильное решение. Магнус был в этом уверен.

***

Прошедший ужин заново раскрыл что-то в Магнусе, и, быть может, все дело было в захватывающем дух пейзаже и в свободе, что несла с собой осень, но он внезапно снова почувствовал себя собой, а потому не стал раздумывать долго над пришедшей к нему идеей.

— Я устрою вечеринку в честь Хэллоуина, — объявил он Саймону в следующий понедельник.

— Я люблю вечеринки на Хэллоуин! — радостно откликнулся тот.

— Ненавижу вечеринки в честь Хэллоуина, — сообщил ему Алек, которому он рассказал о своей идее следующему.

— Потому что ты никогда не был на одной из моих вечеринок, дорогуша, — заметил Магнус, прерывая все дальнейшие возражения многозначительным взглядом. — И прежде чем ты спросишь, да, тебе нужен будет костюм, и нет, ты не можешь быть ветеринаром, потому что это не будет считаться костюмом. Но ты можешь быть Адамом. Тогда я смогу быть яблоком.

Алек проворчал, что в этой истории все было не так, но Магнус лишь широко ему ухмыльнулся.

Он всегда любил Хэллоуин. И не только потому, что этот праздник позволял ему одеться так экстравагантно, как он хотел, но из-за самого духа Хэллоуина, что превращал весь мир в сцену, игрой на которой он мог наслаждаться без малейших угрызений совести.

В конце октября заметно похолодало, но Магнус был слишком занят организацией вечеринки, а также свадьбой Джейса и Клэри, ведением блога и написанием статей, чтобы обратить на это внимание. 

Предпраздничное воодушевление, возможно, сыграло с ним злую шутку, заставив Магнуса немного переборщить с приготовлениями, потому как количество тыковок на его веранде превосходило все допустимые границы, что уж говорить о фальшивой могиле в саду, скелете у входной двери и бесчисленных летучих мышах, пауках и воронах, что были распиханы по всему дому.

Но он ни о чем не жалел. Особенно о пауках, что практически довели Алека до сердечного приступа и заставили его буквально испариться с крыльца Магнуса.

Тем количеством конфет, что он закупил, можно было прокормить небольшую армию или все население Нэшвилла, что было немного нелепо, учитывая любовь местных жителей к сладким подаркам. Они наверняка планировали прийти не с пустыми руками, а с пирогами и кексами.

Но в момент, когда он добавлял последние штрихи к своему наряду, после оглядывая себя в зеркало в полный рост, Магнуса это уже мало заботило. Макияж делал его глаза чуть ярче, а золото подводки идеально сочеталось с его жилетом и бронзовой кожей. Он выглядел загадочно-заманчивым, как и подобало джину. «Но гораздо сексуальнее», — отметил он про себя с довольной ухмылкой. 

Музыка уже гремела в доме, помогая Магнусу настроиться на нужный лад, пока он заканчивал последние приготовления. Он спустился по лестнице, слегка пританцовывая, и принялся наполнять расставленные повсюду чаши с конфетами, не переставая улыбаться. Абсолютно поглощенный музыкой, басы которой были созвучны со звучанием его собственного сердца, он не заметил появления первого гостя, а потому подскочил от неожиданности, выронив из рук пакетик с конфетами, что разлетелись по всей комнате, когда кто-то прочистил горло у него за спиной.

Магнус обернулся, прижимая руки к груди, словно это могло успокоить его колотящееся сердце. 

— Александр, — выдохнул он укоризненно и радостно одновременно. — Ты меня напугал.

Алек ответил не сразу, прежде скользнув взглядом от босых ступней Магнуса к блесткам в его прическе. В это время у Магнуса была возможность сделать то же самое, и он возблагодарил всех известных ему богов — или богинь, потому что он был абсолютно уверен, что руку здесь приложила Иззи, — за Хэллоуин.

— Прости, — пробормотал в конце концов Алек. — Я не хотел.

— Ты рано, — улыбнулся ему Магнус, хватая его за руку и начиная неспешно двигаться в такт музыки. — И ты выглядишь восхитительно. Дай угадать? Иззи?

— Очевидно, — проворчал Алек, совершенно не поддаваясь на попытки Магнуса заставить его танцевать.

— Что ж, она сделала правильный выбор. Костюм гладиатора тебе очень идет, — подмигнул он ему. — Ну же, потанцуй со мной!

— Я не танцую, — возразил Алек, хоть и очень слабо, и тут же опровергнул свои слова, позволив Магнусу покружиться на месте. 

— Что ж, это очень похоже на ложь, — откликнулся Магнус, покачивая бедрами в такт музыке со слегка дьявольской ухмылкой на лице.

Алек проследил за его движениями, и Магнус внезапно обрадовался своему решению надеть жилет.

— Ты маленький засранец, — низко прорычал Алек, покачиваясь с Магнусом в такт, когда тот снова вернулся к танцу, вращаясь в руках Алека и прижимаясь спиной к его груди.

— М-м, — согласился Магнус. — Но я также и джин, и я могу осуществить три твоих самых заветных желания этим вечером, — промурлыкал он. — Используй их с толком.

Алек усмехнулся и наклонился чуть ближе, обдавая шею Магнуса теплым дыханием и посылая волну дрожи по его позвоночнику.

— Я хотел бы… — пробормотал он, прижимаясь губами к мягко бьющейся венке на его шее. — Я хотел бы…

Его прервал громкий взволнованный лай, и Магнус застонал, опуская голову Алеку на плечо.

— Я хотел бы знать, зачем ты нарядил своих собак, — пробормотал Алек Магнусу в шею.

— А почему бы мне не нарядить их? — сразу же откликнулся тот. — Они имеют право наслаждаться Хэллоуином вместе со всеми. Я вот определенно наслаждаюсь видом твоих рук и ног в этом костюме. 

Пальцы Алека осторожно опустились на обнаженную кожу его живота, и Магнус тут же откликнулся под этим незамысловатым прикосновением. 

— Признаю, теперь я вижу некоторые преимущества этих костюмов, — сообщил он.

— Все благодаря Франкенбарку и Тыковке Чо? — усмехнулся Магнус.

Он уже не танцевал, но они по-прежнему стояли, прижавшись друг к другу, и медленно раскачивались в одном им известном ритме, что не имел ничего общего со звучащими в комнате басами.

— Лишь отчасти, — хмыкнул Алек.

Звонок в дверь заставил их выпустить друг друга из объятий, и Магнусу стоило неимоверных усилий не отменить всю эту вечеринку и вместо этого не устроить праздник совершенно другого рода с Алеком.

— Привет! — весело провозгласил Саймон, когда Магнус открыл дверь. Широкая улыбка застыла на его лице.

Магнус лишь кивнул в ответ и пропустил его внутрь, хотя был абсолютно уверен, что сделал это с самым мрачным выражением лица, на которое только был способен. 

— Серьезно, Си? — приподнял брови Алек. — Снова Хан Соло?

— Хан Соло однажды — Хан Соло навсегда, — гордо провозгласил Саймон. — Славься, Цезарь!

— Я гладиатор, тупица, — закатил глаза Алек. — Я не могу быть и гладиатором, и Цезарем одновременно.

— Это Хэллоуин, Алек. Все может быть.

— Но в этом ведь нет никакого смысла, — возразил Алек. — А ты просто ищешь оправдание своей ошибке.

— Магнус, — вздохнул Саймон, умоляюще глядя на него, — попроси его перестать быть со мной таким суровым.

Магнус ухмыльнулся:

— Почему я?

Саймон недоверчиво взглянул на него.

— Потому что тебя он послушает, — раздался ещё один голос, и Магнус обернулся, чтобы увидеть Джейса, красующегося в костюме Супермена. Вскоре показалась и Клэри, одетая как Чудо-женщина. — А ведь Алек никого не слушает.

— Потому что я прислушиваюсь лишь к разумным людям, — простонал тот, награждая их убийственным взглядом. — А это уж точно не про тебя.

— Конечно, бро, — фыркнул Джейс, похлопывая его по плечу. — Дом Магнуса похож на город Хэллоуин из «Кошмара перед Рождеством», но он все равно разумный человек.

— Эй, — возмущенно воскликнул Магнус. — Почему все шишки опять достаются мне? Это ведь он обманывает себя, считая, что сможет мне отказать, — добавил он, указывая на Алека.

— И ты, Магнус? — выдохнул тот обиженно, на что Магнус лишь улыбнулся, прежде чем легко и почти невесомо коснуться его щеки и пройти в гостиную.

— Давайте, не стойте в дверях, — велел он, хлопая в ладоши, чтобы всех расшевелить. — Весь алкоголь в гостиной.

Джейс кашлянул, но последовавшее за тем подозрительное бормотание до того походило на «по крайней мере на этот раз он не за рулем», что Магнус развернулся и швырнул горсть конфет ему в лицо.

— Всего раз, — воскликнул он. — Забудь уже!

— Ни за что, — ухмыльнулся Джейс.

Магнус наморщил нос, глаза его угрожающе сверкнули.

— Я знаю кое-что чрезвычайно интересное об утках, — прошипел он мстительно.

Джейс заметно побледнел, прежде чем наградить своего брата обиженным взглядом.

— Ты рассказал ему?

Алек пожал плечами, но скользнувшая по его губам озорная усмешка выдала его с головой. 

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, — ответил он. — Скорее всего у Магнуса просто хорошая интуиция. Или у тебя на лице написано, что ты боишься уток.

— Кто боится уток? — спросила возникшая на пороге Майя, что выбрала костюм Охотницы за приведениями. За ней следовали нарядившаяся в костюм Клепальщицы Розы Лидия и Изабель в образе Женщины-кошки. 

— Никто не боится уток! — воскликнул Джейс слишком поспешно и громко, чтобы это было хоть сколько-нибудь правдоподобно. 

— Итак, это Джейс боится уток, — решила Майя.

— Я официально отменяю ваши приглашения на свадьбу, — прорычал Джейс, скрещивая руки на груди. — Будем только мы с Клэри, Люк, Джослин и собаки Магнуса.

— Мои собаки? — спросил Магнус, приподнимая брови.

— Да, твои собаки, — фыркнул Джейс. — Я похищу их, если понадобится. Они могут нести наши кольца.

— Мы не будем использовать собак Магнуса, чтобы подносить нам кольца, — возразила Клэри, прежде чем взглянуть на Барка Джейкобса и Джимми Чо, что сидели у ног Магнуса и глядели на гостей, виляя хвостами. — Простите, ребята. 

— Что ж, тогда, очевидно, это будет чертовски скучная свадьба, раз у нас не будет гостей, — возразил Джейс.

— Что значит скучная свадьба? О чем ты говоришь?

Прорезавший воздух крик заставил Джейса застыть на месте и заметно измениться в лице, прежде чем он обернулся к Джослин.

— Я просто пошутил, м… мэм, — пробормотал он. — Это будет прекрасная свадьба. Со всеми этими цветами, гостями и прочей фиг… прочим.

Он выглядел немного испуганным, и Магнус бы даже ему посочувствовал, если бы Джослин не нарядилась бутылкой кетчупа, а по пятам за ней не следовал бы хот-дог Люк. 

Потому он рассмеялся, попытавшись прикрыться рукой, но было уже слишком поздно.

Да, Магнус любил Хэллоуин.

***

Магнус пригласил на вечеринку почти всех, кого знал в городе — не считая Роберта Лайтвуда, потому что он мог провести скучную ночь, занимаясь тем, что делают на Хэллоуин гомофобные мудаки, например, спрашивать детей об их сексуальной ориентации, прежде чем вручить им конфету, потому что он был достаточным придурком, чтобы пойти на это, — что означало, что вскоре дом заполнился людьми, а их громкая болтовня начала слегка перекрывать музыку.

Большую часть вечера Магнус протанцевал с Изабель, Клэри и Лидией в гостиной, что была отведена под танцплощадку. Он широко улыбался и ни секунды не беспокоился о том, что выглядит, как идиот: его тело и разум были свободны от всех угрызений совести и печалей на эту ночь.

Когда он выбрался на веранду позади дома, там было полно народу, но все же снаружи дышалось значительно легче, а болтовня звучала гораздо тише. Ветер был холодным и забирался к нему под одежду, но алкоголь и радостное перевозбуждение делали Магнуса практически невосприимчивым к холоду.

Его улыбка стала только шире, когда он увидел Алека, что опирался на перила и разговаривал с Элейн, и Магнус, слегка пошатываясь, пробрался к ним.

Он не сказал ни слова, просто обхватил талию Алека руками и уткнулся лицом ему в шею, и Алек автоматически обнял его, не прекращая разговора с Элейн, которую, казалось, нисколько не поразила их импровизированная близость, как и самого Алека.

Они говорили о спорте, и Магнус совершенно отключился от их разговора. Он был абсолютно доволен тем, что имел прямо сейчас, пока грелся в теплых объятьях Алека и чувствовал под своей щекой спокойное биение его пульса.

Рука Алека поглаживала ему руку, и пусть жест этот был совершенно бессознательным, Магнус все равно не смог сдержать улыбки.

Даже появление Саймона не смогло нарушить его спокойствия. Пекарь покачнулся, прежде чем быстро поцеловать мать в лоб, очки его чуть перекосились, а в руке он по-прежнему сжимал стакан с пуншем.

— Выпил слишком много, тыковка? — так откровенно по-матерински поинтересовалась Элейн, что Магнусу захотелось спрятаться, мол, нет-нет, это не я, я здесь не при чем.

— Мама, мне двадцать шесть, — пробормотал Саймон. — Ты не можешь звать меня тыковкой перед друзьями.

— Я привела тебя в этот мир, — возразила Элейн, — я могу называть тебя, как захочу.

Саймон совершенно неубедительно фыркнул и развернулся к Алеку и Магнусу, выплеснув немного из своего стакана.

— Магнус! — громко воскликнул он, после чего широко улыбнулся. — Это лучшая вечеринка на свете!

Магнус улыбнулся, но не сдвинулся с места. Ему было хорошо там, где он находился, и теперь, вероятно, потребовался бы бульдозер, чтобы оттащить его куда-нибудь. 

— Что ж, у меня хорошо получается устраивать вечеринки, — несколько самодовольно откликнулся он. — Моя квартира в Нью-Йорке была местом проведения нескольких поистине исторических вечеринок. 

— Ты мог бы заниматься этим на профессиональном уровне, — воскликнул Саймон, постукивая себя по груди пальцем, словно подчеркивая тем самым свое заявление. — Ты уже помог Клэри со свадьбой, ты был бы хорош в этом.

— Это не такая уж плохая идея, — улыбнулся Магнус, — но мне хватает и моего блога. Мне нравится зарабатывать деньги, сидя на диване и глядя жуткие ТВ-шоу, пока я пишу свои статьи. 

Кончики пальцев Алека поглаживали кожу Магнуса, когда он хмыкнул, отчего звук этот легким отголоском прозвучал и в самом Магнусе.

— Так когда следующая вечеринка? — спросил Саймон, глаза которого горели восторгом и — очевидно, — слишком большим количеством алкоголя.

Магнус закусил нижнюю губу и нахмурился, задумавшись, прежде чем улыбнуться.

— Всегда есть время для небольшой вечеринки, Сигурни, тебе не нужно искать для неё повод, — размышлял он, широко улыбаясь. — Но дождись моей прощальной вечеринки перед возвращением в Нью-Йорк. Это будет грандиозно. 

Пальцы Алека замерли на полпути к его локтю, и он напрягся, но Магнус был слишком сосредоточен на разговоре с Саймоном, чтобы обратить на это внимание.

Улыбка Саймона увяла. Он выглядел так, словно с мгновение прикусывал себе язык, однако, выражение это быстро исчезло, и Магнус решил, что скорее всего оно было связано с содержимым его стакана.

— Ты мог бы немного меньше радоваться этому, знаешь, — вдруг необычайно серьезно заметил Саймон, растеряв всю свою жизнерадостность. — То есть я, конечно, понимаю, это место «ужасно», у нас здесь отвратительное интернет-соединение, и у тебя были все эти проблемы с домом, но все же. Возможно, Нью-Йорк и гораздо лучше, но…

— Я не это хотел сказать, — попробовал было возразить Магнус, но Саймон не дал ему закончить.

— Мы все пытались подружиться с тобой, даже если на первых порах это было не так-то просто, но мы встретили тебя с распростертыми объятиями, и ты заставил нас всех… черт бы с ним, полюбить тебя, — взорвался он, переводя взгляд на Алека и задерживаясь на нем на мгновение, прежде чем снова взглянуть на Магнуса, — но ты продолжаешь говорить о Нью-Йорке так, словно тебе не терпится уехать отсюда. Что ж, ладно, вот только здесь останется несколько людей, что будут скучать по твоей эгоистичной и самодовольной заднице, Магнус, даже если ты не чувствуешь того же. И меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, не напоминать им со счастливым выражением лица, что мечтаешь поскорее уехать от них!

И не произнеся больше ни слова Саймон вернулся в дом, оставив Магнуса с широко открытыми глазами и больно колотящимся в груди сердцем.

— Что… — выдохнул он. — Что это сейчас было?

Только глубокая тишина была ему ответом, но она содержала в себе гораздо больше смысла, чем он мог постичь прямо сейчас. Алек нехотя отпустил его.

— Возьму ещё выпить, — пробормотал он, отстраняясь.

— Алек, — схватил Магнус его за руку.

Тот обернулся, чтобы улыбнуться Магнусу, но улыбка его быстро погасла.

— Я просто возьму ещё выпить, Магнус, — сказал Алек, высвобождая свои пальцы из рук Магнуса.

Магнус остался стоять, совершенно бессильно наблюдая за тем, как он уходит, прежде чем наконец опустить руку. Пальцы его покалывало от внезапной пустоты под ними.

***

Магнус выпроводил последних гостей, когда первые солнечные лучи начали проглядывать сквозь тяжелые свинцовые облака, и вернулся в гостиную, чтобы устроиться на диване, где Бак, Барк Джейкобс и Джимми Чо уже давно уснули, и оглядеть тот бардак, что ему предстояло убрать. Хотя, по правде говоря, он видел и хуже. Его гости в Нэшвилле были вежливыми, даже будучи пьяными, они практически не оставили пустых стаканов на пианино, а те, кто сделали это, опустили свои бокалы на подставки. Магнус не был уверен, что у него на квартире в Нью-Йорке эти подставки хоть раз использовали по назначению, а не для игры во фрисби.

Он как раз пытался собраться с духом, чтобы встать и начать прибираться, когда в комнату вошел Алек, все ещё в своем костюме, но с мешком для мусора в руках и начал методично собирать в него пустые стаканы из-под выпивки.

— Ты все ещё здесь? — спросил Магнус, не потрудившись скрыть своего удивления.

Алек кивнул, опустошая кофейный столик от бутылок и пластиковых стаканчиков, и Магнус поднялся, чтобы помочь ему.

— Не мог позволить тебе одному разгребать весь этот бардак, — пробормотал Алек.

Но было до того очевидно, что он старательно избегает взгляда Магнуса, что у того заныло в груди.

— Ты вовсе не обязан этого делать, — пробормотал Магнус, всеми силами стараясь не топтаться на месте. Он чувствовал себя виноватым, но не совсем понимал, за что именно.

Алек снова кивнул, отворачиваясь от него, чтобы подобрать разбросанные по полу сладости.

— Я привык сам прибираться после вечеринок, — добавил Магнус, потому что тишина сводила его с ума, а это лучшее, что он смог придумать.

Алек обернулся:

— Послушай, если тебе не нужна моя помощь, мог бы прямо и сказать, — огрызнулся он, прежде чем выйти на улицу, не дав Магнусу толком понять, что происходит.

— Алек, — бросился Магнус за ним на крыльцо, — что не так?

— Ничего, — рявкнул Алек. — Все в порядке, Магнус.

— Нет, не в порядке, — возразил тот. — Ты злишься на меня.

Алек не ответил, швыряя в мусорный пакет стаканчики и использованные тарелки с гораздо большим энтузиазмом, чем было необходимо.

— Алек, — повторил Магнус, проклиная свой умоляющий тон. — Поговори со мной.

Алек покачал головой, и то ли это был ответ Магнусу, то ли самому себе, Магнус не был уверен, но его все равно бросило в дрожь.

— Ты злишься на меня, — повторил он беспомощно. — Почему тогда ты помогаешь мне прибираться?

Алек швырнул пакет на землю и вскинул голову:

— Чего ты хочешь, Магнус? Ты хочешь, чтобы я кричал на тебя? Так? — и он действительно кричал, и Магнус замер, поражённый. Прошло уже довольно много времени с тех пор, как он в последний раз слышал злость в голосе Алека.

— Да, — взорвался Магнус в ответ. — Если это цена тому, чтобы ты снова со мной разговаривал, то, ради Бога, кричи все, что твоей душе угодно. Только перестань игнорировать меня!

— Я не игнорирую тебя. Я разговариваю с тобой, разве нет?

— Мы явно понимаем значение этого слова по-разному, — горячо возразил Магнус.

Алек громко застонал, прежде чем сделать глубокий вдох и отвернуться от него, снова сосредоточившись на уборке. 

— Знаешь что? Не бери в голову. Это все равно бессмысленно, — вздохнул он, качая головой. 

— Александр, — обратился к нему Магнус так мягко, как только мог, и подошел ближе, словно подбираясь к дикому животному. Это напомнило ему о том дне, когда опоссум пробрался к нему на кухню, а Алек пытался поймать его.

И тогда Магнус понял, что не хочет, чтобы Алек уходил.

— Просто скажи, почему ты злишься.

— Ты и вправду такой слепой, Магнус? — взревел Алек, в глазах которого плескались гнев и разочарование. — Потому что Саймон был прав! Ты говоришь так, словно тебе не терпится уехать отсюда, словно ничего и не изменилось с тех пор, как ты приехал сюда со своими городскими замашками. Мы так старались — все мы, — чтобы сделать тебя частью нашего мира, но тебе ведь нет до этого никакого дела...

— Конечно, мне есть дело! — возразил Магнус. — И, конечно, моё отношение к вам изменилось.

— Тогда почему тебе так не терпится уехать? — спросил Алек, всплескивая руками. — Почему ты так ненавидишь это место?

— Я не ненавижу это место, — вскричал Магнус, сражаясь с желанием вцепиться себе в волосы, чтобы хоть немного совладать со своими эмоциями. — В этом и проблема. Я не ненавижу это место, но очень хочу. Я не хочу, чтобы мне нравилось здесь. Не хочу, чтобы мне нравился ты.

Алек замер, поморщившись, словно от боли.

Он открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но лишь судорожно выдохнул, а затем обошёл Магнуса и спустился с крыльца, направившись по тропинке к своему дому.

— Алек, — окликнул его Магнус, но вышло у него так тихо, что слов его было почти не услышать.

Быть может, ветер решил стать ему союзником, быть может, нет, но прежде чем Алек успел уйти к себе, он остановился, развернулся и прошагал обратно к Магнусу, который попытался побороть своё облегчение, но напрасно.

— Тогда почему ты делаешь это? — зло проговорил Алек, становясь рядом с ним. — Все эти объятия и чертов флирт. Зачем?

— Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты мне нравился, — пробормотал Магнус, слегка повышая голос, чтобы слова его не заглушил завывающий на крыльце ветер. — Но ты все равно мне нравишься.

Наверное, так ощущали себя люди, что распарывали себе грудь и доставали из неё сердце, и это было самым глубоким переживанием в его жизни.

Ему говорили, что те, кто открывает свое сердце, со временем начинают выздоравливать, но теперь это казалось ложью. Магнус не выздоравливал. Он открыл свое сердце, но теперь чувствовал, что задыхается под тяжестью испытываемых им чувств, замученный своим горем, сомнениями и бременем, которое он нес.

Ничто больше не имело значения. Ничто, кроме слов, что в следующее мгновение произнес Алек — едва слышно, почти шепотом:

— Ты самый невыносимый человек, которого я когда-либо встречал.

— Ты с легкостью можешь похвастаться тем же самым, — проговорил Магнус сквозь зубы. 

Это был один из тех моментов в жизни, когда время останавливается, чтобы дать тебе возможность все осознать. Но ни один из них не желал останавливаться.

Они шагнули друг к другу почти одновременно, и их губы столкнулись в жестком поцелуе, наполненном отчаянием, разочарованием и яростной необходимостью друг в друге.

Это было жарко и немного грубо, и Алек шагнул ещё ближе, прижимая Магнуса к стене и вырывая у него едва слышный всхлип, что больше походил на мольбу. Тогда Алек обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал сильнее, слегка прихватывая нижнюю губу Магнуса зубами, после зализывая потревоженную кожу языком.

Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, тяжело дыша, Магнус уставился на Алека, не зная, что теперь делать, но ещё больше не зная, что теперь сказать.

В этот раз именно Алек принял решение.

Он снова поцеловал его, и весь мир остался позади.

Вся Вселенная Магнуса была забыта. Она больше не имела значения. Ничто не имело значения, кроме этого.

Его ладони огладили Алека, и он скользнул пальцами по его спине, прижимаясь настолько близко, насколько позволял, ставший теперь невероятно неудобным, костюм гладиатора, притягивая Алека все ближе и ближе, пока между ними совершенно не осталось места. Будто в отместку ладони Алека сжались на его бедрах, заставив Магнуса густо покраснеть и уткнуться лбом ему в грудь.

Он шумно выдохнул. Голова его шла кругом, а потому он отстранился — во-первых, ему нужен был воздух, а во-вторых, ему нужен был момент, чтобы совладать со своими эмоциями. Алек слепо последовал за его губами, но затем выдохнул через нос, отступив и покачнувшись на пятках, чтобы после прижаться лбом ко лбу Магнуса, прислушиваясь к их смешивающемуся дыханию.

Это едва ли продлилось секунду, а затем они снова бросились друг к другу, внезапно став до ужаса жадными, ведь теперь они оба знали, что теряли.

Этот третий поцелуй завел их с пол-оборота, и Магнус закинул ногу Алеку на бедро, вжимаясь в него и зарабатывая в награду сладкий стон себе в губы.

Алек снова отстранился, только чтобы прижаться ртом к шее Магнуса — именно туда, где он едва ощутимо касался его кожи губами этим вечером, и Магнус откинул голову, упираясь затылком в стену, пока руки Алека исследовали голую кожу его живота, оглаживали ребра, чтобы наконец обнять его за талию и приподнять, позволяя Магнусу наконец обхватить Алека ногами.

Магнус вздрогнул, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке Алека и оттягивая их достаточно ощутимо, чтобы почувствовать, как откликнувшийся Алек прихватывает кожу на его шее зубами, и застонать в ответ.

— Спальня, — проговорил он, задыхаясь, когда они наконец на мгновение оторвались друг от друга. — Быстро.

Алек кивнул и отступил немного, помогая Магнусу опуститься на землю, хотя тот все равно вцепился в его бицепс, чтобы удержать равновесие. Голова его шла кругом от внезапно нахлынувшего на них желания.

Оно дрожало под его кожей, туманило ему сознание и лишало его способности связно говорить, и Магнус не мог вспомнить другого такого момента, когда он бы терял дар речи от чего-то столь обыденного, но, очевидно, все когда-нибудь случалось в первый раз.

Когда они, то и дело спотыкаясь на лестнице, наконец добрались до гостевой спальни, он всеми силами попытался вернуть себе немного самоконтроля, но было уже слишком поздно, он уже зашел слишком далеко.

Жилет Магнуса быстро полетел на пол, но им пришлось отстраниться друг от друга, чтобы проделать то же самое с костюмом Алека, который оказалось очень непросто снять.

Комната должна была пахнуть сандаловым деревом, аромат которого все ещё ощущался повсюду, но прямо сейчас Магнус мог дышать только запахом Алека, и это сводило его с ума, пробуждая в нем чувства и желания, о которых он никогда не подозревал.

Алек сжал ему плечо, словно призывая успокоиться, прежде чем теснее сомкнуть руки на талии Магнуса и вжаться в него бедрами, вырывая у него стон.

— Как тебе больше нравится? — спросил Алек, задыхаясь, прежде чем быстро поцеловать Магнуса.

— Все равно, — выдохнул Магнус. — И так, и так хорошо.

— Мне тоже, — пробормотал Алек, подталкивая его к постели. — Но чего ты хочешь?

Если до этого момента Магнус был абсолютно растерян, то теперь он знал ответ с удивительной ясностью:

— Трахни меня.

Вздох застрял у Алека в горле, вырвавшись наружу сдавленным ругательством, и Магнус почувствовал, как сердце его пропустило удар. Алек толкнул его на кровать, и Магнус мягко приземлился на неё, тут же приподнимаясь на локтях и наблюдая, как Алек забирается на постель вслед за ним, чтобы после оседлать его бедра.

Избавиться от остатков костюмов им удалось буквально за несколько секунд, слишком сильным было желание почувствовать под пальцами больше и больше обнаженной кожи, исследовать тело, которое с этого самого момента не было больше чужим.

Алек был одним из тех редких людей, чья внутренняя красота соответствовала внешней. Он был прекрасен как снаружи, так и внутри, и если Магнус и считал, что это было немного несправедливо, то только потому, что вид его заставлял сердце Магнуса сжиматься и выбивать остатки воздуха из его легких.

— Тумбочка, — пробормотал он, потому что был слишком занят, оглаживая руки Алека, чтобы самому достать презервативы и смазку.

Алек прижался к его губам поцелуем — снова, снова и снова. Он толкнул Магнуса на матрас и принялся слепо шарить в тумбочке, пока другая его рука огладила внутреннюю сторону бедра Магнуса, прежде чем накрыть его член. Магнус выгнулся дугой, а с губ его сорвался стон — очередная бессловесная просьба.

Когда первый покрытый смазкой палец толкнулся в него, Магнус понял, что все те чувства, что он надеялся сдержать в себе, вырвутся наружу. Каждое прикосновение губ и каждый толчок длинных пальцев были страстными, но между тем Алек казался почти расслабленным, глаза его были спокойны, пока он добавлял второй, а затем и третий палец, раскрывая Магнуса для себя.

Но Алек не был отстраненным, как могло показаться на первый взгляд, и когда он наконец сдался и уткнулся Магнусу в шею, лаская его кожу своим прохладным дыханием, он был таким же возбужденным, как и Магнус.

Руки Магнуса потянулись к нему, притягивая его к себе.

— Я готов, — выдохнул он.

Алек кивнул и попытался было приподняться, но Магнус обхватил его талию ногами, прежде чем он успел отстраниться, с тем отчаянием, что обязательно заставило бы его смутиться в любой другой ситуации.

— Презерватив, — объяснил Алек, едва сдерживая смех.

Магнус разочарованно застонал, но ослабил хватку, позволив ему дотянуться до лежащего на подушке презерватива. Он заметил было, что они лежат поперек кровати, но это перестало иметь значение, как только Алек устроился между его ног.

Он медленно наклонился, ласково прикасаясь поцелуями к шее Магнуса, словно тот был чем-то бесценным. Хрупким. В ответ Магнус лишь вцепился зубами ему в плечо.

Стоило Алеку успокоиться, как гнев его сменился на неконтролируемую нежность, что опьяняла Магнуса похлеще дикого желания, заставляя его плавиться в объятьях Алека и лишаться остатков связных мыслей.

— Черт, — пробормотал он Алеку в ухо, и если тот и начал двигаться быстрее, то толчки его не сделались грубее.

Магнус впился ногтями ему в спину.

— Перестань сдерживаться, — велел он. — Ты должен злиться на меня.

— Замолчи, — рыкнул Алек.

— Заставь меня, — хитро пробормотал Магнус, по губам которого скользнула ласковая улыбка.

Бедра Алека дернулись немного резче, и он прижался ко рту Магнуса поцелуем, словно бы прося прощения за это, но Магнус лишь сильнее вцепился в него. 

— Черт, — выдохнул Алек ему в губы.

Магнус зарылся лицом в его шею, пока удовольствие волнами растекалось по его телу. Внезапно он почувствовал себя очень уязвимым, и, может быть, все дело было в том, что он был все ближе к оргазму, а может быть, дело было в Алеке, что заставлял его чувствовать себя целым в первый раз в жизни, что, несмотря на его злобу и то, что стояло за ней, Магнус все равно чувствовал его нежность и заботу в каждом прикосновении.

Казалось невозможным, что кому-то вроде него позволялось прикасаться к красоте Алека. Он чувствовал, что не заслуживает этого, и все же он был здесь, в руках Алека, двигался ему навстречу, ловил его крики губами, откликаясь на них поцелуями и мягкими укусами.

Он кончил с беззвучным криком всего за мгновение до Алека, и они рухнули друг на друга, все ещё содрогаясь от удовольствия.

— Я не злился на тебя, — выдохнул Алек, когда выровнял дыхание и смог наконец заговорить. Магнус повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на него, но тот пялился в потолок. — Я злился на себя.

— Почему? — спросил Магнус, прекрасно зная ответ.

— Потому что я с самого начала знал, что ты уйдешь, — ответил Алек.

— Я не знаю, — прошептал Магнус, и Алек наконец взглянул на него, приподнимая брови. — Я ни в чем уже не уверен.

Зелень его глаз переливалась в лучах утреннего солнца, и он был невероятно красивым.

— Я запутался, — выдохнул Магнус.

Алек грустно и слабо ему улыбнулся:

— Разве только ты?

Он приподнялся на локтях, чтобы сесть, с мгновение приходя в себя, а после собрал свою одежду и вышел из комнаты.

Сердце Магнуса болезненно забилось в груди, но он не сдвинулся с места, глядя на провал на покрывале, где только что лежал Алек, и старательно пытаясь сглотнуть ком в горле.

Каким-то образом тот покорился только несколько минут спустя, когда Алек вернулся в комнату с полотенцем и стаканом воды. Он передал ему стакан, а сам меж тем отер ему влажным полотенцем живот и ноги.

Когда он закончил, то снова поднялся, собирая оставшиеся детали своего костюма.

— Александр, — пробормотал Магнус, прежде чем успел остановить себя.

— М-м?

— Останься.

Алек застыл, но обернулся, и в глазах его мелькнула боль, когда он спросил:

— Что насчет тебя?

Магнус открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но у него не вышло ничего, кроме шумного выдоха. Он опустил голову и осторожно залез под одеяло.

— Прости, — прошептал Алек, подходя ближе. — Я не должен принуждать тебя к жизни здесь. Ты должен заниматься тем, что делает тебя счастливым.

— Александр, — пробормотал Магнус, ухмыляясь краешком губ. — Я слишком устал, чтобы заняться тобой прямо сейчас. Пожалуйста, закрой за собой дверь, когда будешь уходить.

На мгновение в комнате повисла тишина. Магнус прикрыл глаза, на него вдруг навалилась страшная усталость.

А затем матрас рядом с ним немного прогнулся, и сердце Магнуса замерло, когда ему на талию опустилась тяжелая рука.

— Я останусь, — пробормотал Алек, прижимаясь нежным поцелуем к его виску. — Но меня не будет здесь, когда ты проснешься.

— Справедливо, — ответил Магнус.

Это не было справедливо.

Это было худшим решением в жизни Магнуса.


	4. Добро пожаловать домой

**«Я был ищущим и все еще остаюсь им, но ищу я уже не на звездах и не в книгах, я начинаю слышать то, чему учит меня шумящая во мне кровь»**

**«Некоторые полагают, что ты становишься сильнее, держась за что-то, но сильнее становишься, только смирившись и отпустив»**

**Герман Гессе**

Проблема с обещаниями в том, что вне зависимости от того, даны они в зале суда или безмолвно разделены между влюбленными, их, как правило, нарушают. Возможно, поэтому Магнус решил, что Алек нарушит свое слово. Выполняющие обещания люди были редкостью в его жизни, и у Магнуса почти не осталось в них веры. Он отчетливо слышал Катарину, которая со вздохом объясняла ему, что он потерял веру в остальных из-за одного конкретного человека, которому он должен был доверять всегда и во всем и который бросил его, но было слишком поздно уповать на это.

Он знал Алека несколько месяцев и должен был понимать, что он не из тех, кто нарушает свои обещания. Но это знание не помогло совладать с дырой в груди, которая разрослась, когда наутро Магнус открыл глаза, чтобы обнаружить рядом холодную подушку.

Алек пообещал, что его не будет рядом, когда Магнус проснется, и он сдержал свое слово.

Магнус тихонько застонал. Сердце его сжалось, и он подтянул колени к груди, обнимая покинутую подушку и утыкаясь в неё носом.

Запах Алека все ещё наполнял постель, но это было единственным доказательством того, что они провели вместе ночь. И оно постепенно исчезало.

***

_— Привет, мам._

_— Магнус, — голос её напрягся ощутимее, чем ему хотелось бы._

_— Ты в порядке? — нахмурился Магнус, поправляя наушник и проскальзывая в вагон метро, прежде чем двери поезда захлопнулись. — У тебя… странный голос._

_— Все хорошо, кексик._

_— Мама, — проворчал Магнус, — мне тридцать два. Ты должна была прекратить называть меня так ещё двадцать лет назад._

_Энни рассмеялась, но всего на несколько секунд, прежде чем зайтись кашлем._

_— Мам, — встревожено позвал Магнус. — Всё нормально?_

_— Да, да, — откликнулась она со слабым смешком. — Не волнуйся обо мне._

_Он попытался было возразить, но она неодобрительно кашлянула, и Магнус покорно промолчал._

_— Как ты?_

_— Хорошо, — быстро ответил Магнус. — Встречаюсь с представителями французского бренда, которые хотят разместить рекламу в моем блоге. С работой все хорошо._

_Энни задумчиво хмыкнула._

_— Ты счастлив? — спросила она, и слова эти эхом отразились у Магнуса в голове, как миллион раз до этого._

_Он тяжело вздохнул, прикрыв глаза и сморщив нос._

_— Мама, — слабо возмутился он. — Пожалуйста._

_— Ну же, Магнус, удиви меня, — пробормотала Энни, и в её голосе прозвучал намек на шутку._

_Это заставило Магнуса улыбнуться, несмотря на его раздражение._

_— Я доволен своей работой, да._

_— Но доволен ли ты своей жизнью? — спросила Энни._

_Обычно у Магнуса был готов какой-нибудь язвительный ответ на вопросы матери. Сегодня тот снова дрожал на кончике языка, но все же Магнус промолчал. Мать звучала отчаяннее, чем когда-либо, словно его ответ действительно был важен._

_— Да, — ответил он, но секундная заминка уже сделала свое дело._

_— Магнус, — Энни вздохнула и сделала глубокий вдох. — Я твоя мать. Я знаю, что ты лжешь, даже если мы говорим по телефону._

_— Мам, я правда не хочу обсуждать это прямо сейчас, — прорычал он. — Со мной все нормально, ясно? Хватит волноваться обо мне._

_— Волноваться о тебе — моя работа._

_Магнус стиснул зубы и откинулся на спинку сиденья, игнорируя осуждающий взгляд, которым наградила его пожилая леди, сидящая напротив._

_— Это не остановило тебя от переезда в Нэшвилл, когда ты бросила меня здесь подростком, — ответил он с большей злостью, чем это было необходимо._

_На том конце провода повисла тишина, и вина заставила желудок Магнуса скрутиться, но охватившее его негодование было куда сильнее, разливаясь по телу, словно отрава._

_— Прости, — прошептала Энни слабо и почти умоляюще._

_— Нет, — пробормотал Магнус, пожевав нижнюю губу. — Это ты меня прости. Я веду себя, как ребенок._

_— Но все же ты прав, — мягко откликнулась мать. — Я оставила тебя одного… и ты заслуживаешь узнать, что произошло, но это не телефонный разговор. Я объясню все, как только увижу тебя, я обещаю._

_Магнус помолчал, размышляя над тем, когда его разговоры с матерью наполнились длинными паузами, а не веселой, глупой болтовней. Их отношения испортились, и он знал, что вина в этом была на них обоих, но легче от этого не становилось._

_— Я приеду на День благодарения, — пообещал он._

_— День благодарения, — медленно повторила Энни, как будто всерьез размышляя над его словами. — Звучит хорошо. Я приглашу Рагнора. Давно его не видела._

_— Мы увидимся с ним сегодня вечером, — улыбнулся Магнус. — Завтра он уезжает в Италию, и его не будет около полугода. Счастливый ублюдок._

_— Тебе бы тоже не помешали полгода вдали от Нью-Йорка, — заметила Энни, и на этот раз Магнус не смог сдержать раздосадованного стона._

_— Мам, Нью-Йорк — мой дом, — ответил Магнус терпеливо. — У меня здесь друзья и работа. Мои собаки._

_Последнее его замечание заставило Энни слабо рассмеяться._

_— Но все может измениться. Ты держишься за жизнь, которая не дает тебе расцвести._

_— То, что ты была несчастна здесь, не означает, что я тоже несчастен, — возразил Магнус, снова чувствуя разочарование, которое стало ему уже хорошо знакомо. Он глубоко вздохнул, подавляя желание зарыться пальцами в волосы. Он потратил слишком много времени, укладывая их, чтобы теперь испортить прическу из-за привычных препираний с матерью. — Послушай, мам, я не хочу с тобой ругаться._

_— Матери лучше знают, — ответила Энни, и в голосе её звучала улыбка, которую Магнус предпочел не заметить. — Но хорошо, кексик. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Это все, чего я когда-либо хотела._

_Магнус с трудом сглотнул ком в горле, с радостью отвлекся на открывшиеся двери поезда, прибывшего на нужную ему станцию, поднялся и вышел из вагона._

_— Я знаю, — признался он. Или, по крайней мере, ему так казалось. Не было смысла повторять, каким несчастным она его сделала, когда уехала в Индиану много лет назад._

_Иногда сладкая ложь была куда предпочтительнее._

_Он уже собрался заговорить, когда Энни снова закашлялась в трубку, со всхлипом выравнивая дыхание. Магнус нахмурился, пробираясь среди пассажиров к выходу со станции._

_— Мам, ты уверена, что с тобой все в порядке?_

_Она глубоко вздохнула, но послышавшийся вслед за этим хрип не успокоил Магнуса._

_— Да, это просто простуда, — ответила она. — Не о чем беспокоиться._

_— Сейчас же май, — удивился Магнус. — Как ты умудрилась подхватить простуду?_

_— Плавала в пруду, — ответила она почти моментально, словно проговорив заученную реплику пьесы, участником которой он не был._

_Магнус закатил глаза, хоть слова её были очевидной ложью._

_— Мам, у тебя будет полно времени летом, — отругал он её, чувствуя, что всего на мгновение они поменялись ролями._

_— Да-да, — откликнулась она, и голос её снова показался Магнусу немного странным. — Не волнуйся обо мне, кексик. У меня здесь полно друзей. Хорошие люди, которые позаботятся обо мне._

_— Приеду на День благодарения, — повторил Магнус. — Я в любом случае собирался приехать на свадьбу Клэри._

_— Было бы здорово, — ответила Энни, и в голосе её зазвенели слезы. — Я скучаю по тебе._

_Магнус остановился, и идущий вслед за ним человек налетел на него, выругавшись сквозь зубы._

_— Мам, не плачь, — пробормотал он. — Я тоже по тебе скучаю. И я приеду раньше, если хочешь. Я могу приехать на этих выходных._

_— Нет-нет, — усмехнулась Энни, шмыгая носом. — Не нарушай свои планы и приезжай на День благодарения._

_— Как насчет лета? — предложил Магнус, пожевав нижнюю губу. — Я могу приехать на недельку. Мы можем отправиться в дорожное путешествие. Как мы сделали тринадцать лет назад. Прошло уже достаточно времени._

_— Звучит чудесно, кексик, — тихо откликнулась Энни. — Мы как раз сможем поговорить._

_Магнус замолчал, вздохнув, и вошел в кофейню, в которой у него была назначена встреча. Он рано пришел, но все равно встал в конец очереди._

_— Мне бы очень этого хотелось, — наконец ответил он. — Я скучаю по нашим разговорам._

_— Я тоже, — выдохнула Энни, и пусть она больше не плакала, ей явно с трудом удавалось сдерживать эмоции. — И я действительно хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Магнус. Я также знаю, что частично виновата в том, что это не так, — Магнус хотел было возразить, но она шикнула на него, и он тут же замолчал. — Я не беру всю вину на себя, потому что твое счастье зависит от тебя самого. У тебя есть возможность изменить свою жизнь и то, что тебе в ней не нравится, и я не могу сделать этот выбор за тебя… я могу лишь немного подтолкнуть тебя в правильном направлении._

_— И какова вероятность, что направление это приведет меня в Нэшвилл, Индиана? — насмешливо поинтересовался Магнус, и каждое его слово сочилось сарказмом._

_— Ты это сказал, не я, — игриво возразила Энни, и он услышал её улыбку._

_— Хорошо, мама, — усмехнулся он. — Мне пора идти. Поговорим позже._

_— Ладно, кексик, — легко согласилась она. — Я люблю тебя._

_Магнус моргнул, губы его слегка приоткрылись. Не то чтобы он не знал этого, но каким-то образом эти слова перестали быть для них привычными, и он забыл, как они звучат, произносимые ею, полные нежности и заботы._

_— Я тоже тебя люблю, — пробормотал он._

_— Ты заслуживаешь счастья, Магнус, — проговорила Энни. — Но тебе нужно перестать искать причины, чтобы быть несчастным._

_Она сбросила звонок, прежде чем он успел ответить, оставив его с открытым ртом посреди кофейни. Ему потребовалось около минуты, чтобы совладать с собой и наконец сделать заказ, но сердце его предательски сжималось._

***

Вибрация телефона вырвала его из оцепенения. Он моргнул, а после схватил смартфон, чтобы прочесть сообщение.

 _Меня не будет сегодня утром_ , — писал Саймон. _Ужасное похмелье. Загляну к тебе завтра._

Магнус вздохнул, потирая глаза, и осторожно выбрался из постели. Он отправился в душ, а после, со все ещё мокрыми волосами — вниз по лестнице.

Гостиная была безукоризненно чистой, в ней не осталось ни следа прошлой ночи и вечеринки, свидетелем которой она стала. Джимми Чо приветствовал его громким лаем, спрыгивая с дивана, чтобы подняться на задние лапки, радостно виляя хвостом. Барку Джейкобсу потребовалось всего несколько минут, чтобы примчаться из сада и проделать то же самое, и Магнус поприветствовал их обоих, натягивая на лицо улыбку, которая не могла их обмануть.

Он прошел на кухню, в которой царила та же чистота, что и в остальном доме, и сердце его заныло. Казалось, будто Алека никогда не было здесь, словно он тщательно убрал все следы своего присутствия в доме прошлой ночью, и Магнуса накрыло болью, которая лишь отчасти была связана с воспоминаниями о том, как хорошо им было в постели. Он запустил кофемашину и наполнил свою кружку, а после оттащил стул на веранду и устроился в нем, опуская локти на подлокотники и подпирая щеку кулаком.

Озеро было спокойно этим утром, но в воздухе висела прохлада, и хоть Магнус понимал, что на нем одна футболка, у него не было сил, чтобы чувствовать холод или чтобы подняться и сходить в дом за свитером.

— Тебе нужно перестать искать причины, чтобы быть несчастным, — пробормотал он в никуда, голос матери отдавался у него в ушах болезненным напоминанием.

Странно, он мог воспроизвести последний их разговор практически слово в слово, но постепенно забывал оттенок её глаз или мягкое звучание её голоса, когда она упрямилась и называла его кексиком, хотя он давно вырос из этого прозвища.

Внезапно местный воздух, к которому он начал привыкать, лишенный выхлопов и вони, чем не мог похвастаться Нью-Йорк, показался ему удушающим. Всего было чересчур, и Магнусу нужно было выбраться отсюда.

Он резко поднялся и прошел в дом за свитером. Он скользнул в свои любимые кожаные ботинки и захватил ключи от машины из вазочки в прихожей, подзывая собак, прежде чем выйти вместе с ними из дома.

А затем он отправился в путь.

Машина проехала по грязи, затем под колесами её зашуршал асфальт Нэшвилла. Магнус проехал через весь город и наконец оказался за его чертой, крепко сжимая руль и прокручивая в голове миллионы мыслей.

Глядя прямо перед собой, Магнус позабыл о мире за пределами автомобиля и ехал, ехал и ехал, пока ноги его не онемели от долгого нахождения в одной позе и он не остановился. Но даже заглушив двигатель, он не вышел из машины, а некоторое время тяжело дышал, прилагая все свои усилия, чтобы немного утихомирить бешено колотящееся в груди сердце.

Он огляделся и на мгновение снова почувствовал, что задыхается.

Он помнил это место. Он был здесь всего однажды, со своей матерью, когда ему было девятнадцать и они отправились в дорожное путешествие по Индиане и в соседние с ней штаты. Но теперь, когда он снова оказался здесь, воспоминания приобрели кристальную четкость, словно не было этих тринадцати лет.

Конечно, все немного изменилось с тех пор. Было лето, когда они с мамой пустились в свое путешествие, а сейчас осень медленно подходила к концу. Её великолепные цвета всё ещё не исчезли, и открывшийся перед ним вид был поистине захватывающим: алые и золотые росчерки листьев на фоне голубого неба, отражавшегося в зеркальной глади озера.

Время будто остановилось. Прохладный ветерок, первый намек на зиму, что была уже не за горами, ласково обдувал Магнуса.

Он шел вдоль берега, спрятав руки глубоко в карманы, а Барк Джейкобс и Джимми Чо послушно следовали за ним по пятам. На небе не было ни облачка, и он не смог удержаться от желания сфотографировать мирный пейзаж перед собой, тут же отправляя его Рафаэлю, Катарине и Рагнору. Он размышлял над словами, которыми можно было бы дополнить фотографию, но не смог найти ничего, что смогло бы выразить его состояние, его чувства по отношению к этому месту и, тем более, чувства его сердца.

Знак перед ним гласил _Патока-Лейк_ , поэтому Магнус просто подписал фото этим названием, отправил его и уселся на камень, позволив собакам изучить новую для них обстановку, обнюхать все и поваляться в траве, не волнуясь ни о чем на свете.

Магнус завидовал тому, как легко они находили повод для радости в самых простых вещах. Они не сомневались в себе и в тех, кому хотели верить. Они не искали повода, чтобы оттолкнуть от себя счастье, которого, им казалось, они не заслуживают.

Они были слишком счастливы, чтобы держать злобу даже на самых дорогих им людей, если те покинули их навсегда.

Потому что они не были способны на вину, обиду или гнев.

Они просто любили и доказывали это в очередной раз, подбежав к нему и опустив к его ногам ветки, как будто это были самые ценные вещи на свете, и Магнус усмехнулся.

Всякий раз, когда он был подавлен, Барк Джейкобс и Джимми Чо чувствовали это и приносили ему какую-нибудь дорогую вещь, но сейчас вокруг не было ничего, кроме деревьев и камней, потому они нашли другое решение, чтобы вернуть улыбку к Магнусу на лицо.

— Вы гораздо лучше людей, — покачал головой он. — Люди могут подвести. Заставить чувствовать.

Барк Джейкобс понимающе гавкнул, подталкивая его колено, а Джимми Чо тем временем прижался к его лодыжке.

— Чувствовать тоже хреново, — проворчал Магнус, покорно поглаживая их. — Я не хочу этого.

Джимми Чо тихонько заскулил, опустив голову, словно его только что отчитали. 

— Дело не в тебе, королева драмы, — закатил глаза Магнус. — Ты мой хороший.

Джимми Чо не ответил — не то чтобы это было большим сюрпризом, — но снова прижался к ноге Магнуса. Он вздохнул и потер лицо, прежде чем взглянуть на озеро. Воздух становился холоднее, на этом берегу не было деревьев, что мешали бы ветру разгуливать на свободе, и Магнус закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь полной тишиной вокруг.

До него не доносилось ничего, кроме шелеста волн, набегающих на берег, танцующего на поверхности озера ветра, далекого шума автомобилей и городской суеты.

Магнус глубоко вздохнул, наполняя легкие и позволяя чистому воздуху очистить его разум. 

Он сидел на берегу и наслаждался тишиной, погружаясь в умиротворенную атмосферу этого места, не нарушенного и не принадлежащего человеку.

К реальности его вернуло громкое вступление _Born This Way_ , и Магнус глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем вытащить телефон из кармана. Он собирался проигнорировать звонок, но на экране высветилось имя Джейса, и любопытство пересилило его нежелание с кем-либо говорить.

— Привет, Джейс.

— Ты в порядке? — встревожено поинтересовался тот.

Магнус нахмурился, тут же выпрямившись.

— Что случилось?

— Что ты имеешь в… — начал было Джейс, но быстро оборвал себя. — Я у тебя. Где ты?

— Отъехал ненадолго, — просто ответил Магнус, потому что ему не хотелось объяснять, где он и почему.

— О, слава Богу, — вздохнул Джейс. — Я решил, что тебя придавило или что похуже.

Магнус приподнял бровь, исключительно драматизма ради, и фыркнул:

— О чем речь?

— Твоя крыша… — ответил Джейс, прочищая горло. — Часть её обвалилась и…

— Остановись, — выдохнул Магнус, голос его был едва слышнее шепота, когда он наморщил нос. — Пожалуйста, ничего больше не говори. Не хочу знать. Я продаю этот чертов дом. А если не смогу продать, то сожгу дотла.

— Что? — воскликнул его друг. — Магнус, нет!

— Я устал, Джейс, — вздохнул он. — Моя мать приехала сюда, чтобы следовать своим желаниям. Она хотела перемен в жизни. Я не хотел этого, и я не понимаю, почему не могу последовать её примеру и вернуться в Нью-Йорк.

Джейс на мгновение замолчал, размышляя над его словами.

— Магнус, я люблю тебя, правда, но не думаю, что твое счастье зависит от Нэшвилла или Нью-Йорка. Оно зависит от тебя. Ты все ещё скорбишь, но, кроме того, ты слишком упрям и слишком горд, чтобы просто расслабиться. 

Его голос был серьезен, и Магнус глубоко вздохнул, принимая его слова и заключенный в них смысл. 

— Дело не в месте, а в том, каким ты его делаешь. В людях, которыми ты себя окружаешь. Дом — это не место, Магнус. Это чувство.

— Ты женишься на любви всей своей жизни, — парировал Магнус, изо всех сил стараясь подавить горечь в своем голосе. — Тебе легко говорить.

— Так и есть, — согласился Джейс, — но так было не всегда. Я сирота, Магнус. Я знаю, каково тебе. Одиночество. Постоянный траур. Но будет легче.

«Когда?» — подумал Магнус, оставив этот вопрос для самого себя.

— Поговорим позже, ладно? — вместо этого ответил он.

Он скинул вызов, прежде чем Джейс успел возразить. Какое-то время он пялился на экран своего телефона. На фотографию его собак вместе с Баком, которую Алек прислал ему, пока он был в Нью-Йорке — вся троица сидела спиной к экрану и глядела на пруд.

Когда он отвел взгляд от экрана, то заметил, что собаки внимательно смотрят на него, и со вздохом поднялся на ноги.

— Идемте, дорогие, — позвал он. — Нам нужно кое-что сделать.

Они направились к Вольво, и Магнус забрался за руль, напоследок окинув озеро взглядом. Он прикрыл глаза, откидываясь на спинку водительского кресла и вздрогнул, когда его телефон снова зазвонил, а имя Джейса высветилось на экране.

Магнус выключил телефон и завел двигатель.

Дорога в Нэшвилл отчего-то показалась ему гораздо длиннее, а деревья по обе стороны от дороги прокладывали ему путь, от которого перехватывало дыхание.

Когда два часа спустя знак Нэшвилла наконец возник перед глазами Магнуса, он не свернул к пруду. Ему не хотелось видеть дом, который ненавидел его.

Вместо этого Магнус свернул налево и достиг своей цели через пять минут.

Ветер подул сильнее, когда Магнус выбрался из машины, и он пожалел, что как следует не утеплился этим утром. Время подходило к вечеру, и он был голоден, но понял это только теперь, когда его желудок заурчал. День прошел, не успел Магнус и глазом моргнуть, словно время ускорилось, чтобы боль его стала терпимее.

Какое-то время он просто смотрел на железные ворота, а сердце его бухало в груди. 

Вот и все. Как только он зайдет внутрь, он не сможет больше отрицать очевидное.

Назад дороги не будет.

Джимми Чо и Барк Джейкобс были поразительно тихи у его ног, будто понимали важность этого момента.

Ему потребовалось десять или, может быть, пятнадцать минут, чтобы взять себя в руки и ступить за ворота кладбища.

Небо было глубокого темно-синего цвета, и казалось почти оскорбительным, что мир остался таким же ярким, когда для него вдруг все посерело, пока он блуждал по аллеям, всматриваясь в надгробия незнакомцев, которые попадались ему на пути к могиле матери.

Она находилась почти в конце кладбища, и чем ближе он подходил, тем медленнее становился его шаг, а живот сжимался от ужаса.

Могила Энни была прекрасна. Это был светло-серый камень овальной формы, смотрящий в небо.

Её имя — Аниса Бейн, — было выписано красивыми круглыми буквами, прекрасно передающими экстравагантную элегантность, которую она пронесла через всю свою жизнь. Магнус решил, что скорее всего Джоселин приложила к этому руку.

Он опустился на землю возле могилы, рассеяно глядя на имя и эпитафию под ним. 

_Лучше быть роскошным метеором, каждый атом которого излучает великолепное сияние, чем сонной и косной планетой. — Джек Лондон_

Знакомые строчки вызвали у Магнуса слабую улыбку, и он поцеловал Джимми Чо, который забрался к нему на колени.

— Привет, мам, — прошептал он.

Это казалось глупостью — разговаривать с ней теперь, когда она ушла и не сможет ответить, но вместе с тем дарило странную свободу.

— Итак… пять месяцев в Нэшвилле, — начал было он, но остановился.

Он не знал, как объяснить, что время, проведенное здесь, сделало с ним. С его ценностями и убеждениями. С его сердцем.

— Я не ненавижу это место так сильно, как мне хотелось бы, — признался Магнус. — И думаю, ты была права: всё дело в проживающих здесь людях. И в пруду. Раньше я не понимал, как он прекрасен. 

Магнус остановился, поднимая с земли опавший лист и вращая его меж пальцев. 

— Но я все ещё зол на тебя. Каким бы особенным ни было это место, разве оно стоило того, чтобы оставить меня одного? И позволить нашим отношениям развалиться? Я не говорю, что ты одна в этом виновата, — быстро добавил он, прежде чем раздосадовано скривиться, проведя ладонью по своему усталому лицу. — Я схожу с ума, если думаю, что ты меня услышишь. 

Ветер взъерошил Магнусу волосы, заставив его задрожать, и он прижал колени к груди, опустив на них подбородок.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты была здесь, — признался он шепотом. — У меня все ещё есть билет на самолет, чтобы приехать к тебе на День благодарения. И теперь… я, возможно, использую его, чтобы наконец уехать отсюда. Я хотел бы, но…

Магнус глубоко вздохнул, разочарованно застонав:

— Я не знаю. Не уверен, что хочу этого.

Барк Джейкобс гавкнул, и Магнус закатил глаза.

— Эти двое давно уже все решили, — сказал он, поглаживая собак. — Им здесь нравится.

Магнус вздохнул и ласково провел пальцами по надгробию, что было громче возможных слов. 

— Я здесь пять месяцев, но всё ещё не был в хозяйской спальне, — признался Магнус. — По крайней мере раз в неделю я поднимаюсь туда, намереваясь зайти внутрь и наконец прибраться. Я останавливаюсь перед дверью и просто смотрю на неё. Продолжаю уговаривать себя сделать это — просто зайти внутрь. Ведь всё не может быть так плохо. Но я боюсь. Я не могу стереть последние следы твоего пребывания в этом доме. Он твой. Он всегда был твоим. И навсегда останется.

— Знаешь, я ведь не верю в совпадения, — мягко продолжил он. — И совершенно очевидно, что дому я не нравлюсь. 

Магнус замолчал и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Я собираюсь уехать, мам. Вернусь в Нью-Йорк. Я пытался. Может, не так сильно, как мог бы, но я устал.

Он осторожно спустил Джимми Чо с колен и поднялся, вновь поглаживая холодный камень.

— В одном ты была права, — пробормотал Магнус. — Я действительно поладил с Алеком. Он мне нравится. Больше чем кто-либо. Но не бери в голову, потому что всё уже кончено. Ты знаешь, я всегда отказывался от своего счастья.

— Функция человека — жить, а не существовать, — процитировал он, изо всех сил сдерживая слезы. — Обещаю, что больше не буду тратить дни понапрасну. Я использую свое время правильно, — он грустно улыбнулся, снова пробежавшись взглядом по строчкам эпитафия. — Я скучаю по тебе, мам. Больше, чем я думал.

Магнус развернулся на каблуках, быстро направившись к выходу с кладбища, чувствуя, как легкие его горят от необходимости вздохнуть. Он не обращал внимания на вой ветра, пока шёл сюда, но теперь, когда он снова пересекал ухоженные аллеи, казалось, что всё, что он слышит — свист ветра в ушах.

Только вернувшись в машину и опустившись на сиденье, Магнус совладал с дрожью в пальцах. 

— Ты это сделал, — сказал он себе. — Тебе понадобилось пять месяцев, но ты это сделал.

Магнусу понадобилось ещё десять минут, чтобы завести Вольво и направиться к дому.

***

Он ожидал увидеть что угодно, но не зияющую дыру в крыше над гаражом, а ещё меньше — сидящих на крыше Джейса и Алека, фиксирующих обвалившуюся черепицу. Люк раздавал указания, а Саймон, Клэри и Изабель сидели на крыльце, и, если бы у Саймона в руках была тарелка кексов, они бы ещё больше походили на группу поддержки. Магнус был уверен, что Клэри наблюдала за ремонтом только ради того, чтобы поглазеть на напрягающиеся мышцы её жениха, пока тот работал.

Магнус заглушил двигатель и выбрался из машины, открывая заднюю дверь собакам, чтобы те выпрыгнули из автомобиля и тут же присоединились к Баку, который сидел у ног Изабель. 

Магнус оглядел всю эту сцену, приподняв брови, но не почувствовал удивления. Это было очень похоже на них — исправить крышу, прежде чем он попросит о помощи. Вероятно, Магнус не сделал бы этого.

— Привет, ребенок, — Люк так радостно улыбнулся ему, когда Магнус подошел ближе, что он тут же почувствовал себя неловко, будто вернулся в семью после долгого отсутствия. Ужасное ощущение. — Джейс рассказал нам о том, что приключилось с крышей.

Магнус рассеянно кивнул, наблюдая за мужчинами на обвалившейся крыше. Ему пришлось заставить себя отвести глаза от Алека и вместо этого сосредоточиться на Люке.

— Не стоило беспокоиться, — ответил он. — Будущий владелец дома все исправит.

— Что? — воскликнул Люк.

— Если проголодаетесь, то кухня в вашем распоряжении, — продолжил Магнус вместо ответа. — Ты знаешь, что и где лежит, гораздо лучше меня.

И не произнеся больше ни слова, Магнус поднялся на крыльцо. Он слабо улыбнулся Изабель, но не остановился, пройдя мимо неё в дом. 

Голод к тому моменту уже поутих, а узел в желудке не позволил бы Магнусу что-то съесть, так что он отправился прямиком в гостевую спальную и, сняв ботинки, повалился на кровать, свернувшись в позу эмбриона и завернувшись в одеяло с головой.

Он видел, как за окном медленно садится солнце, подсвечивая верхушки обступивших пруд деревьев. Розовые и оранжевые облака плыли по небу, а золотистая листва окутывала лес мягким сиянием.

Магнус вытащил из кармана телефон и включил его: он сразу же завибрировал. Магнуса ждало множество сообщений от обеспокоенного Джейса, и немудрено, учитывая, что он сбросил его звонок, а также сообщения от Клэри, Саймона и Изабель. Все в одном и том же духе.

А потом Магнус увидел сообщение от Рагнора. Он всего лишь интересовался планами Магнуса на День благодарения, но у Магнуса потекли слезы. Они текли и текли, скатываясь по щекам и оседая солеными каплями на губах. Это были тихие слезы без всхлипов или истерики, как с ним случалось прежде, но они были отчаянной мольбой об освобождении и облегчении груза у Магнуса на сердце.

Но только благодаря им — именно в этот самый момент, — Магнус осознал кое-что.

Жизнь шла своим чередом. Она продолжалась без неё. Время остановилось для Энни, но лишь для неё одной. Пустота, которую она оставила после себя, пережила её. И она будет сопровождать его каждый день.

Горе накатывало на Магнуса волнами, похожее на беспощадный океан, который, казалось, готов был поглотить его целиком. Казалось, будто он тонет, а вместе с ним вся его уравновешенность и рациональность.

Энни ушла, и Магнусу нужно было принять это, если он не хотел опустеть изнутри.

Звук открывшейся двери заставил Магнуса испуганно вздрогнуть, и он быстро вытер слезы с щек, но не обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на нарушителя своего уединения. Он знал, кто это был, прежде чем Алек заговорил, потому что сразу же почувствовал его одеколон, а, может быть, аромат его все ещё держался на простынях после их совместной ночи, он не был уверен.

Алек присел на край кровати, и матрас под ним немного просел, но Магнус не пошевелился.

— Эй, — тихо позвал его Алек. 

Магнус прочистил горло и собрал в себе столько жизнерадостности, сколько смог.

— Привет.

— Ты в порядке?

— Какое тебе дело? — вскинулся Магнус, но тут же пожалел об этом. Он спрятал лицо в рукаве, судорожно вздохнув. — Прости, — пробормотал он. — Прости. Это было неправильно.

— Все нормально, — одновременно неуверенно и смущенно откликнулся Алек. — Я хотел извиниться. Я не должен был уходить утром. Нам нужно было поговорить.

Магнус пожал плечами:

— Не о чем особо говорить. Мы переспали.

— Переспали, — согласился Алек. — И было очень даже неплохо, — шутливо добавил он, и Магнус сразу разгадал слабую попытку приподнять ему настроение и понял, что это, на удивление, сработало.

Он рассмеялся, оглядываясь на Алека и приподнимая брови:

— Лучше чизкейка?

Алек усмехнулся:

— Не льсти себе, Магнус.

Магнус показал ему язык, потому что именно так и поступают взрослые ребята, и отвернулся к окну, чувствуя, как колотится в груди сердце.

Алек шумно вздохнул и поднялся. Магнус услышал шорох покрывала, но ему не хватило сил, чтобы обернуться и посмотреть, как Алек снова уходит. 

Именно это происходит, когда ты отдаешь свое сердце в руки других людей. Они уходят или умирают. Порой они умудряются сделать и то, и другое и ранить тебя вдвойне.

Но Алек не ушел. Матрас снова чуть опустился, а мгновением спустя Алек уже обнимал Магнуса за талию и прижимал его к своей груди.

Магнус задержал дыхание. Не так ли должно ощущаться облегчение, которое он мечтал почувствовать?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, — прошептал Алек ему на ухо, и тот факт, что Магнус не мог видеть его глаз, видимо, придал Алеку смелости. — Но я не буду просить тебя остаться. Это должен быть твой выбор. До тех пор мы можем оставаться друзьями.

Магнус закусил губу, а после глубоко вздохнул, устраиваясь в объятьях Алека так, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. 

— Я не думаю, что останусь, — признался он шепотом. — Не думаю, что смогу.

В глазах Алека вспыхнула боль, которая исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась, и он улыбнулся, но улыбка его вышла ужасно натянутой.

— Значит, друзья, — смущенно пробормотал он, словно это был допустимый вариант, словно их объятья не значили нечто большего, словно то, как он смотрел сейчас на Магнуса, говорило лишь о его дружелюбии.

— Друзья, — тем не менее согласился Магнус, прижимаясь щекой к груди Алека и чувствуя, как тот крепче обнимает его.

Может быть, это было именно то, что он искал. Лучший способ исцелиться и укротить боль в сердце.

Облегчение. Гармония. Спокойствие. 

Магнус не знал, когда начал испытывать их рядом с Алеком, он мог только признать, что это так и что теперь это казалось естественным.

— Я был на кладбище, — пробормотал Магнус так тихо, что не был уверен, услышит его Алек или нет. Но его пальцы заскользили по спине Магнуса, и он понял, что Алек его слышал. — Я подумал, мне станет легче, и отчасти так и есть, но я не уверен, потому что мне… до сих пор больно. У меня эта дыра в груди, которая никак не зарастет.

Дыхание Алека чуть взъерошило ему волосы.

— Этого и не случится, — прошептал он. — Болеть не перестанет. Поверь мне, я знаю.

— Знаю, — кивнул Магнус, подцепляя ногтем одну из пуговиц на рубашке Алека.

— Со временем станет легче, — пообещал Алек, поглаживая пальцами шею Магнуса и посылая приятную дрожь по его телу. — Все ещё будет болеть, но… боль притупится. Она будет с тобой каждый день и каждый час, но если ты отвлечешься, её можно будет перенести. И ты не забудешь, но пойдешь дальше. Похоже на воздушный шар с утяжелителями — ты не можешь взлететь выше положенного.

— А если легче не станет? — спросил Магнус.

— Станет, — заверил его Алек.

— Но что если нет?

Пальцы Алека перестали перебирать волосы Магнуса, чтобы приподнять его подбородок, и Магнус снова заглянул в глаза Алека, до того полные нежности и уверенности, что это заставило его сердце пропустить удар.

— Будет легче, — пообещал Алек.

Магнус не ответил, но осторожно кивнул. 

— Послушай, — спохватился Алек, стирая остатки слез со щек Магнуса. — Мои три желания все ещё в силе?

— Только два, Александр, — возразил Магнус с удивленной усмешкой. — Ты использовал одно, когда спросил, зачем я нарядил собак на Хэллоуин.

Алек закатил глаза, но с трудом сдерживаемая ухмылка все же приподняла уголки его губ. 

— Справедливо, — согласился он. — Тогда я хочу использовать ещё одно.

Магнус слегка нахмурился, но промолчал.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал думать, что ты один, — торжественно объявил Алек. — Это не так. Я знаю, ты привык к одиночеству. Быть сам по себе, заботиться о себе. Но ты не одинок, больше нет, и иногда это нормально – положиться на своих друзей, когда ты чувствуешь, что не справляешься. Именно за этим мы здесь.

Некоторое время они просто молчали. Магнус обдумывал слова Алека, после разочарованно застонав. 

— Зачем ты так со мной поступаешь? — пожаловался он, снова прихватывая пуговицу на его рубашке. — Я только привел мысли в порядок, а теперь опять во всем сомневаюсь.

Алек немного озорно усмехнулся:

— Этим друзья и занимаются, не так ли? Они испытывают тебя.

— Ты отвратительный друг, — надулся Магнус и почувствовал, как дрогнула грудь Алека, когда тот подавил смешок. 

— Хуже некуда, — согласился Алек и наклонился, прижимаясь к Магнусу губами.

У Магнуса перехватило дыхание, но он лишь прижался теснее, углубляя поцелуй. Касания их губ были ласковыми и неторопливыми и успокаивали тем особым образом, каким слова никогда не смогли бы. Алек выдохнул Магнусу в губы, распространяя тепло по всему его телу. Это было почти целомудренно, гораздо более невинно, чем их страстные поцелуи накануне, но каким-то образом они казались более важными, потому что на этот раз они не торопились, исследуя рты друг друга, как новую, но захватывающую территорию. Алек был бесконечно терпелив к Магнусу, и этот поцелуй был очередным тому доказательством, заверением в готовности выдержать ещё больше.

Алек отстранился первым, но, опять же, из них двоих именно он славился гораздо лучшей выдержкой.

— Надеюсь, ты не делаешь этого со всеми своими друзьями, — пробормотал Магнус, облизывая губы.

Алек усмехнулся, целуя его в лоб: 

— Только с особенными.

Магнус вздохнул:

— Все друзья должны быть такими.

Алек хихикнул — действительно, черт возьми, хихикнул, — и вновь быстро поцеловал Магнуса. 

— Мы просто отличные друзья, — заметил он между поцелуями.

— Самые лучшие, — согласился Магнус, потянувшись к нему.

Алек улыбнулся ему в губы, осторожно обводя их кончиком языка, и Магнус застонал, но сразу же отстранился. 

— Хорошо, — выдохнул он, прислонившись лбом ко лбу Алека и прикрыв глаза в одновременно мирном и ошеломленном оцепенении. — Давай будем честными: друзья так не делают.

— Быть может, не в Нью-Йорке, — поддразнил его Алек. — Но тебе ещё многое нужно узнать о Нэшвилле.

Магнус фыркнул, закатив глаза: 

— Я серьезно, Александр. Поверь мне, я хочу этого. Но это несправедливо по отношению к тебе, — он с трудом сглотнул, наклоняя подбородок, чтобы взглянуть Алеку в глаза с чуть извиняющейся улыбкой. — Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.

Алек тяжело вздохнул, но кивнул:

— Мне решать, чего я заслуживаю, Бейн, — возразил он. — Но ты прав. Я не могу позволить тебе вот так легко разбить мне сердце.

Дыхание застряло у Магнуса в горле, и он моргнул, отстраняясь от Алека, чтобы взглянуть на него, недоуменно приподнявшего бровь. 

— Я не думал, что способен на это, — выдохнул Магнус.

Алек усмехнулся — одновременно недоверчиво и удивленно. 

— Ты идиот, — ответил он. — Зачем бы ещё мне быть здесь?

— Собаки? — застенчиво предположил Магнус, но не смог справиться с широкой улыбкой. Ему пришлось закусить губу, чтобы она не стала совсем сумасшедшей.

— Ага, так и есть, — фыркнул Алек. Глаза его сияли.

Раздался стук в дверь, и Магнус вздрогнул, но Алек даже не шелохнулся.

— Ребят, вы в одежде? — поинтересовался Джейс. — Я могу войти?

— Более чем, — прокричал Магнус, заслужив в награду неодобрительный взгляд. Он весело подмигнул Алеку в ответ, и Алек закатил глаза, но рассмеялся, отстраняясь от Магнуса, чтобы наконец сесть на постели.

— Хорошо, если вы в одежде, — медленно продолжил Джейс. – Но вы должны быть полностью одеты, вы же понимаете? И сверху, и снизу. Ничего обнаженного.

— О Боже, — простонал Алек и поднялся с кровати, чтобы самому открыть дверь, сопровождаемый смехом Магнуса.

Джейс испуганно замер, когда Алек распахнул дверь, но быстро справился с собой, хитро улыбнувшись.

— Ты идиот, и я ненавижу тебя, — на полном серьезе сообщил Алек.

— Что ж, ты говорил то же самое о Магнусе, а сейчас вы практически женаты, так что я уверен, что вскоре ты изменишь свое мнение, — парировал Джейс, лишь чудом увернувшись от подзатыльника. 

— Что тебе нужно, Джейс? — процедил Алек.

— На сегодня с крышей покончено, — пожал плечами он. — Люк предложил подключить своего друга Аларика. Он мог бы помочь нам завтра, если ты не против, Магнус.

— Конечно, — рассеянно откликнулся Магнус, сидя на кровати со скрещенными ногами. — Спасибо.

— Это хорошая новость. Вы готовы услышать плохую?

Магнус нахмурился, а после шумно выдохнул:

— Давай. Хуже быть уже просто не может.

Казалось, Джейс на мгновение задумался, а затем потер шею, и это было так характерно для Лайтвудов, что Магнус с трудом сдержал улыбку.

— Иззи готовит, — объявил Джейс.

Магнус приподнял брови, не совсем понимая, в чем проблема, но не успел и рта раскрыть.

— Что? — воскликнул Алек, отталкивая Джейса, чтобы выскочить из спальни. — И ты ей позволил?

Когда с лестницы донесся звук его удаляющихся шагов, Джейс обернулся к Магнусу с широкой ухмылкой.

— Она не то чтобы готовит, — признался он, довольно прищурившись. — Но они с Саймоном вот-вот начнут целоваться, а если их остановлю я, Клэри убьет меня.

Магнус ахнул:

— Что? Он не может их остановить!

Он выскочил за дверь вслед за Алеком, намереваясь как можно скорее его найти, и сделал это достаточно быстро, обнаружив Алека на кухне. Тот приподнял брови, оглядев пустую плиту, прежде чем медленно отступить на веранду и замереть на месте, уставившись на что-то, чего Магнус не мог видеть, но отлично себе представлял.

Алек нахмурился, и Магнус не был уверен, замешательство стало тому причиной или гнев, но он знал Алека достаточно, чтобы понять, что тот собирается вмешаться, а потому не стал мешкать, а рванул вперед, запрыгивая к Алеку на спину.

Алек удивленно вскрикнул, но тут же выпрямился, снова взглянув на Саймона и Изабель, что недоуменно за ними наблюдали. Губы их заметно припухли. Одна из ладоней Саймона покоилась у Изабель на бедре, и Магнус внутренне выдохнул.

— Убери руки от… — начал было Алек, но Магнус зажал ему рот, заставив замолчать.

— Пожалуйста, продолжайте, — пропел Магнус со сладкой улыбочкой. — Мне нужно переговорить с этим ослом.

Алек пропыхтел что-то, но Магнус не убрал руку.

— Входи, Александр, — велел он. — В дом. Я говорю о доме.

Алек закатил глаза, но Магнус не мог не заметить, как они ехидно блеснули за мгновение до этого. Он послушно последовал за ним, и только тогда Магнус отпустил его.

— Что? — тут же вскинулся Алек лишь с легким намеком на раздражение.

— Оставь их в покое, — тихо попросил Магнус, становясь перед ним. — Симус замечательный, и ты знаешь, что он будет относиться к твоей сестре, как к королеве.

— О, я знаю, — тут же откликнулся Алек.

Магнус нахмурился:

— Тогда к чему все это?

— Хотел припугнуть его немного, — ухмыльнулся Алек. — Саймона так приятно дразнить. И поверь, Иззи не нуждается в моей защите. Если он однажды обидит её, мне искренне его жаль.

— Да, — согласился Магнус, сморщив нос. — Мне тоже.

— Тогда могу я пойти и навести на него страху? — попросил Алек, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на месте. — Пожалуйста?

Магнус тихонько застонал:

— Хорошо, — вздохнул он. — Но не будь с ним слишком суров, а не то он сбежит и будет тянуть ещё два года.

Лицо Алека осветилось улыбкой, и он наклонился, быстро целуя Магнуса в лоб.

— Я буду хорошим мальчиком, — пообещал Алек, прежде чем снова выйти из дома. — Эй ты, руки прочь от моей сестры! — послышался его крик.

Магнус закатил глаза, но тихонько рассмеялся, услышав слабо лопочущего что-то Саймона. Ему понадобилось несколько минут — Люк с усмешкой хлопнул его по спине, — чтобы перестать глупо улыбаться и пялиться на дверь, за которой исчез Алек.

***

— Значит, вы с ветеринаром переспали, наутро он ушел, а теперь вы снова друзья? Но вы целовались. Потому что, конечно, это именно то, что делают друзья.

— Что-то вроде того, — кивнул Магнус.

— Ты идиот, — вынес свой вердикт Рафаэль.

Магнус прищурился, глядя на экран, но, кажется, Рафаэля это совершенно не впечатлило.

— Как ты к нему относишься? — спросила Катарина, не обращая внимания на Рафаэля.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Магнус. — Я дорожу им. Больше, чем кем-либо.

Они отреагировали не сразу. Катарина состроила задумчивую гримасу, а Рафаэль сделал вид, что ему ужасно скучно, что, откровенно говоря, было нормальным выражением его лица. Магнус терпеливо ждал ответа, загружая сумки с продуктами в багажник автомобиля и закрывая его, прежде чем направиться в пекарню. Она была в пяти минутах ходьбы, а этим утром Магнуса снова лишили выпечки, и он жаждал её. Два дня без миндальных круассанов Саймона были ужасны, но не то чтобы Магнус собирался признаться в этом.

Наконец Рафаэль закатил глаза:

— Это так на тебя похоже.

— Что? — нахмурился Магнус.

— Влюбиться в парня, которого ты когда-то ненавидел, — объяснил Рафаэль. — А затем найти любую причину, чтобы все испортить, потому что ты напуган.

— Я не напуган, — возразил Магнус.

— Нет, ты в ужасе, — подтвердил его друг. — Ты всегда влюбляешься в тех, кто тебе не подходит, взять хотя бы Камиллу, потому что с самого начала понимаешь, что они из себя представляют, а потому не слишком расстраиваешься, когда они разбивают тебе сердце. Подсознательно ты готов к тому, что это произойдет.

— Неправда, — ответил Магнус, хоть и не так уверенно, как прежде.

— А теперь ты встретил Алека. Он добрый, умный и чертовски хорош собой — серьезно, что не так с людьми в этом городе?

— Я задаюсь тем же вопросом! — воскликнул Магнус, отвлекаясь.

— Не о том речь, — напомнил Рафаэль, будто это не он увел их от темы. — Алек — хороший человек. Он без ума от тебя, но ты не доверяешь ему, хотя открывался перед людьми, которые гораздо меньше этого заслуживали. Ты не даешь ему шанса.

Магнус остановился. Рядом затормозила машина, едва не сбив его, и Магнус вздрогнул, с ужасом глядя на водителя. Он расслабился, когда из-за руля ему помахал Мелиорн, местный флорист, пробормотав: «Простите, я вас не заметил».

Магнус помахал в ответ, пожав плечами, и перешел дорогу, снова возвращаясь к прерванному разговору.

— Хочешь сказать, мне нужно остаться в Нэшвилле? — медленно спросил он.

— Я говорю, что твое решение о том, уехать или остаться, не должно основываться на бегстве от Алека, — строго откликнулся Рафаэль. 

Магнус тяжело сглотнул, делая глубокий вдох.

— Детка, все в порядке, — вмешалась Катарина взволнованно. — Ты заслуживаешь быть счастливым.

Наступила очередная пауза, а затем…

— Я не знаю как, — признался Магнус с подобием улыбки.

— Ты поймешь, — ответили они в один голос, и сердце Магнуса пропустило удар.

— О, заткнитесь, — проворчал он. — Вы доведете меня до слез, а я и так в растрепанных чувствах в последнее время.

— Ты всегда такой, — успокоил его Рафаэль. — Почти уверен, что растрепанные чувства — твое второе имя.

— А твоё — придурок? — раздраженно фыркнул Магнус.

Рафаэль дьявольски усмехнулся:

— И как тебя угораздило выбрать придурка своим лучшим другом?

— Я жалею об этом каждый Божий день, — признался Магнус, останавливаясь возле пекарни. — Мне пора. Нужно решить кое-что со Стивом.

— Его зовут Саймон, — вздохнул Рафаэль. — Даже я знаю, что его зовут Саймон.

— Увидимся на День благодарения, — ответил Магнус, проигнорировав его комментарий. — Люблю вас.

— И мы тебя любим, — улыбнулась Катарина и пихнула Рафаэля, когда тот что-то проворчал себе под нос.

Магнус усмехнулся и сбросил звонок, спрятав телефон в карман, прежде чем войти в пекарню. Элейн, как всегда, стояла за прилавком и выкладывала на витрину свежие булочки с корицей, восхитительный аромат которых окутал Магнуса. 

Элейн оживилась при виде него, вытирая руки о передник. 

— Магнус, дорогой! — радостно воскликнула она. — Чем я могу тебе помочь?

— Я ищу Саймона, — ответил Магнус, осторожно улыбаясь. — Мне нужно с ним поговорить.

— Он на кухне, — ответила Элейн, указывая на дверь у себя за спиной. — Но постарайся не спугнуть его Моджо, — добавила она насмешливо.

Магнус кивнул и прошел на кухню. Если в самой пекарне пахло божественно, то это было не сравнимо с ароматами, витавшими на кухне, где запахи яблока, корицы и свежего хлеба смешались между собой, наполняя рот Магнуса слюной.

Саймон стоял спиной к двери и сосредоточенно выкладывал безе на лист для выпечки. 

— Эй, — тихо позвал Магнус, пряча руки в карманы. 

Саймон вздрогнул и обернулся через плечо, но сразу же поспешил вернуться к своему занятию. 

— Привет, — без особого энтузиазма откликнулся он.

Магнус изменился в лице, но подошел ближе.

— Итак… вы с Иззи?

Губы Саймона дрогнули в улыбке. Было очевидно, что он сдерживается изо всех сил, чтобы не затараторить и не вывалить на Магнуса все последние новости.

— Ага, — вместо этого кивнул он, но голос его заметно повеселел. Саймон прочистил горло, внимательно глядя на безе. — Да, — снова повторил он.

Казалось, что ничего большего Магнус от него не услышит.

— Послушай, Шайлон, мне жаль, — вздохнул Магнус. — Я все время думаю о том, по чему буду особенно скучать, когда уеду отсюда… если уеду. Я не привык быть окруженным людьми, которые так обо мне заботятся. И мне жаль, если ты решил, что я хочу скорее избавиться от вас. Это не так. Ты очень важен для меня, и я даже не смогу объяснить, насколько.

Саймон не ответил, но плечи его слегка расслабились, а слабая улыбка задрожала на губах. 

— Я буду скучать по нашим завтракам, — продолжил Магнус, касаясь его плеча. — В Нью-Йорке нет места, в котором могли бы предложить такие чудесные миндальные круассаны.

— Всё дело в сахарной пудре, — объяснил Саймон, сверкнув глазами из-под очков. — Прости, что набросился на тебя, — добавил он со вздохом. — Мне было грустно, и я был пьян. Та ещё гремучая смесь. Я буду скучать по тебе. 

Магнус улыбнулся — у него не было слов.

— Знаешь, мы ведь на самом деле любим тебя, — продолжил Саймон. — В абсолютно платоническом, не–Алековском смысле. Его чувства к тебе совершенно на другом уровне.

— Знаю, — усмехнулся Магнус.

— Кстати, что между вами происходит? — полюбопытствовал Саймон, снова становясь самим собой.

— Мы переспали, — не стал увиливать Магнус.

Саймон ахнул, и очередное безе расплылось неаппетитной лужицей на противне, когда он широко распахнутыми глазами уставился на Магнуса.

— Черт возьми, — выдохнул Саймон, с трудом сдерживая сумасшедшую улыбку. — Вы правда это сделали? И как прошло? Подожди, нет, почему я об этом спрашиваю. Я не хочу знать. Уверен, все было замечательно. Между вами так искрит, а Алек очень заботливый человек, так что я уверен, что он внимательный и страстный любовник. Не то чтобы я когда-нибудь об этом думал. Хотя кого я обманываю? Конечно, думал. Но в абсолютно неромантическом смысле.

— Саймон, ты тараторишь, — с ухмылкой перебил его Магнус.

— Ага, но я счастлив за вас, — ответил Саймон. — Пожалуйста, не рассказывай Алеку о том, что я здесь наболтал. Не то он убьет меня, разрежет на мелкие кусочки и скормит Баку.

Магнус от души рассмеялся.

— Так вы вместе? — спросил Саймон воодушевленно.

— Мы друзья, — пожал плечами Магнус.

Саймон приподнял брови:

— Друзья, которые спят вместе? Магнус, мне кажется, я должен немного просветить тебя на тему дружбы. Правило первое: если вы переспали, это не дружба.

Магнус закатил глаза:

— Мы решили, что нам лучше остаться друзьями, пока я не приму решение.

Саймон поджал губы, отправляя противень с безе в духовку, прежде чем усесться на кухонную тумбу и с любопытством взглянуть на Магнуса.

— Расскажи мне все.

Магнус глубоко вздохнул и заговорил с той же легкостью, с какой обычно разговаривал с Катариной и Рафаэлем. Если Саймон и заметил, что Магнус стащил свежевыпеченный миндальный круассан, пока рассказывал, то никак этого не прокомментировал.

***

Девичник Клэри прошел как в тумане. Это было в пятницу вечером.

Магнус встретился с Морин, Саймоном, Майей и Клэри в доме будущих новобрачных, который находился всего в нескольких минутах от полицейского участка, где Магнус провел свою первую ночь в Нэшвилле. Он пообещал себе, что ни за что не повторит тот опыт, но Изабель этим вечером была со своими братьями и Лидией на мальчишнике Джейса, а потому Магнус был абсолютно уверен, что она не арестует его за чрезмерное употребление алкоголя.

Они напились. Магнусу понадобилось всего две игры в бирпонг, чтобы голова его пошла кругом, и ещё три шота текилы, чтобы напиться в стельку.

Понаблюдав за пьяным Саймоном, что орал _I Want to Break Free_ во все горло, Магнус понял, что так, видимо, и было запланировано. Караоке, алкоголь и друзья — вот и все их планы на вечер. Не так уж плохо.

Обязательным условием для мальчишников, на которых Магнус бывал раньше, были стриптизерши и глупые розыгрыши. Здесь все было иначе, но гораздо лучше. Они просто были друзьями — настоящими, как в какой-то момент отметило его опьяневшее сознание, а не дерьмовым подобием приятелей, какими притворялись они с Алеком, — и понимания этого было достаточно, чтобы провести незабываемую ночь и отпраздновать чье-то счастье.

Этот праздник показался бы необычным знакомым Магнуса в Нью-Йорке. Но он значил для Магнуса гораздо больше, чем тот смог бы объяснить.

Возможно, потому что он был пьян, возможно, потому что эти люди были потрясающими или потому что алкоголь делал его сентиментальным.

В какой-то момент Клэри забралась на стул, чтобы произнести пьяную речь, и за исключением Морин, которая не пила, перенеся жутчайшее похмелье после концерта в _Java Java_ , никто не заволновался о том, что она может с него свалиться.

— За замужество! — воскликнула Клэри, салютуя бокалом и выливая половину на пол. — Я бы хотела поблагодарить своих родителей, которые поддерживали меня всю жизнь и полюбили Джейса так же сильно, как я люблю его…

— Ты понимаешь, что не выиграла только что Оскар, правда? — вмешался Магнус.

Клэри зыркнула в его сторону, показав Магнусу язык, а затем прочистила горло, снова выпрямляясь. 

— А также Саймона за то, что он был лучшим на свете другом.

Саймон драматично ахнул, прижимая ладони к груди. 

— Я бы хотела поблагодарить всех моих друзей за то, что они были самыми удивительными и заботливыми чудаками, о каких только можно просить. И Магнуса, которому удалось учесть все наши причуды и организовать свадьбу, не убив никого в процессе.

— Ты многого не знаешь, бисквитик, — подмигнул ей Магнус. Ему действительно пришлось приложить неимоверные усилия, чтобы не придушить портного, который запрашивал неимоверно высокую цену за костюм Джейса, особенно после того, как Магнусу самому пришлось его переделывать, потому что он не был скроен нужным образом.

— И слава Богу, — хихикнула Клэри. — Мы с нетерпением ждем, когда ты присоединишься к нашей семье.

Магнус нахмурился.

— Присоединюсь к семье? — переспросил он.

— Она говорит о вашей с Алеком свадьбе, — помог ему Саймон.

— Знаешь, — продолжила Клэри, — когда вы перестанете быть друзьями. 

Она сделала акцент на последних словах, обозначив их в воздухе кавычками и театрально закатив глаза.

— Мы друзья! — возмутился Магнус.

Раздавшийся в ответ смех был действительно оскорбительным. Магнус повернулся к Саймону:

— Ты рассказал ей?

Саймон покачал головой.

— Нет, — нахмурил брови он. — Я рассказал Изабель, но она уже знала, потому что им с Джейсом рассказал Алек. А Джейс, наверное, рассказал Клэри, а Изабель — Лидии, так что Майя тоже обо всем знает. А если Майя знает, то в курсе и Люк. И он стопроцентно рассказал Джослин.

— То есть все уже знают, — подвел черту Магнус.

— Ага, — кивнула Клэри.

— Уверен, что знают не все, — вклинился Саймон. — Но многие. И все давно уже вас шипперят. 

— О Господи, — вздохнул Магнус, проводя рукой по волосам. — Не говорите Алеку.

— Не удивлюсь, если Алек не знает, что значит «шипперить», — честно ответил Саймон.

Магнус закатил глаза и помог Клэри спуститься со стула.

Когда они собрались к Магнусу, где договорились встретиться с остальными, было уже поздно, и Морин, что по-прежнему оставалась единственной трезвой в их компании, пришлось вести машину, пока они горланили песни Леди Гаги. Морин не жаловалась, и Магнус подумал, что работа школьной учительницей закалила в ней безграничное терпение, потому что он больше не мог найти объяснения тому, почему она не придушила их всех. Она с улыбкой глядела на Майю, снимала выступление Саймона, Магнуса и Клэри на телефон и беззлобно подшучивала над ними, несмотря на то, что пели они просто ужасно.

Когда они подъехали к дому Магнуса, Джейс, Алек, Иззи и Лидия были уже на месте и сидели на веранде, а Джимми Чо, Барк Джейкобс и Бак носились вокруг, явно заразившись общим настроением.

Магнус споткнулся на ступеньках и захихикал, когда идущий за ним Саймон повалился на колени перед Иззи, которая, кажется, ни капли этому не удивилась. 

— Детка! — воскликнул Джейс и попытался подняться, когда увидел свою невесту. — Мы женимся через два дня. Потрясающе, правда?

— Потрясающе! — воскликнула Клэри с не меньшим восторгом.

Магнус фыркнул и отпер дверь, проходя на кухню и жестом зовя всех за собой.

Он как раз доставал выпивку из холодильника, когда почувствовал, как к нему на спину опустилась прохладная ладонь. Магнус испугался было, но сразу расслабился, когда обернулся и увидел Алека.

Его глаза были пьяными-пьяными, а улыбка сумасшедшей, и Магнус был уверен, что в этом плане они сейчас чертовски похожи.

— Привет, друг, — пробормотал Алек.

— И тебе привет, — откликнулся Магнус.

— Ты… черт, как это… очень красивый, — добавил Алек, быстро моргая, как будто не был уверен, что именно видит перед собой. Он потянулся, чтобы дотронуться до щеки Магнуса. — Почему ты такой красивый?

— Я продал душу Сатане за вечную красоту.

Алек закатил глаза или, по крайней мере, попытался, но он был слишком пьян, чтобы насладиться любимым жестом, потому сейчас это выглядело так, будто он отчаянно пялился в потолок.

— Как ваша вечеринка? — пришел ему на помощь Магнус.

— Много текилы. И водки. Может, ещё немного рома? Да, там точно был ром. Думаю, мы сломали дартс Джейса и разбили несколько стаканов, но в остальном все в порядке. Ничего противозаконного. И я скучал по тебе. 

Магнус закусил губу, пряча улыбку:

— Я тоже скучал, дорогой.

— Ты и правда нереально красивый, — снова заметил Алек, но теперь он казался отчего-то огорченным этим фактом. — О, и Джейс пытался стащить твоих собак, но я ему не позволил. Всегда пожалуйста. А ты? Как прошла твоя ночь?

— Уверен, что Меркьюри перевернулся несколько раз в гробу, пока Саймон коверкал его песни, но нам было весело, — скорчил рожицу Магнус. — А ещё все знают о том, ну… какие мы с тобой друзья.

Алек рассеянно кивнул. Не похоже было, что он слышал хоть слово, произнесенное Магнусом, хотя он несомненно пялился на его рот.

— Мои глаза прямо здесь, Александр, — усмехнулся Магнус.

— И они тоже красивые, — заверил его Алек. Он моргнул и внезапно сменил тему: — Как думаешь, друзья могут целоваться и оставаться при этом друзьями? Просто спрашиваю. Знаешь, из любопытства. 

Казалось, он в основном говорил с самим собой, потому Магнус подступил к нему ближе, и Алек взглянул на него с нескрываемым облегчением.

— Эй, сколько можно ждать! — закричал Джейс из гостиной.

— Я задаюсь тем же вопросом, — прокричал Магнус в ответ.

Алек рассмеялся, утыкаясь Магнусу в плечо. 

— Думаю, он имел в виду выпивку. Ты же, я уверен, говорил немного о другом.

— Так и есть, — подтвердил Магнус.

— Я знаю, — откликнулся Алек, обнимая Магнуса и прижимаясь носом к его виску. — Но мне нравятся все твои намеки. Они смешные.

Магнус усмехнулся:

— Но ты продолжаешь закатывать глаза.

— Мне нравится изображать недотрогу, — ответил Алек с шальной улыбкой. — Потому что ты собираешься уехать, а это отстойно.

Улыбка Магнуса потухла, и он с трудом сглотнул, внезапно протрезвев.

— Давай не будем сегодня говорить об этом, — попросил он шепотом. — Это вечер Клэри и твоего брата.

— Да, Магнус, — внезапно зло вскинулся Алек. — Давай вообще не будем об этом говорить, да?

— Алек… — вздохнул Магнус.

Алек не ответил, но поднял руки в знак капитуляции, отступая к двери.

— Ты пьян, — Магнус ухватил его за рукав кожаной куртки и притянул к себе. — Мы оба пьяны и ничего сейчас не решим.

Алек с силой потер глаза и застонал, пряча лицо в ладонях.

— Ты такой красивый, — прошипел он. — Почему ты такой красивый?

Казалось, что «красивый» было не совсем тем, что Алек имел в виду.

— Прости, — прошептал он. — Пожалуйста, не нужно меня ненавидеть.

Алек фыркнул, глядя на него сквозь пальцы. 

— Не глупи, — пробормотал он. — Я никогда не смогу тебя ненавидеть.

— Но ты ненавидел, когда мы познакомились, — напомнил ему Магнус.

— Эй, ты был невыносим!

— Нет, не был, — ахнул Магнус.

— Был!

— Не был!

— Был!

— Не был, — ухмыльнулся Магнус, прищурившись.

Алек застонал:

— Ты такая заноза в заднице.

— Я бы хотел быть ею. Быть может, в следующий раз, когда мы будем излишне дружелюбны друг с другом, — ответил Магнус с улыбкой.

Алек закатил глаза — на этот раз успешно.

— Я слишком пьян, чтобы иметь с тобой дело, Бейн.

Магнус лишь сильнее вцепился в его рукав.

— Эй, — снова прокричал Джейс из гостиной. — Чем вы там занимаетесь? Магнус прячет на кухне смазку и презервативы или что?

— Заткнись, или в воскресенье я всем расскажу, что случилось в Вегасе! — заорал Алек в ответ.

— Это было пять лет назад! — возмутился Джейс, но смех Иззи и Клэри заглушил его.

— Что случилось в Вегасе? — полюбопытствовал Магнус.

— Только попробуй рассказать ему! — воскликнул Джейс, заваливаясь на кухню. — Или на твоей свадьбе я расскажу, что ты натворил в Вегасе.

Алек взглянул на него, но промолчал.

— А что ты натворил в Вегасе? — осведомился Магнус, приподнимая брови.

— Надо выпить, — объявил Алек, отодвигая Магнуса, чтобы забрать бутылки со стола.

Магнус не успел — и в этом была виновата водка, — схватить его, прежде чем Алек выскочил с кухни.

— Однажды я расскажу тебе, — пообещал Джейс. — Когда мы правда породнимся. — Он сделал паузу, и по губам его расползлась дьявольская усмешка. — Можете обменяться кольцами! — внезапно рявкнул он, заставив Магнуса вздрогнуть. — Идем, ты должен увидеть, как Саймон танцует под _Single Ladies_.

— Не только увидеть, но и заснять.

— Мне нравится ход ваших мыслей, мистер Бейн, — ухмыльнулся Джейс, обнимая Магнуса за плечи и выводя его в гостиную.

Магнус лишь усмехнулся.

Танец Саймона стоил записи. Как и выражения лиц остальных, когда они все дружно отрубились в гостиной. Но Магнус не стал ничего записывать, сделав вместо этого мысленную фотографию, и улыбнулся, когда Алек устроился рядом с ним и уткнулся ему в шею.

На следующее утро Магнус проснулся рядом с Алеком. Джимми Чо свернулся между ними, его мордочка покоилась у Алека на животе, и Магнус подумал, что был бы совсем не против, если бы все вечеринки заканчивались именно так.

***

Клэри не обманула: винодельня Оливера была великолепна. Даже в зимний холод, который уже вторгся в Индиану, она выглядела потрясающе. Магнус никогда не понимал, почему Джейс и Клэри решили сыграть свадьбу зимой, но теперь, рассматривая винодельню, он понимал, что в этом был смысл.

Окружавшие небольшой особняк сады простирались на километры и отступали лишь на опушке леса, который все ещё хранил на себе краски осени, но они становились все скуднее по мере того, как голых деревьев становилось все больше.

Пейзаж был поистине ошеломляющим, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с виноградниками и водоемами в самой винодельне.

Магнус почувствовал необъяснимую гордость, когда прошел в дом вместе с Алеком, Изабель и собаками. Последние были на удивление послушны, и Магнус подозревал, что Алек приложил к этому руку.

Зал утопал в кремовых и белых цветах, что оплетали стены и потолок и создавали истинно волшебную атмосферу. Это цветочное великолепие достигало апогея в центре зала, где цветы сплетались между собой во внушительный и прекрасный букет, обрамлявший деревянную арку, под которой Джейс и Клэри должны были вскоре произнести свои клятвы.

Стулья на тонких ножках не были привычно расставлены рядами, а идеальным полукругом глядели на арку, словно хотели убедиться, что все внимание будет приковано к жениху и невесте.

В банкетном зале было куда меньше цветов, но, тем не менее, он был очарователен. Магнус так широко улыбался, пока осматривал убранство комнат, что всерьез опасался, что лицо его вот-вот треснет.

Изабель одобрительно присвистнула, осматривая банкетный зал, и довольный Магнус обернулся, прихлопнув в ладоши.

— Разве это не великолепно? — весело воскликнул он. — Мелиорн проделал отличную работу с цветами. 

— Это ты отлично поработал, умудрившись угодить и Клэри, и Джейсу, и Джослин, — ответила Изабель с мягкой улыбкой, беря Магнуса под руку. — Это будет лучший день в их жизни.

— Этот день будет для них лучшим, даже если они обручатся в сарае, — с ласковой усмешкой заметил Магнус. — Они ждали этого целый год. Я всего лишь помог им организовать их мысли. И это было весело!

Алек рассмеялся, нежно качая головой и обнимая его за плечи, прежде чем поцеловать Магнуса в висок.

— Отличная работа, — похвалил Алек.

Магнус взглянул на него, глаза их встретились, и они обменялись взглядами, полными…

— Перестаньте раздевать друг друга глазами, — вздохнула Изабель. — Вы оба приведете себя в порядок, а затем ты, — она указала наманикюренным пальчиком на своего брата, — проверишь Джейса, а ты, — обернулась к Магнусу, — готовность Саймона и группы.

— Но… — начал Алек.

— Никаких «но», — угрожающе прорычала Иззи. — Если я увижу вас рядом до церемонии, я вас арестую.

Магнус усмехнулся и открыл было рот, но Изабель остановила его предупреждающим взглядом.

— За дело. В разных концах здания, — прошипела она, и Магнусу оставалось только надуться. — Если я поймаю вас в углу за обменом дружескими любезностями, я вас выпотрошу. Теперь идите! Мы должны сделать эту свадьбу незабываемой!

— Ты перегибаешь палку, — пробормотал Магнус, но покорно отправился на поиски Саймона, не забыв на прощание поцеловать Алека в щеку.

***

Снова увидеться с Алеком Магнусу удалось лишь за десять минут до начала церемонии, но вовсе не из страха перед Изабель, хотя и это имело место быть, потому что Магнус не был лишен чувства самосохранения и здравого смысла.

Когда Магнус нашел Саймона, тот был в панике, снова и снова повторяя, что разрушит свадьбу своих лучших друзей, и даже успокаивающие слова Морин не могли его успокоить. Его лоб покрылся испариной, и он размахивал руками, тараторя так, что Магнус едва за ним поспевал. В конце концов Магнусу пришлось дать ему легкий подзатыльник, чтобы Саймон наконец расслабился, и это, как ни странно, возымело эффект и дало Магнусу немного времени, чтобы обговорить все важные моменты.

Затем Магнус проверил Клэри, которая, к счастью, была совершенно спокойна. Это дало Магнусу небольшую передышку и возможность переодеться в костюм и накраситься, слушая ее веселую болтовню. Та говорила о том, как предвкушает провести остаток жизни с Джейсом, и улыбалась, пока Магнус застегивал свою черную рубашку. Золотые блестки в его волосах прекрасно сочетались с вышивкой на пиджаке, узор которой закручивался на материале в элегантные спирали.

Но спокойствие Магнуса было временным, поскольку вскоре ему пришлось встретить Элейн, которая приехала со свадебным тортом за час до церемонии. Им понадобилось ещё сорок пять минут, чтобы завершить приготовления в банкетном зале, а затем Магнус дал Элейн время привести себя в порядок, а сам вернулся в зал.

Джейс и Алек были уже там и стояли под аркой. Алек крепко удерживал Джейса за плечо и ухмылялся, но Магнус знал, что волнение Джейса не имеет под собой никаких сомнений в правильности его выбора.

Они оба выглядели ошеломляюще в идеально подогнанных костюмах. Белый костюм Джейса был оторочен золотом, что идеально подходило к платью Клэри. Его волосы были аккуратно зачесаны на сторону, но самыми захватывающими в Джейсе были широкая улыбка и сияющие глаза.

И все же именно Алек привлек внимание Магнуса, хоть это и не было сюрпризом. Сердце Магнуса трепетало, пока он шел по проходу к арке.

Алек был одет в черный костюм, который оттеняла белоснежная рубашка, а золотая тема свадьбы подчеркивалась золотистым платком в его нагрудном кармане и светло-золотистыми носами ботинок.

Алек издалека улыбнулся Магнусу и не спускал с него взгляда, пока Магнус подходил к арке. Рука Магнуса коснулась ладони Алека, но он быстро отстранился, покачиваясь на пятках.

— Ты выглядишь… — выдохнул Алек, но, похоже, не нашел нужных слов, потому что так и остался с приоткрытым ртом.

Магнус улыбнулся ему:

— Спасибо, мой дорогой. Ты выглядишь… самим собой, — подмигнул он ему, и Алек весело фыркнул.

— Ребят, вы уверены, что не хотите занять наше место? — ни без ехидцы поинтересовался Джейс. — Уверен, Люк с радостью поженит вас. Только попросите.

— Джейс, — прорычал Алек. — Уверен, ты не хочешь умереть в день свадьбы.

— Не знаю, — задумался Джейс. — Мне кажется, это очень драматично.

— И смертельно, — напомнил ему Алек.

— Нет, дорогой, сегодня никто не убьет жениха, — проговорил Магнус, успокаивающе прикасаясь к груди Алека — конечно, это было единственной на то причиной. — На это способна только Клэри со своей убийственной красотой. Ей позволено.

Алек улыбнулся, но через мгновение его лицо застыло, превратившись в нечитаемую маску. Магнусу не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто появился в зале. Он хотел было отступить, но Алек быстро схватил его за руку, и Магнус успокаивающе сжал его ладонь.

— Джейс, — бесстрастно поздоровался с ними подошедший Роберт.

Магнус стоял достаточно близко, чтобы услышать, как Алек затаил дыхание, когда его отец остановился напротив них. За ним следовала женщина, и Магнус сразу же понял, что это Марисса Лайтвуд — её темные глаза и волосы были так похожи на глаза и волосы Изабель, что в их родстве не оставалось никаких сомнений.

— Мама, папа, — проговорил Джейс, до ужаса натянуто улыбаясь.

Алек предупреждал Магнуса, что его родители будут на свадьбе, что Джейс обязан был их пригласить, и Магнус не совсем понял, в чем была причина, но вопросов задавать не стал. Алек менялся в лице, стоило ему заговорить о родителях, и Магнус старался лишний раз не затрагивать больную тему. Теперь лицо Алека походило на равнодушную маску, но Магнус знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы не понять, какие под ней бушуют эмоции.

— Поздравляю, сын, — сказал Роберт, похлопывая Джейса по плечу. — Кларисса очень красивая молодая леди.

Магнус тихонько фыркнул. Красивая. Точно. Это все, что можно было сказать о Клэри, и именно поэтому Джейс женился на ней. Глупо было бы удивляться словам Роберта, ведь вся его жизнь была хорошо продуманным фарсом и поддержанием призрака семьи, которая, он верил, у него была.

Джейс приподнял брови:

— Спасибо, — проговорил он с таким небольшим энтузиазмом, какой только был возможен.

Роберт спокойно кивнул и перевел взгляд на Алека, а затем — на их с Магнусом соединенные руки. Магнус выпрямился, готовясь к оскорблениям, которые могли последовать. Марисса рядом с ними молчала, но это было не просто молчание. Она выглядела почти… скучающей. Словно ничто её больше не трогало и она не слышала и не понимала, что происходит вокруг. Её лицо было каменным, она даже бровью не повела, увидев сыновей.

Она выглядела так, будто давно сдалась.

Магнус перевел взгляд на Роберта, который прекратил пялиться на их с Алеком руки и взглянул на Магнуса.

— Мистер Бейн, — кивнул он. — Алек, — сына он взглядом не удостоил. 

Роберт ушел, не произнеся больше ни слова, и Марисса последовала за ним, мазнув взглядом по сыновьям. 

— Что ж, могло быть хуже, — с застенчивой улыбкой отметил Магнус, сжимая руку Алека. 

— Видимо, он очень хочет купить твой дом, — фыркнул Алек. — Пытается не сорвать выгодную сделку.

Магнус пожал плечами:

— Что ж, дорогой Роберт сорвал её в тот момент, когда оказался гомофобным фанатиком. Жаль, что он этого не понял. Человек, который так относится к своим детям, никогда не переступит порог дома моей матери.

Алек неуверенно кивнул, а затем потянулся к Магнусу, в последний момент остановив себя и глубоко вздыхая. Он прикрыл глаза, стискивая зубы.

— Друзья, — шепотом напомнил ему Магнус, искренне ненавидя себя за это.

— Знаю, — выдохнул Алек. — Но порой очень сложно не поцеловать тебя.

Магнус мягко улыбнулся, закусив щеку изнутри. 

— Прости, — пробормотал он. — Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я великолепен.

— Ты засранец, — поправил его Алек. — И за что я тебя…

Он запнулся, и Магнус не успел ничего сказать, потому что в этот момент Люк шагнул под арку и прочистил горло.

— Мы скоро начинаем, — предупредил он, и Алек, отпустив Магнуса, отошел к Джейсу.

Магнус занял место рядом с Джослин, которая уже плакала, хотя Клэри ещё не появилась в зале. Он спрятал улыбку в кулаке и устремил свой взгляд на алтарь.

***

Церемония прошла прекрасно, и к моменту, когда Люк объявил Клэри и Джейса мужем и женой, Магнус обнимал тихо всхлипывающую Джослин за плечи и сам с трудом сдерживал слезы.

Радостные возгласы приветствовали первый поцелуй новобрачных, и Магнус так широко улыбнулся, что побоялся, что потянет мышцы.

Гости медленно потянулись в банкетный зал, и у Магнуса появилась возможность поздравить и обнять счастливую пару, а затем присоединиться вместе с ними к толпе. Зал гудел от возбужденной болтовни, и Магнус наслаждался этим. В воздухе не витало ничего, кроме счастья и радости.

Магнуса посадили между Люком и Иззи во главе стола. Ещё во время подготовки ко свадьбе Магнус спорил с Клэри и Джейсом, считая, что не должен сидеть рядом с ними, не являясь членом семьи или шафером, но они настаивали на своем, а потому он поддался, чему был несказанно счастлив.

Как только все гости расселись, из-за стола поднялась Иззи. Она произнесла чудесную речь, в которой отдала должное Клэри за её нечеловеческую выдержку и способность управляться с Джейсом и всей семьей Лайтвудов. 

Затем настала очередь Алека, и Магнус, который знал, как тот нервничает, улыбнулся ему, пытаясь одним взглядом передать Алеку всю свою уверенность и поддержку.

Речь Алека была забавной, и, вероятно, потому, что они сговорились с Изабель как следует подразнить Джейса, Алек первым делом упомянул, что Клэри настолько прекрасна в этот день, что умудрилась даже Джейса заставить выглядеть симпатично.

Алек рассказывал о том, как они с Джейсом росли и постоянно дрались. Он со смешком заметил, что первое время победы всегда одерживал Джейс, потому что был выше его, но затем Алек умудрился вымахать за одно лето и одержать заслуженный реванш. 

Алек рассказывал о том, как познакомился с Клэри в старшей школе и возненавидел её. Он говорил, что она не понравилась ему с первого взгляда, но затем он узнал, какой невероятно доброй она была, и понял, что рядом с ней он может быть самим собой. Он говорил о том, как Клэри помогала ему расти и становиться лучше и как вскоре он понял, что незаметно для них обоих она стала одним из его лучших друзей.

Алек рассказывал о том, как Джейс позвонил ему посреди ночи, когда Клэри наконец согласилась пойти с ним на свидание. Он говорил об открытии бара Джейса и о том, как они помогали ему наводить порядок и как в тот момент Алек вдруг понял, что Клэри с ними очень и очень надолго, что он может называть её частью семьи.

Алек говорил о том, каким счастливым Клэри сделала его брата и что одного лишь этого было достаточно, чтобы понимать, что она достойна его, тогда как Джейс определенно её не заслуживал, чем заработал дружный смех. Громче всех смеялся Джейс.

Алек рассказывал об их любви, о том, как он горд быть свидетелем развития таких преданных и искренних отношений и как они каждый день вдохновляют его на то, чтобы найти того особенного человека, который подходил бы ему так же, как Джейс и Клэри подходят друг другу. Магнус почувствовал укол в сердце, но Алек не смотрел на него, салютуя бокалом в сторону новобрачных.

Алек завершил речь коротким «поздравляю», а затем выпил шампанское и обнял подошедших к нему Джейса и Клэри. Он улыбнулся Магнусу, усаживаясь на место. Это была спокойная и тихая улыбка, но на мгновение Магнусу стало тяжело дышать, а его сердце часто-часто забилось.

Только подача первых блюд привела его в чувство.

***

Магнусу было очень странно осознавать, что он может общаться с абсолютными незнакомцами с той же легкостью, с какой обычно он вел себя лишь со старыми знакомыми. Но Магнус был спокоен среди толпы гостей и переходил от одной беседе к другой, наслаждаясь ими.

Быть может, дело было в том, с какой легкостью и радушием все принимали его, встречая в своих маленьких кружках. Это было странно, но вместе с тем совершенно естественно. Будто он принадлежал их миру, и это было ощущение, которого Магнус давно не испытывал. Но оно было приятным.

Магнус почти не видел Алека этим вечером, но быстро сообразил, что окружающие считали, что они с ним составили бы прекрасную пару, если не думали, что они уже ей являлись. Все, кроме Роберта, но кого волновало мнение Роберта Лайтвуда?

Магнус старался избегать его, но поскольку невероятное везение было как всегда при нем, столкновение с Робертом оказалось лишь вопросом времени.

Магнус выходил из уборной, когда услышал приглушенные голоса из коридора, ведущего к кухне. Он знал, что должен был проигнорировать их, но любопытство победило, и прежде чем Магнус успел остановить себя, он направился к кухне и с трудом скрыл свое удивление, когда наткнулся на Роберта и хмурого Мелиорна.

Магнус провел достаточное количество времени с Мелиорном в прошлом месяце, чтобы составить о нем мнение. И пусть они в основном обсуждали цветы, но Мелиорн был приятным человеком, до того увлеченным своей работой, что это невольно вызывало восхищение. Магнусу нравился этот человек, несмотря на его причуды.

Мелиорн был открытым пансексуалом, а потому так странно было видеть его в компании Роберта. Магнусу потребовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что их беседа была далека от дружеской.

— Я собираюсь все рассказать ему, — прошипел Мелиорн, прищурившись.

— Если не хочешь попасть в тюрьму, то ничего подобного ты не сделаешь, — откликнулся Роберт, тыча во флориста пальцем.

— Если я пойду ко дну, то утяну вас за собой, — сквозь зубы пообещал Мелиорн. — Как и Моргенштерна.

Магнус нахмурился, плечи его напряглись. Роберт ухватил Мелиорна за воротник рубашки, впечатывая его в стену.

— Да ты хоть имеешь представление, кому ты угрожаешь? — прорычал Роберт, и у Магнуса лопнуло терпение.

— Джентльмены, — окликнул он их, и те отпрянули друг от друга, замерев на месте. — Это свадьба, а не место для выяснения отношений. Это свадьба вашего сына, хочу добавить, — продолжил Магнус, награждая Роберта многозначительным взглядом. — Если вы не можете вести себя подобающе, предлагаю вам подыскать другое место для продолжения вечера. Уверен, вы найдете много невинных людей, на которых сможете навешать судебные запреты.

Роберт застыл, а рот его чуть приоткрылся. Вена на его лбу запульсировала, и он стиснул зубы. 

— Если бы Моргенштерн не был так…

— Заинтересован в покупке моего дома? — продолжил Магнус, вызывающе приподнимая брови. — Моргенштерн может засунуть свои миллионы себе в задницу, Роб. Я не отдам кучке стервятников единственную память о моей матери.

Роберт покачал головой, а губа его чуть заметно дернулась, когда он презрительно фыркнул.

— Твоя мать, твоя мать, твоя мать… Ты ведь говоришь о женщине, которая сбежала сюда, не позаботившись о том, что бросает тебя одного, а затем заставила тебя переехать в город, который ты всегда ненавидел, надавив на твою жалость и совершенно проигнорировав свободу твоего выбора?

Магнус задохнулся и отшатнулся от Роберта, словно тот ударил его, пытаясь унять нервную дрожь в пальцах.

— Что? — прорычал Роберт. — Ты повелся на россказни своих новых друзей о том, что она заботилась о тебе? Что она говорила о тебе? Что ж, это замечательно, но где была она сама? Если она так любила тебя, то почему бросила? А? Так я и думал. У тебя нет ответа. Но вот он ты, защищаешь принадлежащий ей дом, хотя он никогда не станет твоим.

— Довольно, — тихо пробормотал Мелиорн, но Роберт заткнул его взглядом.

— Ты сражаешься за то, чего никогда не существовало, — продолжил Роберт, вновь поворачиваясь к стиснувшему кулаки Магнусу. — Полагаю, мой сын находит это очаровательным. По мне, ты просто жалок.

— Убирайся, — раздался холодный резкий голос у Магнуса за спиной.

Магнус вздрогнул, впиваясь ногтями в ладони и стараясь сфокусироваться на чем-то, чтобы унять слезы, вскипающие в глазах, и обернулся к Джейсу.

Его красивое лицо превратилось в яростную маску, глаза мерцали гневом, а челюсть напряглась — так сильно он стискивал зубы. В полном молчании Джейс подошел ближе, вскидывая подбородок и окидывая отца презрительным взглядом.

— Сейчас же уходи, — выплюнул он. — Я пригласил тебя лишь потому, что все ещё должен тебе денег за бар, но если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе оскорблять моих друзей и память об Энни в день моей свадьбы, то ты здорово ошибаешься. С меня достаточно этого дерьма.

— Джейс… — начал Роберт.

— Уходи, — повторил Джейс непререкаемым тоном.

Лицо Роберта обратилось в маску ненависти и гнева, и Магнус невольно задумался о том, каково ему было жить с сердцем, полным такой жгучей злобы, что она, должно быть, приносила боль ему самому.

Роберт не ответил. Вместо этого он обернулся к Мелиорну:

— Советую держать язык за зубами, — бросил он, прежде чем скрыться за углом.

Звук его удаляющихся шагов ещё долго раздавался во внезапно наступившей в коридоре тишине.

Джейс тут же возник перед Магнусом. 

— Ты в порядке? — поинтересовался он тихим от волнения голосом. — Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось иметь с ним дело. Мне не нужно было его приглашать. Я не знаю, почему решил, что в кои-то веки он может побыть человеком.

В голосе Джейса было столько разочарования, что сердце Магнуса сжалось.

— Всё в порядке, — ответил он. Это было ложью, и он знал, что Джейс понимает это, но ему хватило такта отступить.

— Ему повезло, что Алек не слышал этого, — мрачно проговорил Джейс.

— Пусть это останется между нами, — вздохнул Магнус. — Алек многое пережил из-за отца. Не нужно сваливать на него ещё и это.

Джейс с сомнением взглянул на него, но наконец кивнул, обнимая Магнуса за плечи. 

— Идем. Алек ерзает на стуле последние полчаса. Думаю, он скучает по тебе.

Магнус фыркнул, не в силах сдержать улыбку, и позволил увести себя в зал.

Алек и впрямь в полном одиночестве сидел на стуле у стены, скрестив руки на груди. Джейс подмигнул Магнусу и отправился вызволять свою жену из рук Саймона, и, когда они с Клэри закружились в танце, их улыбки стали слишком яркими. Магнус усмехнулся и направился к Алеку, опускаясь на стул рядом с ним и вытягивая ноги.

— Привет.

— И тебе привет, — откликнулся Алек с мягкой улыбкой.

— И как долго ты сидишь здесь и страдаешь?

— Я не страдаю, — покачал головой Алек. — Я думаю.

— О чем? — спросил Магнус, не сводя с Алека глаз.

Алек кивнул в сторону Джейса и Клэри.

— О них. Об этом. О том, что у них есть, — пожал плечами он.

Магнус не ответил, задумчиво поигрывая запонкой на рубашке Алека. Он снял пиджак и расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц.

Алек повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Магнуса, и тут же встретился с ним взглядом. 

— Любовь, — просто проговорил он. — Она кажется такой простой для них.

Магнус сглотнул ком в горле, стараясь не искать в словах Алека подтекст. Вместо этого он поднялся и протянул ему руку.

— Потанцуй со мной, — попросил Магнус, но в голосе его не было присущей ему уверенности. 

— Ты знаешь, я не умею танцевать, — ответил Алек. — Я уже говорил тебе.

— Это медленный танец, Александр, — закатил глаза Магнус. — Вовсе необязательно уметь танцевать.

Алек усмехнулся, но принял его руку, позволив поднять себя на ноги. Магнус отвел его в центр площадки и развернулся, привлекая Алека к себе. Он шагнул ближе, по-прежнему сжимая одну руку Алека в своей, а другую опуская к нему на плечо. Алек, казалось, на мгновение замялся, но затем обнял его за талию.

Магнус начал медленно двигаться в такт ритму, и Алек последовал за ним, немного напряженно поначалу, но расслабляясь с каждым новым шагом.

— Ну вот, — тихонько объявил Магнус. — Ты танцуешь.

— Это ты танцуешь, — фыркнул Алек. — Я лишь повторяю за тобой.

— Ш–ш, ты танцуешь, — настоял на своем Магнус. 

Алек закатил глаза, но улыбнулся, снова взглянув на Магнуса, а глаза его в этот момент так сияли, что Магнусу пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы вспомнить, как дышать.

И тогда Магнуса накрыло осознанием. Дело было не в том, как Алек смотрел на него, потому что Магнус замечал его взгляды и прежде и это вызывало бабочек у него в животе. Он уже видел, как глаза Алека сияют нежностью, вызванной этой самой улыбкой, невозможно мягкой и, казалось, предназначающейся исключительно для Магнуса.

Но было кое-что ещё, нечто менее очевидное для Магнуса, но столь же явное для всех остальных.

Магнус смотрел на Алека точно так же.

И он не испытывал того ужаса, какой овладевал им всякий раз, когда он снова и снова отдавал свое сердце, не заботясь о его сохранности. Это было безопасно. Это было нормально.

Это было прекрасно.

— Черт, — выдохнул Магнус.

Алек нахмурился и вопрошающе взглянул на него. Магнус уставился на него, чуть приоткрыв рот. Он моргнул, поняв, что Алек может прочесть все по его лицу и догадаться о том потрясении, которое он только что пережил, но от которого не смог удержать себя.

— Долго же до тебя доходило, — прошептал Алек, улыбаясь краешками губ.

Магнус не ответил, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, и уткнулся Алеку в шею, шумно вдыхая и наполняя легкие запахом его одеколона. Большой палец Алека поглаживал ладонь Магнуса, пока они продолжали медленно покачиваться под музыку, одни в переполненной комнате, одни в своем собственном мире.

— Я не могу просить тебя остаться, — пробормотал Алек Магнусу на ухо, чуть касаясь его мочки губами. — И не буду. Но если бы я послушал себя, то похитил бы тебя и оставил бы себе. Может, привязал бы к чему-нибудь.

— Не знал, что у тебя есть этот кинк, — улыбнулся Магнус ему в шею. 

— Ну, привязать тебя к моей кровати кажется хорошим вариантом, — ответил Алек с усмешкой. — В совершенно дружелюбной манере, конечно.

Магнус рассмеялся, позволяя себе успокоиться под размеренное сердцебиение Алека, что отдавалось эхом в его собственной груди. 

— Конечно, — согласился Магнус.

— О, Бога ради, — вмешалась Изабель. Она танцевала с Люком, который явно с трудом сдерживал рвущийся наружу смех. — Вы обсуждаете свои сексуальные предпочтения во время медленного танца. Перестаньте притворяться друзьями, дураки. Вы явно хотите друг от друга детей, а ещё пожениться и завести миллион собак.

Алек внезапно застыл, щеки его пылали, когда он взглянул на сестру. Он не выставил себя дураком лишь потому, что в этот самый момент песня закончилась, поэтому партнеры начали расходиться до начала следующей песни.

— Иззи! — смущенно вскинулся Алек.

Она пожала плечами и обернулась к Люку:

— Подтверди мои слова, — попросила она, кивая в их сторону.

Люк скривился.

— Простите, — пробормотал он с извиняющейся улыбкой, которая, впрочем, никого не обманула.

— Посмотри! Они даже глаза закатывают одновременно, — воскликнула Изабель, улыбаясь.

Магнус фыркнул, что заставило её только сильнее заулыбаться.

— Могу я забрать у тебя Магнуса? — спросила она сладким голосом, глядя на брата. — У меня все ещё не было шанса с ним потанцевать.

— Нет, — прорычал Алек, с сомнением глядя на неё. — Я не видел его весь вечер.

— О, перестань, вы практически живете вместе! Уверен, Бак зовет его папой у себя в голове!

Магнус рассмеялся, но быстро закусил губу, стараясь сдержать улыбку, когда Алек обернулся. Он подарил ему извиняющуюся улыбку, в которой совершенно не было нужды, потому что глаза Алека искрились весельем, а уголки губ, несмотря на всю его напускную строгость, предательски приподнялись.

Это была прекрасная ночь, полная смеха, радости и новых знакомств. Это была идеальная ночь.

Магнус почти забыл о словах Роберта Лайтвуда.

***

Алек остановил грузовик возле Вольво Магнуса, и они выбрались из машины. Алек оставил Бака с собаками Магнуса, когда они поехали на свадьбу, чтобы ему не было одиноко, но это не помешало Баку рвануть к хозяину, стоило только Магнусу отпереть входную дверь и включить свет, и разразиться звонким лаем вместе с Барком Джейкобсом и Джимми Чо, будто желая поделиться с ними радостной новостью.

Алек усмехнулся и опустился на корточки перед собаками, которые запрыгали вокруг него. Уже перевалило за полночь, но у Магнуса сна не было ни в одном глазу. Адреналин все ещё бурлил в его венах, и вида смеющегося с собаками Алека было более чем достаточно, чтобы лишить Магнуса остатков сонливости.

Он замер, наблюдая за Алеком, пока тот наконец не взглянул на него, по-прежнему улыбаясь.

— Что? — спросил Алек; глаза его сияли в электрическом свете.

— Ничего, — с улыбкой ответил Магнус, потому что не мог описать мурашки у себя на коже и замершее в груди сердце.

Алек потрепал по затылку Бака, а затем поднялся на ноги и подошел к Магнусу, пряча руки в карманы. Магнус позволил ему приблизиться, сцепляя пальцы и потирая их, чтобы справиться с желанием прикоснуться к Алеку.

— Я долго думал, — начал он нерешительно, покачиваясь на пятках.

Это было потрясающее зрелище — вся уверенность Алека испарилась, полностью его обнажив и выставив напоказ его сомнения, губы его сжались, словно он не был уверен, что именно собирается сказать.

— Я заметил, — кивнул Магнус. — Сегодня ты был тише обычного.

— Просто… Вид моего брата… такого счастливого рядом с Клэри… заставил меня задуматься о том, что у них есть, — Алек остановился, отводя глаза, чтобы в следующее мгновение снова взглянуть на Магнуса — твердо и спокойно. — Я тоже этого хочу. И я думаю, что хочу этого вместе с тобой.

Магнус с шумом втянул воздух, но не смог найти сил для достойного ответа.

— На самом деле я абсолютно уверен в этом, — продолжил Алек, подходя ближе. Он не спускал с Магнуса глаз, отчего его слова казались только откровеннее. — Я не хочу больше притворяться, что меня устраивает наша дружба. Я хочу большего, и я готов за это бороться.

— То есть ты будешь сражаться со мной? — спросил Магнус.

Алек смутился:

— Зачем мне сражаться с тобой?

— Потому что сейчас я самое большое препятствие между нами.

— Значит, я буду сражаться с тобой.

На губах Магнуса мелькнула улыбка, а сердце его пропустило удар.

— Ты действительно невыносим сегодня. Я…

Алек шумно вдохнул, очевидно понимая, к чему все идет, и бесцеремонно ухватил Магнуса за лацканы пальто, прервав его слова поцелуем. Магнус удивленно всхлипнул, но это все, что он успел сделать, прежде чем раствориться в тепле Алека и притянуть его ближе. Алек обнял Магнуса за плечи, крепко сжимая его в объятьях. Это было сродни обещанию, и если Магнус хоть что-то знал об Алеке, то он был уверен, что тот не нарушит свое слово, пусть оно и не было произнесено вслух. Прикосновение губ Алека, его нежность, теснота его объятий — всё это казалось нерушимым.

Когда Алек отстранился, у Магнуса голова шла кругом. Но Алек не разорвал их объятий. Вместо этого он чмокнул Магнуса в нос и улыбнулся так ярко и тепло, что Магнусу пришлось поцеловать его снова.

***

За всю его жизнь у Магнуса было немало любовников. Он получил достаточное количество поцелуев и пришел к выводу, что удовольствие от интимного момента не зависит от атмосферы, не зависит от того, расставили ли вы повсюду свечи и устроили ли романтическую обстановку. Все зависит от человека, с которым вы делите эти моменты, поэтому Магнуса ни капли не удивило, что Алек оказался его лучшим любовником, ведь он был лучшим человеком, которого Магнус когда-либо встречал.

Он был прекрасен в своей страсти, а все его тело двигалось с единственной целью — доставить Магнусу как можно больше удовольствия. Его бескорыстная природа проявлялась в каждом движении, в заботливости, с которой он расстегивал рубашку Магнуса, в скольжении длинных пальцев по его спине, в благоговении, которое Алек проявлял, когда его губы блуждали по обнаженной коже шеи и плеч Магнуса.

Даже когда Магнус погрузился в него, пальцы Алека не перестали оглаживать его, касаясь его плеч и рук, притягивая его к себе за шею для поцелуя, который сказал так же много, как и те сладкие слова, что Алек прошептал Магнусу на ухо, когда он вошел в него.

— Ты нужен мне, — сказал он, и Магнус уткнулся ему в шею, ошеломленный страстью и лаской, которую он мог прочесть во взгляде Алека, но не мог осознать.

Магнус никогда не занимался ни с кем любовью так, как в ту ночь, они делали это снова и снова, и к моменту, когда первые солнечные лучи осветили гостевую спальню, он был истощен, а его разум полностью расслаблен.

Магнус прижался к Алеку, все ещё задыхаясь, и Алек обнял его. Его тяжелое дыхание ерошило волосы у Магнуса на лбу.

— Спи, — негромко пробормотал Алек, прижимаясь губами к его волосам. — Я буду рядом, когда ты проснешься.

Но Магнус не хотел засыпать, боясь, что когда он проснется, Алек исчезнет, что он покинет его, как и все те люди, о которых заботился Магнус. Еще долго после того, как дыхание Алека выровнялось, он сражался с собой, стараясь держать глаза открытыми, а затем приятное изнурение накрыло и его, поборов все сомнения Магнуса и позволив ему погрузиться в мирный сон.

***

Он был разбужен где-то полчаса спустя громким шумом, доносящимся с лестницы и заставившем его глаза распахнуться, и лениво застонал. Алек все ещё спал рядом, грудь его спокойно опускалась и поднималась, вторя его ровному дыханию, но нос Алека забавно сморщился на звук, а вскоре и он открыл глаза.

Алек улыбнулся Магнусу и с удовольствием потянулся, но, заслышав шум, который раздался снова, нахмурился.

— Что это? — спросил он хриплым со сна голосом, от которого у Магнуса мурашки побежали по коже.

— Понятия не имею, — мягко откликнулся он, вырисовывая замысловатые узоры у Алека на груди. — Скорее всего, этот дом снова восстал против меня. Может, мы спустимся и обнаружим, что пол уже проглотила черная дыра.

Алек усмехнулся.

— Пойду проверю, — решил он. — Если ты больше никогда меня не увидишь, значит, меня все же проглотила черная дыра.

— Я бы с удовольствием проглотил тебя сам, — пробормотал Магнус сквозь сон и довольно улыбнулся.

Алек фыркнул и опрокинул его на спину, чтобы нависнуть над ним и найти его губы своими. То был ленивый и неторопливый поцелуй, чуть усталый, но нежный, и Магнус с удовольствием бы и дальше терялся в прикосновениях губ Алека, если бы шорох не повторился и снаружи не раздались голоса.

Алек тяжело вздохнул, прижимаясь напоследок губами к подбородку Магнуса.

— Сейчас вернусь, — пообещал он. — Спи.

Ещё раз поцеловав Магнуса, Алек поднялся, но тепло его тела продолжало окутывать Магнуса какое-то время. Он знал, что на губах его играет глупая улыбка, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, а потому перевернулся на живот и уткнулся носом в подушку Алека, растягиваясь на кровати и стараясь сохранить в себе это тепло.

Громкий лай вырвал его из полудремы, и Магнус открыл глаза и нахмурился, когда услышал голос Алека, что перекрыл даже ворчание псов. Он заставил себя подняться с постели и натянуть боксеры, схватив первую подвернувшуюся под руку одежду, чтобы прикрыться. Ею оказалась белая рубашка Алека, и Магнус чувствовал себя до невероятного довольно, натягивая её, после чего бросился вниз, вслед за Алеком. 

Тот был снаружи, у входной двери, и Магнус едва обратил внимание на запрыгавших вокруг него собак, наблюдая за разворачивающейся перед его глазами сценой.

Одетый в очередной из своих скучных костюмов Роберт Лайтвуд стоял посреди двора Магнуса и спорил со своим сыном, на котором были лишь брюки с прошлого вечера, очень низко болтавшиеся у него на бедрах, потому как ремень Алека скорее всего затерялся у Магнуса под кроватью. Рядом с ними застыл тихий Мелиорн, рука Роберта крепко удерживала его за плечо, а его губы были приоткрыты, будто он хотел что-то сказать, но ему никак не давали этого сделать.

Все трое не замечали Магнуса, хотя тот и не пытался спрятаться, но он воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы вернуться в комнату за телефоном, и снова спустился в холл.

— Посмотри на себя, — сплюнул Роберт, презрительно скривив губы и указывая на Алека. — Ты ни на что не похож.

«Благодарю», — практически откликнулся Магнус. «Я долго и упорно трудился прошлой ночью, чтобы ваш сын выглядел именно так».

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — прошипел Алек сквозь зубы, и тон его, и то, как он произнес это, указывали на то, что он уже не в первый раз задает свой вопрос.

— Это не твое дело, — ответил Роберт до того высокомерно, что это не могло не удивлять.

— Это частная собственность, — возразил Алек. — Ты, быть может, очень хочешь купить её, но она не твоя. Ты не имеешь права приходить сюда, если тебя, конечно, не пригласили. Но я почему-то очень сильно сомневаюсь, что Магнус тебя приглашал.

— Я пытался остановить Мелиорна от вторжения, — проговорил Роберт.

Мелиорн недоверчиво фыркнул, скрестив руки на груди.

— С меня достаточно, — выплюнул он. — Именно потому я пришел сюда. Хотел поговорить с Магнусом. А твой отец пошел за мной.

— О чем ты говоришь? — прошипел Алек.

— Держи свой рот на замке, — пригрозил Роберт Мелиорну. — Если не хочешь загреметь в тюрьму.

Но тот полностью его проигнорировал, повернувшись к Алеку:

— Они с Моргенштерном шантажировали меня и заставляли устраивать поломки в доме, — объяснил он, указывая на входную дверь. — Это началось ещё в начале лета, когда Магнус сказал, что подумывает о том, чтобы оставить дом себе.

Магнус застыл, и Алек вместе с ним, мышцы напряглись на его обнаженной спине.

Середина ноября принесла с собой холодный ветер, и Магнус был едва одет, но не потому он почувствовал, как его пробрала дрожь, прокатившаяся по всему его телу. Его затошнило. Сама мысль о том, что Мелиорн был в его доме и портил в нем вещи, тем самым отвращая его от этого места, но вместе с тем удивительным образом сближая с Алеком и остальными, из-за жадности Роберта Лайтвуда и Себастьяна Моргенштерна, вызвала у Магнуса дрожь. Но все могло быть ещё хуже: Магнус едва не пострадал несколько раз. Он мог бы серьезно покалечиться, или хуже, если бы был в гараже, когда крыша там обвалилась. Мысль о том, что кто-то готов был зайти так далеко только ради его отъезда, заставила желудок Магнуса скрутиться. И упасть.

Он был погружен в мысли, но пришел в себя достаточно быстро, чтобы увидеть, что Алек направляется к своему отцу с яростно стиснутыми кулаками, и Магнус ничуть не сомневался, что один из них вот-вот проедется по лицу Роберта. Он бросился к Алеку, обхватывая его за талию, чтобы удержать на месте.

— Александр, не надо, — мягко проговорил он.

Глаза Роберта округлились. Было это от страха или от неожиданности — или от его полураздетого вида, — Магнус не знал.

— Я дам тебе ещё один повод, чтобы наложить на меня судебный запрет, — прорычал Алек, который пытался вырваться из рук Магнуса, сопровождаемый лаем собак.

— Мелиорн, — взмолился Магнус, и тот кивнул и шагнул к нему, помогая Магнусу удержать Алека. — Алек, — ласково позвал его Магнус. — Александр.

Но все было напрасно. Глаза Алека были прикованы к отцу, а ноздри его раздувались от гнева.

— Дорогой, — успокаивающе пробормотал Магнус, поглаживая его по голове. — Ну же, успокойся.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что он мог серьезно пострадать? — закричал Алек Роберту, оставаясь глухим к словам Магнуса.

Роберт пожал плечами:

— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Совершенно очевидно, что Мелиорн врет, чтобы прикрыть содеянное.

— Да что с тобой не так? — воскликнул Алек. — Зачем ты это сделал?

— Они хотят снести дом и срубить часть леса, чтобы построить гостиничный комплекс у пруда, — ответил Мелиорн вместо Роберта. — Я видел планы.

Магнус застыл, с недоумением оборачиваясь к Роберту, хотя, откровенно говоря, он был лишь самую малость удивлен. 

— А что же случилось с «легким обновлением дома и превращением его в небольшую уютную гостиницу»? — язвительно поинтересовался он.

Роберт не ответил, поджав губы. Алек наконец взял себя в руки, но продолжал тяжело дышать, потому Магнус не отпустил его, успокаивающе поглаживая ему шею.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы вы покинули мои владения, мистер Лайтвуд, — холодно проговорил Магнус, раздраженно скрипнув зубами. — Вам не рады здесь, и вы можете передать мистеру Моргенштерну, что его здесь тоже не ждут. Я буду с вами на связи. Уверен, что вы должны мне денег за причиненный ущерб.

— Я не принимаю приказов от таких уродов, как ты, — выпалил Роберт, окидывая его таким пренебрежительным взглядом, что Магнус невольно чуть сильнее надавил Алеку на плечи, удерживая его на месте, когда почувствовал, что тот снова напрягся. — Тот факт, что ты трахаешь моего сына, не дает тебе права выдворять меня отсюда.

— Нет, но тот факт, что эта земля принадлежит мне — дает, — бесстрастно возразил Магнус. — Если я снова увижу вас возле моего дома, я вызову полицию.

— И что вы им скажете? — ответил Роберт с презрительным смехом. — Вы ничего не докажете.

— У нас есть показания Мелиорна, — заметил Магнус.

Роберт усмехнулся, в глазах его мелькнула злая искра.

— Он наркоман. Ни один судья не воспримет всерьез его показания.

— Наркоман? — переспросил Магнус, приподнимая брови. — Что? С чего вы взяли?

— Именно этим мы его шантажировали, — прорычал Роберт. — Он выращивает травку у себя в теплицах.

— И с какой же целью вы его шантажировали? — поинтересовался Магнус с искренним недоумением.

— Чтобы он помог выпроводить тебя из Нэшвилла и ты продал нам дом, — раздраженно откликнулся Роберт. — Разве ты не слышал, что говорили до этого, или ты так же туп, как и аморален?

Магнус улыбнулся ему, и эта улыбка смягчила его черты, когда он шагнул к Роберту.

— Меня много как называли. Аморальный и урод определенно не самые худшие из оскорблений. Но обвинить меня в глупости? Тебе бы стоило быть умнее, Роб.

Магнус похлопал его по плечу и вытащил телефон из кармана, щелкая по экрану и выбирая самый интересный момент.

—… С чего вы взяли? — его собственный голос раздался в устройстве.

— Именно этим мы его шантажировали. Он выращивает травку у себя в теплицах, — прозвучал безошибочно узнаваемый голос Роберта.

— Мне продолжать? — невинно поинтересовался Магнус, останавливая запись. — Скорее всего, судья с большой охотой использует показания Мелиорна, когда услышит это. А теперь убирайся отсюда, пока я не вызвал полицию. Уверен, твоя дочь с радостью отправит тебя за решетку, учитывая, через что ты заставил пройти её семью.

Лицо Роберта превратилось в маску чистой ярости, глаза его покраснели, а вены на лбу вздулись так, будто готовы были вот-вот лопнуть, причудливо контрастируя с его бледной кожей. Он бросился было вперед, но был остановлен твердой рукой Алека, что ухватила его за воротник, прежде чем он успел дотронуться до Магнуса.

— Не смей прикасаться к нему, — угрожающе прохрипел Алек, чуть встряхивая отца, когда тот попытался вырваться из его хватки. — Тронешь его хоть пальцем, и я расскажу прессе о том, что ты натворил и через что заставил пройти всех нас из-за собственной ненависти и предубежденности. Твои будущие клиенты будут рады узнать, кто ты на самом деле.

— Сын, — начал Роберт.

— У тебя нет сына, — безжалостно отрезал Алек. — Ты никогда не считал Джейса сыном. Макс мертв. А ты мертв для меня. Тебе придется довольствоваться Себастьяном. Удачи тебе в уклонении от ножей, которые он бросит тебе в спину.

Он отпустил его, поднимая руку, чтобы остановить Бака, который рычал на Роберта все это время.

— Ты слышал Магнуса, — продолжил Алек, четко произнося каждое слово. — Убирайся отсюда и не смей возвращаться.

Роберт покачал головой; губы его подрагивали от отвращения, когда он окинул взглядом Алека, а затем и Магнуса: взгляд его скользнул по голым ногам и остановился на шее, где виднелся засос, который отлично сочетался с отметиной у ключицы Алека. Наконец Роберт развернулся и зашагал по траве, плечи его были напряжены, а руки сжимались в кулаки.

Только когда его машина исчезла за углом, Магнус наконец выдохнул. Он прижался к груди Алека, тяжело дыша.

— Окей, мой папаша бросил нас, когда мне было два года, и ни разу не пытался выйти на связь, но твой отец бьет все рекорды, — прошептал он.

Алек обнял его, касаясь воротника его рубашки и осторожно поглаживая большим пальцем ключицу Магнуса, и поцеловал его в волосы.

— Ты мерзнешь, — заметил Алек. — Пойдем внутрь. Ты, — сухо добавил он, указывая пальцем на Мелиорна, — идешь с нами и объясняешь все.

Мелиорн смущенно кивнул, проходя в дом. Алек свистнул собак, но остановил Магнуса, прежде чем тот смог сделать то же, разворачивая его к себе. Магнус моргнул и осторожно ему улыбнулся.

— Твой дом не одержим, — прошептал Алек, — и у него нет к тебе ненависти. Он не пытается сказать, что тебе здесь не рады.

Магнус тяжело сглотнул, шокировано глядя на Алека, но в конце концов кивнул.

— Это все он, — продолжил Алек. — Они. Тебе здесь не только рады, в тебе здесь нуждаются. Теперь ты мне веришь?

Магнус помолчал, размышляя над его словами, уверяя себя, что он может довериться Алеку, что тот говорит ему правду. Каре-зеленые глаза Алека заглядывали в его, прямо и уверенно, и Магнус был поражен этим.

— Не знаю, — ответил он и с ухмылкой уточнил: — Насколько во мне нуждаются? 

— Мелиорн ждет нас внутри, а я измотан, — ответил Алек, преувеличенно вздыхая. — Ты можешь вести себя подобающе?

— Ты без рубашки, — справедливо заметил Магнус.

Алек усмехнулся и наклонился, чтобы быстро чмокнуть его в губы и отстраниться, игнорируя неодобрительный стон Магнуса и хватая его за руку, чтобы вернуться в дом.

Мелиорн уже ждал их на кухне, сидя на полу со скрещенными ногами и улыбаясь Джимми Чо, который поднялся на задние лапы, чтобы с энтузиазмом облизать тому лицо. Магнус прошел к кухонной тумбе и включил кофемашину. Он окончательно проснулся, их ссора с Робертом возымела эффект, на который кофеин не всегда был способен, но все ещё нуждался в одной чашке (или двух, или трех), чтобы выдержать предстоящий разговор. Мелиорн ждал, пока они с Алеком устроятся за столом, согревая ладони о кружки, прежде чем покинуть Джимми Чо и присоединиться к ним.

— С чего мне начать? — рассеянно спросил он, глядя на кактус перед собой, как будто у него были ответы на все вопросы.

— Начни с начала, — предложил Алек более жестко, чем собирался.

Магнус мягко подтолкнул его локтем, и Алек покосился на него, но выражение его лица не дрогнуло. Мелиорн просто улыбнулся, все ещё глядя на кактус Магнуса.

— Мелиорн? — обратился к нему Магнус. — Знаю, MS Hammer очень хорош собой, но не мог бы ты сосредоточиться?

— MS Hammer? — переспросил Алек, приподнимая брови. — Ты назвал свой кактус MS Hammer?

— Мы не будем это обсуждать, — широко улыбнулся Магнус

— Конечно, — ухмыльнулся Алек. — И чему я удивляюсь.

— Тебе нужно подкормить его, — вмешался Мелиорн. — Азот и фосфор.

— Сделаю, — быстро кивнул Магнус. — А теперь объяснись, пожалуйста. 

Мелиорн отвел взгляд от растения, чтобы вместо этого посмотреть на Магнуса и Алека. Его светло-карие глаза были странно спокойны, но то, как он теребил рукав рубашки, выдавало его волнение.

— Я выращиваю марихуану у себя в оранжерее, — признался он в конце концов. — Роберт говорил правду. Я не продаю её, использую лишь в собственных нуждах. Одна из моих подруг встречалась с Себастьяном Моргенштерном, думаю, это она рассказала ему. Она не хотела ничего дурного, но предоставила ему возможность использовать эту информацию во зло.

Он сделал паузу, глубоко вздыхая.

— Когда ты переехал сюда в июле, Роберт знал, что мать обязала тебя остаться здесь на шесть месяцев. Сначала он решил, что ты возненавидишь это место, потому что ты всегда жил в городе. Не думаю, что он рассчитывал на то, что местные полюбят тебя так же сильно, как твою мать.

Магнус опустил взгляд, пожевывая губу. Он этого тоже не ожидал.

— Не смогу повторить дословно, но однажды ты сказал ему, что поменял мнение об этом месте и что ты вовсе не ненавидишь его так сильно, как думал, — продолжил Мелиорн с мягкой улыбкой. — Так ты стал проблемой.

— Как я понял, Моргенштерн планировал купить этот дом уже давно. Они сделали предложение Энни, но она отклонила его и посоветовала им идти к черту так, как она одна могла, — он на мгновение взглянул на Алека. — Уверен, это имеет отношение к тому, что произошло между вами с отцом. Она буквально сказала им идти нахуй и научиться порядочности.

Алек тихонько улыбнулся, в глазах его были нежность и ностальгия.

— Моргенштерн готов инвестировать много денег в этот проект. Он уже заключил сделки с некоторыми друзьями своего отца из высшего общества. Ему просто нужно было идеальное для туристов место, и твое показалось ему как раз таким. Здесь есть пруд и лес. Поэтому как только они поняли, что заполучить дом будет не так просто, они пришли ко мне. Сказали, что сдадут меня полиции, если я не подчинюсь им. Это началось с мелочей. Блок предохранителей в подвале, кондиционер, доски в полу…

— О Боже, — выдохнул Магнус, прикрывая лицо руками и качая головой. — Опоссум. Паразиты. Гребаная крыша! — закричал он в конце концов. — Странные звуки из подвала.

— Все на мне, — признался Мелиорн, лицо его приобрело извиняющееся выражение. — Мне очень жаль.

Магнус почувствовал, как дрожат его руки, но не смог унять их. Он держался перед Робертом, потому что знал, что у него будет время сорваться позже, но теперь осознание произошедшего обрушилось на него. И этого оказалось слишком много. 

Он заставил себя дышать как можно глубже, втягивая в легкие столько воздуха, сколько было возможно, и сосредоточился на этом действии, чтобы успокоиться. Он почувствовал легкое прикосновение к ноге и посмотрел вниз, чтобы увидеть, что Алек нежно поглаживает его. Магнус судорожно выдохнул, глядя на Алека, что осторожно и тихо ему улыбнулся и развернул свою ладонь у него на колене в явном предложении. Магнус на мгновение замялся, но затем сплел их пальцы.

— Я практически не сопротивлялся, пока не знал тебя, — продолжил Мелиорн, и только тогда Магнус понял, что тот замолчал, дав им момент, в котором они с Алеком нуждались. — Но потом мы познакомились. Знаешь, у каждого человека есть аура. Это наша спиритическая подпись, и твоя очень похожа на ту, что была у твоей матери. Она частично черная, из-за того горя, что ты переносишь, из-за боли, которую ты пронес через свою жизнь. Потому что тебе тяжело. Но еще она очень светлая, добрая и позитивная, несмотря на всю темноту. Это уникально и редко, и я не мог продолжать поступать с тобой так. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.

Магнус тяжело сглотнул, сосредоточившись на ощущении пальцев Алека, что мягко сжимали его.

— Я хотел признаться тебе во всем на свадьбе, но Роберт остановил меня, — признался Мелиорн, поджимая губы. — Так что я пришел сюда утром, но он пришел за мной. А остальное ты знаешь.

Магнус кивнул, рассеянно поглаживая по голове Барка Джейкобса, который прижался к его ноге.

В последнее время он был окружен стольким хорошим, что забыл о реальности жизни, о том, как жестоки люди могут быть, чтобы добиться желаемого, как они готовы отбросить честь и достоинство ради мешка денег. Он видел это столько раз в Нью-Йорке, но каким-то образом последние месяцы в Нэшвилле заставили Магнуса поверить в то, что здесь он будет защищен от подлости.

Но подлость была повсюду и проявляла себя самыми извращенными способами. 

Магнусу нужен был перерыв, чтобы все осознать, и он знал только один способ это сделать.

***

Остальная часть дня прошла тихо. Магнус провел его с Алеком, растянувшись на диване в гостиной. Они смотрели один фильм за другим, лежа в обнимку, а потому Магнус мог чувствовать тепло Алека каждой клеточкой своего тела.

Этот день мог бы быть идеальным, и, вероятно, он был ближе всех к этому понятию, но сознание Магнуса было интересным местом, когда он находился в раздумьях.

Он даже не мог сосредоточиться на том, как Джим Кэрри поклонился невидимой силе на экране, вместо этого устроившись у Алека под боком и глядя в потолок.

Он знал, что собирался сделать. И знал, почему должен так поступить. Но он также знал, что его решение ранит Алека, и его внутренности съеживались от этой мысли.

В Алеке не было подлости. И гнусности. И злости.

А Магнус никогда не был хорош в том, чтобы соглашаться на то, что для него полезно.

Рафаэль был прав — не то чтобы он когда-нибудь признается ему в этом, — Магнус был напуган. Он был в ужасе.

Отдать свое сердце означало открыть его для новой боли, а он уже порядком настрадался. В конце концов люди всегда уходили. Еще никогда они не оставались достаточно надолго, чтобы перекрыть зияющую дыру в его груди.

***

Быть с Алеком было поистине невероятным опытом. Магнус не мог вспомнить, был ли он когда-нибудь рядом с кем-то, кто отдавал бы столько же, сколько принимал сам. Магнус встречался с мужчинами и женщинами, которые требовали от него больше, чем он мог дать, и с теми, кто брал больше, чем готов был отдать. То была тонкая грань, но каким-то образом Алеку удалось с легкостью в неё вписаться.

Порой он сам стыдился своей любви. Его щеки вспыхивали, когда он проявлял нежность, а через некоторое время понимал, как выглядит со стороны, но большую часть времени Алек, казалось, делал это без задней мысли, а оттого эти моменты были еще ценнее.

Магнус немного терялся во всех этих изменениях. Он не боялся проявлений привязанности, но он так давно не испытывал ничего подобного, что не мог не волноваться. Алек показал ему, как это просто — проявлять свои чувства, и это только осложняло выбор Магнуса. 

Понять, что достаточно было всего пяти дней, чтобы прийти к этому состоянию, было немного тревожно и, честно говоря, пугающе.

Он забыл, каково это — отдать кому-то свое сердце. Как это одновременно освобождало и заточало тебя. Как опасно это было. Как легко сердце могло сломаться, если забыть о предосторожностях — но он все равно ужасно хотел это сделать.

Вероятно, именно поэтому ему понадобилось пять дней, чтобы набраться смелости и поделиться своими соображениями с Алеком.

— Я возвращаюсь в Нью-Йорк, — признался он наконец практически шепотом.

Вечерние огни отражались в шокированном мерцании каре-зеленых глаз, завораживающе отражаясь в них и все же не превосходя их в красоте.

Они сидели на ступеньках и наблюдали за первыми снежинками, спускающимися с неба и ложащимися на землю пушистым одеялом. Шерстяной плед на их плечах был надежной защитой от холода, но тело Алека ощущалось самой непобедимой преградой из всех — сильное, яростное и готовое защищать.

— Я вернусь, — продолжил Магнус шепотом, когда Алек, казалось, не нашел в себе сил, чтобы ответить. — Мне нужен перерыв вдали от этого места, если я хочу понять, что делать дальше. Если я останусь, то не буду объективно понимать, что мне нужно. Ты здесь, а я всегда хочу быть там, где ты. Но мне нужно принять это решение сознательно. Вдали от Нэшвилла.

— Ты имеешь в виду вдали от меня, — понял Алек.

Он знал, о чем говорит. Он всегда тщательно взвешивал свои слова и анализировал их, прежде чем произнести. Он оценивал свои предложения, опасаясь последствий. Неудивительно, что он с легкостью мог читать Магнуса. Вот только его вывод был неправильным — или, возможно, Магнус лгал самому себе.

— Это не то, что я имел в виду, — вздохнул он, сдавливая переносицу. — Мне нравится это место. Ты знаешь это. Но мне нужно увидеть моих друзей, провести с ними немного времени. Сначала я должен был остаться в Нью-Йорке только на День Благодарения, но мне удалось получить возмещение за обратный билет, чтобы продлить поездку. В конце концов я вернусь. Вне зависимости от того, какое решение приму.

— Я думаю, ты уже его принял, — покачал головой Алек, будто бы признавая свое поражение. — Я думаю, ты принял его с самого начала. Ты не хочешь признавать, что можешь быть счастлив здесь, и я не знаю, дело в твоей гордости или хуже. Может, ты просто не можешь позволить себе быть счастливым.

— Как я могу знать, что хочу жить здесь? — мягко поинтересовался Магнус. — Как мне понять, что этой мой дом?

— Ты просто знаешь, — шепотом ответил Алек. — Перестаешь так отчаянно бороться. Отпускаешь недовольство, которое у тебя есть к этому месту и к самому себе. Но я не могу помочь тебе. Ты должен сделать это сам.

Магнус закусил нижнюю губу, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, чтобы унять дрожь в пальцах.

— Мне нужно уехать домой на время. Нужно увидеть моих друзей, знакомые мне места.

— Ты только что назвал это место домом, — смущенно пробормотал Алек. Голос его дрогнул, но Магнус не знал, от злости или тоски. — Я думаю, ты все прекрасно знаешь.

— Я вернусь, — снова пообещал Магнус.

— А я должен ждать? — тихо спросил Алек.

Было в его тоне нечто такое, что дало Магнусу понять, что он мог бы попросить об этом, но это было несправедливо к ним обоим. Алек заслуживал гораздо большего, чем кого-то, столь неуверенного в себе.

— Нет, конечно, нет, — ответил Магнус, дыхание встало комом у него в горле.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я попросил тебя остаться? — пробормотал Алек.

Магнус пожевал щеку и плотнее запахнулся в плед.

— Да, — признался он слабым голосом, потому что это была правда.

Он хотел, чтобы Алек принял решение за него, потому что прокручивал этот вопрос в голове целую неделю, но все снова сводилось к Алеку и только к нему. Он был аргументом, который заставлял чашу весов Магнуса колебаться.

Но все могло прекратиться. Люди уходят, и сколько бы веры в Алека у Магнуса не было, он не был уверен, что тот будет исключением из правила.

— Я не буду, — ответил Алек. — Ты ведь знаешь. Я не смогу жить, зная, что принял это решение за тебя.

— Знаю.

Алек тяжело вздохнул и отстранился, присев на корточки перед Магнусом, чтобы полностью укутать его в плед. Затем он наклонился и легко коснулся его губ своими.

Когда Алек отстранился, он отвел прядь волос у Магнуса со лба, глаза его были полны грусти.

— Когда ты уезжаешь?

— Через два дня, — пробормотал Магнус, вцепляясь в плед так, словно от него зависела его жизнь.

— Как долго ты об этом знаешь?

— Несколько дней, — смущенно признался он.

Алек прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздыхая, и Магнус взял его лицо в ладони, прежде чем успел остановить себя, поглаживая большим пальцем подбородок Алека.

— Мне жаль, — пробормотал он.

Алек покачал головой, прижимаясь щекой к его ладони.

— Мне тоже, — прошептал он, прижимаясь поцелуем к его ладони, прежде чем подняться и направиться к своему дому, дважды свистнув Бака, который через несколько секунд вылетел из дома Магнуса и помчался за хозяином следом.

Магнус проследил за ним взглядом и, громко застонав, уронил голову на колени.

Что если люди продолжали уходить, потому что он отталкивал их? Быть может, уйти, прежде чем уйдут они, не было решением?

***

Магнус не видел Алека два дня. Он провел это время в сборах и зарывшись в работу, убеждая себя, что это не бездарная попытка отвлечься от того, как непостижимо ему не хватает тепла каре-зеленых глаз, которые заставляли его чувствовать себя желанным.

Он не мог заставить себя радоваться возвращению в Нью-Йорк и сосредоточиться на скорой встрече с друзьями — с семьей, которую он построил сам для себя. Магнус безмерно скучал по ним, ему нужно было увидеть их, и он изо всех сил пытался поверить, что это сейчас самое главное.

Он звонил и писал Алеку, но все его попытки остались без ответа. Магнус уезжал сегодня, а Алек уже ушел на работу, и было слишком поздно пробовать попрощаться еще раз.

Саймон приехал за ним в полдень. Магнус запер входную дверь, чувствуя, как сжимается его желудок от звука проворачиваемого в замке ключа: так от него веяло безвозвратностью.

Джимми Чо и Барк Джейкобс с легкостью заскочили на заднее сиденье автомобиля, и они тронулись с места.

— Спасибо, что согласился отвезти меня в аэропорт, — сказал Магнус, прислоняясь к окну.

Осенний пейзаж исчез, оставив на смену себе лишь голые деревья, холодные и меланхоличные. Они идеально подходили настроению Магнуса.

— Я думал, ты будешь в куда большем предвкушении возвращения в Нью-Йорк, — проговорил Саймон через некоторое время. Он был невероятно тихим с момента, как они выехали из Нэшвилла.

— Я рад, — ответил Магнус. — Я скучаю по своим друзья. Но я просто… — он глубоко вздохнул, слова застряли у него в горле.

— Алек? — тихо спросил Саймон.

Магнус рассеянно кивнул.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы он не проходил через все это. Я не хотел причинять ему боль.

— Он любит тебя, — просто ответил Саймон. — Он тебя простит.

Магнус покачал головой:

— Это не любовь.

— Что? — возмутился было Саймон, но оборвал сам себя. — Ты и правда самый большой придурок, которого я когда-либо встречал. Конечно, это любовь, ты, глупый идиот.

Сердце Магнуса сжалось в груди, и он закусил губу, но не позволил себе задуматься над словами Саймона, снова погружаясь в тишину.

— Мне нужно заправиться, — добавил Саймон и свернул направо.

И это был конец разговора.

К тому моменту, как они добрались до аэропорта, Магнус уничтожил свой маникюр, содрав лак с ногтей, а груз на его сердце был просто неподъемным. Он вручил свой багаж и собак бортпроводникам и вернулся к Саймону, который ждал его на скамейке.

— Напиши мне, когда решишь вернуться, и мы посмотрим, кто приедет забрать тебя из аэропорта, — сказал Саймон.

Магнус кивнул, и его друг вздохнул, пряча руки в карманы.

— Не теряйся, хорошо? — попросил он.

Магнус улыбнулся:

— Обещаю, — торжественно объявил он и обнял его.

Саймон обнял его в ответ без малейших колебаний, похлопывая Магнуса по спине.

— Скоро увидимся, — заверил его тот и развернулся, чтобы пройти на посадку.

Каждый шаг приближал его к Нью-Йорку, и все же каждый шаг становился для него все большим испытанием. Он бы хотел, чтобы все было проще.

— Магнус!

Его глаза удивленно расширились, и он обернулся, чтобы увидеть Алека, пробирающегося к нему через толпу пассажиров.

Магнус сделал шаг к нему навстречу, сердце его бешено колотилось в груди. Алек остановился напротив него, упираясь ладонями в колени, чтобы отдышаться. И Магнус невольно задумался о том, как же быстро он бежал, если теперь не мог выровнять дыхание, хотя выходил на пробежку каждое утро.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — тихо спросил он, сглотнув ком в горле.

— Я не мог отпустить тебя не попрощавшись, — выдохнул Алек.

Он выпрямился, все ещё тяжело дыша, но его сосредоточенный взгляд остановился на лице Магнуса.

— Ты идиот, — сказал Алек, и Магнус приподнял бровь. Он открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Алек не позволил ему. — Саймон написал Люку, что ты уезжаешь, тот передал это Джослин, она отправила сообщение Клэри, которая рассказала обо всем Джейсу, он написал Иззи, та сообщила Майе, а Майя — Лидии, которая накричала на меня. Поэтому я здесь.

Магнус ласково усмехнулся, закатив глаза.

— Всё это ради того, чтобы сказать, что я идиот? — поинтересовался он насмешливо.

Поразительно, как присутствие Алека облегчало тяжесть у него на плечах.

— Что поделать, — откликнулся Алек, состроив извиняющуюся гримасу, которая мало сочеталась с задорным блеском его глаз.

Магнус рассмеялся и наклонил голову, глядя на него:

— Я думал, ты злишься на меня.

Алек замотал головой, но внезапно остановился.

— Может, немного, — признался он. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что знал.

Он подошел ближе, и Магнус затаил дыхание.

— Здесь есть люди, которые любят тебя, — мягко проговорил Алек, — которые всегда будут любить тебя. К ним отношусь и я.

Он на мгновение замолчал, взяв Магнуса за руку.

— Я люблю тебя. Я влюблен в тебя.

У Магнуса перехватило дыхание, сердце его заколотилось в груди. Он знал, что его пальцы задрожали бы, если бы Алек не сжимал их так крепко.

— Кажется глупым говорить об этом вслух, потому что я знаю это уже довольно давно, — продолжил Алек, и он звучал так искренне, что это заставило слезы навернуться Магнусу на глаза. — Но потом я понял — и под этим я имею в виду, что мои близкие буквально заставили меня признать это, — что, быть может, ты не знаешь этого.

Магнус усмехнулся и сдался, больше не пытаясь остановить свои слезы.

— Мне казалось, это очевидно, но, может быть, для тебя это не так, — пробормотал Алек, осторожно стирая свободной рукой слезы с его щеки. — Ты так полон сомнений, так привык держать стены вокруг своего сердца... я понял, что, может быть, ты сомневаешься и в этом тоже. Так что… ты можешь не сомневаться. Ты можешь сомневаться во многих вещах, но не сомневайся в одном: я люблю тебя.

Магнус всегда гордился своим красноречием, но на этот раз оно подвело его. В голове его было столько всего, что он не мог вымолвить ни слова, пока сердце бешено колотилось у него в груди, отдаваясь эхом в ушах.

Ему частенько повторяли, что действия говорят гораздо больше слов, и это была прекрасная возможность использовать этот совет на практике.

Магнус кинулся Алеку на шею, обнимая его и крепко целуя. Тот пошатнулся, но быстро справился с собой, обнимая Магнуса за талию и целуя его в ответ с такой страстью, на которую только Алек был способен.

Они целовались, кажется, тысячу раз за последние несколько дней, но этот поцелуй был другим. Он ощущался как прощание и приветствие одновременно, как обещание и клятва.

Магнус с удовольствием навсегда бы остался в руках Алека, если бы им не нужно было дышать. Очевидно, проклятая анатомия не хотела, чтобы он был счастлив, потому что в конце концов Магнусу пришлось отстраниться, судорожно вздыхая

Пальцы Алека скользнули по его щеке, прижимаясь к ней ладонью.

— Я хочу использовать свое третье желание, — торжественно объявил он.

Магнус недоверчиво рассмеялся:

— Разве ты не должен сначала потереть мою лампу?

Алек закатил глаза, награждая его скептическим взглядом:

— Серьезно?

— Ты любишь меня, — самодовольно заметил Магнус, потому что мог и потому что все ещё с трудом осознавал это. Он игриво ткнул Алека в грудь. — Ты должен любить мои шуточки.

— И я люблю, — спокойно согласился Алек, а Магнус снова замер на мгновение, в горле его пересохло.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул он, откашлявшись. — Твое третье желание?

Алек кивнул и наклонился, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Вне зависимости от того, что ты выберешь — остаться в Нью-Йорке или вернуться сюда, я хочу, чтобы о своем решении ты сообщил мне лично. Не через дурацкое сообщение и не по телефону. Я хочу видеть твое лицо, когда ты сделаешь выбор.

Магнус недоуменно нахмурился:

— Почему?

— Потому что я хочу иметь возможность сказать, честен ли ты по отношению к себе и ко мне.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Магнус.

Они оба взглянули на экран прибытия и отправления, когда объявили посадку на рейс Магнуса.

— Мне нужно идти, — вздохнул он.

— Да.

— Скоро увидимся, – заверил Алека Магнус, целуя его на прощание.

— Скоро, — подтвердил тот, прижимаясь к Магнусу. — А теперь иди, пока я все же не решил похитить тебя.

Магнус усмехнулся, еще раз целуя Алека, и развернулся на каблуках.

Он отдал билет проводнику и обернулся, пока тот сканировал его. Алек отошел к Саймону, и Саймон выбросил кулак в воздух, очевидно, ожидая, пока Алек стукнет по нему, но Алек просто смотрел на Магнуса. Но затем он широко улыбнулся, и в конце концов ответил Саймону, закатив глаза.

Магнус фыркнул, не в силах спрятать нежную улыбку, и скрылся в рукаве.

Только сидя в самолете он понял, что так и не сказал Алеку, что тоже его любит.

***

— Вы такие сопливые, что меня сейчас стошнит.

Магнус швырнул картофельными чипсами Рафаэлю в лицо и окинул его недовольным взглядом. Рафаэль, что сидел на полу в гостиной Магнуса и играл с Барком Джейкобсом, только усмехнулся, когда пес схватил любезно предложенное Магнусом угощение, а он не успел этому помешать.

— Все потому, что ты давно мертв внутри, — вмешалась сидевшая за столом Катарина. — У них очень романтичная история.

Магнус наградил Рафаэля многозначительным взглядом и показал ему язык.

— Ага, особенно тот момент, когда этот дуралей забыл сказать ветеринару, что тоже его любит, — фыркнул Рафаэль.

— Я был в шоке, — возразил Магнус.

— Конечно, — с сомнением откликнулся Рафаэль и уклонился от очередного заряда из чипсов. — Если ты так это называешь.

— Барк Джейкобс, нет! — окликнул собаку Магнус, но было уже слишком поздно.

— Так что ты собираешься делать? — спросила Катарина.

— Снова какую-нибудь глупость, разумеется, — не удержался Рафаэль.

Магнус тяжело вздохнул.

— Я так тебя ненавижу, — проворчал он, качая головой, прежде чем снова повернуться к Катарине. — Не знаю. Что, ты думаешь, мне стоит сделать?

— Тебе решать, детка, — мягко откликнулась Катарина. — Это только твой выбор.

— Ты говоришь, как Алек, — пробормотал Магнус. — Но ты, наверное, забыла, что мне очень плохо дается принятие тех решений, которые не обещают разрушить мою жизнь.

— Ты слишком суров к себе, — заметила Катарина. — Прекрати думать и поступай так, как правильно для тебя. Перестань решать головой, прислушайся к своему сердцу.

Магнус задумчиво кивнул, но не ответил, приглаживая волосы и размышляя над её словами.

— Черт. Почему вы оба такие слюнтяи?

Заслужив два укоризненных взгляда, Рафаэль закатил глаза.

— Все это смахивает на какую-то диснеевскую херню, — продолжил он невозмутимо. — Слушай свое сердце, — добавил он с гримасой отвращения. — Просто составь список. Плюсы и минусы жизни в том и другом городе.

— Это смешно, — возразила Катарина.

— На самом деле… — медленно проговорил Магнус. — Это не такая уж плохая идея.

Катарина раздраженно фыркнула.

— Я недостаточно пьяна для этого, — сообщила она. — Как я вообще выношу вас трезвой?

— Ты просто очень добрый человек? — предположил Магнус.

— Ты женщина, — возразил Рафаэль. — У тебя высокий болевой порог.

— Кажется, я заслуживаю гребаную медаль, — заметила Катарина.

— Нет, слушайте! — воскликнул Магнус, опуская бутылку текилы на кухонный остров. — Может, напьемся уже?

***

Магнус проснулся с нестерпимой головной болью. Он лежал на диване, а Джимми Чо ласково прижимался носом к его свисающей из-под пледа руке. Магнус застонал и подхватил щенка на руки, устраивая его у себя на животе и поглаживая мягкую шерстку. Джимми Чо радостно гавкнул и лизнул нос Магнуса.

— Да, детка, — прохрипел он голосом, в котором отчетливо слышалось напоминание о том, как много они выпили прошлой ночью. — Я тоже тебя люблю.

Щенок фыркнул, уткнувшись ему в подбородок.

— Видишь? Не так-то сложно сказать кому-то, что тоже его любишь, — хихикнул Рафаэль.

Магнус открыл глаза и прищурился, глядя на друга, который стоял над ним с дымящейся кружкой.

— Кофе, — простонал он умоляюще, и Рафаэль ухмыльнулся и дождался, пока Магнус усядется, прежде чем передать ему кружку.

Первый глоток был раем, второй — адом, а третьему наконец удалось прогнать сонливость Магнуса.

— Стареть отстойно, — пробормотал он. — Похмелье становится все хуже и хуже с каждым годом. Я умираю.

— Ах, похоже, ты так и остался королевой драмы, — раздался от дверей голос с акцентом, и Магнус вскинул голову.

— Рагнор, — взволнованно воскликнул он, прежде чем скривиться от острой боли в висках. — Когда ты приехал?

Магнус поднялся и ухватился за плечо Рафаэля, чтобы удержать равновесие, а потом подошел к Рагнору, у ног которого уже крутился Барк Джейкобс.

— Около часа назад, — ответил Рагнор. — Катарина встретила меня перед тем, как отправиться на работу.

— Не понимаю, как она может спасать человеческие жизни после всего, что было выпито прошлой ночью.

Рагнор пожал плечами:

— Это загадка для нас всех. Рад видеть тебя, Магнус. Я бы обнял тебя, но ты воняешь.

Магнус закатил глаза.

— О, заткнись, — проворчал он и притянул его в объятья.

Рагнор тихонько усмехнулся ему на ухо, легко похлопывая его по спине. Когда он отстранился, то придержал Магнуса на расстоянии вытянутой руки, внимательно его рассматривая.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — серьезным голосом заметил он, и Магнус приподнял брови. — После того, как ты примешь душ и почистишь зубы. У нас есть время.

Магнус раздраженно фыркнул:

— Уже иду, — заверил он. — Ты можешь пока выгулять собак, старый ворчун.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал, — ответил Рагнор с широкой усмешкой.

Магнус не смог спрятать ответной улыбки, прежде чем легким шагом отправиться в ванную.

***

День благодарения в доме Бейнов-Феллов сопровождался несколькими традициями: хорошая индейка, которую всегда готовил Рагнор, много разговоров и огромное количество алкоголя. Это было любимое время года Магнуса, потому что несмотря на то, что после переезда Энни в Нэшвилл Магнус съехался с Рагнором, а его друг большую часть времени гастролировал с концертами по стране, оставляя Магнуса одного, этот праздник Рагнор никогда не позволял себе пропускать и всегда возвращался домой на День благодарения.

Дело было даже не в том, что его волновал этот праздник, потому что Рагнор был англичанином, а Дня благодарения в Англии не существовало в принципе: просто Рагнор знал, что День Благодарения был той датой, которую Магнус всегда ждал с нетерпением.

Дело было не в индейке и даже не в фантастической печеной картошке Рагнора. Магнус все это любил, но День благодарения прежде всего был для него поводом собрать свою разношерстную семью вместе и продемонстрировать, насколько он благодарен им за то, что они есть друг у друга. Магнус не особо верил в Бога, но они всегда отдавали должное католическому воспитанию Рагнора и позволяли ему зачитывать молитвы и благословения так долго, как ему хотелось.

Тесса была его давним другом, и было справедливо приглашать на обед всех её парней. Это делало атмосферу за столом очень веселой, наполненной игривыми поддевками.

Магнус просто наслаждался возможностью собраться всем вместе и отметить годы дружбы и любви.

— Думаю, я знаю, за что Магнус благодарен в этом году, — сквозь набитый индейкой рот пробормотала Катарина, тыча в него пальцем.

Магнус приподнял бровь, но не успел задать вопрос.

— Член Алека, — ответил Рафаэль.

— Эй, — запротестовал было Магнус, прежде чем озорная улыбка озарила его лицо. — Да, это правда. Еще я очень благодарен за его язык. Он может делать просто волшебные штуки своим…

— Мы ведь едим, — вмешался Рагнор странным тоном.

— Будем честными, это не самая откровенная картинка, которую Магнус когда-либо описывал за этим столом, — с усмешкой вмешалась Тесса.

— О Боже, не напоминай, — ответил Уилл, с трудом сдерживая дрожь.

— Мы говорим о русской модели? — поинтересовался Джем, приподнимая бровь.

Его вопрос был встречен коллективным стоном.

— Я всего лишь сказал, что она была гибкой, — закатил глаза Магнус. — И она была. Очень гибкой.

— Я засуну в тебя индейку целиком, если ты сейчас же не заткнешься, — простонал Рафаэль.

— Детка, даже мне не удастся взять столько в рот, — игриво ответил Магнус и вскрикнул, когда в него полетела картошка.

— Дети, достаточно, — нахмурилась Катарина.

Магнус проворчал что-то себе под нос. Рафаэль только закатил глаза.

— Я, — начал Рагнор достаточно громким голосом, чтобы прекратить их пререкания, — благодарен за возможность начать все сначала. И я буду вечно благодарен за то, что Энни была в числе моих друзей.

Магнус замер, ошеломленно моргнув, и взглянул на Рагнора, что тепло ему улыбнулся. Магнусу потребовалось мгновение, чтобы сглотнуть и промокнуть рот салфеткой.

— Я благодарен вам всем за то, что вы помогли мне пройти через эти тяжелые времена, — тихо ответил Магнус и заметно расслабился, когда Рафаэль потянулся к нему и мягко сжал его плечо. — И я благодарен маме, которая хоть и не была идеальной матерью, но сделала все возможное, учитывая, что и я не был идеальным сыном, и продолжила любить меня несмотря ни на что.

Он опустил голову, неожиданно чувствуя себя так, будто он обнажил все свои чувства, что было неловко, даже перед людьми, которых он сильно любил.

Рафаэль лишь сильнее стиснул его плечо.

— За Энни, — предложил он, поднимая бокал красного вина и ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

— За Энни, — откликнулись за столом, и Магнус почувствовал, как в желудке его разлилась горячая волна благодарности, согревая все его тело. Он слабо улыбнулся.

Наконец-то все было правильно.

***

На следующее утро Магнус проснулся потому, что кто-то легко тряс его за плечо. Он распахнул глаза и снова закрыл их, когда увидел над собой Рагнора, что с усмешкой за ним наблюдал.

— Я не жаворонок, — проворчал он, делая ударение на каждом слове. — Когда люди наконец поймут это? Я ненавижу вас.

Рагнор усмехнулся и снова легонько потряс его.

— Ну же, спящая красавица, — поторопил он Магнуса. — Утренняя прогулка в парке. Мне нужно поговорить с тобой.

— Надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты подавишься своим печеньем, — простонал Магнус, снова открывая глаза.

Свернувшиеся у его ног Барк Джейкобс и Джимми Чо выжидающе на него посматривали.

— Говорю тебе в последний раз: в Британии есть не только сконы, Магнус.

— Да-да, конечно, как скажешь, — проговорил он и со стоном уселся, чтобы погладить собак.

— На кухне тебя ждет теплый кофе, — напоследок сообщил Рагнор, выходя из спальни. — Да, такой вот я хороший человек.

— Это меньшее, что ты мог сделать, после того как разбудил меня в… — Магнус проверил телефон на прикроватном столике и слегка сдулся, — десять часов утра.

— Проснись и пой, дорогой, — насмешливо откликнулся Рагнор, поторапливая его жестом руки.

Магнус тяжело вздохнул, глядя на собак.

— Знаете, если захотите съесть его во сне, я не возражаю, — заверил он их.

— Они слишком меня любят! — раздался голос Рагнора из коридора.

— Проваливай, старый ворчун, — закричал Магнус.

— Ты очень неприятен по утрам, дорогой.

— Отвали, Рагнор.

Дверь в его спальню раскрылась пошире, и привалившийся к косяку Рафаэль, уставился на него, приподнимая брови:

— Почему вы кричите?

— Скажи своему мужу, чтобы перестал вести себя, как заноза в заднице, — прорычал Магнус, скатываясь с постели с грацией моржа на роликовых коньках.

— Мы не женаты, — ответил Рафаэль, отворачиваясь.

Магнус снова взглянул на собак, которые продолжали выжидающе на него смотреть.

— Не слушайте своего дядю. Они точно женаты.

***

Магнус растянулся на скамейке, широко расставив длинные ноги и грея ладони о стакан из Старбакса. В отличии от Нэшвилла, в Нью-Йорке в это время года все ещё не было холодно, и Магнусу было достаточно плаща и кашемирового шарфа, чтобы не замерзнуть.

Джимми Чо и Барк Джейкобс радостно носились неподалеку. Двух дней было вполне достаточно, чтобы они соскучились по дикой природе у пруда, и собаки были в восторге от того, что снова обнаружили зелень вокруг себя.

— Итак, о чем ты хотел поговорить? — спросил Магнус Рагнора, который сидел возле него и спокойно прихлебывал чай, хотя бы раз не жалуясь на то, как ужасно его делают американцы.

Он не ответил, доставая из кармана конверт и передавая его Магнусу без каких бы то ни было объяснений. Магнус осторожно принял его, взгляд его скользнул по имени и адресу на обороте. Оба они принадлежали Рагнору, но что заставило дыхание Магнуса застрять в горле, так это почерк, который он бы ни с одним другим не спутал.

— Она отправила мне это письмо за две недели до смерти, — осторожно объяснил Рагнор. — Прочти его, особенно последний абзац.

Магнус зажал стакан между ног, чтобы не пролить кофе, и вскрыл конверт дрожащими руками, чувствуя, как от волнения ему скручивает желудок.

_«Мой дорогой Рагнор»_ , — так начиналось письмо, что было написано неровными буквами — доказательство того, как слаба Энни была, когда выводила эти строки, и Магнус прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, чтобы собраться с силами и прочесть слова матери.

Первая часть её письма содержала благодарности Рагнору за то, что тот был её другом все эти годы, заботился о Магнусе, когда она уехала, и все ещё переживал о них, пусть и в свойственной ему манере. Она вспоминала их знакомство. В то время Рагнор был никому не известным режиссером, а Энни только-только начала пожинать плоды своей тяжелой работы, продавая одну картину за другой, но не позволяла успеху вскружить ей голову. Она писала, как легко ей было довериться ему, рассказать ему секреты, которыми она ни с кем не могла поделиться, даже со своим драгоценным кексиком.

_«Я знаю, что многого прошу от тебя»_ , — начал читать Магнус последний абзац. _«Я уже попросила о многом, больше, о чем могла бы, но я слишком слаба, чтобы сделать это сама, а ты единственный, кто знает правду. Я не могу сейчас рассказать её Магнусу. Я знаю, что наши с ним отношения сейчас очень плохи и что это прежде всего моя вина, ведь я так и не нашла в себе сил рассказать ему, почему я уехала из Нью-Йорка. Когда я переехала в Нэшвилл, то решила начать жизнь сначала и оставить позади все то, что напоминало мне о прошлом. Я не понимала, что причиняю боль лучшему, что было в моей жизни, пока не стало слишком поздно. Мне нужно было рассказать ему всю правду с самого начала, но я была напугана и теперь, когда я понимаю, что это, возможно, будет последним воспоминанием, которое он сохранит обо мне, если я признаюсь ему сейчас, когда у меня почти нет надежды на прощение, я в ещё большем ужасе._

_Пожалуйста, расскажи ему все. Скажи, что он не сделал ничего плохого. Что он был и остается самым прекрасным, что есть в моей жизни. Скажи, что ему не за что извиняться. Скажи, что я люблю его больше всего на свете._

_Я никогда не буду способна отблагодарить тебя за то, что ты сделал для меня и для него._

_С любовью, Энни»._

Магнус долго пялился на строчки, перечитывая письмо два, три, четыре раза, пока смысл его не отпечатался у него в голове и ему не начало казаться, что он слышит голос матери, нашептывающей ему эти слова на ухо.

— О чем она говорила? — спросил он в конце концов, складывая письмо и передавая его Рагнору трясущимися руками.

Рагнор сделал глубокий вдох, скрестив ноги и руки, прежде чем повернуться к нему и посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Что ты помнишь о своем отце?

Магнус нахмурился:

— Ничего, — ответил он, даже не пытаясь скрыть удивления в голосе. — Он ушел от нас, когда мне было два.

Рагнор глубоко вздохнул:

— Это не так.

— Что? — вскинулся Магнус.

— Асмодеус не бросал вас, — осторожно пояснил Рагнор. — Твоя мать выгнала его.

— Почему? 

— Потому что он был жестоким, — Рагнор замолчал, давая Магнусу время, чтобы переварить новости. — Он поколачивал Энни, но она любила его, а потому терпела его поведение долгое время. Так грустно, что порой мы влюбляемся в абсолютно неправильных людей и позволяем им вредить нам так, как не позволили бы никому другому. Он залез ей в голову и убедил её, что она заслуживает каждого удара и каждой сломанной кости.

Рагнор вздохнул, сжимая свой стакан с чаем.

— Потом она забеременела тобой, и Асмодеус тут же перестал её бить. На протяжении всей беременности он чуть ли не на руках её носил, проверял, в порядке ли она, ничего ли ей не нужно, и Энни решила, что он наконец изменился к лучшему. Что, быть может, ты сделал из него лучшего человека. И из того, что она мне рассказала, я понял, что поначалу так и было. Первые два года, по крайней мере.

Магнус тяжело сглотнул, потирая пальцы:

— Что произошло?

— Сколько волка ни корми, он всё равно в лес смотрит, — тихо ответил Рагнор. — Ты ведь не помнишь, как получил этот шрам над глазом, да?

Магнусу не нужно было пояснений.

— Ох, — выдохнул он.

— Да, — кивнул Рагнор. — Асмодеус нашел другую жертву для своих вспышек гнева. Тебя. Тебе было два года, когда это случилось. Он толкнул тебя в ванной, и ты ударился об угол и отключился. Тебе пришлось накладывать швы. Тогда Энни его и выгнала. Она переехала из Бруклина и вырастила тебя самостоятельно. Вот почему они так и не поженились. Именно поэтому ты носишь её фамилию, а не его.

— Почему она не рассказала мне? — спросил Магнус слабым голосом, потирая шрам на лбу, что был почти незаметен, если не знать, что он действительно там.

— Ей было стыдно, — со вздохом признался Рагнор. — Она винила себя за то, что случилось с тобой. За то, что не оставила его раньше. За то, что верила его словам, когда он приползал с извинениями и обещал, что этого больше не повторится.

— Что случилось с моим отцом?

— Он не был самым… законопослушным человеком. Работал в банке и попался на отмывании денег. Его мать свидетельствовала против него, и он попал в тюрьму. Получил пятнадцать лет, но был освобожден условно-досрочно за хорошее поведение.

Рагнор прочистил горло, открывая крышку своего стакана.

— Когда я познакомился с твоей матерью, тебе было двенадцать, а мне двадцать пять, и она позаботилась обо мне, познакомила меня с людьми, которые помогли мне в карьере. Я должен был ради неё позаботиться о тебе. И она была моим другом. Поэтому когда она рассказала мне, что его скоро освободят и что она напугана, ведь он может прийти за тобой, а поехать с ней ты отказался, я предложил взять тебя к себе. Асмодеус не знал о моем существовании, поэтому никогда не стал бы искать тебя у меня.

— Но он все ещё мог найти её. Поэтому она переехала в Нэшвилл. Она на самом деле должна была поехать туда всего на две недели, чтобы навестить Люка и Джослин, но влюбилась в это место и в местных жителей, что, как я понял, вас объединяет, — Рагнор смерил Магнуса проницательным взглядом, который заставил его опустить голову.

— Нэшвилл был идеальным местом для неё, чтобы начать все сначала, вдалеке от твоего отца и Нью-Йорка, в котором она с каждым годом все больше и больше задыхалась. И это, я думаю, тоже вас объединяет.

Магнус осторожно кивнул, подтягивая колени к груди и опуская на них подбородок.

— Да, — признался он шепотом.

— Твой отец умер от сердечного приступа, когда тебе было девятнадцать, — продолжил Рагнор. — За несколько недель до того, как вы отправились в дорожное путешествие. Именно тогда она решила, что уже слишком поздно обо всем тебе рассказывать. Ведь теперь, когда он был мертв, ты мог бы разозлиться на неё за то, что она отобрала у тебя возможность узнать его.

— Зачем мне было встречаться с ним? — недоуменно выпалил Магнус. — Этот больной ублюдок избивал нас. Почему я должен был злиться на то, что она пыталась меня защитить?

Рагнор слабо улыбнулся:

— Твоя мать частенько винила себя за то, в чем совершенно не было её вины. Боюсь, это качество она передала и тебе.

Магнус пожевал губу, переваривая его слова снова и снова, пока все сказанное не обрело смысл.

— Требуется мужество, чтобы начать все сначала, — заметил Рагнор. — Твоя мать сделала так, как было лучше для неё, и она надеялась, что ты поступишь так же, но Энни не хотела давить на тебя. Она знала, что ты был несчастлив. Когда она уехала, ты закрылся ото всех.

— Просто… — начал Магнус шепотом и слегка покачал головой. — Если она уехала… Если даже моя мать уехала и оставила меня без каких-либо объяснений, то почему другие люди должны оставаться рядом? Люди, которых я люблю, в конечном итоге всегда уходят.

— Поэтому ты уходишь, прежде чем это успевают сделать они? — понял Рагнор. — Ты не можешь отталкивать всех, Магнус. Просто потому, что ты не знаешь заранее, кто уйдет, а кто останется.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — не понял Магнус.

— Я говорю, что надеюсь, что в скором времени ты обретешь то самое счастье, о котором всегда мечтал, — послышался ответ. — Но, думаю, ты уже его обрел.

Магнус промолчал, позволяя мыслям сформироваться в его голове, позволяя им осесть там и построить идею чего-то нового. Идею дома.

***

Когда они вернулись в квартиру Магнуса, было уже за полдень, и Рафаэль нарезал на кухне овощи. Он напялил фартук Магнуса, на котором розовыми, фиолетовыми и голубыми буквами значилось _«Я взломал пароль от Bi-Fi»_ , и Магнус с трудом подавил улыбку.

— Нашел это, пока убирался, — указал Рафаэль ножом на листок бумаги, лежащий на кухонной тумбе. — Ты, видно, был очень пьян прошлой ночью.

Он ухмыльнулся, но озорное выражение его лица смягчилось, когда к нему подошел Рагнор и заглянул ему через плечо, чтобы посмотреть, что он готовит, опустив ладонь Рафаэлю между лопаток.

Магнус приподнял брови и взял лист, быстро пробегаясь по нему глазами.

— Плюсы и минусы жизни в Нью-Йорке, — прочитал он, глядя на страницу, разделенную на две колонки. Оборотная сторона содержала информацию о Нэшвилле.

Магнус сел и принялся читать, отвлекаясь на мгновение и щелкая пальцами, чтобы привлечь внимание Рафаэля:

— Перестань подкармливать моих собак, я все вижу. Они уже поели.

Рафаэль пробормотал что-то себе под нос, но Магнус уже его не слушал.

Столбец плюсов Нью-Йорка был достаточно прост. _Шоппинг, музеи, показы мод, Рафаэль_ – явно не почерком Магнуса, — _Катарина, Рагнор, Тесса и все её парни, горизонт, никому нет до тебя дела, все прямо под рукой, ночные клубы._ Довольно хорошее резюме того, что Магнус любил в Нью-Йорке.

Минусы были куда более… интригующими. _Дорого. Людям нет до тебя никакого дела. Нет Алека. Нет Саймона. Нет Джейса. Нет Иззи. Нет Люка. Нет Джослин. Нет Клэри. Нет Майи. Нет Лидии. НЕТ АЛЕКА. Чертовы пробки_ — снова не почерк Магнуса. _Все постоянно куда-то спешат. Вонь. Нет Алека (серьезно, Магнус, три раза?)._

Магнус фыркнул и перевернул страницу, чтобы прочитать остальное.

Плюсы Нэшвилла: _АЛЕК. Барк Джейкобс и Джимми Чо любят это место. Пруд. Друзья. Осенью там красиво. Алек. Секс с Алеком (ты отвратителен). Нет Рафаэля (иди к черту). Милые люди. Выпечка Саймона. Шутки Джейса. Улыбка Клэри. Люк и Джослин идеальные родители. Иззи неподражаема. Майя и Лидия лучше всех обнимаются. Алек в Нэшвилле (опять, ты уже говорил это). Тихо. Мирно. Любовь._

Но именно минусы привлекли внимание Магнуса. Если его пьяный мозг говорил правду, то он также подчеркивал те истины, которые Магнус пытался скрыть от самого себя.

Прочерка было бы достаточно.

_Нет мамы. Может разбиться сердце._

Его сердце сжалось в груди, не позволяя Магнусу вздохнуть, но он прикрыл глаза и глубоко втянул в себя воздух, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы привести мысли в порядок.

Энни была мертва. Они потеряли много лет, которых им никогда не вернуть, и пережили слишком много боли, слишком много невысказанных обид, недоразумений и недопониманий.

Но в их отношениях были и счастливые дни, безоговорочная любовь, непоколебимое доверие, и, несмотря ни на что, Магнус все еще чувствовал её присутствие, даже когда её не могло быть рядом с ним. 

Этот расклад был не идеален. Это не было прекрасно. Но это все, что у него было, и было уже слишком поздно, чтобы сожалеть о чем-то.

Энни была мертва, а Магнусу пора было отпустить её и послушать свое сердце, пусть даже и пьяное, которое отчаянно убеждало его только в одном.

Риск того стоил.

Магнус резко поднялся, заставив Рагнора и Рафаэля вздрогнуть.

— Я переезжаю в Нэшвилл, — выпалил он, бросаясь к Рафаэлю. — Вроде как… навсегда.

— Наконец-то, черт возьми! — воскликнул Рафаэль, вскидывая руки в воздух.

— Отвези меня в аэропорт, — попросил Магнус и нетерпеливо потянул его за рукав. — Прямо сейчас.

— Прямо сейчас? Ты ведь даже вещи не собрал, — удивленно пробормотал Рафаэль. — У тебя нет билета!

— К черту сборы! — воскликнул Магнус. — У меня там полно одежды. Мне нужны лишь собаки. И я куплю билет из машины. Поехали!

Глаза Рафаэля округлились, и он моргнул, приоткрыв рот:

— Черт, ты это серьезно.

— Конечно, серьезно, — потащил его к входной двери Магнус. Рагнор с усмешкой последовал за ними. — Я не сказал ему, что тоже его люблю.

Магнус отправил своего друга к лифту, а сам развернулся, чтобы забрать собак, но Рагнор уже стоял вместе с ними, их ошейники с поводками были аккуратно застегнуты, а плащ Магнуса висел у него на руке.

— Детки, мы переезжаем ради нашего же блага! — объявил Магнус.

Они согласно гавкнули — или ему только так показалось, но Магнус слишком хорошо знал своих собак, а потому был уверен, что прав.

Сердце Магнуса трепетало в груди, ему хотелось петь, танцевать и кричать одновременно, но он лишь с улыбкой обернулся к Рафаэлю:

— Мы можем заехать на Кливленд-Плейс? — попросил он с самым невинным выражением, на которое только был способен.

— Господи, и что только с людьми делает любовь, — вздохнул Рафаэль, закатывая глаза. — Что делает любовь.

***

— Добро пожаловать в Индианаполис, сэр! Приятного вам отдыха!

— О, отдых будет приятным! — воскликнул Магнус с широкой улыбкой, похлопывая стюарда по плечу.

Он взволнованно расхаживал по залу аэропорта, дожидаясь, пока стюардесса принесет ему собак. В Индианаполисе уже наступила ночь, зима принесла с собой короткие дни, и за окном разыгралась метель, которая мало Магнуса волновала.

Он заметил Люка среди толпы, как только вышел сквозь автоматические двери аэропорта, и ещё шире улыбнулся, отвечая на радостную улыбку друга. Он почти побежал к нему навстречу, бросаясь к Люку на шею и крепко обнимая его.

Люк застыл, явно удивленный, но сразу пришел в себя и рассмеялся, сгребая Магнуса в объятья и заставляя его пошатнуться.

— Я переезжаю сюда, — выпалил Магнус. — Переезжаю.

— Знаю, — с теплым смешком откликнулся Люк. — Ты сообщил мне об этом раз десять, когда позвонил и попросил, чтобы я забрал тебя из аэропорта.

— Люк! — Магнус почти подпрыгивал на месте, когда дернул друга за рукав. — Я переезжаю сюда, ты понимаешь? Мне нужно увидеть Алека! Я так рад!

Люк рассмеялся, ширина его улыбки не во многом уступала улыбке Магнуса.

— Тогда идем, — сказал он. — Где твои вещи?

— Нет никаких вещей! — ответил Магнус, бросаясь к парковке. — Скорее!

— Это все равно, что иметь дело с еще одним Саймоном, — насмешливо заметил Люк. — Очень странно.

— И Саймона мне тоже нужно увидеть! — Магнус неожиданно остановился и обернулся к Люку. — И я должен сказать тебе, что люблю тебя и что ты самый лучший друг. Спасибо тебе огромное за то, что заботился обо мне все это время.

Черты лица Люка заметно смягчились, и он улыбнулся.

— И я тебя люблю, ребенок, и всегда пожалуйста, — ответил он. — А теперь идем. Посмотрим, получится ли у тебя такое же прекрасное признание в любви, какое бывает в тех романтических фильмах, которые Саймон заставляет нас смотреть.

***

Поездка до города длилась около часа, но Магнусу казалось, что он застрял на пассажирском сидении на два дня. Он знал, что постоянно ерзает на месте, но все его тело все ещё пульсировало от адреналина после его внезапного осознания собственных чувств, но Люка, казалось, это скорее забавляло, чем раздражало, в отличие от Рафаэля, который подвозил Магнуса из Бруклина в аэропорт, поэтому все было в порядке.

Когда они наконец свернули к дому Магнуса, он покачал головой.

— Нет, нет, нет, — выпалил Магнус. — К дому Алека. Я не могу ждать.

— Ты все равно что пьяный, — прокомментировал Люк со смешком, но послушно свернул на дорогу, что вела на другую сторону пруда.

Магнус выпрыгнул из машины, как только она остановилась.

— Спасибо тебе большое, — поблагодарил он, открывая заднюю дверь и выпуская Барка Джейкобса и Джимми Чо, а потом снова заглянул в салон, чтобы подхватить коробку, которую оставил на бардачке. — Спасибо, — снова поблагодарил он и, захлопнув дверь, побежал к крыльцу.

Магнус дважды нажал на звонок и почувствовал необъяснимую гордость за то, что ему хватило терпения подождать, пока Алек откроет дверь, вместо того, чтобы снова и снова жать на звонок.

Как только Алек возник на пороге, Бак выскочил наружу и бросился к собакам Магнуса.

— Магнус? — выдохнул Алек, глядя на него широко открытыми глазами. Волосы его были взлохмачены, а сам он был одет в зеленый свитер, который Магнус уговорил его купить, затащив однажды с собой в магазин. Этот цвет так подчеркивал глаза Алека, что Магнус на мгновение забыл, как дышать. Алек, похоже, не брился несколько дней и выглядел невероятно сексуально. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Я думал, ты уехал на…

— Я тоже тебя люблю! — воскликнул Магнус, обрывая Алека на полуслове. — Прости, что не сказал тебе этого, когда ты признался, но я был удивлен и напуган.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и заставил себя успокоиться. Когда Магнус снова заговорил, его голос звучал куда спокойнее.

— Я закрывался ото всех так долго, что это стало сродни инстинкту. Я делаю это практически не задумываясь, а когда я впервые приехал сюда, в моей голове все было еще хуже, потому что я был полон противоречивых эмоций и не знал, как разобраться с ними. Но ты был здесь, и ты так сильно помог мне, что я не думаю, что проявил по отношению к тебе хотя бы половину той благодарности, которой ты заслуживаешь.

— Магнус…

— Нет-нет, позволь мне закончить, — покачал головой Магнус. — Я держался за свои убеждения, за то, что, я думал, делает меня счастливым, и просто отказывался обращать внимание на все то, что делало меня счастливым здесь, что делало меня счастливым на самом деле. Это место помогло мне избавиться от обид, которые я хранил в себе очень долго. Я был потерян, а ты — так невероятно терпелив ко мне. Ну, может, не с самого начала, но это потому, что мы оба были теми ещё засранцами…

— В основном ты, — вмешался Алек и ухмыльнулся, скрещивая руки на груди.

Магнус многозначительно взглянул на него.

— В основном ты, — прищурился он. — В любом случае. Я не знаю, когда это произошло, но я влюбился в тебя где-то по пути, а осознал это только на свадьбе, и мне жаль, что мне потребовалось столько времени, чтобы увидеть то, что было прямо у меня перед глазами, но я очень сильно тебя люблю, и я хочу быть с тобой, если ты все ещё этого хочешь.

Алек приподнял бровь:

— А что насчет Нью-Йорка? Ты не вернешься?

— Нет, — твердо ответил Магнус. — Я определенно остаюсь или остаюсь определенно. А покупки буду делать через Интернет, когда настрою здесь нормальную связь. К черту.

Алек усмехнулся, и лицо его просветлело.

— Кроме того, я привез тебе чизкейк, — выдохнул Магнус с застенчивой улыбкой, протягивая ему коробку.

Алек моргнул и, изумлённый, потянулся к ней. Когда он снова взглянул на Магнуса, тот глубоко вздохнул и открыл было рот, чтобы заговорить, но Алек оказался быстрее.

— К черту чизкейк, — выпалил он и, небрежно отбросив коробку в сторону, ухватил Магнуса за воротник плаща, притягивая его к себе и целуя.

Магнус шумно выдохнул и обнял Алека за шею, подпрыгивая и обхватывая его ногами за талию. Алек удивленно замычал, но быстро подхватил Магнуса под бедра, удерживая их обоих.

— Я так сильно тебя люблю, — прошептал Магнус, целуя Алека в щеки, в нос и в веки, прежде чем снова накрыть поцелуем его губы.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — пробормотал Алек.

— Я люблю тебя, — повторил Магнус снова, и снова, и снова, до того самого момента, пока Алек не остановился и не рассмеялся ему в губы.

— Я люблю тебя, — заверил он его. — И я так рад, что мне не придется тебя похищать.

— Но ты все ещё можешь меня связать, — с усмешкой ответил Магнус, многозначительно поигрывая бровями.

Алек рассмеялся и зашел в дом, по-прежнему удерживая Магнуса на руках и закрывая дверь за ними ногой.

— Собаки на улице, — заметил Магнус.

— Они могут зайти через заднюю дверь, — успокоил его Алек, прижимаясь губами к шее Магнуса.

— Как и ты, — фыркнул он, и Алек чуть отстранился, только чтобы Магнус смог увидеть, как он закатит глаза.

Это все, что Алек сделал, прежде чем отнести его в спальню и слепо зашарить в поисках дверной ручки. Когда та наконец нашлась, он открыл дверь и шагнул в комнату вместе с Магнусом. 

Когда Алек бросил его на кровать, Магнус удивленно охнул и едва успел выпутаться из плаща, прежде чем Алек оседлал его бедра, прижимаясь к нему поцелуем, от которого все тело Магнуса бросило в жар. 

Они принялись так неторопливо раздевать друг друга, словно разворачивали дорогой подарок, который получили уже очень давно, но все не осмеливались открыть. Медленно снимая друг с друга одежду, они исследовали открывающиеся им участки обнаженной кожи.

Магнус немного поерзал на кровати, чтобы устроиться под Алеком как можно удобнее. Он не мог насмотреться на то, как Алек изгибался под его прикосновениями и как он реагировал, когда Магнус прикасался к особенно чувствительному местечку у него за ухом. Когда Магнус проследил пальцами дорожку вдоль его позвоночника, Алек судорожно вздохнул, приоткрывая губы, и Магнус тут же поцеловал его.

Он хотел раствориться в объятьях Алека, поделиться с ним чувствами, бушевавшими внутри него, и наполнить его своим теплом.

— Ты прекрасен, — беспомощно пробормотал Магнус, обнимая Алека за шею, когда тот лишь сильнее прижал его к себе.

Алек снова поцеловал его. Его пальцы прижались к резинке чужого нижнего белья, и он потянул её вниз, заставляя Магнуса чуть приподняться, чтобы помочь ему избавиться от него, в чем Алек тут же последовал его примеру.

— Блять, — застонал Алек, когда они наконец коснулись друг друга, и услышал ответный стон Магнуса.

— Знаю, — прошептал он.

Алек уткнулся в ключицу Магнуса, осторожно проводя губами по его коже и находя сосок. Он проложил дорожку из поцелуев по его груди и прессу, и Магнус потерялся в этих ощущениях, слепо хватаясь за Алека руками, когда тот, царапая ему бедра щетиной, склонился над ним.

Магнус ахнул, почувствовав, как язык Алека легко коснулся его члена, и застонал, откидываясь на матрас, когда он полностью взял головку в рот. Пальцы Алека мягко поглаживали бедра Магнуса, следуя темпу его рта.

— Иди сюда, — через некоторое время прошептал Магнус хриплым от желания голосом и слегка потянул Алека за волосы, заставляя его отстраниться.

Он выглядел великолепно и невероятно привлекательно с припухшими губами, а в глазах его было столько любви, что Магнус снова не выдержал.

— Я чертовски тебя люблю, — пробормотал он.

Теперь говорить это было легко. 

И, к счастью, совершенно нестрашно.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — ответил Алек, роясь в ящике прикроватной тумбочки, прежде чем утянуть Магнуса в очередной сумасшедший поцелуй.

Нежность его губ перекликалась с чувственным, медленным наслаждением, которое Магнус испытывал, пока пальцы Алека осторожно раскрывали его. Магнус громко застонал, но его это совершенно не беспокоило. Вокруг них были лишь кирпичные стены, край леса и тишина пруда. Он мог никого не стесняться и чертовски был рад тому, что и Алек не старался быть тихим, когда Магнус прижал его к себе, оставляя несколько нежных поцелуев у основания его шеи.

— Я готов, я готов, — судорожно прошептал Магнус.

Алек вытащил из него пальцы и чуть рыкнул, когда Магнус схватил презерватив, чтобы раскатать его по всей длине члена Алека, и обхватил его за талию ногами, подталкивая к себе ближе.

Алек засмеялся ему в губы, быстро прижавшись к ним поцелуем. Кожа Магнуса горела, все его тело выгибалось от с трудом сдерживаемых эмоций, знакомых, но вместе с тем абсолютно новых.

Алек скользнул в него одним глубоким толчком, что отозвался во всем теле Магнуса, и уткнулся ему в шею, когда они оба не сдержали стонов. Магнус двинул бедрами, слегка оттягивая волосы Алека, чтобы заставить его отстраниться, прежде чем снова поцеловать, когда Алек начал медленно и размеренно двигаться в нем. Они скорее шумно дышали друг другу в рот, чем целовались, но никого из них это не волновало, пока они медленно двигались и Магнус встречал бедрами каждый глубокий толчок Алека.

— Я… я уже близко, — прошептал он, его дыхание мягкими теплыми волнами касалось рта Магнуса.

Тот кивнул.

— Я тоже, — прошептал он, тихонько застонав, когда Алек обхватил ладонью его член.

Это Алек, укусивший его за плечо во время оргазма, подтолкнул его к краю. На несколько секунд перед глазами Магнуса все потемнело, пока он судорожно хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь справиться с захлестнувшим его удовольствием. Алек скатился с Магнуса и уставился в потолок.

— О, это гораздо лучше чизкейка, — признался он, шумно дыша.

Магнус от души рассмеялся, громко и беззаботно, и приподнял руку, игриво глядя на Алека. Алек усмехнулся, но ответил ему, хлопнув по ладони Магнуса.

Эта расслабленность скоро пройдет, как и головокружение от оргазма, но они все еще будут влюблены, и это все, что Магнусу нужно было знать.

***

Магнусу было хорошо.

Убаюканный размеренным сердцебиением Алека у себя над ухом и успокаивающим движением его пальцев, которыми он перебирал его волосы, все ещё влажные после второго похода в душ — первый ничего не дал, — Магнус чувствовал себя легко, а на сердце его было спокойнее, чем обычно, и это было настоящим открытием.

Телефон Алека громко зазвонил, вырывая их из блаженной тишины, и Магнус недовольно застонал, прекратив осматривать его грудь и ребра, чтобы вместо этого опустить подбородок на сложенные у него под сердцем ладони, наблюдая за тем, как Алек, наморщив нос, читает сообщения, а затем быстро набирает ответ. Он отбросил телефон на соседнюю подушку и улыбнулся Магнусу, каре-зеленые глаза задорно блестели, словно Алек не мог поверить, что Магнус лежит в его постели и что он собирается остаться здесь так долго, как это физически возможно.

— Одевайся, — мягко попросил Алек, нежно целуя его в лоб. — Я хочу отвезти тебя кое-куда.

— Почему? — застонал Магнус, зарываясь носом ему в грудь. — Мне было так удобно.

— Ну же, — усмехнулся Алек. — Обещаю, тебе понравится.

Магнус тяжело вздохнул, но он был слишком счастлив, чтобы высказывать свое недовольство, а потому он просто улыбнулся. Он неохотно отстранился от теплого тела Алека и быстро оделся, разворачиваясь с широкой улыбкой и разводя руки.

— Как я выгляжу?

Алек фыркнул и ухватил его за руку, чтобы вытащить из спальни:

— Ты не хочешь знать.

По пути к машине они наткнулись на три весьма осуждающих взгляда.

— Привыкайте к этому, — сказал Магнус собакам. — Я буду взбираться на него при каждой удобной возможности.

Алек покачал головой, вытаскивая его на улицу и свистя собакам, чтобы они последовали за ними.

Как только Бак, Барк Джейкобс и Джимми Чо оказались на заднем сиденье грузовика, Магнус забрался на пассажирское сиденье и обернулся к Алеку.

— Куда мы едем? — спросил он.

— Это сюрприз, — ответил Алек и наградил его строгим взглядом, когда Магнус открыл было рот, чтобы возразить.

Он закатил глаза и скрестил руки на груди, но ему не удалось скрыть слабую улыбку, заигравшую на его губах.

Поездка была короткой, и Магнус без проблем узнал путь, ведущий к _Java Java._ Он был здесь достаточно часто, чтобы почувствовать, куда они едут, и поерзал на сиденье, когда Алек свернул к знакомому зданию, подтверждая его догадки.

Магнус изящно выбрался из автомобиля и подождал, пока Алек выпустит собак, прежде чем они крепко взялись за руки и вместе вошли в бар.

— Сюрприз! — раздался хор веселых голосов, как только они вошли внутрь, и Магнус задохнулся от изумления, а затем рассмеялся, разглядев плакат, висевший над головами его друзей.

— Вы ведь знаете, что сегодня не мой день рождения, так? — спросил он с насмешливой улыбкой, когда Джейс отошел от остальных, чтобы первым обнять его.

— У нас не было плаката «Добро пожаловать домой», — ответил тот, слегка похлопывая его по спине. — Просто смирись с этим.

Магнус усмехнулся, и в уголках его глаз собрались счастливые слезы.

Взгляд его скользнул по комнате, по лицам друзей, встречающих его, и он вздохнул с облегчением.

***

— Ты готов? — осторожно спросил Магнус.

— А ты? — ответил Алек, вызывающе приподнимая бровь.

Магнус усмехнулся, приподнимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его в губы, прежде чем повернуться к Тессе и подмигнуть ей.

— Тогда идем.

Они вошли без предупреждения, заставив бедного секретаря вздрогнуть. Проигнорировав его вопросы, Алек направился по коридору, а Магнус и Тесса последовали за ним.

— Эй! Вы не можете туда зайти, — закричал секретарь им вслед. — Он занят…

— Он встретится со мной, Виктор, — ответил Алек таким серьезным тоном, который Магнус невольно сохранил на задворках своего сознания.

— У него совещание, — снова попробовал Виктор.

Магнус закатил глаза и обернулся:

— Послушай, дорогуша, мы зайдем туда, нравится тебе это или нет. Обещаю, мы быстро.

Парень нахмурился, и Магнус подмигнул ему, прежде чем позволил утащить себя дальше по коридору. Алек ни на мгновение не засомневался, врываясь в кабинет отца с Магнусом и Тессой, что следовали за ним по пятам.

Сидевший за столом в большом кожаном кресле Роберт испуганно замер. Напротив него расположился Себастьян Моргенштерн и ещё один мужчина, который, как предположил Магнус, был его отцом.

— Что за… — воскликнул Роберт.

— О, все в сборе, — радостно заметил Магнус. — Отлично. Тогда вы все это услышите.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — возмутился Роберт, вскакивая на ноги.

Магнус подошел к столу и бросил на него толстую папку, которую все это время держал под мышкой. Она приземлилась на гладкую деревянную поверхность с громким шлепком.

— Что это? — спросил Себастьян, который, в отличие от Роберта, казалось, ни о чем не беспокоился.

— Это все, что Люк и я имеем против вас, — ответил Магнус с миленькой притворной улыбкой. — Счета за электричество, сломанные половицы и крышу, нападения животных. Кроме того, нарушение частной собственности и вандализм. Не говоря уж о моральном и физическом ущербе, ведь я чуть не пострадал несколько раз, и попытке покушения. Если бы крыша обвалилась в тот момент, когда я был в доме, это могло бы плохо для меня закончиться. Это, кажется, все.

Алек прочистил горло, и Магнус обернулся к нему с вопросительным взглядом.

— Ты забыл о вымогательстве и шантаже, детка, — напомнил Алек так спокойно, будто комментировал прогноз погоды.

— Точно, — ахнул Магнус и снова обернулся к мужчинам за столом. — Давайте не будем забывать и об этом, — продолжил он. — Как вам, господа?

Вены на лбу Роберта, казалось, вот-вот лопнут.

— Ты ничего не докажешь, — проговорил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— У меня есть запись, на которой ты все подтверждаешь, — возразил Магнус насмешливо, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Мы можем с легкостью ее аннулировать, — прорычал Себастьян, откидываясь на спинку стула с видом человека, которому никогда ни о чем не приходилось беспокоиться. — У вас нет доказательств.

Улыбка Магнуса стала только шире.

— О, Сатана…

— Себастьян, — вмешался он, глаза его потемнели.

— Я разве спрашивал? — спросил Магнус, издевательски изогнув бровь. — Я знаю, что вы трое все ещё живете в Средневековье, но вот вам отличие от той жизни и жизни в двадцать первом веке. Нам не нужны доказательства, чтобы испортить вашу репутацию. Достаточно лишь намека на то, что вы могли совершить нечто подобное.

Магнус указал большим пальцем себе за плечо, где должна была стоять Тесса, и он мог отчетливо представить, как та в этот момент заулыбалась и помахала всем ручкой. 

— Знакомьтесь, это моя дорогая подруга Тесса Грей. Она репортер в New York Times и с превеликим удовольствием напишет в газете о том, как группа богатых, влиятельных белых мужчин пыталась запугать азиатско-американского бисексуального мужчину, который все ещё переживает потерю своей матери, чтобы тот продал им свой дом, а они могли разрушить его и часть леса и построить на их месте гостиничный комплекс. Получится отличная история. Вы так не считаете?

— Именно та история, которая заставит всех вас ненавидеть, — вмешалась Тесса, посылая им всем совершенно наигранный извиняющийся взгляд. — Вы потеряете очень много клиентов — как старых, так и новых.

— Построить такую компанию очень сложно, — заметил Алек. — Просто поразительно, как быстро все можно разрушить, приняв одно неправильное решение.

— Чего вы хотите? — недовольно поинтересовался Валентин.

— Во-первых, я хочу назад свои деньги, — ответил Магнус, поднимая вверх палец. — До последнего цента. Все деньги, что я потратил на восстановление и починку дома. Во-вторых, я хочу, чтобы вы оставили нас в покое. Нас и всех, кого мы знаем. Вы и близко к ним не подойдете, иначе мне будет достаточно одного телефонного звонка, чтобы Тесса опубликовала свою историю. Это включает и Мелиорна.

— А ты, — вмешался Алек, указывая на отца, — оставь в покое Джейса. Ты простишь ему все долги и перестанешь шпионить за ним, чтобы узнать, не зарабатывает ли он на баре больше, чем говорит.

Роберт поджал губы, но кивнул.

— Что-нибудь ещё? — прорычал Себастьян, презрительная усмешка скользнула по его губам. — Поездку в Париж? Билеты на концерт Бейонсе? Вертолет, чтобы делать покупки в продуктовом магазине?

Магнус чуть склонил голову набок и обернулся к Алеку, который только плечами пожал.

— Мы свободны в эти выходные, — размышлял он вслух, снова возвращаясь к Себастьяну. — Спасибо за предложение, Сифилис. Тогда Париж. И я уверен, что Саймон и Изабель будут в восторге от билетов на концерт Королевы Би, которые ты упомянул.

Тесса фыркнула позади него, и Магнус сунул руки в карманы, спокойно глядя в глаза трем притихшим мужчинам и давая им возможность бросить ему вызов.

— Хорошо, — в конце концов согласился Валентин, поджав губы и наморщив лоб.

— Рад, что мы смогли договориться, — ответил Магнус с широкой улыбкой и развернулся к двери.

— Алек, — строго окликнул сына Роберт, и все они замерли, когда он поднялся на ноги. — Я очень разочарован в тебе.

Алек наградил его удивленным взглядом, приподняв брови и чуть прищурившись. Когда стало очевидно, что это все, что его отец собирается сказать, Алек недоверчиво рассмеялся.

— Как будто меня это волнует, — холодно ответил он и открыл дверь, пропуская вперед Магнуса и Тессу, чтобы после выйти из кабинета вслед за ними и захлопнуть дверь.

Они дождались, пока выйдут из здания, прежде чем дать друг другу пять.

Магнус запрыгнул Алеку на спину и наклонился, целуя его за ухом, прежде чем прошептать:

— Я так горжусь тобой.

— Нам нужно обсудить тот факт, что ты постоянно используешь меня в качестве осла, — пробормотал Алек, но все равно подхватил Магнуса, и тот улыбнулся ему в шею. — И я тоже горжусь тобой, — добавил Алек.

***

— Ты готов? — осторожно спросил Алек, мягко сжимая ладонь Магнуса.

Магнус сделал глубокий вдох и кивнул.

— Да, — он потянулся было к двери, но тут же опустил руку. — Нет. Да. Да. Может быть, — он судорожно выдохнул, повернувшись к своему парню. — Не знаю.

Алек нежно ему улыбнулся.

— Ты можешь это сделать, — заверил он его. — Я знаю, ты можешь, но ты не обязан, если не хочешь делать это прямо сейчас.

Магнус покачал головой, вздыхая.

— Я могу, — уверенно проговорил он. — Это всего лишь дверь.

— Только дверь, — согласился Алек.

Магнус вздохнул и провернул дверную ручку, толкая створку. Он медленно вошел в комнату, и Алек последовал за ним, по-прежнему крепко держа его за руку.

Хозяйская спальня была самой большой в доме, одно из ее окон выходило на пруд, а другое — в сад. Мягкое розовое одеяло покрывало внушительных размеров кровать, что стояла посреди комнаты, и придавало ей умиротворенную и светлую атмосферу, которая идеально подходила Энни.

Стена перед кроватью была увешана фотографиями, и Магнус быстро осмотрел их, закусывая нижнюю губу. Энни и Люк, Магнус и его собаки, Джослин и Клэри, Джейс, набивающий рот выпечкой, и Саймон, кричащий на него, сидящий на крыльце Алек, что по привычке закинул ноги на перила, гордо улыбающаяся Иззи в новенькой униформе, девятнадцатилетний Магнус, щенок Барк Джейкобс, Лидия и Алек с широкими улыбками посреди ветеринарной клиники, Рагнор на концерте и Магнус и Рафаэль еще подростки.

Там было очень много моментов, навсегда замороженных во времени.

Они были напоминаниями о лучших моментах Энни, которые со временем исчезали из памяти, если она не сохраняла доказательство того, что они происходили.

Здесь были тихие минуты счастья и радости, следы той безоговорочной любви, которую Энни всю жизнь разделяла с окружающими ее людьми, продолжая влиять на их жизни даже теперь, когда её не было рядом.

Фотографии были физическим доказательством её присутствия, хотя ее и не было на большинстве из них.

Но они были прекрасны, как и она.

— Детка, — тихо позвал его Алек, и Магнус моргнул, стряхивая с себя оцепенение, прежде чем обратить внимание на своего парня.

— М?

Алек поманил его ближе, и Магнус подошел, чтобы увидеть, на что он указывает.

Там, на пыльном дубовом столе, залитым дневными огнями декабря, лежал конверт, на котором безошибочным элегантным почерком (петлями) было выведено имя Магнуса.

Его пальцы не дрожали, когда он поднял конверт, и он не почувствовал того болезненного ожидания, что томилось в нем прежде. Теперь в нем было только приятное волнение, когда он скользнул взглядом по бумаге.

_«Мой дорогой мальчик,_

_Я люблю тебя, и я горжусь тобой._

_Спасибо._

_Мама»._

Магнус улыбнулся и поднял голову, чуть наклоняясь, чтобы нежно поцеловать Алека.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Алек, отстраняясь от него и прижимаясь к его виску, когда Магнус обнял его, опустив голову к нему на плечо.

— И я люблю тебя, — пробормотал он, и слова, сошедшие с его губ, были знакомыми и правильными.

У Магнуса было много сомнений, но одно он знал совершенно точно.

Именно здесь, в руках Алека, он был там, где должен был быть.

Он был дома.


End file.
